


Hellbent

by Gmni76, Sekki9



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Drug Use, F/F, Family shit, G!P Grace, Graphic Description, Implied Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Smut, Sorry the tags are spoilers but we need to do this, Threats, Violence, cuz it feels right, everyone is a criminal basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 106,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gmni76/pseuds/Gmni76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekki9/pseuds/Sekki9
Summary: Chapter 1 was a one-shot based on the thought of a Gangster AU. Since there’re readers who want a sequel, and we literally got high on discussing the storylines, so we decided that WHY DON’T WE MAKE IT HAPPENSo here it is, a modern gangster AU for Dani and Grace.We changed some tiny details in chap 1, but you don’t necessarily need to reread it, and thank you for sticking around.(Please do remember to check the tags and the warnings of each chapter!)
Relationships: Dani Ramos/Original Male Character(s), Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 238
Kudos: 255





	1. Under the Dim Lights

Grace never liked motels.  


Most of the motels were old and shabby, with wooden floors that made annoying cracking noise with every step she took. The walls were not soundproof at all, she could hear people talking, walking, and slamming doors at the middle of night. The rooms usually smelled like dust and mold, with the telephone which was ninety percent of the time broken and that sad looking lamp on the nightstand that provided some ugly yellow light.  


She never liked them, but motel rooms made her feel at ease in an odd way. And she wouldn’t mind some company here.  


Grace looked down at the woman who was on her knees between her thighs, unbuttoning her jeans with trembling hands.  


Sex with a stranger fit the atmosphere here, and Grace liked the feeling of paying for it. It amused her when she knew she was in control, watching and enjoying how the girls desperately pleased her.  


The petite brunette opened the fly and pulled her jeans down a little, revealing the black boxers brief and the obvious bulge underneath. She was so hard that her cock was already tenting and throbbing.The brunette put her right hand on the edge of the waistband, looking up with that pair of brown eyes as if she was seeking for permission.  


“Don’t keep me waiting.” Grace said, she sounded so assertive that it surprised herself.  


She sighed when the brunette took her cock out and wrapped her lips around the head, sucking her slowly with just enough pressure. She run her fingers through her voluminous dark hair, then gripped on it and pushed her head down a little more.  


“Take it.” She commanded, “Take it, Dani.”  


Dani...that was her name. And that was everything Grace knew about her.  


Grace was sitting in her car at the parking lot when she saw the pretty Latina standing outside the shitty bar across the street. She kept a distance from other girls who were waiting on potential clients to come on them.  


She looked different. She wasn’t wearing too much make up or standing on some crazy high heels, instead she dressed casually, simple T-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. She was nervous and absolutely clueless. She wanted to initiate conversations with the people walked past her like the other girls did but gave up at the very last second. Looking defeated, she dipped her head down to stare at her feet.  


_She was new to this._ Grace thought.  


She rolled the window down, the chilly night air smelled like exhaust gas. She sat there, observing her, regarding her, drawing a quick sketch of her in her mind.  


The young woman combed her hair behind her ear, revealing the curve of her neck.  


Grace swallowed hard. She wanted her.  


“I’m Daniella. Dani.” The woman answered when Grace approached her and asked her name.  


Daniella is a beautiful name. Grace thought to herself.  


She reached out to take Dani’s hand after they agreed on the price for a fun night, Dani let her, but stood still. “I’m not going to your place though.”  


Grace let out a laugh.  


“I don’t bring people to my place.”

Dani never liked motels.  


She didn’t feel safe staying in those sketchy rooms. But it was not her call this time, the tall--impressively tall woman, Grace, as she introduced herself, which Dani didn’t know if that’s even her real name, drove them to a motel few blocks away.  


Dani didn’t talk on the way, neither did she. Dani appreciated that. The last thing she needed was being asked or teased about why she was doing this. She was relieved that Grace was her first client. She seemed...nice. Dani literally didn’t know a single thing about her, but at least she seemed neat and clean, she smelled good, she was attractive, and most importantly she was being straightforward with Dani. She didn’t make this whole thing feel too awkward or vulgar, and that made it easier for Dani.  


She let Grace take her hand, again, when they were walking upstairs. Her hands were so big compared to Dani’s, and a bit rough and callous. She wondered what kind of profession this woman was in. Maybe she was a mechanic.  


Dani immediately shook her head. _You really don’t need to get to know her._ She reminded herself.  


Grace tossed her jacket on the back of the chair, then sat down at edge of the bed, staring at Dani with that pair of predatory eyes. She laid back, resting on her elbows. The implication was clear enough.  


Dani dropped to her knees.  


The huge sign with the motel logo was just outside their window. The neon lights threw a shade between red and purple through the curtain.  


Dani looked up; brown eyes met the blue ones. Grace was breathing hard under her ministration. Dani felt the grip in her hair tightened, encouraging her to keep going.  


“Fuck.” The blonde grunted when Dani moved down to suck her balls. She loosened the grip of Dani’s hair to cradle her face.  


She liked that. Dani noted. She closed her eyes and kept working her. She didn’t know how long it had been since they started, but her knees began to hurt. She was sure that there would be bruises.  


Grace suddenly moaned. She was close.  


Dani eased back and only kept the head in her mouth, running her tongue over the slit. Grace was panting so hard now, both of her hands were on Dani’s head, holding her in place as her hips bucked. With a loud grunt, she thrusted upward and pressed herself hard into Dani’s face. Dani was gagging on it; she felt the thick fluid went down her throat. Grace was still throbbing violently in her mouth, her whole body jerked involuntarily.  


“Fuck, Dani. Oh...”She was trying to catch her breath, a bead of sweat rolled down her temple. Dani slid it out and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  


Grace slowly stroked Dani’s face with those long fingers. Her touch was loving and gentle, unlike how she was moments ago, a little forceful and aggressive. She looked down at her, blue eyes glowing like gems under the sun.  


Dani leaned into that touch.

Grace quickly took off the remaining of her clothes. She stood right beside the bed, watching Dani doing the same thing, but in a slower pace.  


The brunette locked eyes with her as she unhooked her bra, exposing her full breasts with dark, stiffened nipples. Grace helped her with her jeans and underwear. She threw them away onto the chair, piled up on her jacket.  


Dani was gazing at Grace’s upper body, so delicately that it felt like she was examining her. Grace liked the boldness in those brown eyes. She wanted more. She needed more.  


She tore the plastic cover of the condom and took it out, grabbed herself with her free hand and slowly rolled it all the way down to the base.  


Dani bit her bottom lip subconsciously. Grace chuckled.  


She pushed Dani down on her back, loving the way her wavy brown hair spread out like fine silks. She hovered on top of her, reached down her right hand to spread Dani’s legs wider, feeling the heat radiated from the smooth tan skin.  


Dani sighed deeply and sank her nails into her forearms as she pushed in, without breaking the eye contact. Grace pulled back then slammed in hard. It made Dani yelp this time.  


Grace held herself there, staying still, enjoying the way that the women under her tightened around her length. Dani wrapped her legs around her waist, holding her close. She also tried to wrap her arms on her neck, but Grace pinned her wrists down above her head, easily kept her captured with only one hand.  


Dani panicked. Her eyes widened as she jerked her body like a stranded fish. Grace gripped tighter on her wrists and started to pump her hips.  


Dani gasped and sank deeper into the mattress. Grace lowered her head to kiss her on the neck, sucking on the soft sensitive skin. She forced herself to move to another spot so she wouldn’t leave an obvious hickey there.  


“Grace...”  


Dani tried to break free from her grip again, this time Grace let her. Dani’s left hand held on to the hard muscle on her arm and her right hand grabbed on her short hair and pulled. It sent shiver to her spine.  


She fucked her harder, making them both panting and groaning as their bodies moved as one.

Dani bit on the blonde’s shoulder when she felt a thumb moved down to press on her clit. She bit her harder than she intended to, almost broke the skin. Grace growled, that low animalistic sound made her tremble.  


“You feel so good.” Grace hissed, moving her thumb in circles. Dani clenched hard around her. “I can fuck you all night.”  


Dani looked into those blue eyes above her, filled with blatant desire. She ran her fingers through her shaggy and now sweaty blonde hair, gently scratching her scalp with her nails.  


”That’s exactly what you paid for, isn’t it?”  


After realizing what she just said, Dani held her breath. Words just came out of her mouth without thinking. It didn’t even make sense, although it was true.  


_You think she needs you to remind her of that?_ Dani swore in Spanish repeatedly in her mind.  


Grace stopped moving, her eyes narrowed as she frowned in what it seemed to be anger and confusion at the same time. She put her hand around Dani’s neck, but didn’t really add any force to that grip.  


Still, Dani had to admit that she was scared at that moment.  


Grace just stared at her, breathing slowly and heavily. Dani raised her head up to kiss her, but Grace pulled away. She sat up straight and pulled out completely.  


Dani mewled. And before she knew, Grace held her by her waist and flipped her over. She landed on her stomach, then got on all fours when Grace pulled her up by her hips.  


“Better make it worth every penny then.”  


She shoved her cock back into her centre, pounding her ruthlessly. Dani moaned so loud that people on this entire floor could hear her. Grace was groaning and grunting too, she kept her pace and only slowed down to grind in deeper between her powerful thrusts.  


“Oh Grace...”  


Dani turned back to look at her, the blonde was gritting her teeth as she pumped her hips faster. She lowered her body and pulled Dani into a back hug, putting her right hand on Dani’s belly while her left hand moved up to cup one of her breasts.  


“I’m close.” Grace buried her face in Dani’s hair, inhaling her scent.  


Dani felt her own orgasm approaching, her body tensed up, shaking slightly when she rubbed her swollen clit hard and fast. A chocking sound came out of her mouth when she came. She pressed her ass against Grace, grinding on her pubic bone to gain more friction.  


Grace gasped when Dani was tightening around her and sucking her in. She let out an “oh” as she rocked her hips one last time and came. She rode out the intense orgasm with a few shallow thrusts, Dani could feel her cock pulsating as she clenched herself even harder to milk her.  


Dani’s legs gave out, she laid down and buried her face into the mattress. Grace rested on top on her, completely spent, kissing on her shoulders and the back of her neck.  


They quietly recovered together; the only sound was their uneven breath. Finally, Grace pulled out and dropped to the side. Dani flipped over, watching Grace took the condom off and threw it in the trash can.  


“Umm...”Dani’s voice was hoarse, she put her hand on Grace’s abs which were covered in a thin layer of sweat, feeling the hardness and the curves, “How was it?”  


Grace turned to her and raised one of her eyebrows. “I think you know how good it was.” She snorted but smiled. Dani realize that was the first time she saw her smile tonight. That smile was dorky, a little sheepish even.  


Dani smiled back. She always thought the recovering after sex was more intimate than sex itself. She felt more connected to her partner, too. She had a weird feeling that they were having a moment.  


_Don’t overrate it, Dani._ She tried to shake it off, but couldn’t stop herself from gazing into the deep, deep blue.  


“I like your eyes.” She said, and she meant it.  


For some reason it surprised Grace, she tilted her head in disbelief. “Thanks.” She said softly and turned away to stare at some random spot in the room. She seemed a bit off. Dani wondered what was on her mind.  


“Okay I get it.” She sat up, decided to tease her into a better mood, “You get that a lot, don’t you? I bet a lot of girls had said that to you.”  


“Not really.” Grace answered. She rolled off the bed suddenly, starting to get dressed.

Grace felt like she was a complete mess.  


This was not how she expected the night to end. Actually, she didn’t want it to end. She could go another round, in a gentler way. She felt bad for being that rough. And that pissed her off, she shouldn’t feel bad.  


_You paid for it. She was expecting it._  


Grace let out an annoyed grumble. Thinking of that, she took out her wallet from her pocket, flipped through the stack of cash.  


“Here.” She handed them to Dani, “Thank you for earlier.”  


The brunette was still in the bed, naked, and kind of confused about how Grace changed her mood so fast and for so many times in the past hours they spent together.  


Grace couldn’t blame her. She couldn’t figure out what was going on herself. She was too fucked up to deal with this—whatever _this_ is.  


She was only sure about one thing. She wanted to spend more time with this woman, but not here. Not like this. She needed a restart button, or at least a pause button so she could have enough time to clear her minds.  


“Fuck I need a shower.” She mumbled, louder than she wanted to.  


“We can shower here.” Dani got out of the bed, picked up her bra and T-shirt from the floor.  


“Have you seen the bathtub?” Grace sighed, “Trust me, you won’t want to use it.”  


Dani shook her head and laughed. That was the first time she heard Dani laugh, and she liked that sound. She wanted to hear more.  


It was past midnight already, and it was drizzling. Grace thought it would be nice of her to offer Dani a ride.  


_What do you think you’re doing, Grace Harper?_  


She listened to that voice. Dani would probably turn down the offer, and she didn’t want Dani to feel like she was creeping up on her.  


Dani finished dressing, walked to the door and stopped there. Neither of them moved or knew what to say.  


Maybe they shouldn’t say anything anyway.  


“I umm, I should go.” Dani said, awkwardly fumbled her shirt. She was clearly waiting for Grace to say something. Just before she accepted that Grace was not going to say a single word and reached for the doorknob, Grace stopped her.  


“Can I see you again? Can—Can we do this again some time?” Grace bit hard on her bottom lip, hating herself for doing this.  


Dani froze for a few seconds, then turned around slowly. She nodded.  


Grace reached into her pocket to grab her phone, but she went for the wrong side and there was only a thin stack of business cards that she always kept with her. Fuck it. She thought, handed one of them to Dani. "I work here."  


Dani’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as if she thought Grace was joking with her. She chuckled as she took the business card which read “Harper’s Auto Repair”.  


“So you _are_ a mechanic.”  


Grace wondered why Dani stressed on the “are”. She probably figured it out long ago, since Grace knew that she looked very much like a mechanic.  


“Yea.” She nodded, “I’m free after five.”  


Dani put the businesses card in her purse, looked up into her eyes again. She put a hand on her chest, for one second Grace thought the brunette wanted to kiss her, but she didn’t. Dani patted her there and turned around to open the door. “I’d like to see those eyes more often, Grace.”


	2. American Muscle

Grace Harper woke up early every morning. As soon as the alarm clock started to blare through her already restless sleep, she was up. This morning in particular, at 530 am, Grace reached a long, lithe arm across the bed and slapped the clock into stunned silence. She brought her arm back over her chest, and let her sleepy mind wander to the previous evening. 

Dani. 

Oh God, Grace thought. That woman had felt so good wrapped around her. And those deep, brown eyes that played coy and shifted over Grace’s body without shame. The blonde felt her body respond to the memory of Dani. Grace swore she could still feel Dani’s nails digging into her skin. She always woke up with a raging hard-on, but this morning Grace was throbbing, thinking of the young brunette. She had questions about the whole encounter. The woman was clearly out of her element, as if she’d never given a blowjob in a crappy motel room before. Most of the women Grace hooked up with seasoned professionals. This new girl, Dani, was timid, if not afraid. Grace felt the twinge of guilt, not being able to help but wonder what unfortunate circumstances drove the woman to prostitution. No one ever woke up one morning and decided to fuck strangers for a living. And that proof was written all over Dani’s face the night before. 

Grace decided not to jerk off and instead retreated for the shower. Grace stripped off her shorts and t-shirt and examined herself in the bathroom mirror. The place on her shoulder where Dani bit her a little too hard was a deep purple color. God, I’d let her do it again, Grace thought. She brought a finger up to the little bruised spot, ran her finger over it, hoping just to absorb more of the woman’s memory. 

Get a grip, Harper. She told herself to calm down. A prostitute was a prostitute. That’s why Grace liked them so much, because they never asked for more than just sex and payment. There were no strings attached. Grace had too many strings already in her life. She did not need the complications of anything else right now. Grace turned on the hot water and stepped in under the shower, washing off too many thoughts and the work of the previous day. Her nails were always black from work. She spent most of the day under the hoods of vehicles, busting every knuckle on her hands. She soaped her hands up and scrubbed with a green 3m pad, but it was never enough to get rid of all the oil and sludge. 

The walk to Harper’s Auto took her less than ten minutes. Grace had a nice car, but she liked the walk, especially in the spring and summer. Her apartment was near the automotive section of Chicago. Many of the shops were located on the southern edge of Lake Michigan. Sometimes after work, Grace would take a walk on the beach. She had a spot that she liked that wasn’t too crowded, too trashy, or too industrial. She never swam in the water, because it always seemed kind of filthy to her. The lake was a far cry from the ocean, which Grace secretly longed for. She’d always wanted to visit California someday, maybe learn how to surf. Grace had dreams of just disappearing out west. If she ever got the chance. 

She arrived at 730 am, like clockwork. Grace was never late. That was one of her finer points: she was punctual. She held keys to her dad’s shop. She mostly ran the place since her dad and her brother were always busy with other things. That suited her just fine, though, because when they were around, the atmosphere was charged with something akin to anger and hostility. Grace preferred to work on the car engines in peace and quiet. 

She opened the front door and turned the OPEN sign around in the window. It was just a simple plastic sign she’d purchased from the hardware store. One side said OPEN and the other said CLOSED. She had used a paper punch to put holes in it and attach a length of twine to hang it up. It beat her father’s idea, which was to just lock the door when no one was there. “If the door is open, we’re open. If it’s locked? Sorry about your luck.” Alex Harper would always say. He had a thick Chicago Midwest accent. His “A’s” were pronounced more like long “E’s”. Grace always thought it was annoying. 

She flipped the lights in the garage on, revealing the three same vehicles from the previous day. The first one, a bright blue 1989 Corvette was sitting on the far side of the pit, waiting for a tire rotation. Grace liked that car. It was a classic. It was only two years older than she was. The blue metallic paint glinted under the florescent lights. The second vehicle, with its hood propped up was a 2018 Jeep Grand Cherokee. The V8 engine had been pulled from its cradle and hung lifeless on a hoist. It was waiting for new head gaskets. Grace had ordered them already, but parts weren’t due in till Monday. Since it was only Saturday, the Jeep would have to wait. The third vehicle was by far her favorite at the moment. It was a 1965 Chevelle SS 454. The finish was jet black. It was decked out with simple chrome accents and two white racing stripes up the hood. Grace loved the classic whitewall tires. The look of the car made her slobber a little. But it was what was under the hood that was really impressive. Just for fun, Grace popped it open. 

The engine was gorgeous. The owner had kept it pristine. The 350 horsepower V8 engine was a thing of beauty. She just stared at it. Her Camero was nice, but this thing was a classic muscle car. She could go from 0-60 before she could blink an eye. She sighed heavily and let the hood fall and lock in place. This was not her car, nor would it ever be. She was pretty sure this car was stolen. It was brought in during the middle of the night. She could see where the VIN number plate had been removed. Another would be added, the car would be painted another color, the interior changed, and the vehicle would be resold to a higher bidder. That was part of Harper’s Auto underhanded dealings. Everyone had to do something a little bit illegal to make ends meet nowadays. There were several guys in the city who ran chop shops. Alex Harper did not ask questions as long as checks cleared the banks. 

Grace had ethical problems with stolen vehicles. The cars belonged to someone who probably paid through the nose to own them. One slip up, perhaps by parking in the wrong place, or accidentally leaving it unlocked, a car like this Chevelle was fair game for thieves. She ran two fingers across the shiny finish, thinking how she’d like to own something this nice someday. 

Grace turned on the garage radio and tuned it in to her favorite rock station. The Rolling Stones were carrying on about wild horses. Grace just liked the background noise. She quietly went to work in the office, looking over the stack of invoices for parts and services. She needed to bill a few people out. That was how she spent most of her mornings. She had a set of books that were kept on top of the desk, and another set entirely that were kept in the bottom right hand drawer. That was the book she pulled out first. 

Alex Harper did not like sharing his shady shop details with anyone, especially Grace. That was why she liked working alone. She wanted to know exactly what was happening around her. Grace’s father had more than just sketchy automotive accounts. Grace’s father was a very important man within the local mob. For that matter, her entire family was involved. They had worked for the Hill family for as long as Grace could remember. Her father was a very influential individual. He never got his hands dirty. He called the shots. 

Grace’s brother, Joe, was kind of like a little lieutenant for Alex Harper. Like father, like son, Grace guessed. Joe acted just like Alex, with the cocksure swagger of a mafia boss-in-training. Joe never got his hands dirty either. If he did, he was messy. Grace had to clean up after him more than once. Grace regretted her dealings with the Hill family from the beginning. She had a natural talent for shutting off her emotions. That psychological profile suited her for when she was called in to provide muscle. Usually, when people did not pay their “bills” or when someone got a little out of control; Grace was called in to reassure that person of their place in society. She did not like it, but she was good at it. Roughing people up was just business. She never made it personal. 

Grace never made anything personal.


	3. Burley and 83rd

Dani Ramos had lived a fairly simple life until she turned 21. She lived in a little neighborhood in Chicago, Illinois, near the lake. She played at the lake as a child. Lake Michigan held some good memories for her, that is until the entire area became a shipping port. She still walked near there every day, reminiscing on her formative years before she had anything to worry about. 

Dani knew perfectly well what her brother and father did for a living. Ramos’s was a notorious chop shop. Diego had a litany of stolen cars and trucks, SUVs, and motorcycles on his resume. The family business was something that Diego and Papi kept private from Dani for many years. The machismo of the Ramos family men was legendary. They’d do whatever they had to in order to take care of their women. That included keeping the women away from the business. Dani had participated a few times in the boosting of vehicles, when Diego’s contacts fell through. He did not like using Dani to steal cars, but even he had to admit, she was really good at it. He’d seen her work a slim jim into a window and pop the lock as if she’d done it a thousand times. The ease with which Dani hotwired cars was something Diego secretly admired. 

Dani did not usually steal cars. Mostly, if she was going to steal things, she’d settle for car stereos and engine parts. The neighborhood they lived in almost encouraged such deviance. There was a serious lack of police in the area. Gang activity was on the rise, as younger generations were looking for connection, places to belong. Dani wanted desperately to move out of the area, but social mobility was a near impossibility for someone of her ethnicity and background. She’d end up doing what her father did, and his father before him. Or she’d marry someone exactly like the Ramos men. 

Dani had been walking down the busy neighborhood street, wishing the residents she knew a good day. She stopped to talk to Nina, the local florist. They exchanged pleasantries as Dani stopped to literally smell the roses. She loved flowers, but rarely bought them. Nina was more than happy to let Dani hang around till she got her fill. She’d offered Dani a job on multiple occasions, but all Dani ever said was she’d think about it. Truthfully, Dani could use the job, but she would never make enough money to get ahead. Her rent and her uncle’s bad decisions were killing her. 

Dani’s uncle had been involved with a local wealthy family by the name of Harper. Dani knew the family had ties to the Hill family mob. Uncle Felix had either extorted or straight-up stolen a large sum of money from Alex Harper. Felix was just a bag man. All he ever did was deliver packages to and from the Harpers. One day, Felix stopped showing up. Everyone thought he’d just collected a large sum of money and split town. Dani knew it was fishy from the beginning. Yes, her family was peopled by criminals, but no one ever ran away. She also knew that her family’s connection to the Harpers would not end with Felix’s disappearance. Alex Harper would hold them all accountable until he was repaid. 

Harper’s Auto shop was a place that Dani had never been to. She knew Diego and Papi did business with them. They brought in a lot of stolen vehicles for repairs and tune-ups and the Harpers never asked questions. For top dollar, silence was purchased. Then it hit her. 

Grace. 

Dani stopped on the sidewalk, and had to lean against the brick building, steadying herself. Grace worked for that auto shop. But what was really getting to Dani in the summer heat was the memory of Grace. Dani felt her whole body begin to quiver against the thoughts of what Grace did to her body the night before. Dani Ramos never really had a sexual preference. She did not mind who a person was as long as they treated her right. Grace had been a little forceful, scary almost. Her sexual prowess made Dani tremble. She thought about the business card in her purse. She could almost feel it glowing with sexual radioactivity. Its presence in her bag was suddenly all-encompassing. Dani wanted to call. She wanted to see Grace again. 

Dani took a deep breath and forced herself to move on before someone stopped and asked her if she needed help. She shouldered her bag, holding it close to her body. Purse snatchers weren’t that common anymore, but Dani was protective of that card all of a sudden. 

Carl’s Deli had been a favorite lunch spot of the Ramos family for years. Carl had the best pastrami and rye bread this side of Lake Michigan. No one could beat his prices either. Besides that, his family were a bunch of great people. That was thing about this neighborhood. The businesses were mostly family owned operations. The big corporations were trying to move in and gentrify Chicago’s poorer neighborhoods. South Chicago had remained largely untouched by the corporate money machines. Dani preferred it that way. Her neighborhood had soul. 

Dani waved to Carl as she walked in. The immediate smell of bratwurst and sauerkraut bombarded her senses. Saturday was brat day at Carl’s. Dani ordered three specials and sat down at a little table to wait for her order. The place wasn’t crawling with people, which was odd for a Saturday at noon. It might have been the cops sitting in the back of the eatery. Dani glanced up from her phone, taking note of who was sitting in the back. Two uniformed officers were sitting around coffee, talking to an older woman with grey hair. She wore a bullet-proof vest over her black t-shirt. Aviator sunglasses rested casually on top of her head, pushing her hair back. 

Captain Sarah Connor was famous in the neighborhood. She was one of the few good cops left. She wasn’t too straight-edged or too corrupt. Her judgement of any situation was astute. Sarah Connor could read a room and tell you in five seconds what was going on. Dani knew she accepted bribes from some people, and took down the really nasty elements in the neighborhood. Dani knew Sarah Connor could be counted on to do the right thing, but also knew never to cross her. She pretended not to notice them sitting there and went back to her social media. 

Carl called Dani’s name a few moments later, holding a brown paper bag over the deli counter. She stood up to pay for lunch. She could feel the police staring through her back. It wasn’t really a secret what her family did, but they were always an inch away from getting busted down to nothing. Dani reached inside of her purse to find her wallet. She felt her face flush hot when her finger brushed the Harper’s Auto business card. The corner dug into her cuticle, almost as if the card had done it on purpose to remind her of Grace in that moment. Dani fumbled around, but Carl held up his hand and said it was on the house. 

That wasn’t the first time Carl let her off with free meals. Truth was, Carl had just received a vehicle from Diego for his boy’s 18th birthday. In one way or another, everyone in the neighborhood owed someone else. Dani liked to think of it as a cooperative community, where everyone helped each other out. The Harpers were the one exception to that rule. They basically helped themselves to whatever they wanted. 

That wasn’t always the case. Before Alex and Joe Harper came on the scene, the entire family business was a Robin Hood affair. The Harpers were known for taking from the more fortunate, often by force, and giving to the poorer families in town. It had earned them the respect of Dani’s entire neighborhood. The Harper family once had the support of thousands in South Chicago. Now, the Harpers mostly had the city’s fear in their clutches. 

Dani took the sandwiches and left Carl’s Deli as quickly as she could. She had been uncomfortable on a few levels, from thinking about Grace, to having the cops in such close proximity. She thought for sure someone would come asking about Uncle Felix. As of yet, no one had. 

Dani walked back to the shop, which was as non-descript as one could imagine. If she took Burley Avenue down to 83rd, slipped into the alley, and walked twelve feet to the south, she’d run right into the shop. It was no more than a corrugated metal garage door. There was a regular entrance just to the side. A person visiting would have to knock, state their name and business, get approval, all before being let in. Dani was an exception. The guard on the other side of the door would let her in without question. Today was no different. She knocked, stood out far enough to let the guard see her through the peephole, and the door opened. 

Dani slipped inside and headed straight for the office. She didn’t like being there any more than anyone liked her being there. She said hello to Diego and Papi, handed them their lunches, took hers and left without more than just polite conversation. What she noticed was that the Ramos men were locked in a heated discussion about money. About Felix. No one knew where he was. The sum of money being tossed around boggled Dani’s mind. How could Felix make off with that much money? 

She found herself slowing down, trying to listen in on the conversation. Diego was pissed off. His voice was bouncing off the brick walls of the office. Papi was trying to console him, trying to assure him they’d make up the difference somehow. Dani knew they’d both kill her if either of them knew she’d decided to take matters into her own hands. Prostitution would land her several hundred a night, if she played it right and got the right clients. Her first trick the night before had played out rather well. She could only be so lucky to get another client like Grace. 

Grace. Oh god, Dani thought. The idea of the blonde mechanic just set her whole body on fire. She wondered if Grace would actually see her again, or pay her again. She could get used to that arrangement, if she was being honest. 

The body that hit hers in the darkened hallway sent Dani reeling against the wall. She almost dropped her lunch, but managed to keep a grip on the bag. She looked up to see a tall, thin man with dark hair move right past her. He spun on his heel and took a few steps backward toward the office. He smelled like too much aftershave. His clothes were too fancy for this neighborhood, Dani thought. He looked her up and down with a sort of creepy smile. He was undressing her, and she knew it. She turned to leave the shop and get away from Joe Harper as fast as she could.


	4. Moonlighting

Grace grumbled when the phone on the reception counter rang for the fifth time this afternoon. There was a guy who kept asking about the how they charge on the different modifications and he couldn’t make up his fucking mind on what exactly he wanted to do with his new Nissan GT-R, so he called every fifteen minutes when he came up with a new idea. It was just another young man who didn’t really know anything about cars, but just wanted to play cool and imagined himself as a character from Fast & Furious. On top of that, he apparently had an issue with Grace being the one giving him advice, saying something like “Is there any _real_ mechanic I can talk to?” and Grace told him the one real mechanic here told him to fuck off before she hung up. 

Grace rolled her eyes when she walked to the counter. She swore to god if that was the same guy again, she would smash the phone with that hammer hanging on the wall. She ran her fingers through her already messy hair and picked up the phone. 

“Harper’s Auto Repair, how can I help you?” 

She was expecting the voice of that young man, but after five good seconds, the caller didn’t say anything. 

“Hello?” She was losing her patience. 

The caller hung up, but Grace heard that person made a short “em” sound before the line got cut off. That was a woman’s voice. 

Grace frowned as she put the receiver back, wondering what kind of boring prank call that was. She walked back to the Camero she was working on, and suddenly stood still when the thought hit her. 

That was probably Dani. She wished that was Dani. 

In a few strides, Grace made her way back to the counter and checked the calling history on the phone. She pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and entered the number. She felt ridiculous about this whole thing: she was expecting a hooker to contact her and now she was thrilled that she might actually have done so. 

Grace called the number, walking around in circles impatiently, waiting for someone to pick it up. After few seconds of that annoying “doo-doo” sound, it went straight to the voice mail. 

“Hola, this is Dani Ramos. I’m busy right now or I just don’t want to pick up. Leave a message, but I probably _won’t_ listen.” 

Fuck. Fuck. Grace swallowed. That was really her. Dani called her. She was getting hard again just by thinking about it. She managed to get herself together before the voicemail timed out. 

“Hey Dani. It’s…It’s Grace. I umm…I saw you called the repair shop and I…I, I want to…” Grace cursed under her breath, “Are you free tonight? Can we…meet up? Let me know if you’re…interested.” 

She saved the message and hang up, feeling her neck and face all burned up, and her pants were becoming too tight around her crotch. She was so nervous that her palms were sweaty now. This was new to Grace. New, and strange. She never got nervous, not for anyone or anything. She took several deep breaths to draw her attention back to work. 

About half an hour later, her phone vibrated. She immediately took it out and saw a message popped up. 

“8 p.m. Same parking lot.” 

The memory of last night flashed back again, with Dani sitting quietly beside her, looking outside the window, and her hands grabbing tightly on the seatbelt. Her hands…Grace wanted to feel those hands on her skin right now. 

Before she could recall more delicious details, she got another message. It was from her little brother. Apparently, the new owner of the butcher shop on the 6th lane hadn’t paid his “bill” to Joe. He was new to this neighbourhood and clearly had no clue what the name “Harper” meant, and it was Grace’s job to educate him. Joe needed her there at 7 pm, an hour after the cops’ daily patrol. Grace checked the time; she still had enough time to finish her work on the Camero. 

By 6:20, Grace wrapped up everything and locked the door of the repair shop. A Cadillac SUV was outside, awaiting her. The driver, Luke Simmons, waved at her through the window. Luke was in his late fifties; he had been working for the family for seventeen years now. 

“We’re heading to the butcher shop.” He told Grace as she got in the car, “Little Joe told you about that guy, right?” He was the only one who called her brother “little Joe” and called her “Gracie”, since he basically raised the them himself. He used to pick them up from school, he trained them to fight, and eventually taught them how to kill and how to clean up. He mostly spent this time with Joe now, kind of working as his bodyguard, since Grace didn’t get involved with the family business as much as her brother did. She only saw him when she got called in. 

“Yea. He texted me.” Grace answered. She sounded absentminded, but she wasn’t, although her plan of meeting Dani later was a terrible distraction. She always sounded like that when she was getting herself into the right mood: the mood for the brutal beast in her to come out. 

It didn’t take them long to get the new owner of the butcher shop crawling on the floor, begging for mercy. Luke was a tough guy, but he joked about his age a lot, saying he was “too old” to throw punches now. But in fact, Grace was damn sure that if Luke ever picked a fight with her, she would never win. Luke was just too lazy to waste his energy on nobodies like this poor guy, so he let Grace do the work. 

Grace badly beat up the butcher shop owner. He lost two teeth and half of his face was swollen. She grabbed the well-sharpened knife on the chopping board, squatted beside him and stabbed the knife into the floor in the gap between his fingers. He trembled with fear. 

“You see, this is a cooperative neighbourhood. We help each other, look out for each other. And that, requires everyone’s participation. Everyone.” She pulled the knife out of the floor, toying it with the tips of her fingers, “You’re new here so we don’t blame you for the ignorance. We just want you to be a part of this big family.” She stood up, holding the knife in her right hand, feeling the weight of it. 

“We’ll come back tomorrow for your homewarming, and it would be nice of you to prepare something for our hospitality in return.” 

Luke laughed. Grace put the knife back on the chopping board and kicked him in the stomach with her heavy boots one last time before they left. 

They grabbed some fast food for dinner on their way back. Luke dropped her off at her building, told her that he was going to meet up with Joe and go to the strip club. Grace really didn’t give a shit about where he was going and who he was going with, she got a date herself, and it was 7:30 already. She went in her apartment, got the car key and some extra cash. 

Grace made it to the same parking lot from last night on time, 8pm sharp. She got out of the car and leaned on the side, waiting for Dani to show up. Her hands were sweating again, she wiped them on her jeans. She looked around and there was no sign of Dani, maybe there was a construction or accidents and she was stuck in traffic…or maybe she changed her mind. 

Grace really hoped it was not the latter one. She never got disappointed when she got cancelled at the last minute, she didn’t bother to care since she could always find someone else to have fun. The girls liked her, and she knew it. Many of them would love to fuck her for sport. Grace found herself getting anxious of the idea that Dani cancelled her. She took a cigarette out of the pack and lit it. She never liked the smell, but it did help her to calm down. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, watching the cloud floating away. 

Another concern about Dani might not like her smoking suddenly popped up in her mind. Again, that was something she had never worried about. Why would she give a fuck about if a hooker liked it or not? She didn’t pay them to preach that smoking was bad. She paid them to shut up and open their legs. She was getting aroused by the aggressive thoughts. She adjusted her jeans to make it more comfortable. 

“Hey.” 

Dani’s voice from behind shocked her. She turned around and saw the shorter woman standing at the other side of the car, smiling at her. Grace threw the cigarette away and flapped her hand in the air to get rid of the white clouds like a teenager who got busted by their parents. 

“Hey umm…” She said, dryly and awkwardly, “Sorry I…” 

Dani burst into laughter. “Grace, you’re not twelve and it’s not like I’m going to ground you. You can smoke if you want.” 

Grace put her hand behind her neck and scratched. “Yea.” She laughed too, opening the door. 

They settled in the car; Grace got both her hands on the stirring wheel, fingers tapping on it. “I’m glad you called.” She said. 

Dani’s face blushed a little, “And thank you for calling back. I got…nervous, when I heard your voice, so I hang up.” 

Grace raised her eyebrows. Shit. She thought, did she just say she was nervous? Grace put her hands down and wiped them on her clothes again. “But you did listen to the voice mail.” She joked and made both of them chuckle. There were a few seconds of silence after that and they were just looking at each other. When the tension between them was so unbearable that Grace couldn’t breathe, she leaned in and kissed Dani. 

Dani kissed her back, opened her mouth to invite her tongue in. That was their first kiss, and it was dirty and hungry. They were devouring each other, panting and quivering. Grace’s hands moved south and took Dani’s breasts. She massaged them, maybe a little too hard, but it made Dani moan in pleasure. Dani put a hand on hers, caressing the skin. Grace withdrew from the kiss, started to fumble on the zip of Dani’s blouse. Dani halted her, “Wait, here?” 

“Yes.” Grace licked her lips, “I want you, now.” 

Dani looked surprised but nodded eagerly. She wanted this as badly as Grace. 

Dani put a hand on Grace’s stomach, then moved down onto the bulge and squeezed. Grace groaned loudly, raising her hips up. “Come here.” She growled, pushing the seat back a little to make room for Dani. Dani climbed over and straddled her laps, grinding back and forth on her growing bulge. 

“Oh god…” Grace sighed, unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down. Dani did the same with her pants, they both moaned when Grace felt her already wet center pressed on her dick. It felt so good, even with two thin layers of cotton. 

Grace took out the condom in her jean’s pocket, Dani gripped her wrist. “Let me.” Grace hesitated for a second, then laid back into the seat and let Dani take it from her hand. The brunette opened it and took it out, she licked her palm and gave her a few strokes before rolling it down. 

Grace felt like she was going to explode. She lifted Dani up by her waist, pushing her underwear to the side and positioned herself at the entrance. Dani sank down slowly, one inch at a time, until her ass touched Grace’s hip bone. 

“Jesus, Grace…” Dani wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing her forehead on hers, “You’re huge.” 

“I know.” Grace said playfully, Dani giggled and kissed the tip of her nose. 

She buried her face in the crook of Dani’s neck when the brunette started to ride her, leaving kisses and soft bites along the length. They were fucking each other so hard that the car was shaking, but Grace wouldn’t even care if someone stopped to watch them. Their kisses were almost brutal, leaving themselves breathless. Dani grabbed the hem of Grace’s shirt and tried to get her hands underneath; Grace was more than happy to cooperate. She heard Dani gasped and stopped moving all of a sudden. 

“What is it?” She asked, her hands gripped tightly on Dani’s thigh. 

“There’s…blood on your shirt. Are you bleeding?” 

Grace looked down at her shirt, there were two drops of blood on the corner of the hem on the left side. For one second, she thought she probably got a tiny cut without even noticing but then she realized it was the blood of the butcher. She must have gotten her shirt stained while she was beating him up. 

“Grace, are you hurt?” Dani frowned and lifted her shirt up to inspect. 

“No, no. It’s not my blood.” She blinked fast, “My co-worker cut his finger. I helped him patch up.” 

Dani gently caressed her finger on that part of her skin, making sure there was no wound. 

“Don’t worry about that, Dani. Don’t worry.” She assured her, kissing on her chin, trying to draw her attention back. She could not risk letting Dani know what she did or who she really was. That would scare her off right away. To Dani, she was just a mechanic and she needed to keep it that way. And that was all she wanted to be when she was with her. 

Dani seemed to believe her statement. She cupped her face and kissed her, riding her with a slower pace. It felt even better. Grace moaned against her shoulder, holding her tightly. She was not going to last long. Dani grabbed her hand and placed it on her breasts. Grace took the hint and dipped her head down to suck on one of them, with her handing playing with the other one. “Oh fuck…” Dani groaned, and kept up her rhythm. She threw her head back when she came hard. Grace came with her, she leaned her body forward, causing Dani’s back to press against the stirring wheel. The horn made a loud noise that spooked them both. They laughed as they collapsed on each other, tired but sated. Dani rubbed on Grace’s short hair, making it messier than it already was. 

She loved that feeling of Dani’s fingers in her hair. It felt safe. It felt like home. 

“I can get used to this.” She mumbled and raised her head up to look at Dani, who tilted her head curiously. “Let’s do this every week maybe?” She kissed Dani on her lips, it was nothing more than a peck, “Twice a week?” 

Dani looked rather shocked, but in a good way. She smiled as she clenched around Grace on purpose, which made Grace hiss. “Someone’s insatiable.” 

“You’re fucking addictive, Dani.” Grace smirked, “I can’t get enough of you.” 

“Well you have my number now. Call me, text me, or leave a message, but I probably won’t listen.” She imitated her voice in the recording, Grace chuckled softly. Dani made her laugh so much. 

After a few more minutes of gentle make out, Dani finally got off her and sat back to her seat. They redressed themselves. Grace thought about meeting Dani every now and then, feeling content but suddenly a little upset when she realized she probably was not the only person who had this kind of arrangement with Dani. She turned to the brunette, feeling herself getting jealous picturing Dani fucking other people. And she started to wonder what drove her to prostitution in the first place again. 

“I know this is not my business but… May I ask why you are…doing this?” She couldn’t come up with a better phrasing. 

Dani froze there, as stiff and still as a statue. She opened her mouth but didn’t say anything. 

“You don’t need to answer if you…” 

“My family is in debt.” Dani said, her voice was shaking, and her eyes were a little red, “My father and my uncle have some…shady business with some big powerful family mob and things went south. My uncle disappeared with A LOT of money that belongs to that family, and now we have to pay the money back.” 

Grace had a bad feeling about it. She had never interfered with that part of the business, but she did hear something about some guy who stole money from her father. 

“Which family?” She swallowed, feeling sick in her stomach. 

Dani looked struggling, she wanted to say it out but just sighed and shook her head at last. “Never mind, Grace. Just…Forget about it.” 

And that was more than enough for Grace to confirm that Dani’s family owed Alex money. Dani knew she worked at Harper’s auto shop, so she didn’t want to drag her into this. 

But Dani was wrong. She didn’t know Grace not only worked for the Harpers; she was one of them. 

She was Grace goddamn Harper. She was Alex Harper’s oldest child, the heiress of his throne.


	5. No Love Lost

Grace was happily working on the ‘65 Chevy early the next morning. The shop radio was blaring the Beastie Boys’, “Intergalactic”. Grace was under the hood of the Chevelle, working the bolts free on the carburetor. She was in such a good mood; she was bopping along with the song. She freed the carburetor and held it up to examine it under the lights. Grace only needed to clean it. It was looking a little grimy, just like her hands. 

Grace liked the dirt and oil on her hands. It was much easier to explain dirt than blood. She had always wanted to make an honest living, even if the auto shop gig was just a ruse. She liked the work. Grace did not dream of owning her own auto shop, but would not mind if she were solely in charge of this one. For the most part, Alex and Joe let Grace run things on a day to day basis. They only ever came in for meetings or when really expensive vehicles made it through the door. 

The Harper family had dealings all over the city of Chicago, Grace knew. The import/export side of the business wasn’t something Grace ever got involved with. The Hill family ran everything from fake relics to drugs to guns. There was not one aspect of life in Chicago that was not touched in some way by the Hills or the Harpers. When Grace was involved with the family business, she was just used to bring the locals under the Harper family’s thumb. The South Chicago neighborhood was part of the Lake Michigan port, and it was imperative to have the cooperation of the neighborhood. 

Alex and Joe Harper arrived at the shop around 1130am. Grace could hear them talking in the office. Even over the loud radio, Grace could hear them. Neither of them ever talked softly. It was like a competition to see who could be the loudest. They were always announcing their presence, establishing their dominance. They might as well have just been pissing all over everything to mark their territory. Grace found it all very annoying. 

She had decided, that morning, however, after realizing Dani’s family was into them for money; Grace wanted to know how much and what happened. This was strange to Grace. She never cared before about her father’s dealings. She just did what she was told and got paid pretty well. Grace’s personal life was hers and hers alone. She liked being anonymous in the real world. A chance encounter with a prostitute had turned into something more personal, and of course, her family had a hand in this poor girl’s life. Perhaps it was time for Grace to start taking an interest. 

Grace laid the carburetor on her work table, wrote a note about what she wanted to do next with it, adding for no one else to touch it in the meantime. She pumped out some Fast Orange hand cleaner into her palm and began rubbing it in. She loved the smell of it, not that it remotely smelled like oranges. There was just something about it. She wiped her hands on a couple of blue shop towels and went to the office. 

Grace did not have to knock. She was a fucking Harper. Joe was never happy to see her anymore, but he was a prick. Joe did not like anything or anyone that wasn’t Joe. As Grace slipped into the office, shutting the door behind her, Alex offered her a smile. “Whatcha need, Ace?” He asked her. If anything, Alex Harper could be dismissive. Grace knew he’d give her anything she asked for if she just left him alone. 

Alex sat behind the office desk, in his mighty seat of power. Alex took the chair nearest the door. He was wearing a suit that was tailor made for him. He hated coming in to the auto shop, for fear of getting dirty. He sat uncomfortably, wiping his Armani jacket with a white handkerchief. He was always brushing invisible things off his clothes. Grace took the second chair across the desk from Alex. She brought one leg up to rest on her knee. She leaned back in the chair, which swiveled back and forth, and rocked gently. 

Joe was always nervous when Grace was in the room. She didn’t know why. She’d never threatened him. She was the oldest, and first in line for the Harper empire; but Grace had no interest in running things. The whole family, even Grace’s mother, knew that. Joe eyed her between brushing his jacket with thin, creepy fingers. 

“Well, Alex,” Grace never called him dad. “I just thought maybe I should start being here more. There’s a lot going on.” Her answer was simple. 

Alex never liked it when Grace used his name. He liked the authority being called “Dad” brought him in the family. It was like Grace was just trying to usurp his power by taking that away from him. “Why the sudden interest?” He asked, flicking a piece of dirt from the desk with his fingers. 

“Yeah, Grace. What the fuck? Isn’t working on the chops enough for you? Beating on the locals when you have to? Shit... if I had my way,” Joe laughed, looking at Alex for confirmation of the lie, “I’d trade you in a minute. Responsibility is a tough gig.” 

Grace knew he was full of shit. Joe loved pretending to be in charge. He was Alex’s little soldier, and would follow the don’s orders to a fault. Grace just leaned back in her chair, ignoring Joe. He hated that, and she loved making him squirm. She stared at Alex, waiting for him to either order her out or let her stay. 

“Well, since you’re here, we’ve got an interesting situation down on 83rd. That little shop run by the Mexican family? What’s their name, Joe?” Alex bent over to bring up the secondary log from the desk drawer. He opened it onto the desktop and began thumbing through the ledger. It showed the entire year of money owed, debts paid. 

“Ramos. Felix Ramos, to be precise.” Joe spoke with an accent that would immerse him perfectly in a gangster movie. Joe had moved on to brushing his pants off and fidgeting with his cuffs. 

“This guy has become a serious problem. Ramos was a bag man. He delivered for us for almost 20 years. Not one problem. So, we kept upping the amount we let him carry.” 

Grace nodded, understanding fully where this was going. Felix had ripped them off for a large sum. Her poker face was strong. Grace didn’t give away a single thing. 

“About two weeks ago, Felix goes on a delivery. He’s got a bag full of my money.” MY money, Grace noted the possessive implication, dismissing it out of hand. It wasn’t Alex’s money. Not really.   
“He’s supposed to go to Indianapolis for the weekend, drop off the bag, and come home.” Alex clapped his hands together as if to brush off dirt. “Simple, right? Felix never makes it to Indianapolis. My money disappears. No one has seen him since.” Grace had to wonder if her mother knew about this.

Fiona Hill was the center of all action in Chicago. Nothing got by that woman. Fiona was the top of the two families. She was the granddaughter of the Flamingo, Virginia Hill. The notorious Bugsy Seigel had befriended Virginia Hill and taught her everything she knew. A person could google the Flamingo, but history had written her very poorly. The woman had indeed overdosed and died, but left the Hill’s a fortune and a legacy in bootlegging. Grace’s mother lived in an enormous cocoon of wealth and privilege. If Grace knew anything about Fiona, despite their 10 year estrangement, Fiona Hill would not put up with Alex Harper talking shit like this. Grace often wondered why the two ever got married. 

“How much?” Grace never minced words with Alex. She always got right to the point. 

“150 grand.” Joe announced. Alex shot him a look that told the young man if he could have hit him from that far away, he would have knocked him off his chair. Silence met the number. Joe looked up from his incessant brushing. Alex and Grace were staring at him, both for different reasons. “What?” 

“So, we find Felix and make him pay it back.” Grace knew the plan could be that simple. The idea of stealing from the Harpers was usually a death sentence for whoever did it. That much was well-known. It did not matter how much was owed, stealing was not tolerated. Examples were made. 

“Yeah, but until then, we’ve gotta turn the heat on the rest of his family. They run stolen vehicles. A lot of them end up here. That Chevelle, for one. They’re dependent on our protection from the cops. And they can make up the dough.” Alex leaned back, silently checking Grace. 

“That’s a good idea, Alex. What happens if Felix shows back up?” 

“He won’t. Guys like him never come back.” Joe was finally sitting still, afraid to wrinkle his suit. 

“What can I do to help?” Grace swiveled in the chair with about as much nonchalance as she could manage. The truth is, she was nervous. Her involvement with the Ramos debt would most certainly expose her to Dani. That was something she could live without. And why the hell did she care what Dani thought? Grace needed to get a grip on herself. 

“Find that fuckin’ uncle!” Joe was loud, almost yelling now. It was how he asserted his authority, even though he knew he had no business ordering Grace around. 

“That’s a good place to start, Ace.” Alex continued. “We need to locate that motherfucker and get our money back.” Now it was OUR money. Grace had successfully navigated her way into being more than just a brute. “You find him, we’ll deal with Diego and that father of his.” 

Grace nodded and stood up. She loved the way Alex would stand too, giving the impression of being a gentleman. She knew he was anything but. Joe kept his seat, mostly ignoring her. 

“Leave that pretty sister of his to me, too.” Joe chuckled. Grace stared at him, feeling her anger reach its limit. She tried no to clench her fists or just knock him out. 

“What pretty sister?” She asked, tightening her jaw. 

“I don’t know what her name is. I saw her yesterday. But, Dad, I’m telling you. The knockers on that female.... well, just forget about it.” Joe had basically excused Grace from the room. The men were now on to talk about the finer points of being misogynistic pigs. Grace didn’t want to be around anyway, if they were going to talk shit about Dani. She would end up on the wrong end of this whole plan. 

Instead, Grace stepped toward Joe, towering over him. He looked up at her with a dirty look on his face. “What?” His tone was less accusatory and more like she was invading his space. She said nothing, shook her head, and wiped her dirty hands on the sleeve of his pristine jacket. It would drive him nuts all day, and he’d probably go home and change his clothes. Joe’s bill with the dry cleaners was the stuff of legends. 

She smiled at Alex on her way out. 

Grace went back to the carburetor, fuming over what Joe had said about Dani. The girl would need protection from those two. Grace was able to give that to her, but at what cost? Helping Dani would mean exposing herself as a Harper. That might turn Dani off immediately. 

She certainly did not want Dani prostituting herself anymore. The woman would also need a safe place to go. Grace weighed her options, half wondering why she cared so much. She’d only seen Dani twice, both times were exchanges of sex for money. Grace did not like strings. She never let her heart get involved. It was the only way she could function in the Harper family. Everything was just business. 

She forced herself to realize that she was starting to have feelings for Dani. And anyway, the woman was a nice enough person, who did not seem to be involved in whatever her uncle may or may not have done. Despite that, Dani was still paying the price for it. Mostly, the idea of Joe being anywhere near Dani really made Grace’s blood boil. Joe was her brother, but there was no love lost between them. He was a womanizing jerkoff. 

Grace leaned against the work table, pulled out her phone and checked her messages. Nothing so far. She pulled up Dani’s contact information. She knew they’d made an arrangement to see each other twice a week, and it was too early for another meeting. Grace didn’t care. She wanted to see Dani again, if nothing more than to keep an eye on her. She couldn’t get enough of her either. She’d spent most of the morning thinking about their previous engagement in the car. That morning, Grace got in her car to drive to work because it was raining. The interior still smelled like sex and Dani’s perfume. It drove Grace mad. 

Just thinking about it now made Grace’s desire for the brunette escalate. She texted Dani. 

Grace: Hey, it’s me. Do you want to meet again tonight? 

She put her phone in her pocket and waited for a response, which was damn near immediate. 

Dani: Yes. Same place. 

Grace thought about it. If they kept meeting in the same place all the time, they’d be noticed. Grace held her phone and shook her head, silently giving Dani her answer. She typed on the keypad. 

Grace: No. Where do you live? I’ll come pick you up. 

Grace didn’t want Dani out on the street at all. Grace waited, wondering if Dani wanted to tell her the personal details of where she lived. All she could do was hope that Dani liked her just as much. 

Dani gave her the address, which wasn’t far from Harper’s Auto. Dani added the question of this being a date. Grace laughed to herself, listening to Alex and Joe rail on about the Cubs. 

Grace: Yeah, I’ll take you to dinner. 7:30. 

Dani: *happy face emoji* 

Grace had a date. She felt her body heat rising, her pants tightening, and everything for the moment seemed right. She looked back toward the office, listening to the Harper men stroke each other’s egos. She shook her head and went back to work, trying to pass the impossible amount of time remaining until that night.


	6. Dressed to Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll can just call us Daddy from now on.

Dani Ramos never got the chance to finish high school. Her mother died during her junior year, and she stopped going in order to take care of her family. She had automatically slipped into the matriarch position, caring for her brother and father. She knew she did not have to, but the Ramos family valued their relationships over anything else in the world. Family was everything. Diego always told Dani she’d never have to go to school because he would always take care of her. Even though Dani wanted to believe it, she could not accept him watching over her. 

She sat at the small desk in her bedroom. It was a gift from Papi on her 16th birthday. She had wanted to be a writer, so he got her something to sit at and write on. The desk was oak, and very heavy. Over the years, it had been well-oiled and taken care of. Dani cherished the desk as one of her few earthly possessions, determined to pass it on to one of her children. The stack of papers in front of her represented her other determination in life. She was going to get her GED and hopefully move on to college soon. Dani was doing it all via correspondence courses, which is what she could afford. It also gave her some cover from always having to be gone for classes. 

Dani remembered running into Sarah Connor one day, on her way to the shop. She had to distract the aging police chief. No one wanted the cops at the shop. Sarah had seemed nice enough to her that day, not asking too many questions. She just liked to keep tabs on Dani, to check up on her. Dani decided that day to talk to Sarah about going back to school. The chief told her it was a great idea, and to contact her if she needed anything. Turned out, Sarah Connor was brilliant at math. She tutored Dani as needed, usually down at Carl’s Deli. For being a corrupt cop, Sarah sure had a nice way about her. Sarah had helped Dani get set up with the correspondence courses by paying the initial fees. Of course, Dani paid her back, $20 at a time. Dani had her pride to consider, and never took handouts. Sarah tried to reassure her it wasn’t charity. It was an investment in her future. Sarah wanted Dani to get out of the neighborhood and do something really cool with her life. 

Dani worked through the English Composition assignment due that week. She was kind of lost in what she was doing when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her purse and checked it. 

New text message from Grace. The words on the screen made Dani’s heart jump. Grace was asking her out. Dani’s whole body began to tremble. Grace wanted to see her again, AND she wanted to take her to dinner. Dani shook her head in disbelief. What was this? Was Grace trying to create something more with her? It wasn’t like Dani would complain if she was, but it would definitely hinder her ability to make money on the street. She supposed that was something they would have to talk about. Maybe Grace was just really lonely and did not know how to form relationships. Dani knew what that was like. That was why she accepted the date, even allowing Grace to come pick her up. 

Dani gave her a false address though. She didn’t want Grace to see where she really lived. It was basically a slum. There were some nicer apartments a few streets over, and Dani could just meet her outside. Grace did not need to know everything. 

She looked at the time. She still had a few hours before meeting Grace. Dani decided to get to work on fixing dinner for Diego and Papi. They’d be home, probably late, and she did not like leaving them hungry. Diego was usually pretty good about popping something she had made into the oven. All she had to do was build it and leave it in the fridge with instructions. They did not question where she was going every night. Dani tried to get out of the apartment every day. Diego knew she was restless and bored. Every so often she’d come home with a new car or parts, and it kept his questions at bay. Besides, she was an adult. She didn’t need him babysitting her. 

After prepping the dinner meal for her family, Dani jumped in the shower. She was getting more nervous with each passing minute. Her stomach was in knots. She’d never felt this way about anyone. No one made her nervous. Dani prided herself on having nerves of steel, considering her background. She tried to relax under the hot water, but was consumed with what she would wear. 

Dani’s closet wasn’t exactly full of nice things. She had a few dresses that she liked and wore on special occasions like Christmas Mass. She pulled out a floral-print spring dress. It was dark red with brown and white and pink flowers. It was off the shoulders, which exposed her a little more than she liked. The dress had a slit, running up the left leg. She almost never wore this dress. Papi would go to his grave before letting her leave the house in it. Which was why it was perfect for tonight. She gazed at herself in the mirror, thinking that Grace would love it. She wore her hair down, letting it fall across her naked back. The sensation of loose hair on her skin gave her goose bumps. She closed her eyes and imagined the blonde’s fingers there, and her lips. Dani’s center began to quiver in anticipation. 

She dabbed a bit of perfume in all the right places. She wore very little makeup and a pair of black sandals. In all, Dani knew she was dressed to kill. 

At 730 pm, Dani waited outside of the decoy apartments. They really weren’t much better than where she lived, but the lie made her feel a bit better. Grace was right on time. The rumble of the Camero engine was a dead giveaway. Dani would know that sound anywhere. 

Grace pulled into the small parking area. She shifted the car into gear, turned off the engine and disengaged the clutch. She looked around, watching for Dani, when the brunette appeared out of nowhere. Dani had been standing between two of the buildings, just out of sight. As she walked toward the car, Grace got out and headed toward her. Dani smiled at the blonde. Grace was wearing a pair of black jeans, black boots, and a white button-down shirt. It was open down to the second button. She had on a black blazer. Her hair was swept back over her head to the right. Dani stopped momentarily to catch her breath. Grace looked amazing. 

They met in the courtyard of the complex. Grace breathed out heavily, taking in the sight of Dani Ramos. “Oh... My... God. Dani,” She couldn’t even finish her thought. Dani watched Grace’s eyes travel over her entire body. Dani’s reaction to Grace was absolutely no different. The blonde looked incredible. Their previous encounters had been fairly casual. Knowing that Grace made an effort for her just blew her mind a little extra. 

“Wow. I mean, you look great, Dani.” 

“So do you, chica.” Dani was almost breathless, stunned by the blonde beauty in front of her. She could smell the cologne. It wasn’t too much, nor too overpowering. It was entrancing. Dani couldn’t get enough of it. Grace reached out her hand and took Dani’s, leading her back to the car. Dani looked down between them, seeing how red Grace’s fingers were. The blonde had scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to get all the dirt and oil off. It melted Dani’s heart a bit to think that Grace had cared enough to do that. 

Grace drove them into the city, away from everything either of them really knew. She told Dani she’d made a reservation for them at a place called Coda di Volpe. Dani had heard of it, and from what she knew, it was a pretty fancy place. Grace told her it was the best place in town for deep dish pizza. Dani suddenly wondered how a mechanic had all this money. Grace was able to pay her twice a week for sex, often times paying more than what Dani charged. The blonde drove a nice car, wore nice clothes, and was now taking her to one of the nicest restaurants in the city of Chicago. She decided not to question it for the evening, and just tried to enjoy herself. 

They were seated in an alcove overlooking the rest of the room. It wasn’t very busy. The waiter took their order, which was just a standard pie, pepperoni and extra cheese, two beers and water. Dani realized they could have had this same meal anywhere else. Chicago was notorious for deep dish and beers. She realized that Grace was trying to impress her. 

And it was working. 

They talked about cars mostly. Dani was well-versed in the subject for obvious reasons which she didn’t share with Grace. The blonde knew everything there was to know about vehicles. They challenged each other with questions, specifications about different makes and models. It was a game, and they both enjoyed it very much. Dani noticed that Grace couldn’t take her eyes off of her, other than to scan the room every few minutes. Dani wondered if Grace expected to see someone she knew. The blonde was partially distracted by something. 

Near the end of dinner, the waiter appeared to find out if they wanted dessert. Dani declined, saying she was full. Grace pulled out a black credit card and told the waiter to add 30% gratuity. He nodded, thanked her, and disappeared. Dani watched Grace lean back in her chair, well fed and halfway drunk. That’s when Dani felt the booted foot slide under the table and rest between hers. She lowered her eyes to meet Grace’s deep blue stare. Dani licked her bottom lip, but said nothing. 

The waiter reappeared with Grace’s card, thanked them again emphatically, and moved along. Grace stood up and moved around the table to pull Dani’s chair out for her. She pulled off her jacket and slipped it over Dani’s shoulders. The heat coming off the coat made Dani’s heart race. The fucking heat of this woman, Dani thought. 

Grace guided her across the restaurant and out into the parking lot. At the car, Grace stopped to light a cigarette. She pulled one long drag off of it and exhaled high into the air above Dani’s head. “What would you like to do now?” Grace’s voice was low and enticing. 

Dani took the cigarette from between Grace’s fingers and took a satisfying drag. Grace grinned. Dani was full of surprises. As she exhaled, Dani handed the cigarette back and said through the smoke, “I think you know.” She took a step closer to Grace and lightly pressed herself against the blonde’s body. 

“I know.” Grace took one more drag and flicked the butt across the asphalt. 

“But, one thing.” Dani said, stepping back. She looked up, ensuring that Grace made eye contact. “I don’t want you to pay me tonight.” Grace cocked her head and smiled at Dani. The brunette loved the way Grace smiled. It made her look more innocent, certainly less menacing. “This isn’t a hookup.” 

Grace nodded. This was definitely something different. She moved to the side, opened the car door and let Dani slide in. She shut the door with confidence, simultaneously wondering what she was getting herself into. 

Dani sat in silence as Grace drove them to another part of town. It was dark now, and the city lights dimly illuminated the front seat of the Camero. Dani reached across the seat and put her hand on Grace’s thigh. The blonde inhaled deeply, leaning back in the seat. Dani noticed she picked up speed when she touched her. The motel was different this time. It wasn’t a shabby South Chicago joint. It was still a motel, but it was a lot nicer than the other. 

Once inside, Grace locked the door. She watched Dani move across the room, removing her jacket. Grace could almost see the invisible tendrils of heat radiating off Dani’s shoulders. She felt herself throb beneath her jeans. She really wanted Dani’s mouth on her again, but decided that maybe Dani needed a little more attention this time. 

Grace closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around Dani’s waist, pulling her very close. The brunette gasped at the sudden contact. Grace knew she could be rough and aggressive sometimes. This time, she wanted Dani to feel safe and protected with her. 

Dani looked up, seeing a strange look in Grace’s eyes. It was hungry, but there was something else swirling deep in those blue eyes. It was like knowing someone. She let Grace cup her face in both hands. She felt her heart start to beat like a drum. Grace bent down and nearly brought her lips to Dani’s. She held off at the last second. She just held Dani’s face for a moment, her mouth open, almost touching Dani’s own open mouth. Grace breathed out right as Dani breathed in. Dani’s eyes rolled back in her head at the intimacy of the moment. Grace pulled her a little and pressed their mouths together. Dani felt the tongue move between her lips, licking at the inside of her mouth. She responded with her own, gently massaging and probing. She listened to Grace moan softly against her kiss. Dani smiled, loving the effect she was having on Grace. 

The blonde mechanic let her hands fall to Dani’s naked shoulders, gripping lightly as she deepened their kiss. What was once exploratory was turning passionate very quickly. Dani let her hands wander over Grace’s abs, feeling the muscles twitch and tense where she touched. She reached up, cupping Grace’s breasts through her shirt. The woman had never worn a bra on any of their meetings. Dani could feel the heavy cotton of the tank top below Grace’s dress shirt, realizing the blonde was true to form. Dani ran her fingers gently back and forth over the soft flesh, feeling the nipples begin to raise and stiffen. 

Grace groaned louder this time, pulling back from the kiss. The look in her eyes was now pure hunger. She was breathing hard and uneven now. She looked at the dress Dani was wearing, silently navigating the best way to take it off. She started at the buttons on the front. They only ran down to Dani’s navel, but when Grace got them open, she had full access to Dani’s torso. Grace gently pushed Dani backward to sit on the edge of the bed. Grace knelt down in front of her, trailing a finger over the exposed skin where the buttons had come apart. All Grace would have to do was gently pull the material down. Dani’s breasts were all that were holding it in place now. Grace felt the sudden rush of anger as Joe’s earlier comment about Dani found its place in her thoughts. She bit her lip and pushed it away. Instead, she pushed the dress down, exposing those beautiful breasts. She bent her head and took one into her mouth, licking and caressing the nipple to stiffness. Dani shuddered at the sensation of the warm mouth on her. She moaned loudly when Grace held her other breast, squeezing and kneading it. Dani thrust her chest outward for Grace’s advance. 

The blonde was devouring her, kissing everywhere her lips could touch skin. Dani instinctively spread her legs open wider to let Grace get closer. The blonde pulled back and hiked Dani’s dress up around her hips. She leaned back a little to pull Dani’s sandals off, gently running her hands back up the smooth tan legs. Grace’s fingers made it up between Dani’s thighs where she hooked them into the elastic of Dani’s panties. The brunette lifted herself to allow Grace to slide them off. Dani could feel how wet she was already. 

Grace wasted no time pushing Dani back on the bed. She leaned in close and pressed her mouth right against Dani’s soaked center. Dani arched her back at the suddenness of the move. She opened her legs further, inviting Grace to do whatever she wanted. The soft, wet tongue that found its way into her wet folds was unreal. Dani gasped and moaned loudly. Grace licked into her, groaning about how good she tasted. 

Dani reached down and ran her fingers into the blonde hair, tugging Grace closer. She was panting already, as Grace brought her close to her first of several orgasms. Grace flattened her tongue and worked the bundle of nerves until Dani exploded. Her mind went in every direction as Grace’s mouth melted her core. The blonde held her thighs as she rocked and bucked, her whole body convulsing. Grace let her ride it out and held her steady as she came back down. She felt warm, wet lips kissing her skin everywhere. She looked down to see blue eyes staring back up at her, starving for more. 

Grace stood up and leaned over Dani, helping her out of the dress. Dani watched as Grace carefully folded the material and hung it over the back of a chair. The level of care this woman executed with her made Dani fall for her a little more every minute. She couldn’t even help it now. Everything about Grace made Dani want to be with her that much more. 

Grace began to unbutton her shirt, taking it off and laying it over Dani’s dress. The tank top came off too, exposing that beautiful upper body. Dani marveled at the chiseled physique, the abs, the shoulders, arms. It was Grace’s eyes that absolutely captivated Dani, though. The way the blonde kept eye contact was intense, intimate. She watched Grace strip off her boots and pants, standing naked before her. 

Dani licked her lips, staring at the huge, hard cock. Her body began to run hot, throbbing at the anticipation of taking Grace all the way inside her. Grace dug into her pants pocket and produced a condom. She removed it from the package and rolled it on with an expert hand. Dani loved the fact that she was considerate enough to carry a rubber. Dani had a whole bunch of them in her purse, just in case. But Grace was always prepared. 

Dani moved back onto the bed, welcoming Grace to lay on top of her. The blonde rolled down onto her, pressing against her legs first, her hips next, followed by inch after delicious inch across her upper body. They were touching everywhere. Grace dropped her head to kiss Dani again without forcefulness or aggression. It was a deep kiss, for certain, but it was slow and languorous, as if they had all the time in the world. 

Dani ran her fingers across Grace’s back, feeling the blonde shudder under her touch. “Grace,” Dani whispered, pulling the blonde tighter against her. She felt the hard shaft touching her opening. Dani thrust her hips up a little, letting Grace sink into her. The feeling for Dani was like coming home after being away for a long time. It was strange and new, but familiar in a way that could not be imitated by anything else. The blonde filled her completely, and just held her. 

“Dani, oh god.” Grace’s breath hitched. She reached for Dani’s hands, entangled their fingers together and held them on either side of the brunette’s shoulders. She looked down, capturing Dani’s gaze, kissed her softly and began pumping her hips gently. Dani’s breathing just became deep moans, one right after the other. Grace let her hands go, letting the brunette touch her everywhere. Grace did the same, running her fingers over every inch of skin beneath her. Dani wrapped her legs around Grace’s hips, pulling her in further. 

Grace ramped up her pace, finding Dani’s swollen clit with her thumb. She rubbed in slow circles until she felt Dani come suddenly. Grace slowed her hips, fucking Dani tenderly as the woman’s orgasm washed over her. Grace looked down at Dani, loving how her eyes closed, her mouth gaped, her brow furrowed. Her cock throbbed and pulsed when Dani clenched around it repeatedly. Grace never knew sex could feel this good. 

She began again at a slow and gentle pace, working Dani up again, determined to make her come at least one more time. Dani felt the motion, the emotion building between them. This moment was safe, and it was also not. This was a make or break moment. And Dani was breaking inside. All of her resolve was crumbling. Grace would no longer be a client after this. There was no way she could take money again. As Grace stroked her deeply, Dani felt the head of the blonde’s cock rub against her g-spot every time. She pressed herself harder into Grace’s hips. “Oh, please, Grace, fuck me hard.” Dani’s breathing was little better than gasping and heaving. She was so ripe and ready. She wanted Grace to take off the condom, but it was too late. Dani was already coming again. 

Grace felt Dani let go one more time, and she could not hold off any longer. She took a few more rapid strokes and released. Grace roared with pleasure. She couldn’t help it. Dani’s body felt so exquisite that Grace lost control when she came. She collapsed on top of the brunette, holding her tightly, feeling their hearts beat wildly. 

“Fuck.” Grace whispered into Dani’s ear. She dropped gentle kisses down Dani’s neck and shoulders before pulling out and rolling onto her back. She was sweating all over. The cool air on her body made her shiver. Dani rolled against her, providing some warmth. 

The vibrations inside of Grace’s jacket were becoming too loud to ignore. Someone had been calling for the last few minutes. Grace had managed to ignore it thus far. “Want to get that?” Dani looked in the direction of the jacket. Grace knew it was Joe. She knew there’d be hell to pay later. 

“Nope.” Grace pulled the used condom off and threw it in the bin beside the bed. She reached over and pulled Dani close to her, closed her eyes, feeling herself and the brunette both slip from consciousness.


	7. One Way Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background story of Grace and Luke

Luke Simmons began to work for the Harper family at the age of 39 when he moved from Detroit to Chicago. 

He was a boxing coach for many years before he realized that poor salary would never pay off his mother’s doctor bills. She suffered from uremia and needed a care worker when Luke wasn’t able to be there. He had an elder brother, but he was the biggest gambler Luke had ever known. His brother spent most of his time drinking, gambling and hiding from creditors. He never had a family and rarely took care of their mom. Sometimes the creditors would show up at Luke’s door with a gun pointed at him and took whatever Luke had in his wallet. 

He told his brother he needed to quit gambling before the piles of bills killed them both, but a gambler was a gambler. His brother didn’t care about what his irresponsibility would cost himself and people around him. He kept on with his old life, drank until he passed out and gambled until he was in a bottomless debt. The creditors knew he could never pay the money back, and that was when the police found his brother in a back alley with a hole in his head. 

Luke’s mother died four months later, and he also lost his job that year for being “constantly distracted” during the training. Luke finally decided he had enough of this city and this crappy job. He sold the house, moved to Chicago with his wife and his eight-year-old daughter. He wanted a better life for them. 

It was hard for man his age to start over with a well-paid job, though. He became a taxi driver, making a living out of it reluctantly. His little girl said she missed their old home, with a backyard that she can play in and she didn’t like the apartment they were living in now. Luke promised her they would have a house with big yard again and wished her goodnight. He went back to the living room, collapsed on the sofa and cried. 

Two days later, a tall guy in fancy suit with nicely shaved beard suddenly hopped into his taxi when Luke was eating a sandwich during lunch break. His face was covered in sweat, and he was completely out of breath as if he just ran a whole marathon. 

“Drive!” He yelled, “Drive!” 

Before Luke even had a chance to ask him what happened, he heard gun shots coming from behind. 

“Fucking drive!” The guy shouted, lowering himself down from the windows. 

Luke threw the sandwich away and started the engine. 

That was the day he saved Alex Harper. 

Alex was impressed by his driving skills and his quick thinking when he successfully ditched the men who were sent to assassinate Alex. And when Luke told him that he used to be a professional boxer and coach, Alex laughed and clapped his hands, “how can I say no when fate brings me the perfect driver?” 

Luke knew by then, he was the one that could not say no, not to a man like Alex Harper. If he knew anything about joining a gang, that was there would be no way out. There was no such thing as quitting. He thought about how sad and disappointed his daughter sounded that night, and how exhausted his wife always looked after a long day of work; he gritted his teeth and accepted this one-way ticket. 

It didn’t take long for his wife to figure out what he was doing for a living now. She freaked out, asking him if he had any idea about what kind of danger he got the family into. He said all he wanted to do was to make them happy again. They quarreled for hours, but what was done was done. They made up in the end, but his wife was determined to take their daughter and leave. She couldn’t let their kid grow up in constant fear that her father might be dead by any minute; or their home would be raided by thugs in the middle of night. 

Luke was devastated, but he couldn’t blame her. She was right. _Kids should never grow up in this environment._

They got divorced. His wife and daughter moved back to Detroit. He sent money to them, and hopefully he could go visit them on Christmas. But the mail was returned, the staff at the post office told him he got the wrong address. Apparently his ex-wife didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. He never heard from them again. 

Luke had nothing to lose now, and that made him a better mobster. He was not only Alex’s driver, but also the muscle when needed. He noticed how much he had changed. He started to enjoy beating people up, seeing them getting punished for the mistakes they made. Violence felt good. He felt like he finally had control and dominance over something. He never liked killing people though. That was the one line he hated to cross, but he had to do it when Alex told him to. 

He was grateful that Alex trusted him enough to let him take care of his kids. Grace and Joe Harper were both sweet friendly kids when he met them, carefree and innocent. Grace was 13 and Joe was only 10 by then. Sometimes he picked them up from school, taking them to parks and bringing them to have junk food when “there was food at home”. The kids loved him, and he loved them too. 

Alex was not even close to a good father. He barely spent time with them; their mother, Fiona Hill, rarely showed up as well. Fiona was a powerful yet mysterious woman. As the godmother of Chicago, she must have been busy all the time. The Harper family was like a subsidiary of The Hills, just like the other fellow gangs controlled by them. The marriage between Alex and Fiona gave the Harpers more privileges though. Luke felt sorry for the kids, but to some extent he was also secretly glad about it because taking care of Grace and Joe made him feel like a father again. 

Alex asked Luke to train Grace since she started high school. The kid’s free time was occupied by his intense training, from hand to hand combat to cold weapons like knifes and bats. Grace was smart and hardworking. She became a good fighter, just like the outstanding student she was at school. The girl was specifically interested in engineering, and Luke wished that she could go to a good university and leave all this behind. 

But Grace never got the chance to fulfill her dream of becoming an engineer. She got expelled from school in her last semester. She picked a fight with a whole bunch of students and sent more than half of them to the hospital. She didn’t get charged for what she did because Alex paid everyone off, but she lost her chance to get into college. 

They asked her why she did that, she was trembling but kept quiet for a long time until she couldn’t hold it any longer and burst into tears. 

She had a thing for a girl in her class for years, and she finally confessed to her and asked her out. The girl said yes, and they went on a date which went well. She wanted to make out with Grace, so Grace told her about how she was different from others. The girl was turned off, saying she had never seen anything weirder than that. Grace was expecting it anyway, so she said sorry and left. 

On the next day, Grace noticed everyone in the hallway was staring at her like she was some kind of freak. They covered their mouths as they whispered and giggled to each other. That girl told everyone about her. Wherever she went, there were people name calling her and making fun of her. Three boys stopped her and asked her if her date dumped her because she couldn’t get it up and offered her to watch how they do it. 

Grace had enough. She beat up all three of them and other students who came to help. It took four adults to pull her off before she killed someone. They held her down on the ground until she calmed down and stopped resisting. She saw that girl standing few meters away, looking at her with fear and disbelief. Grace grinned at her, which made the girl shiver and run away. 

“ _It felt good,_ ” Grace said, “it felt _even better_ than throwing punches on human flesh.” 

“You did well, kid.” Alex told her, proudly patting on her shoulder, “ _Now remember that feeling, that’s what power feels like. You earned this, by teaching them a lesson not to mess with you._ ” 

Grace looked up at him with tears still streaming down. 

“ _You’re a Harper,_ Grace. And no one fucks around with us.” Alex said, wiping her face with his handkerchief, “ _I’m very, very proud of you. You proved yourself._ ” 

Grace nodded, something lit up in her blue eyes like sparks. 

“And Luke,” he added, “why don’t you take this little soldier to have some fun later?” Alex shot him a look that made him feel sick. “ _She could use a drink, and some company._ ” 

Alex owned several clubs in town. His favorite one was called Black Eagle. Sometimes he met his business partners there. Joe liked that one a lot too, he spent most of his time there having fun doing nothing. He always took Luke with him, feeling safe with a tough looking bodyguard around him while he was focusing too much on drinks and women. 

That Saturday Joe went there at lunch time, waiting for Grace to meet up with him. Luke knew what was this about. Joe called Grace several times last night, wanted to ask her to collect some bills from some certain addresses but she didn’t pick up. His goons did the job for her. Joe was pissed off, saying Grace wanted to be more involved but couldn’t even pick up her damn phone. 

Luke didn’t know why he had to choose to meet up with Grace in this place though. Grace hated Black Eagle, and Luke knew that better than anyone. He took her here for the first time twelve years ago, after Alex literally asked him to throw his own daughter to hookers. They were dead quiet on their way here, Luke never felt so disgusted by what he had to do. 

He took Grace to Alex’s private room, watching Grace force herself to swallow down the shots that were way too strong for an eighteen-year-old. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Grace.” He was never this worried about Grace, “Any of it. You don’t have to, kid.” 

Grace was already drunk, she turned to him and growled, “I know I don’t have to, but I, I want to… And you…You work…for me…You don’t get to tell me what to do!” 

A blonde girl came in to pour them more drinks, and she flirted with Grace, sat on her lap and tried to get her into the mood. Grace pushed her off, yelling that she was not her type and she wanted the other one who came in earlier with black hair. Luke shook his head. The girl who went on date with Grace and betrayed her had black hair like that. 

Luke waited outside, sadly looking at all the people around him. He felt pathetic, for himself, for Grace, for everyone. 

The black-haired girl left the room eventually, telling him that was new to her but also pretty fun. He paid her and thanked her for being nice to the kid. 

He went in, the room smelled too much like sex. Grace was already asleep, or passed out. He helped her redress and carried her to the car. He drove them home, recalling how Grace told him that he didn’t get to tell her what to do. He looked at the young Harper through the rear-view, she was lying in the backseat, snoring loudly; he felt like driving her to a one-way journey. 

Luke blinked his eyes slowly and sighed as the memories overwhelmed him. He looked up as he heard footsteps coming his way. Grace walked towards them with an annoyed look. Joe got more pissed off. He questioned her before she even sat down. “Where the fuck were you last night?” 

“I was busy.” Grace answered, making herself comfortable in the booth. 

“Busy with what? I fucking called you ten times, were you deaf?” Joe yelled, trying to make himself sound more menacing. 

“None of your business, Joe.” Grace narrowed her eyes, “And it was not even urgent anyway. I’m sure you could find someone else to collect the money.” 

Joe snorted. He leaned backward and threw his arm on the back of the seat. “I don’t get you, Gracie. You told dad you want to be more involved, but ten hours later you were ignoring the tasks we gave you already.” 

“We? Does Alex know you’re putting yourself in the same position as his?” Grace smirked, Luke always thought she looked the most threatening when she smirked like that. “What I asked for was to be more involved with the real business, not having more people in line to beat up and rob money from.” 

Joe went silent for a while; he gave Grace a dirty look and bared his teeth. 

“As I said, go find Felix Ramos.” He took a sip from his glass, “Dad would really love to have a chitchat with that fucking cabrón.”


	8. Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes (revolves around) a sex scene between Grace and an original character. Feel free to skip it if you're bugged by Grace being with anyone but Dani. It's important to the story, though. Cheers!

Grace left the Black Eagle, glad to be away from the place. She was all too familiar with it. The club represented the moment her life took a dark turn. She could see the hurt and regret in Luke’s eyes the moment she walked in tonight. Grace swallowed the memories and walked to her car. Driving always took her mind off things. She had a job to do now. Finding Felix Ramos was imperative. Hopefully he wasn’t dead already. She knew no one had seen or heard from him in weeks. Grace didn’t even know where to begin looking. 

She just drove through the city that night. Grace Harper had a line of informants and moles that she used to get all of her information. Her people were not Joe’s people, and certainly not Alex’s people. She didn’t trust their informants not to tell the Harper men everything she was doing. If Grace was going to find Felix, it would be on her own merit. 

Grace started her search in Englewood. It was a bad neighborhood, not far from South Chicago. She turned off the main drag, down a mostly deserted strip of locally owned shops. All along the way, under the corner street lamps, Grace watched women of the night trying to pick up tricks, groups of men selling various illicit items. Everyone was waiting for something. Grace knew this place a little too well. 

After she turned 18, after the night at the Black Eagle, Grace decided that paying for sex would get her whatever she wanted if the price was right. Paying women to go down on her made her feel powerful. Paying women to take whatever Grace felt like giving them was perfect. Prostitutes never questioned Grace’s body. They never asked for anything from her other than money. Grace had plenty of money. What she didn’t have was the capacity for emotional attachments. Although she longed for connection, that need had been burned out of her in high school. Grace told herself she’d never let her guard down again. 

She pulled up to a small group of women at the end of the block. This was Valerie’s usual hangout. Valerie, if that was her real name, was one of Grace’s regular girls. Grace had been seeing her a couple times a month for the last year. They were the same age. Grace only knew that Valerie had a kid she was trying to support and a heroin problem she was trying to kick. If anything, Grace felt bad for her. Grace often gave her extra money for food and things for the kid, even though she knew that Valerie would probably spend it on smack. 

All of the women stopped to look into the window of Grace’s car. She rolled down the passenger side window and made eye contact with Valerie. She noted that the woman was looking a little haggard, tired of life maybe. “I need to talk to you.” Grace said, leaning over into the passenger seat. She reached over and opened the door, letting Valerie get in. 

Grace immediately smelled the perfume. There was far too much of it. The scent was an assault on Grace’s senses. She cracked her window as they drove slowly around the block. “What’s eating you, baby?” Valerie’s voice was soothing and familiar. 

“I need some information about a guy who recently disappeared with a lot of money.” Grace pulled over near an abandoned building, out of the street lights. She shut her car off and faced Valerie. 

“Well, darlin’, I’ve got all kinds of information. But it ain’t free.” Valerie was a con. She knew how to squeeze every dollar out of every situation. She smoothed her patent leather skirt over her thighs. The sound of a dozen cheap bangle bracelets annoyed Grace. Valerie was cheap, though, and she tried too hard. 

Grace pulled out her wallet and produced a 50 dollar bill. “Felix Ramos.” She handed the bill to Valerie, trusting the woman not to bolt from the car. Valerie took the money and stuffed it down into her lacy, black bra, which was clearly visible from beneath her open shirt. 

“Felix Ramos. Yeah, I heard that name. Big spender. He came through here last week. Considers himself a real gambler, I guess.” Valerie was fidgeting in her seat now. Grace knew the money was burning a hole in her mind. She probably needed a fix soon. 

“Val, don’t fuck with me. I really need to find this guy.” 

“I’m not fucking with you, babes. He’s been here. I don’t know where he is now, but he was here. Okay? That’s all I know. Try that place a few blocks over. The one with the horse head outside.” Valerie was starting to sweat a little. Grace shook her head, knowing this poor woman was probably in a lot of pain. 

“Ok. That’s a start. While I got you here, Val. I want to fuck you.” Grace opened her wallet again, this time letting Valerie see the stack of bills. Grace watched the woman lick her lips, enticed by the money. 

“Yeah. Of course, babes. Come on.” Valerie stepped out of the car, waited for Grace, and led her between two buildings. Grace was rock hard by the time they got into the dark space. That was the best thing about Valerie. She’d fuck anywhere. This wasn’t the first time Grace had her behind a dumpster. 

Grace wasted no time. She stopped in the darkness, pushed Valerie up against the cold brick wall face first. She lifted Valerie’s skirt up over her ass. Grace unzipped and pulled herself free, taking only the time to roll a condom on. She roughly kicked Valerie’s feet apart, making room for herself, and she pushed her cock in hard. She pumped her hips fast, deep. Grace realized that this wasn’t what she really wanted. This was just how she and Valerie did business. Every stroke Grace took reminded her of Dani. Every breath made her think of Dani. Grace closed her eyes and leaned against Valerie’s back, fucking her harder and harder. Grace felt her orgasm begin way too fast. 

“Dani,” Grace moaned against Valerie’s ear as she came hard. She felt Valerie shift against her, and Grace knew her mistake. It wouldn’t offend Valerie at all. She’d told Grace before that she’d be whoever she wanted. Grace finally stopped moving, her breaths heaving against the back of the prostitute’s neck. 

“Jesus, baby. You got it bad.” Valerie let Grace lean against her. She felt the blonde nod against her neck. Grace pulled out gently, removed the condom and threw it to the ground. She pulled her pants up, while Valerie readjusted her own clothes. She’d never been rough with Val before. She liked her. 

Valerie turned and leaned against the bricks, propping one foot up behind her on the wall. Grace pulled out her wallet and paid the woman a couple hundred dollars. It was more than Valerie charged, but she never questioned the excess. Grace lit up a cigarette and handed it to her. Then she lit herself one. 

“You doing ok?” Grace asked, blowing smoke to the side of them. She reached down and took Valerie’s arms in her hands, inspecting the veins. The woman had been shooting up for some time. Her arms looked like she’d been blasted with buck shot. 

Valerie tried to pull away, but she really had no strength against Grace. The blonde held her steady. There was no judgement. Grace worried for the kid, wherever he or she was tonight. “Take that money. Get some food. Eat something. Try not to get high.” Grace couldn’t stop her from doing anything, and she knew it. There would come a day when Val wasn’t there anymore. 

“Ok, Big Shot. I’ll take it under advisement. Come back if you need anything else. I might know more tomorrow.” Valerie folded the money and put it with the rest. Grace nodded and walked her out of the alley to her car. She drove Valerie back around the block and dropped her off with the other women, and left without another word. As Grace pulled back onto the street, she saw a car a few lengths back pull out behind her. 

Grace drove down the two extra streets to the place with the horse head hanging out front. There was no title denoting the establishment. Most of the shady joints in Chicago were that way. She parked out front, realizing it was a slow night in Englewood. She stepped out of her car and locked it. She hated leaving the Camero unattended, but she’d be no longer than a few minutes inside. She tucked in her t-shirt and zipped up her jacket. 

The inside of the den of inequity smelled terrible. She picked up the scent of liquor, sweat, and piss. It smelled like the sewer was overflowing somewhere. Grace walked to the bar, sat and ordered a beer. She swiveled around on her chair, looking for the man meeting Felix’s description. There were several men in there, but three of them were African American, and the rest were white. She turned back to the bar and addressed the bartender. 

“I’m looking for a guy.” 

“Honey, aren’t we all?” The man tossed a bar rag over his shoulder and leaned on the bar with both elbows. Grace reached into her jacket and pulled out a photo of Felix. She slid it in front of the bartender, who only glanced at it. 

“Never seen him.” The bartender looked around, clearly nervous. 

“You know who I am?” Grace asked, putting the photo back in her pocket. She never questioned where Joe got a picture of Felix. The bartender nodded at her. “Then I know you know who he is.” The bartender stood up straight. 

“He came in here last night. He don’t look like that anymore.” The bartender pointed a stubby finger at Grace’s jacket. “He looks like he’s on his way out, if you know what I’m saying, honey.” 

“Know where he’s been? Where he’s staying?” Grace opened her jacket and flashed the two guns in the shoulder holster she wore for work. The bartender leaned in close. 

“No, but I guess if he comes back, you’ll be the first to know. I don’t want trouble here.” 

“I know you don’t. So, if he shows back up, you call,” Grace took a bar napkin and a pen from the bartender’s breast pocket, “this number.” She scribbled her cell number down. “Don’t fucking call anyone else.” Grace clearly meant Joe or Alex. “Got it?” 

The bartender took the napkin, folded it, and stuffed it into the pocket of his too-tight jeans. He nodded at Grace, watched her slug down the rest of her beer and disappear out the front door. 

Grace inhaled the night air, glad to be out of that stinking place. She felt so dirty. Sullied even. She zipped her jacket back up and got back into her car. As she pulled back onto the street, she saw a vehicle pull out behind her again. It could be a coincidence, but Grace thought maybe she was being followed. It wouldn’t be the first time. The cops liked to know what she was up to, considering she usually wasn’t on the prowl for the Harpers. 

She checked a few other disreputable joints that night before calling off the search. Only one other establishment had seen Felix, but he was nowhere to be found. She had her eyes and ears out in Englewood. She’d try again tomorrow, hoping to reel in the fish. Hopefully he hadn’t gambled away every dime of that money. If he did, he was a dead man. Grace admitted, he’d probably be a dead man anyway, but the rest of the Ramos family would be too. 

Grace went home without making any more stops. She needed a shower. She needed sleep. Grace had been so tired to begin with, and searching for Felix like a fucking foot soldier was not what she planned on doing. She needed to keep Joe off her ass for now. As she pulled in to her parking garage, Grace watched in the rear view as a car drove slowly by. They were not following her down into the structure. Fuckers, she thought. 

Once safely in her apartment, Grace locked the door and began to strip off her clothes. She went directly for the hot shower. She washed off the work and toil of her night. She washed away the scent of Valerie and the gambling den. Grace leaned her arm against the cool wall of her shower and laid her forehead against it. The water cascaded down her back, easing the stiffness of her muscles. Her thoughts were now on Dani Ramos. 

Grace got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her waist and checked her phone. There were no missed messages. Joe knew she’d been working and didn’t bother her tonight. Dani hadn’t bothered her either, and that bugged Grace. She wanted to be bothered by Dani. 

The blonde opened her contacts and punched up Dani’s number, typing quickly. 

Grace: Hey, it’s me. Do you want to meet up tomorrow? 

She waited, putting her phone on the bedside table. Grace dressed in a pair of boxer briefs and nothing else. It was hot, and the air conditioning felt good on her skin. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited. She looked up at the shoulder holster hanging from a hook on the wall. The pistols were vintage 1970s Smith & Wesson 9mms. They were black with wood grips. The guns had been a gift from Luke for her 21st birthday. He had taught her how to fight and shoot. Luke was more of a father to her than Alex ever would be. 

Her phone vibrated and scared the shit out of her, returning her attention to the present moment. 

Dani: I’d love to. When? Where? 

Grace: Cool. My lunch break is at noon. Meet me at People’s Park. No funny business. I just want to see you, if that’s ok. 

Dani: I’ll be there. 

Dani: I missed you today. 

Grace felt her heart shoot up into her throat. Dani missed her. She wasn’t just imagining feelings. Dani had them too. Grace resisted the urge to say too much. 

Grace: Same. C U 2morrow. 

Dani: *smiley* 

Grace put her phone down and laid back on the bed. She breathed out hard, thinking of the petite brunette. Valerie was right. Grace had it bad. She smiled and laughed to herself about the absurdity of the entire situation. She was falling for a woman who was related to a man who had ripped her family off. What the fuck was she thinking?


	9. Discovery

Dani sat at her desk early in the morning, working through her U.S. Government homework. She was already finished with the English Composition assignment. This next assignment would conclude her work for the week and she could mail it off to the Department of Education. She had two more classes to finish before getting her GED. All she would need after this were Life Science and one more math course. She had put those two off for last because she hated both classes. She was determined to get through it, however, no matter what it took. 

When she finished up the government assignment, Dani packed everything into a manila envelope provided by the DOE. She would make a stop at the post office on her way to the park. She checked the time. It was already 11am. Dani stood up from her desk, stretched, and caught her reflection in the mirror. She needed to get out of her pajamas. 

She pulled a clean white t-shirt from a drawer and a pair of cut-off jean shorts. They weren’t too short, unless she rolled them up. Dani changed her underclothes, put on the t-shirt and shorts. She rolled the legs up one time, bringing the hem to the middle of her thighs. She tucked the shirt in and puffed it out just a little so it didn’t look too tight. It was already warm in the apartment. Dani could only imagine how hot it would be outside today. She could take the bus to the park and at least enjoy the ac for a few minutes. 

Dani grabbed her purse, shoved the envelope down inside of it and headed out. On her way down the street to the post office, she tied her hair back in a messy bun. She realized she should have braided it before she left the house, but she’d run out of time. She did not want to be late to meet Grace. The mysterious blonde wanted to see her. Dani was just fine with that. She wanted to see Grace too. She knew very little about Grace, other than the woman’s love for cars. The sex had been amazing, and there was something undeniable brewing between them; but it wasn’t enough for Dani. 

She wanted to know everything about Grace, and vice versa. She planned out the basics of what she could tell the blonde mechanic. Dani thought about things like, how old she was, where she was born, her dreams of going to college and moving out of the neighborhood. She knew that being a writer/poet wasn’t a practical way to make money, but having that college degree would seriously improve her chances. Dani thought about telling Grace about the family business. It wasn’t a huge secret, and Grace already kind of knew about the debt. She decided to just let it play out as it would and not force it. 

She walked into the post office, approached the counter and produced her envelope. Nancy, the post office manager, smiled at her. 

“A few more of these, and you should be done, right?” Nancy knew Dani for years. Dani had confided in her about the GED program when she first started mailing it in. Nancy was always proud of her and was supportive every time she sent a package in. 

“Yeah, two more after this.” Dani brushed back a stray lock of hair, feeling a rush of pride. 

“Wow, Dani. Good job! I’m really proud of you. This had to be a lot of work, especially on your own.” Nancy tried not to sound condescending. She was right though. Not having a formal classroom structure was hard, but Dani also had Sarah to help her. 

“I’m just glad I’m almost done.” Dani looked the clock on the wall. She had five minutes to make it to the bus stop. She thanked Nancy and let the manager put some postage on the envelope and mail it for her. 

“Soon, I’ll expect to see all kinds of college applications!” Nancy called after her, as Dani walked a little too quickly out of the building. She waved at Nancy as she pushed the door open, letting it close behind her. 

Dani hurried down the street to the next bus stop. The next bus would take her directly to People’s Park. She had planned this route the night before. That was one thing about Dani Ramos. She always liked to know where she was going before she got there. 

She caught the bus, took a seat near the front, and checked her phone. There were no messages from Grace. At least she hadn’t cancelled on her. So far, so good. She leaned back against the fake leather seat. It was sticking to the backs of her legs. Even the ac on the bus wasn’t enough against the July heat in Chicago. 

People’s Park was lush with trees. There was ample shade from the noon sun. Dani was grateful for that. She walked through the archway entrance and moved along the main path. She had no idea where she was supposed to meet Grace, if she’d even be there at all. Dani was suddenly feeling very nervous about the entire thing. The park was crawling with people. She pulled her sunglasses from her purse and put them on. Dani was grateful for the cover they provided. It was a simple thing, but Dani felt less exposed behind the darkened lenses. She could look for Grace without being obvious. 

Dani made her way to the little playground area. There weren’t a lot of kids there. Mostly, the kids would be at the wading pools and splash pads at the other parks. Dani found an old set of swings near the giant turtle sculptures and sat down. She held her phone in one hand, watching for Grace. It was 1202pm. She’d give it another few minutes before texting the blonde to find out where she was. Dani was more nervous about Grace not showing up than she was about spilling her life story to the woman. 

Dani felt her before she heard Grace. A pair of hands wrapped around the swing chains, stopping Dani’s gentle motion. Strong arms slowly pulled her backwards until Dani was touching Grace’s chest. Dani looked up through darkened lenses to see the beautiful blonde standing over her. 

“Hi,” Grace whispered, a smile so big that Dani just wanted to cry. 

“Hey,” Dani relaxed and leaned into Grace, resting her head between the woman’s soft breasts. She slipped her phone into her purse and wrapped her hands around Grace’s on the chains. Grace bent and kissed her, upside down. It was a soft kiss, chaste for the public venue. Dani immediately felt her desire stir, igniting the flame for the blonde that burned inside of her. Grace smelled so good, and felt so perfect. Dani decided to let the feeling burn slow and enfold her, becoming deeper. 

Grace pulled away and smiled again. She was wearing a white t-shirt, just like Dani’s, but that's all the brunette could see for now. Grace pulled the swing back a little and let go. Dani pumped her legs forward, letting the momentum carry her. She let Grace push her for a few minutes, when Grace grabbed the chains and told her to hang on tighter. Dani felt her heart beat faster at the anticipation of Grace launching her into outer space. Dani had seen the muscles on her arms. 

Grace began to push her harder, and Dani pumped her legs out more, gaining speed and height. “Ready? On the count of three. I’m going to go underneath.” Grace giggled like a kid. Dani couldn’t help but squeal a little bit. 

“One!” Grace pushed her harder. “Two!” Again, harder. “Three!” Dani went forward and back. Grace was nothing more than a blue and white blur with blonde hair as she tucked and rolled underneath, stopping a few feet in front of Dani. Grace stopped rolling and unfolded her body in the green grass, laying on her back. Dani kept swinging, watching the blonde be as cute as she could possibly be. Grace was a big dork at heart. The smile on Dani’s face was so wide, she felt her cheeks ache. 

Grace raised up her hands and motioned for Dani to join her. Dani geared up, pumping her legs harder, gaining more speed and momentum, before launching herself out of the swing. She flew high into the air, feeling herself sail forward. She was suddenly scared that she’d land on top of Grace, feet first. The blonde rolled to the side at the last minute as Dani planted her feet in the grass. She took two steps forward, catching herself and turned to see Grace laying there laughing. 

Dani pulled her purse off her shoulder and shook her head. “You’re goofy,” she said, sitting down beside Grace. 

“Yeah, I am a little bit.” Grace ran gentle fingers across Dani’s back for a second before crossing her arms behind her head. She stared up into the clear blue sky, thinking how perfect it was. Dani followed suit, laying on her back next to the blonde. She barely knew her, but felt completely at ease and safe at Grace’s side. She rested her head on Grace’s upper arm. She tried crossing her own arms over her body, but it felt strange to her. So, she reached one arm up to cradle Grace’s elbow behind her head. She let the other fall against Grace’s chest, right between her breasts. The familiar way they had about each other felt just like home to Dani. 

They laid there together, for the better part of a half hour, talking about who they were. Dani told her about her life so far. She told Grace about school, about her mother’s death and taking care of the Ramos men. She talked about her hopes and dreams, trying not to give up anything that would indicate that her family was immersed in crime. 

Grace told her about her family, in very vague terms. She told Dani how she wasn’t really close to any of them. She was closer to a man who she worked with, who had been around since she was little. Grace talked about work at the shop, her apartment, and how she wanted to get out of the city once and for all. Grace reached one hand down and held Dani’s against her chest. 

“This moment, right now?” Grace whispered, “is the best I’ve felt in a long time.” Grace was struggling so hard not to tell Dani everything about her. For the first time in her life, she felt something for someone else. She cared about another person, and the feelings were only getting bigger and harder to ignore. She wanted to be honest with Dani about everything, but the danger of that honesty kept Grace quiet. 

Dani heard the blonde’s voice break a little. She rolled on to her side and slipped her sunglasses back on her head. She stared down into the brilliant tidal blue eyes that were reflecting the sky. Fuck, Dani thought, Grace was phenomenal. “What’s wrong?” Dani cupped Grace’s cheek, noticing the blue eyes filled with tears. “Hey, don’t cry. It’s ok. Talk to me.” Dani’s voice was soothing to the beast within Grace. It pulled on the truth like a loose tooth inside of her mouth. That’s where the truth resided now. It wasn’t buried deep inside of Grace anymore. It was right behind her lips. She just wanted to tell Dani absolutely everything. But she was afraid the truth would send Dani running. Screaming. 

Grace choked a little. “It’s, complicated.” 

Dani leaned forward and kissed Grace’s chin, her cheeks, her nose. She leaned her forehead against the blonde’s. “It’s ok, Grace. Life is complicated. I get it.” She placed a very gentle kiss against Grace’s mouth. Grace enveloped her with strong, sure arms, and Dani relaxed against her. 

A few moments later, through a time of comfortable silence, Dani was sweating. The sun was just too much. She lifted herself up to her feet quickly, shouldered her bag and held her hands out to help Grace up. She was surprised how heavy Grace was. She was tall, but thin. Then again, Grace was really no more than muscle and bone. She was solid. They walked together to the path, finding themselves in the glorious shade. Dani was instantly cooled and relieved. 

Grace held her hand and guided her to the park entrance. They still had a few minutes, but Grace was concerned how Dani was going to get home. “I can drive you.” 

Dani thought about the lie she told about where she lived. She also could not have Grace take her to the chop shop. The location was a secret known only by a handful of thieves and mobsters. She opted for letting Grace take her as far as Carl’s Deli. She’d be picking up a late lunch for Diego and Papi anyway. They could part ways there, Dani told her. Grace nodded and led her to the Camero parked halfway down the block. 

When they reached Grace’s car, the blonde stopped her suddenly. “Thank you, Dani. For this afternoon. This really means a lot to me. I want to spend more time like this with you, if that’s okay.” Grace held Dani’s hands in hers, gently squeezing the brunette’s fingers. 

“Uh, duh.” Dani teased. “I mean, yes. I would love that. I don’t know how to explain what’s going on here, but I really like it. I want more.” Grace exhaled, strongly relieved by the answer. She pulled Dani into a hug, kissing the top of her head. The way Dani wrapped her arms around Grace made the blonde feel like she was doing the right thing with her life. 

Grace gazed out onto the street behind them. She saw the tan sedan about four car lengths away. It was the same one she spotted when she went into her parking garage. Motherfuckers, she thought. Two figures were seated in the vehicle. Grace knew then she was being followed. Dani wasn’t safe with her all of a sudden. Without so much as a word, Grace opened the passenger door of her Camero and let Dani get in. She pretended not to notice the tail set on her. Grace had no idea who it was, but the sedan wasn’t standard cop material. This felt like a private set of eyes. 

She fired up the engine and split for Carl’s. The way there filled Grace with a sense of dread. Carl knew who she was and might let that out of the bag. At this point, Grace was willing to risk it. Carl’s wasn’t busy, even though it was only almost 1pm. Most lunch orders came in right before and after noon. Many people just needed to eat and get back to work. Grace held the deli door open for Dani, letting the brunette walk through. The swamp cooler inside blasted Grace and Dani both with cool humid air. It was a welcome feeling. 

Dani approached the counter and said hi to Carl, asking about his family. Fuck, Grace thought. She knows him too. Carl dispensed with the pleasantries before taking Dani’s usual order for the daily special. The Ramos’s were not known for being picky eaters. Carl glanced up and noticed Grace standing there, shaking like a leaf. He gave her a funny look while Dani checked her phone. Grace’s eyes were wide, filled with terror. She shook her head and darted her eyes toward Dani, silently begging Carl not to say anything. Carl might not have any idea what that look was about, but he did, indeed, stay quiet about Grace. 

Actually, Carl pretended not to even know who she was. He had just saved Grace’s ass. He took the blonde’s order, coldly, almost with the precision of a machine. Grace was thankful to him for his discretion. He handed her a small paper bag containing her usual pastrami on rye. She thanked him, paid for all of the meals and left Carl a huge tip. Her phone was buzzing in her pocket, bringing a welcome distraction. Grace pulled it out and looked at the unfamiliar number. She turned her back to the deli counter and answered softly. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi there, boss lady. This is Eddie from the Horse Head Den. You told me to call you. He’s here right now. But there’s some big guy with him, and it’s getting kind of violent.” His words came out somewhat sing-song. He continued singing nervously, “I suggest you get here very soooooon.” Eddie hung up before Grace could say anything else. She stared at her phone, looked at Dani, and realized they had just found Felix. 

“Everything okay?” Dani touched Grace’s back, feeling the blonde shaking. 

“Um, yeah. But I have to go. I’m sorry. I’ll text you later.” She kissed Dani’s cheek and walked out of the deli quickly. She was in her car and on her way to Englewood before she realized she forgot her lunch.


	10. A View Askew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's violent. Beware.

Felix Ramos was not sure who or what hit him over the back of the head. He had been sitting, rather happily at the black jack table. The Horse Head Den had provided him with enough cover and anonymity to make his big comeback. He’d lost a great deal of money over on the West Side. He had been run out of several establishments for losing his cool. The returns on betting in Englewood wouldn’t be as good as over in West Chicago, but he had to start somewhere. If he could just put together enough scratch to get back over there, Felix just knew he’d hit it big. His time was coming. 

The blow to the back of his head made him see stars. Someone’s fist was entangled in his hair, and his face was being pounded against his stack of chips. The plastic coins flew everywhere, and all Felix could think to do was start grabbing them, even as he felt his front teeth come loose. 

The big man behind Felix grabbed him by the back of his collar and hauled him up to his feet. Felix came face to face with a large man that he only knew by the name of Luke. Felix was being moved, dragged really, to the bathroom of the Horse Head. 

The stall door creaked open, slammed against the wall, and Felix was being forced to his knees. 

“Where’s the fuckin’ money, Ramos?!” The big man’s voice was powerful and threatening. Felix did not have the balls to tell him that it was all over the black jack table, covered in blood. Felix spit on the floor right before his forehead hit the edge of the porcelain toilet. Felix was near unconsciousness as he felt his face being submerged in filthy water. Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. He struggled to keep himself awake and not choke. The big man, Luke, held his face underwater, screaming the whole time. 

“Where’s the fuckin’ money??” 

Felix tried to push back, to get his head out of the toilet, but it was no use. Luke was bigger and stronger than he was. After what felt like an eternity, Luke grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up. 

“You motherfucker! I won’t ask you again! Where is the fucking money!???” Luke was nearly spitting in Felix’s face. The elder Ramos gasped for air, choking on his own blood. 

“Vete a la chingada!” Felix hissed, spitting back at Luke. He knew the Harpers were probably going to kill him at this point, so what was the use of being cooperative? 

“Go fuck myself? That’s your answer? Go fuck...my SELF?” Luke slammed Felix’s face into the stall wall. The echo in the bathroom was almost deafening. Felix felt his whole body go slack and his sight went dark. “Fuck you, pal.” Luke whispered as he let Felix go limp on the wet stall floor. 

Luke straightened up, stood over Felix’s unconscious body and turned back to the sink. He ran his hands under the cold water of the tap, squeezed out a little soap and scrubbed himself clean. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Luke could not believe this is who he had become. His obligations and loyalties to the Harper family had changed him in his very core. He had become a thug, nothing more. Luke was no longer a respectable man, no matter how much money he made for his ex-wife and kid. He avoided his own gaze and tried to think about the job at hand. 

Luke pulled out a few paper towels and dried his hands off. He crumpled them into a ball and tossed them into the trash. Leaning against the sink, Luke waited for Felix to come around again. This wasn’t over by far. Felix Ramos had made fools of the Harpers for one thing. For another thing, Luke thought to himself, this fucking douchebag had ruined everything for his own family. The Ramos clan would owe the Harpers their lives too. It was just like Luke’s brother all over again. 

About fifteen minutes passed before Felix started to groan and move a little bit. Luke knelt beside him, gently coaxing him back to life. “That’s it, motherfucker. Come on back. I wanna talk to you.” Luke’s voice was calm and soothing. Felix tried to push himself up on his arms, but Luke pressed a big hand into his back. “Nah, stay down, brother. It’ll hurt less if you don’t have too far to fall.” Luke pushed Felix back down onto his belly and patted his back gently. “Okay, now, Felix. We’re going to start all over. I’m going to ask you nicely one more time. And you’re going to fucking tell me what I want to know. Got it?” 

Felix looked up at him and smiled with bloody lips. Luke knew he wasn’t going to say shit. 

“Alright. Where? Is? The? Money?” Luke brought himself to a standing position with each individual word. 

Felix spit blood on the tile floor. “West Side,” He whispered. 

“Okay good. That’s a good place to start. Where at on the West Side?” 

Felix laughed. “Some pendejo is probably doing blow off the ass of a hooker right now with it. Fuck, I don’t know man. It’s long gone to me. And you.” 

The boot caught Felix square in the stomach. He felt his insides being rearranged as he curled around the foot. Felix tried to cry out but his air was gone again. Luke kicked him again, this time catching his ribs. Felix swore he felt them all snap. Another kick, and another. Felix willed himself to curl into a ball and try not to die on the slimy floor. He covered his head and let Luke kick the shit out of him. 

“You fucking idiot!” Luke screamed. Every kick that landed, Luke would yell. “You fucked your family! You fucked my family! You ruined everything, puto!” Luke was lost in some kind of flashback of his brother. All those years of anger and rage at his older brother came crashing out against the flesh of Felix Ramos. 

The bathroom door flew open. “Luke! Wait!” 

Luke Simmons turned around to see the familiar blonde in the doorway. He turned back to Felix and rammed his boot right into the man’s face, knocking him out again. Luke was panting, sweating, and to Grace it looked as if he was enjoying this. 

“Jesus, Luke.” Grace looked down at the crumpled heap on the floor. She knelt down to take his pulse and check his breathing. Felix would be no good to them dead, and Grace gently reminded Luke of that. Felix was still breathing, but barely. “You really fucked him up.” She whispered. 

“It’s all gone, Gracie. All the money. It’s gone. He fucking lost it all.” Luke leaned back against the sink. 

“What do you fucking care? It wasn’t your money. Our job was just to bring this fool in, not to fucking turn him into a Picasso painting.” Grace shook her head and stood up. “Let’s get him out of here.” 

Luke moved forward and brought his foot back to land one more blow against Felix’s already broken body. He stopped just short of his goal. Grace reached into her jacket and pulled out one of the pistols he had given to her. Luke heard the hammer cock. “No more, Luke.” Grace had the gun pointed at the ground. 

Luke relaxed. He wasn’t sure if Grace would actually shoot him. He had taught her well over the years. 

Grace wasn’t sure she could do it either. Luke had been so good to her, but she couldn’t let him kill Felix, not here or now. She only pulled the gun because she knew he’d overpower her in a physical struggle. She needed the upper hand right now because Luke was clearly irrational. 

Luke backed off. Grace holstered her pistol and bent down to pick Felix up. “You gonna fucking help me or what?” 

“Do it yourself.” Luke said coldly, walking out of the bathroom. Grace listened to the door slam behind her. She looked at Felix and shook her head. 

“Fucking idiot.” She wasn’t sure who she was talking to. She knew she couldn’t drag this guy out by herself. Grace stood up and went back to the bar. Eddie was standing there, arms crossed across his chest. He looked terrified. “I need you to help me get that guy off your floor, unless you want Alex Harper down here in the next ten minutes.” Eddie looked around. His midday crowd pretended not to notice anything at all. Eddie sighed and went back to the bathroom with Grace. 

Between the two of them, Felix was carried out the back door into the alley. Eddie had a hold of his legs and dropped him as soon as he was clear of the door. “Don’t come back here, please. This might be business to you, but this is my fucking life, lady.” Eddie turned and shut the door behind him. Grace heard the deadbolt slam home. 

Luke had brought the car around at least and was sitting in the driver’s seat like a scolded child. Grace hooked her arms under Felix’s and dragged him to the sedan. With all the might she could muster, Grace hauled him into the back seat. She bent his legs up to his chest so she could slam the door. “Take him to Alex,” she barked the order to Luke. She was pissed off now. Mostly that he was being such a big baby about the whole thing. 

Grace tried to understand what Luke was feeling. His own brother, Elliot, had ruined their family with his gambling debts. Grace understood that Luke still harbored some ill will and unresolved pain, but taking it out on the Harper’s mark was not the answer. Alex and Joe had ways of getting people to tell the truth. Right now, Felix was worth more alive. 

Grace stood back as Luke drove off. She walked around the building and got into her Camaro. She pulled out the pistol she’d yanked on Luke, eased the hammer back and checked the safety. It had not moved from its “on” position. She’d have never shot Luke. 

She threw the car into first gear and headed after him. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She geared up again, and into third and followed the older man. Grace reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. It was a missed text from Dani. She didn’t have time to read it. She called Alex instead. 

The Harper’s had a few different locations around Chicago where they could do their dirty work without being watched. Alex’s favorite place was an old warehouse in South Chicago. It was close to the shop and the cops were mostly paid to look the other way. That’s where he told Grace to meet him. 

She sped up to get right behind Luke’s car. At the next traffic light, Grace pulled up beside him and rolled down her passenger side window. She motioned for him to do the same. The tinted window of the sedan came down halfway and she yelled, “warehouse!” The light turned green and she peeled out. The sound of her tires screeching on the asphalt was beautiful to her. She got in front of Luke and led him back home. 

As they pulled up to the giant storage area, Grace saw the vehicles denoting Alex and Joe’s presence. This was going to get ugly. The front of the warehouse was lined with construction tape and orange barrels. This place had been “under construction” for years. It was all a ruse to keep people from going inside. 

Luke pulled up beside Grace and they both got out. “He’s waking up,” Luke grumbled and opened the back door. Felix was struggling to sit up. Grace reached into the back seat and pulled him up to a sitting position. 

“Can you walk?” She asked, steadying him on the seat. Felix just coughed, spitting a broken piece of tooth against the driver’s seat. “Come on.” She pulled him out and his knees buckled when he tried to stand. 

“Help him, Luke.” Grace’s tone was cold. She’d shifted into Harper mode before they even left the Den. Luke came around and lifted Felix up with ease, putting the gambler over his big shoulder. 

Once inside, Grace saw Alex and Joe both sitting in the main area. They had folding chairs brought in just for them. This was the part of the business that Joe especially loved. He was sitting, grinning like a madman. 

Luke let Felix down easy a few feet away from Alex. Felix stayed mostly upright on his knees, holding his weight one arm. “Alex. I was just about to call you.” Felix whined. 

“Yeah, I been waiting by the phone all day, pal.” Alex stood up and walked over to Felix. He crouched down in front of him. Grace reached into her jacket, palming a pistol in case Felix made any sudden moves. The dance began all over again when Alex asked him politely to produce $150,000. 

Felix began to cry even though Alex never laid a hand on him. Alex Harper had a way about him that just scared the shit out of people. “Look, Alex, I wasn’t trying to steal it. I wanted to double it for you!” 

“Wrong answer, Felix.” Alex stood up and motioned for Luke to make him see reason. Luke stepped in and threw a punch against the side of Felix’s head. Felix Ramos fell easy onto the cold concrete. Grace held her gun inside of her jacket, her features unmoving. They had all been here before. 

“Alex, please. I got kids. I just wanted to prove to you I could be trusted.” 

“By stealing from me? You got a fucked up way of proving trust, Ramos.” Alex walked in a circle around Felix. “You lost every bit of it. It doesn’t matter what you were trying to do. All that matters... is what you did.” Alex shot Luke a look and the big man stepped in, grabbed Felix by the collar and brought him up to face Alex Harper. “And here’s how things are going to work. You can’t pay me, so you’re dead. But just before you go, I want you to know,” Alex lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. His calm was unnerving and frightening. “I’m going to fuck your whole family just like you did mine, capisce?” Alex smiled and looked into Felix’s terrified eyes. 

“Alex, wait, no, please! I can help you. I’ll get the money! Please!” Alex stood up, ignoring Felix’s cries for more time. 

“Shoot this prick, Gracie.” Alex walked back to his chair, straightened his jacket and sat down. He crossed his legs and waited. Grace moved in front of Felix, pulling out the pistol she was already holding. Its grip was so familiar. She’d used the gun more than she cared to admit. This moment shouldn’t be hard. Grace had been trained to kill. She cocked the weapon and pointed it right between Felix Ramos’s eyes. Her hand was trembling. 

Everything began to swirl in her head. If she did this, it was over between her and Dani. Was she willing to risk her relationship with her family over a prostitute that she just met? Was it more than that? Did Grace even want to kill anyone? The blood would be on her hands, and for what? She knew she didn’t really want to be involved here. She was just looking for information on the Ramos family. This was taking it too far. 

“Fuck, Grace, do it already! We ain’t got all fucking day here!” Joe was losing his patience with her. 

“I can’t.” She slid the pistol back into the holster under her jacket. “I’m sorry, Alex. It’s not my place.” 

Alex stood up and walked to her. “What do you mean, not your place? Where is your place exactly, if not with this family?” 

Grace locked eyes with the Harper patriarch. She stumbled over the words. “I, don’t- I don’t even know anymore.” She dropped her stare to Felix, who by now was praying to a god that wasn’t going to help him. 

“Then get the fuck outta here.” Alex was issuing a warning as well as a ticket out. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

Grace wasted no time getting out of the ware house. She walked briskly across the front yard, moving through the twisted yellow caution tapes. The gunshot behind her sealed Felix’s fate. Hers was yet to be determined. 

The drive back did not do anything to sooth her nerves. Grace was still shaking. She never questioned why she couldn’t kill Felix. She questioned her loyalty to her family and how it was being overshadowed by her desire for a stranger. Grace needed a drink. A lot of drinks. 

She entered her neighborhood and pulled up to the tavern a few blocks from Harper’s Auto. At least if she got shitfaced, she could crash in the shop. The Local was a decent place with cheap drinks. Grace knew they watered things down on the weekends when it was busy, but who didn’t? The Local was one of the few places still unencumbered by the Harpers or the Hills. The owners kept to themselves and were nice enough people. It was also one of the few places that nobody knew Grace. 

She sat at a corner table, away from the crowd. It was just past happy hour and the nightcrawlers were about to start showing up. The waitress brought her a beer and two shots of rum. Grace pulled out her cigarettes and decided to smoke every single one. That was another thing about The Local: people could still smoke inside. She lit one, set it in the ashtray and drank both shots of rum. Grace chased it with half the beer. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She was half expecting a dirty message from Joe or even Alex. Luke, even. There was nothing but new texts from Dani. 

Grace opened her phone to read the texts. 

Dani: hey, are you ok? 

Dani: text me when you can. I’m worried about you. 

Dani: are we still meeting tonight? 

Fuck. They had an arrangement twice a week. Grace couldn’t bring herself to answer the texts, let alone meet Dani for anything. The waitress appeared with two more shots of rum and another beer. Grace left her a standing order to keep them coming. 

Several hours later, Grace was still sitting at the table. She was also slobbering drunk. She wasn’t even aware that someone was sitting across from her helping themselves to one of her cigarettes. 

“How’s it going, Grace?” The voice was familiar, but Grace couldn’t focus on the face. She was seeing double. She felt like she’d been drugged. Her vision swam. Grace held on to the edge of the table trying to steady herself. “I get it. Just listen, ok? We know you guys found Felix Ramos. We know he’s probably dead by now. I know you were there, Grace. And here’s what’s killing me: why are you fucking around with Dani Ramos? You were the one Harper I didn’t have to worry about. You know, I mean clearly you do,” the woman across from Grace was referring to the sotted drunk before her. “That your involvement with Dani is going to cause a war.” 

Grace managed to focus long enough to see Sarah Connor seated across from her. “My... involvement with...” Grace slurred the sentence together, “the Harpers is going to cause a war, Connor.” 

“Kid, you’ve got no fucking idea what you’re doing. Alex is going to go after her whole family, and her too. Unless you’ve got an army, I’d suggest you stay away from her and apologize to your father.” Sarah was leaning across the table, whispering. 

“The fuck, do you know?” Grace was swaying back and forth, trying so hard to stay awake. 

“Let’s get you home, kid.” Grace watched the woman stand up, and the room began to spin so fast that she passed out. 

Sarah and another plain-clothes cop hoisted Grace to her feet and walked her out of the bar. Sarah told the bartender to charge her for it and she’d be back in later to take care of it. 

They stuffed Grace into the passenger seat of her Camaro. Sarah drove her home while Grace snored. 

Luke Simmons pulled out behind them and followed a few car lengths back. What the fuck are you getting into, Gracie? Luke shook his head and kept his distance.


	11. Guns and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter involves a brief sexual encounter between Dani and a man. So if that's not your thing, I don't know what to tell you. This chapter has a few treats in it for all your patience though. Cheers!

Grace woke up in her own bed. That wasn’t where she left things last night. She looked over at the clock, afraid to even open her eyes. It was 822am. Grace groaned, acutely aware of the pounding in her head. Her mouth was dry, her lips chapped, and all she wanted was water. The thought of drinking anything made her stomach turn. She could not remember how she got home. She really hoped she did not drive. She was supposed to crash at the shop, but she realized she was hell and gone from that decision. The shop was several blocks away. She could have staggered home, she supposed. 

Grace reached to the side table and picked her phone up from beside the clock. No new messages. She sighed and closed her eyes. How was she supposed to explain this to Dani? She couldn’t just call up and say “hey, sorry I blew you off last night. My family and I were out killing your uncle.” 

Grace ran her thumb over the screen to brighten it before it timed out. She pulled up Dani’s contact info and stopped herself. She knew what the right thing to do was. Grace bit the bullet and called. The line rang until Grace thought the voicemail would pick up. 

The voice on the other end sounded like it was a million miles away. 

“Hello?” 

“Dani? It’s Grace.” 

“I know.” 

“How are you?” 

“Fine.” 

Grace could have shattered at that moment. She had stood Dani up and didn’t even bother to say “no thanks”. 

“I want to apologize.” Grace’s throat was so dry she could barely make the words. She sat up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She ran the tap and stuck her head under to get a drink while Dani spoke softly. 

“You don’t have to apologize to me. Something came up. I get it.” Dani’s tone was frigid and distant. She might as well have been on Mars. Grace stood up and swallowed, feeling only mildly refreshed. She waited for a wave of nausea to pass and sat down on the toilet seat. 

“Well, I am. I should have had the balls to at least call you and tell you I couldn’t make it.” 

“True.” More silence followed. Grace slammed her eyes shut, trying to think her way out of this. She had no idea if Dani was one of those girls who were easily appeased, or if she’d take a lot of work to unwind. 

“My family had a huge blowout last night. Things got ugly. Like a jerk, I went out and got drunk. I know it’s not acceptable. I should have said something.” Grace offered her a half-truth. None of what she said was a lie, but just omission. 

Dani said nothing. Grace wasn’t even sure if she was still on the line, until she heard a soft sigh. 

“Well, that’s one. You don’t get another one. If you stand me up again, without so much as a smoke signal in the air, that’s it. I won’t be that girl. I don’t know who I am to you now, but I won’t sit around waiting for you again.” 

“That’s more than fair, Dani.” 

“I have to go. Work stuff.” 

“Okay, um...” 

Dani’s voice softened. “Text me later, Grace.” 

“I will.” Grace whispered. Relief washed over her like a hot shower, which she desperately needed. 

“You better.” The line went dead. 

Joe Harper put on his fancy, pressed suit just like anyone else, one leg at a time. He oiled his hair and combed it back. He liked the way he looked in the mirror. He looked powerful, distinguished. He was set apart from the other men his age in the neighborhood, by virtue of his family name. 

He sauntered into the kitchen, and poured himself a cup of black coffee. He sat down at the counter and read the paper. He loved mornings like this. Everything felt right in the world. He felt like a normal person with normal goals. He didn’t feel like a complete criminal who had just put a bullet in a man’s head the day before. He also did not lose one minute of sleep over doing it. That was something Joe liked about himself. He didn’t often get his hands dirty, but when he had to, it was just a 9-5 job for him. Joe could have been anyone in the world. 

He finished the paper and looked at his watch. Almost 9am. He was supposed to meet his dad for breakfast at 930. Joe sipped his coffee and thought about the previous day’s events. It was a lot to process. 

His thoughts were immediately on his sister. Grace had been acting funny ever since she came into the auto shop office wanting to be more involved in things. Joe worried that Grace was going to try and take information to Fiona. If that woman got wind of Alex Harper not doing things in the name of the Hill family, she’d bust him down to a petty bag man. If Joe knew anything about his mother, it was that she was vindictive. Grace and Fiona had not spoken, that Joe knew of, in years. Fiona would take her back in a heartbeat, and Joe knew that. Grace did not know that, and that might be the only thing saving his ass at the moment. 

Instead, Grace had gone to see a hooker. That wasn’t unusual. She usually didn’t go all the way to Englewood for it, but whatever blew her skirt up, he thought. Joe had two of his guys, Johnny and Dino, keep tabs on her. Joe needed to know she was doing her job. When she stopped in at the Horse Head, Johnny called Joe and told him. Joe had used his guys to track Grace and find Felix first. The kid from the bar had called him first, so he sent Luke in with no specific instructions on how to handle things. He knew Luke would crater the guy’s skull if he had a chance. 

Grace being at the park with that hooker was a little strange, though, Joe had realized. So, he put a guy on to follow her too. Joe didn’t care if Grace was developing feelings for someone. Good for her. When he found out that hooker was Dani fucking Ramos, Joe about lost his mind. Grace was playing for both teams, and that could not happen. That’s why he wanted her to kill Felix. It was a test of her loyalties to the family, and she failed miserably. Then, Joe gets a call late last night from Luke, only to find out that the fucking cops are driving Grace home from the bar. What kind of shit was she up to? 

Joe swallowed the rest of his coffee and stood. He had a plan for her. Just as soon as he sent a message the Ramos family, Joe and Alex would deal with Grace. 

The day was uneventful for Dani. She had no homework to do yet, and spent time doing some laundry. She had a hundred of her dad’s shirts to iron, but kept putting it off. Dani kept checking her phone for news from Grace, but as of 3pm, she still hadn’t heard anything. 

Dani was not one to lose her head over things. She just thought Grace was different. The circumstances under which they met were certainly not normal. Dani hated putting herself out on the street. She knew, realistically, she’d never make enough money to help her family. Uncle Felix had run off with over $100,000 according to Diego. Her several hundred a night wouldn’t amount to a hill of beans in the long run. If she knew the Harpers as well as half the people on the street did, Felix’s debt would be called in very soon. Alex Harper wasn’t one to wait. 

She was in the process of getting ready to go out for the night. She wanted this to be her last night on the street. She didn’t want to do it anymore, but the idea of another stack of cash was enticing in its own way. She was squirreling the money away under her mattress, even though it wasn’t a lot. Her mother had always said that every little bit helps. 

Dani had been watching the other women who worked her area. They all dressed like they had nothing to wear. That was probably part of the prostitute mentality. Dani didn’t know the first thing about hooking. She’d only had three clients total, and one was Grace. The other two guys were decent enough, but Dani didn’t think they picked her up because of what she was wearing. She thought she could be standing on the corner in a nun’s habit and still land a trick. She figured it was how she stood. If she held her head high and looked confident, she was more likely to be noticed. Dani also carried a .38 in her bag. She wasn’t taking any chances in South Chicago. It was Papi’s gun, but he’d never notice it was missing. 

The little Mexican café down the street from the Ramos apartment served excellent tomales. She bought a couple dozen and took them back home. Dani did not feel like cooking tonight, but as long as there was food to be had, the guys did not care. She scribbled a note for them that she was going out with friends and would be back later. They’d never know where she went. After work, Diego and Papi turned into hermits. 

She took the bus across South Chicago to an area that no one knew her. It was the place where she met Grace. The sun was down by now and the night life was beginning. Street lights were up and the whole atmosphere changed. Shops were closed but the sidewalks and streets were ever busy. She found a place to sit and check her face. She pulled her compact out of her bag and looked herself over. She sighed and let it go. She felt around in her bag and pulled out her phone. 

New text message. 

Grace: Hey you. 

Dani typed into her keypad with nervous fingers. She’d been upset with Grace but she was still very excited about hearing from her. 

Dani: Hey yourself. 

Grace: What are you up to tonight? 

Dani: Work. 

A car pulled up to the curb beside Dani. A man in his mid 40s rolled down the window. She stood up and approached him, looking down into his car to get a look at him. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of slacks. He was balding, but seemed to have all of his teeth. The inside of his car was clean and didn’t smell bad. “How much for an hour?” He asked. 

“200.” Dani had racked up her price. If she was going to quit, she might as well make the evening worth her time. She watched the man calculate the cost. He probably had a wife and kids at home. He shook his head and prepared to drive off. “You can go three streets down and pay half that, but you’ll end up with herpes,” she said. The other women turned and looked at her. She gave them all a look back. It was probably true. 

“Okay. One hour. You want to get in?” He did not seem to know how this worked any more than Dani did. He looked really uncomfortable. This was the worst part. Going off with a stranger was scary. Dani swallowed hard and opened the passenger side door. She sat down and let him drive her away. 

She pulled out her phone again. 

Grace: Can I meet you later? 

Dani: Yes. Meet me in front of the bar. 1.5 hours. Where we 1st met. 

Grace: C U then. 

Dani slid her phone down into her purse and pulled the gun up on top of everything. If she had to grab it suddenly, she didn’t want to have to dig for it. The man’s name was Tom, he said. She introduced herself as Dani, and that was all the conversation they had until he pulled in to the motel parking lot. 

Tom was a nice enough guy. He paid for the room and held the door for Dani. He offered to go get her a soda and some ice from the vending machine. She reminded him that he could do what he wanted, but it was his dime. Tom nodded and sat down on the bed. He rubbed his hands together and looked at the floor. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Dani asked, like she was some kind of professional. 

“Not for a long time.” He admitted. 

“Do you want a blowjob? Just sex? You have to say what you want. I’m not a mind reader, Tom.” Dani put her purse down on the table, only an arm’s length away. Tom still said nothing. Dani sighed and pulled a pillow from the bed and dropped it on the floor between his feet. She unzipped his pants and rubbed him through his boxers. He was definitely no Grace, by any means. That was probably his nerve issue. He was small. Dani pretended not to notice and fellated him until he came in her mouth. He didn’t taste like Grace either. Dani realized that she really did not want to do this anymore, but a trick was a trick. 

There was still a half hour left. Dani put the pillow back on the bed and sat next to Tom. He was a little out of breath. She leaned over and touched his face. He seemed very kind, if not a little lost. She turned his head to meet her eyes. “Do you want more?” He pulled away and shook his head. “Do you just want to sit here for a while?” He nodded. She put her hands in her lap and sat with him until he found the courage to say something. He’d already paid her, so she didn’t really know why she was staying. 

“I’m cheating on my wife. I found out she’s been seeing my best friend of 20 years. She’s been fucking him for over a year now. I wanted to get back at her.” Tom went on to tell Dani all of his problems at home. She sat quietly through the next 30 minutes and listened to everything he had to say. 

“I’m sorry, that really sounds like a shitty deal.” Dani was not a counselor. She wasn’t sure how to handle this. 

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t feel better about doing that. I thought I would, but I don’t. Thanks anyway.” Tom offered Dani a smile. He stood and rearranged his pants. He opened his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollars. 

“You already paid.” She held up her hand in refusal. 

“But you listened to me. I’ve been carrying that around for a long time. I could have done without the bj, but just listening to me is worth it.” He took Dani’s hand and pressed the money into it. He turned and headed for the door. “The room is paid up for the night. You can have it.” Tom walked out of the room and out of Dani’s life. 

She had an absolute “WTF” moment. That was something that didn’t happen every day. She took the money and put it with the rest, down inside of her shoe. She pulled her phone out from her bag. 

Dani: change of plans. I’m at the South Shore Motel in Avalon Park. Can you come and get me? 

Grace: I’m on my way. Hang tight. 

Grace: are you ok? 

Dani: Yes. Just got dropped off here. 

Grace: I’m on my way. 

Grace Harper put on her jacket, slipped one of her pistols in the back of her pants and headed to Avalon Park. Dani wasn’t far away. She found her car parked in the garage. There was a folded piece of paper on the seat. Grace opened it. 

“G, 

You owe me 89.45 plus tip (20%) for picking up your tab last night. You drink too much. Take care of yourself. 

S.” 

It all came rushing back to her. Sarah Connor had paid her a visit, and apparently paid her bar tab. Grace smiled and put the note in her pocket. She drove out of the garage and took a left to Avalon Park. She stopped at Southside Blooms on the way and picked up some flowers. 

Dani locked the motel room door and relaxed on the bed. She turned on the television and tried to make herself feel normal. None of this was normal. If her brother and father knew what she was doing, she’d be up Shit Creek, for certain. Then again, it wasn’t really any of their business what she did anymore. Dani got up and went into the little bathroom and found a complimentary toothbrush and a tube of paste. She brushed her teeth for much longer than normal to get the taste of Tom out of her mouth. She washed her face and tied her hair back. 

The knock on the door was soft, but Dani felt it like a shockwave through her body. She knew Grace was coming but for some reason it still surprised her. 

Dani went to the door and looked through the peep hole to see the tall blonde standing there. She unlocked the door and let Grace inside. Instantly, Dani could smell her. That clean, barely-there cologne. The scent of oil and a little sweat. Leather from her car interior. Every smell that made Grace herself. Dani loved it, and could not even pretend to be mad anymore. Especially not when Grace produced a bouquet of flowers from behind her back. They were beautiful. It was a springtime mix. Dani took them from Grace and pressed her nose into them. It was a little slice of heaven. 

Dani looked up and smiled at the tall blonde. Grace hooked her thumbs into her front pockets and looked a little sheepish. “I’m really sorry about last night, Dani.” 

Dani turned with the flowers, grabbed the ice bucket from the dresser and went to the bathroom to fill it with water. 

“You are forgiven, Grace... Grace... Grace?” 

The blonde leaned forward, biting her bottom lip. “Yes?” 

“I just realized. I don’t know your last name.” Dani set the flowers down on the dresser and slinked across the room toward Grace. The blonde felt her stomach turn over and her heart start pounding. Dani stepped into Grace’s personal space. Grace suddenly remembered the gun in the back of her pants and stepped back. 

“Simmons.” Grace said. The word fell out of her mouth without any problem. Dani smiled. 

“Grace Simmons. That’s a nice name,” Dani moved to the bed and sat down. 

“Would you excuse me for a second? I think I left my phone in the car.” Grace turned to go outside. She hurried to her Camaro and put the pistol in the glove box. That was too close. She’d lied about her last name, even though there were worse things than claiming to be Luke Simmons’ kid. That gun would be harder to explain. 

Grace came back in, took off her jacket and laid it on the chair. Dani was laying back on the bed, propped against the wall, flipping through channels. Grace stood and watched her for a second. That was a sight that she could get used to. 

Grace crossed the room and crawled into bed next to Dani. The brunette turned off the television and rolled onto her side to face Grace. The muscular arm slipped around her shoulder and eased her down against the blonde’s chest. Dani rested her head and relaxed for the first time all day. 

“Dani, do you ever think about leaving this place?” 

Dani stretched and arm over Grace’s belly. She laid one of her legs over the top of the blonde’s thighs. “Only every single day.” Dani listened to Grace’s heart. It was strong and steady. She inhaled deeply, getting every bit of the blonde’s scent into her mind. 

Grace’s protective instinct had kicked in hard. 

“I met a client tonight, before you got here.” Dani admitted. 

“Here? In this room?” Grace felt anger and jealousy rise up. Her skin grew hot. 

“Yes, but it wasn’t like that, not really. I mean he was nice. He needed a therapist more than a prostitute.” Dani felt every one of Grace’s muscles stiffen. “The point is, all I could think about the whole time... was you.” Dani raised her head up and caught the blonde staring at her. The blue eyes were furious. 

“Me? He reminded you of me?” 

“No, Grace. He reminded me of how I don’t want to do that anymore. Not ever again. That was my last trick.” Dani ran her fingers lightly over Grace’s belly, trying to calm the savage beast beside her. 

“I thought you needed the money.” Grace could have thought of better things to say. 

“That doesn’t matter. There are better ways to get it.” Dani rested her cheek back on Grace’s chest. The arm around her shoulders tightened its grip. 

“I could give you money, just to keep you going.” Grace could pay her entire debt right then if she wanted. 

“No, querida. I pay my own way, but thank you.” 

“Dani, if you ever need anything, you ask me first, ok? I will give you everything I have.” 

Dani propped herself back up on her elbow and looked deeply into Grace’s eyes. The blonde meant what she said. Dani could feel it. She reached down and took Grace’s free hand and held it tightly. “There’s only one thing I want from you, Grace.” 

“Name it, Dani.” 

“Your heart.” 

Grace felt like she was ten feet tall in that moment. She sobbed a little, just once, barely noticeable. 

“You have it.” Grace whispered, pulling Dani down into a tender, slow kiss.


	12. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's exactly what you think it's about. Quench your thirst, dear readers. :D

Dani Ramos hadn’t slept this well in almost a year now. She couldn’t remember the last time she fell asleep watching TV, and then woke up in a warm embrace in the morning. Dani sighed bittersweetly and let her body sink deeper in the mattress. Since when had a good night’s sleep become a privilege to her? 

Her life was tough, it always had been. Growing up in an immigrant family in South Chicago was not easy, especially when her father, brother and uncle were all involved in the local mob. Speaking of which, she wondered where uncle Felix could have been. Maybe he was already in Mexico now, starting a new life with his family with the money he stole. Dani had never met his wife and kids. She only knew that the twins they had should be 14 years old this year. Dani understood that uncle Felix wanted a better life for his family like everyone else on this planet, but she couldn’t forgive him for being this reckless. By stealing from the Harpers, he basically sent himself onto a hanging gallows and put the rest of them in great danger too. God knows what the Harpers would do to them if they couldn’t pay the money back soon. Papi and Diego had been working their asses off to make extra cash. Dani helped them with stealing cars and engine parts, and of course, pimped herself out in streets. Dani hated that, but at least she was lucky. The only three clients she had were all nice enough, and not to mention the universe had dropped Grace Simmons to her. 

Oh Grace…Dani grinned as she thought about the blonde who was still asleep, but tightened her arm around Dani’s waist protectively as Dani shifted a little. Dani wanted to turn around and give her a morning kiss, but Grace mumbled something and pressed her face into Dani’s neck. Dani bit on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing out. 

Grace was so different from the day they met. Grace was not exactly in a good mood that day, Dani could tell, and she was all menacing and assertive, with a “I take whatever I desire” attitude; but there was indeed some gentleness hidden beneath that maybe Grace herself didn’t even notice. And now, Dani smiled to herself, this big scary mechanic had turned into a big clingy puppy. 

Although they had only known each other for a week, Dani felt like she had known her for a lifetime. There were certainly a lot of mysteries about Grace’s background. For instance, where her money came from. The salary of a regular mechanic in Chicago would not be enough to support a lifestyle like Grace’s. And her family seemed to be a pain in the ass, and she even got drunk over her family issues. Dani thought Grace was possibly the daughter of some millionaire, which could totally explain all this. Last night she even offered Dani money to pay her debt, and that was the last thing Dani would ever do. Dani Ramos accepted no charity or pity. 

Dani decided to put aside both her problems and Grace’s and just enjoy the moment. She closed her eyes as she recalled last night. They promised each other to be exclusive. Dani admitted that she hadn’t dated anyone in a long time, and it was so nice to be in a relationship again. The word “relationship” lit up a fire in Grace’s eyes. “Re-, relationship? As lovers? I mean, a couple?” She stuttered in overwhelmed joy and disbelief. 

“Umm, yea.” Dani cupped her face with both hands and rubbed hard with her thumbs, “That’s what being exclusive means, dummy.” 

“So…We are girlfriends now.” Grace looked into Dani’s eyes for a final confirmation. 

“Yes, baby.” Dani laughed, “Why is it so hard to believe?” 

“I have a girlfriend now.” Grace whispered to herself, “Holy shit…I have a girlfriend…” She suddenly leaned forward and kissed Dani hard on her lips, then pecked all over her cheeks. “Oh my god…” Grace’s voice was shaking, and her eyes were so red that Dani thought she was about to cry, “Come here, girlfriend.” She held Dani tight and flipped them over, Dani landed on her back. 

“Grace!” She yelped as Grace kissed her neck and tickled her at the same time, “Grace! Stop!” She laughed out so hard and tickled Grace back. They rolled over and over, playfully kissing and fighting each other like two frolicking cubs. She felt Grace getting aroused by their intimacy, and Dani herself was, too. She reached her hand down to cup Grace through her pants, but her stomach suddenly grumbled loudly. They decided to take care of that first. 

They went out to get food. Grace was holding her hand all along, proudly looked down at their intertwined fingers every five minutes. Dani said she was like a teenager who went on her first date, and that triggered some bad memories for Grace. The blonde’s smile visibly froze stiffly for one second, and she told Dani her first date was terrible; she didn’t want to talk about it or even think about it anymore. Dani nodded and put a comforting hand on her lower back. She leaned on Grace as the blonde wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Dani was not that type of person who always tried to get to the bottom of everything, and she respected everyone’s privacy. If they said they don’t want to talk about it, then she wouldn’t chase after them for an answer. Grace seemed to be very grateful for that. She was relieved and kissed Dani on her head softly. 

There was a small food fair down the road, with plenty of stalls and trucks. They basically stopped at all of them to get a bite of everything. Grace was quite a big eater, but considering her height and all the muscles, she definitely needed those calories. Dani found that cute. 

While Grace was happily eating a beef shawarma, Dani saw a food stall that was selling one of her favorite snacks. She grabbed Grace’s hand and dragged her all the way to that stall. Dani smiled at the owner and greeted him. 

“You gotta try this, Grace.” 

“But aren’t these just corns?” Grace took the last bite of the shawarma and threw the paper wrap into the trash can, looking at the grilled corns in front of her. 

“Uh-uh, watch it, Grace.” Dani mocked to be offended, “These are not ‘just corns’, these are elotes.” 

Grace curiously listened to Dani and the owner explaining how to make elotes, and Dani told her how Papi used to make them when she was younger. Grace tried it, she hummed pleasantly and took few more big bites. Then she suddenly stopped chewing, and belatedly realized that it was spicier than she expected. Her faced burned red and Dani laughed. “You’re weak.” She said. Grace wanted to defend herself, but she gave up in the end to get water. 

After an hour and a half at the food fair, they were both so stuffed that they didn’t want to move at all. They walked their way back to the motel before the sun went down and laid in the bed talking about random things. When they were both tired of talking, they turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, and eventually decided to watch Blade Runner. Dani rested her head on Grace’s upper arm, feeling the heat radiating from the blonde’s body. Grace had never watched Blade Runner before; Dani always thought that movie was boring, but now Grace was really hooked by the plot. Dani glanced at her, she looked so relaxed yet focused. 

Dani snuggled closer and closed her eyes. 

Grace woke up and stirred. The gentle motion dragged Dani back to reality. Grace lazily buried her face in Dani’s hair, she felt hot breath heaving against the back of her neck. “Morning, Dani.” The blonde mumbled, sliding her hand under Dani’s shirt and stroked her skin. Dani shifted and felt the hard length pressing against her ass. 

“Hmm, someone’s having a really good morning.” Dani caught Grace’s hand through her shirt and turned her head to kiss her. 

“Can you blame me?” Grace moved her hand up and took one of her breasts, palming it with care. Dani sighed when she pinched her nipple hard. 

“Guess not…” Dani threw her left arm behind her, reaching down to slip her hand in Grace’s boxers. She stroked her slowly, using her thumb to play with the tip. 

“Oh…” Grace moaned. Dani felt her getting harder. 

Grace’s hand slid downward and cupped Dani’s sex, rough fingers rubbing over the slit. Dani gritted her teeth to stop a filthy moan from escaping. She was already wet and ready. Grace slipped a finger in, Dani immediately clenched hard and grinded on her hand. Grace added a second finger, Dani hissed in pleasure. 

“Yes, Grace…Yessss…” She held onto Grace’s hand and encouraged her to move. Grace wasted no time thrusting her fingers in and out at a fast pace. The friction was delicious but that wasn’t enough for Dani. She suddenly pushed her hand away, turned around and hovered on top of Grace. 

The blonde tilted her head. Dani sealed her lips with a kiss before she asked any question, their tongues invading each other’s mouths. When they finally broke the kiss to catch their breath, Dani grabbed on elastic of Grace’s boxers and pulled them lower. Grace raised her hips to let Dani take them off, as she sat up and leaned on the headboard. Dani tossed her boxers to the other side of the bed, she smiled when Grace adjusted her impossibly long legs to make room for her. Dani pushed her hair to one side and dipped her head down. 

She hummed at the sensation of having Grace between her lips. The skin was soft and burning hot. 

“Oh, fuck yes, Dani.” Grace groaned, she grabbed a handful of Dani’s hair and slightly pulled. Dani took more of her in, running her tongue over the veins and savoured her taste. She worked her for a few minutes, worshiping every inch of the skin, making Grace pant and sweat. She lasted longer than Dani expected. Dani decided to try something new. Grace grumbled in protest as she gave her one last lick and pulled away. 

“I want to feel you, Grace.” Dani sat up straight, slowly pumping her shaft in one hand. 

Grace growled in excitement. She pulled Dani in for a kiss. “Let me get the…” She reached out for her wallet, trying to take the condom out. 

“No.” Dani gripped on her wrist, put her arm back to where it was, “I want you to feel me too.” 

The blue eyes under her widened in shock. Dani could feel Grace’s body tensed up as if she forgot how to breathe. “Wha…What?” She probed; her voice broke a little. 

“I want you to feel me.” Dani repeated, she grinded down on Grace’s throbbing length, the sensation made them both shiver, “I want you to feel this…” 

Grace’s hands immediately gripped on Dani’s thighs, her fingers digging into her skin. Her eyes were filled with longing. “But…” She tried so hard to fight the primal desire burning inside of her that her body temperature skyrocketed, “Are you taking pills or…on your safe period or something?” 

“Yes, I’m on my safe period. And you can pull out when you’re close.” Dani licked her lips, grinning at the considerate woman. 

Grace had not had intimate skin contact like this since, well, she couldn’t remember when. She had always used protection with every woman she had ever been with. There was a time, when she was 18, when Luke took her to the Black Eagle. However, Grace had been so drunk by the time she touched that woman, she didn’t remember any of it. 

Grace looked up into Dani’s beautiful brown eyes, watching them swirl with longing. She felt her cock throb, pressed against Dani’s hot center. Dani shifted off of her and began taking her clothes off. Grace sat up and stopped her. “Let me,” the blonde whispered. Dani stopped what she was doing and moved closer to Grace. The blonde’s nervous hands tugged at Dani’s shirt, pulling it up over her head. Grace gazed into Dani’s eyes as she ran gentle fingertips across the bronze skin of her lover. Dani arched her back into Grace’s touch, loving the rough and soft of her. Dani closed her eyes and sighed when Grace cupped her breasts. She felt strong thumbs lightly brush the undersides. Her nipples were being stroked by delicate fingers. 

Grace dropped her hands down Dani’s belly, and began working the button on her jeans. She loved the heat coming from under the denim material. Grace breathed hard as she pushed Dani’s pants down around her thighs. She licked her lips in anticipation of feeling this woman in the most intimate of ways. 

Dani moved out of the way long enough to take her pants and underwear off. Grace laid on her back, welcoming Dani to straddle her hips. Dani sank down gently, rubbing her wet slit back and forth along the length of Grace’s rock-hard cock. They both moaned at the friction. The head of Grace’s shaft fit perfectly against Dani’s clit. She took a few moments to grind down, letting Grace feel the pleasure of her skin. 

“Dani,” Grace whispered. Dani knew she was ready to explode. She raised herself up off of Grace and gave the blonde a moment to adjust. 

“Are you okay?” Dani asked, reaching down for Grace’s hands. The blonde gazed up at her with deep wells of blue, nodding her head. Dani felt like she was taking Grace’s virginity. In a way, she was, even if she didn’t know it. Grace reached between them and held her stiff length, positioning it where Dani wanted it most. 

The sensation of Grace’s bare cock against her entrance made Dani shudder. It was hotter than she expected, softer too. She leaned forward and gently held Grace’s breasts in her hands, applying firm pressure to each nipple. Grace put one hand on Dani’s hip and pulled her down a little, just enough that the head of her cock slipped inside. Grace’s eyes rolled back in her head. “Dani, Jesus...” She moaned loudly. Dani let her weight come down on Grace, taking the blonde entirely inside of her. 

“Oooh, God!” Grace groaned. Dani clenched tightly around her shaft, feeling Grace’s cock throb. It felt too fucking good. Dani held her there, splaying the fingers of one hand across Grace’s chest. She bent lower to kiss Grace, pressing her full lips against the blonde’s mouth. 

Dani moaned into the kiss as Grace’s tongue found hers. Dani began to grind down onto the blonde’s hips, taking her deeper. “Do you like that, baby?” Dani whispered, licking Grace’s bottom lip. She felt Grace nod, but realized the blonde couldn’t say words just now. “Good. Now, fuck me.” 

Dani let Grace flip them both over. She loved being underneath Grace, as much as the blonde needed to be on top. It was just their dynamic. Grace would take care of her, protect her, and fuck her senseless. Dani opened her legs more, letting Grace sink deep into her. The feeling of the blonde mechanic’s bare cock inside of her was absolutely thrilling. Dani could feel every vein, every bit of heat. She gasped and nodded up at Grace, who was silently seeking permission to start moving. Dani braced herself, holding onto Grace’s forearms, as the blonde pulled back and rammed herself home. 

Dani cried out, and Grace stopped. “No, keep going.” Dani’s voice was no more than a groan now. She angled her hips up to receive her lover. Grace shook her head and began to pump herself deeply into Dani. She ground her hips hard into Dani’s, holding the brunette tightly at the hips. Grace closed her eyes, completely in awe of the feeling of Dani’s wet, hot flesh surrounding her. They fit perfectly together. Grace wasn’t going to last long. 

“Baby, I’m gonna come soon.” Grace panted. Dani reached between them and began rubbing her clit. 

“Not without me, you’re not.” Dani moaned, grinding back against Grace’s pelvis. The blonde resumed her deep strokes, fucking Dani harder and harder. Grace felt her belly tighten, as the most pleasurable of sensations began to overwhelm her. Dani began to buck and convulse against her as she came suddenly. 

Grace raised herself off of Dani, kneeling between the bronze thighs. She held her cock in one hand and slipped two fingers of the other inside Dani’s dripping center. Dani continued rubbing her clit, spreading wider for Grace to see. Grace pumped her cock quickly, feeling her climax begin. She held her shaft tightly as she came, still finger fucking Dani. Hot fluid began to shoot out of the head of her cock. Grace began milking herself, pulsating and throbbing in her own hand. She aimed and let her load go all over Dani’s belly. 

Dani came again as the blonde’s fiery seed hit her skin like molten wax. “Oh my God, Grace! YES!” Dani arched her back, clenching tightly around Grace’s fingers as the blonde stroked her g-spot repeatedly. Grace pumped her cock a few more times until she was completely empty. 

As Dani drew breath after breath, she relented, dropping her fingers away from her clit. She tightened again around Grace’s fingers, and finally relaxed. The blonde held her inside, providing a presence Dani never knew she needed. Grace let go of her softening member, slowly slipped her fingers out of Dani’s core, and nearly fainted. 

Dani sat up and wrapped her arms around Grace, pulling her back down. “Easy, there, stud,” Dani murmured into Grace’s ear. The blonde completely let her muscles go as she relaxed on top of the brunette. She could not believe that just happened. Sex had never felt so good. And, to top it all off, it was with someone she genuinely cared about. She raised her head up to look at Dani. The brown eyes looking back at her were so soft and loving. Dani ran a hand through Grace’s hair. She used her other hand to gently cup Grace’s chin. 

Dani saw her lover’s azure eyes well up with tears. This was something very emotional for Grace, though she didn’t speak about it. All Dani could do was be there, present in the moment. “I’ve got you,” Dani whispered, locking her legs around Grace’s body. The blonde collapsed, letting herself be held and cared for. 

This was a first for Grace Harper. 

After some gentle touches, private whispers, Grace asked Dani if she wanted to shower. Despite whatever the bathtub might look like, they agreed they both needed one.


	13. Goulash Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the madness begins.

The pair checked out of the motel before noon, simply by leaving the keys on the dresser. Grace drove them back to South Chicago, which wasn’t very far away. Dani sat in the passenger seat, holding the flowers from the night before. Grace held the steering wheel and the memories from that morning. 

She couldn’t help smiling like a fool, checking to see the expression on Dani’s face every other minute. Dani, too, was smiling. This was a happy moment between them. Grace turned her eyes back to the road, and let out a deep sigh. It wasn’t happy though. The blonde was conflicted badly about her lies. She couldn’t keep telling Dani half-truths and omissions. If she continued to lie about who she was, Felix, and the danger the Ramos family was in, Grace knew this relationship was a sham. 

Dani reached her hand over and touched Grace’s shoulder. She knew something was up, but Grace stared ahead, lips flattened over her teeth. Dani knew she’d tell her in her own time, or she wouldn’t. It was that simple. The brunette did not press the issue. 

“Where would you like to go? Home?” Grace asked, shifting down at the next light. She came to a stop and looked over at Dani. She could see the pensiveness behind the brunette’s eyes. 

“Carl’s Deli. Let’s get something to eat, okay?” Dani didn’t look at Grace either. There were lies being compiled between them every moment. The tension was becoming thicker as the streets of South Chicago grew closer. Dani rolled the window down for some fresh air, hoping the wind would blow away some of her nervousness. 

Grace took them down to the old neighborhood, parked a half-block away, and led Dani down to Carl’s. She opened the door for the brunette, feeling soft fingers graze her belly as Dani passed by her. She trembled at the touch of this woman. Grace never trembled. She watched the petite woman walk in front of her, and kept a few feet behind her. 

Carl was busy stirring a pot of something on the stove behind the counter. It was goulash day. Carl’s hot dish was famous in the neighborhood. It was almost noon, and people were beginning to filter in behind Dani and Grace. 

Dani stepped up to the counter and ordered 4 bowls. Carl nodded at her, asked how she was, and looked up behind her. Grace could have been knocked over with a feather. How many times could Carl see them together and not say anything? 

“Carl, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Grace Simmons.” Dani said, almost absentmindedly. She dug through her bag, past the gun, to find her wallet. 

“No, Dani. Let me get this.” Grace stepped up and produced her billfold from her back pocket. She looked up at Carl, who was peering at her through dark blue eyes. His look told her that he was onto her. 

Carl reached a huge hand over the counter at Grace. “Simmons, eh? I can’t say I’ve ever heard that name around here before. You look familiar, though, Grace.” 

Grace reached up and took Carl’s hand. His grip was too much, way too hard. Grace felt as if any more pressure would crack every bone in her hand. It was what Carl wanted. He was silently saying, “you are a liar.” Grace felt her face flush hot and red. Her knees were weak, between the pain and the lies. 

“Nice to meet you, Carl,” Grace choked out. 

“You too. Lunch is on the house, Dani.” Carl turned away, not smiling anymore. He turned back and handed a large paper bag to Dani, and a single one to Grace. That was Carl’s secret way of telling Grace she did not belong with Dani. 

“Thank you, Carl. You’re very generous.” Dani blew him a kiss, tugging Grace out of the deli with her. 

The blonde decided she had better get moving. She hadn’t been to Harper’s Auto in two days. She was sure there was all kinds of work to be done that she’d been neglecting since finding Felix and last night. At the corner, right in front of Carl’s Deli (and Carl’s view), Dani pulled Grace down for a soft kiss. “I’ll call you later, Dani.” 

Dani felt the blonde’s attitude shift dramatically. This wasn’t the Grace she had made love to this morning. This was the Grace she had met that first night. For whatever reason her mood shifted, Dani did not like it. Something was clearly bothering Grace. Dani nodded, watching the blonde walk quickly away from her toward the black Camaro. 

Dani turned and went to the chop shop. She was hoping to actually see Diego and Papi today. She felt like she’d been away from her family for so long. She needed to be somewhere familiar and safe. She did not want to feel like she needed that gun. She walked down Burley Ave., turning on 83rd, and through the alley. She knocked on the door and was let in without question. 

She actually heard Diego and Papi talking before she got to the office. The shop was quiet today. There was only one car in the garage, and no one was working. It all seemed a little odd to Dani. She stopped short of the office and knocked softly. Diego answered and pulled her inside, slamming the door behind her. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been trying to call you all morning! You didn’t come home last night, I started to freak out, hermosa!” Diego was excited, animated in a way Dani wasn’t used to. He looked scared. She handed the paper bag to her father, who immediately began setting out bowls, spoons, and napkins. He reached behind the desk, to the mini-fridge, and pulled out three sodas. Papi was unusually quiet today, Dani realized. 

“I was out with a friend, hermano. What does it matter?” Dani sat down beside her father and pulled the lid off her Styrofoam bowl. The smell of Carl’s goulash was outstanding. He took such pains to make it perfect every week. It was one of Dani’s favorite meals. 

Diego did not sit. He ignored his lunch. He was sweating and nervous. “It matters, Dani, because Joe Harper has called a meeting with us. All of us. He’ll be here any minute.” 

Dani looked up from her meal. “Did they find Uncle Felix?” Diego looked down at her and shook his head. 

“I don’t know. That pendejo did not say. He just said for us all to be here. He was bringing a new car in.” Diego wiped his forehead with the back of his shirt sleeve. 

“Mijo, sit, eat something.” Papi finally spoke. He did not look as if anything at all were bothering him. Dani’s father had a poker face that needed to be seen to be believed. He spooned goulash into his mouth, wiping his face with the napkin. He didn’t even look up from his food. 

“I can’t. This is fucking crazy, Dad.” Diego opened the office door, looking down the hallway at the door man. The guy at the end of the hall shook his head. Diego shut the door and sat behind the desk. He was clearly not going to eat anything. He was making Dani very nervous. Papi finished his meal before Dani really even got started. Suddenly, her appetite was diminished. She stirred the goulash with the plastic spoon, thinking maybe she’d feel better later. 

They all heard the garage door grinding open. Diego shot up to his feet and was out the door before Dani could even register the movement. Papi wiped his face and hands, put his napkin on the desk and stood up. As Dani stood, her father crossed in front of her, putting his arm out to make sure she stayed there. His protective instinct always made her feel safe as a girl, but this was different. 

The roar of the car engine being revved in the garage was louder than necessary. Joe Harper was showing off. Papi led Dani into the garage carefully. Diego was already there as Joe got out of the 1962 Chrysler Convertible. It was white with white wall tires. It was chromed out and shiny, tan leather interior. This was definitely a hot car in more ways than one. 

“Check that shit out, Diego! You’re not the only one who can steal a boss ride!” Joe straightened his fancy suit jacket and brushed his pants off with his handkerchief. 

They all stared at the vehicle. It would be a shame to dismantle this vehicle and sell its parts. That was what Joe wanted done though. Papi shook his head, dismayed by the prospect of ruining a thing of beauty like this. 

“What’s the matter, you guys? Cat got your tongues?” Joe righted himself, addressing all three of them. “Whatever. Time is money. Diego, your office?” Joe started walking right by the Ramos family toward the shop office. His arrogance was unreal to Dani. She had only met him in passing that day when he ogled her. She didn’t like him then either. 

They followed Joe back into the office. The younger Harper moved behind the desk and sat down, clearly in charge of this meeting. He sniffed the air and took the lid off of Diego’s lunch. He helped himself to a few bites. “Fuck, man. Carl is good.” Joe pulled the spoon out of his mouth and pointed it around the room at each of them, as Diego closed the office door. “He’s very, very good!” Joe continued to eat, uninvited. The Ramos’s stood, silently watching. 

“Okay, so you’re all wondering what I want.” Joe pushed the food away from him and propped his legs up on the desk. He leaned back and folded his hands on his belly. “What I want, is what you all want. Alex and I want our money. We know that Felix won’t be able to pay us back, so naturally, the debt now falls to all of you.” 

“How much?” Diego was wound up tighter than a watch spring. Dani could almost hear him ticking like a time bomb if she listened hard enough. Papi, on the other side of her, remained abnormally calm. 

“I like this guy, Vincente! He’s straight to the point every time.” Joe smiled a big toothy grin at Papi. The older Ramos managed a half smile back at him, nodding. “Ok, here’s the deal. I want... $275,000.” 

“What the fuck, Joe? Felix only took $150,000! Why do we owe you almost double that?” 

“Interest, you simple motherfucker. He took our money and pissed it all away. Weeks ago! The juice has been running since day one when he didn’t show up with that bag.” 

“We don’t have that kind of money,” Dani interjected. She felt hands on her in both directions, from Diego and Papi both. 

Joe stood up, staring at Dani’s entire body like the pervert he was. “Listen here, girlie. Harpers get what Harpers want. You should know that by now, seeing as how you’re involved with one.” Joe honestly thought Dani knew about Grace. 

“What does that mean?” Dani looked at him, then Diego, then her father. 

“What it all means, assholes, is that you better come up with the money. My father was very fucking generous. He’s allowing you till the end of the month to come up with it. If it were up to me, I’d be taking it out of your asses right fucking now!” Joe rounded the corner and opened his jacket, showing Diego both pistols at his side. “So, you’re going to deliver $70,000 to me, personally, every Friday by sundown. If not? I’ll kill every single one of you. Don’t think I won’t do it.” The threat was real. Even Diego remained silent. His usual demeanor was to fight back, or to haggle. But everyone knew fucking with the Harpers was not smart. People just did what they told them. 

Joe opened the door to the office. He regarded Dani intensely, “don’t think for a minute that fucking my sister is going to help your family, because it won’t.” Joe looked at the Ramos men next. “Meeting adjourned.” He turned and left out the door. He called back behind him, “Oh, you might wanna check the trunk!” 

Dani felt all the air get sucked out of the room. She wanted to question what Joe meant, but deep down inside, she already knew. Grace was not a Simmons. Grace was a Harper. She was a liar. It all made sense. From where Grace got her money, to the nice car, to the job at Harper’s Auto. How could Dani be so stupid? She kicked herself. But, as Joe exited the building, she, Diego, and Papi were headed back to the garage. 

Vincente popped the trunk, and Diego lifted it up. The tarp was covering something big. Dani’s heart sank into the floor as Diego unveiled the corpse of her Uncle Felix. He was bent in half, into a fetal position. He was covered in blood. Diego reached down and pulled his face toward him to make sure what he was looking at. Felix’s face was pale, gray, eyes staring and lifeless, mouth gaping open in an expression of surprise. The bullet hole in his forehead announced the cause of death. Felix looked like he’d never seen it coming. His face was bruised and his teeth were missing. Someone had fucked him up before they killed him. 

Dani’s breath was coming in heaving gasps. She couldn’t remember if she screamed or not. The next thing she remembered was Papi holding her, pulling her away from the trunk. Joe Harper would make good on his threat, and they all knew it. 

Grace drove to a local park, turned her car off and decided to eat lunch in the shade. She opened the bowl of goulash and ate quickly. She needed to get to the shop for at least half the day. As she spooned bites into her mouth, Grace was overcome by the need to tell Dani the whole truth. Even if it ended their relationship, Grace wanted her to know everything. 

Grace tried to think of any possible way to make the truth about herself hurt any less. There was no way, considering the Ramos family was in debt to her own. Alex would most certainly threaten them with violence if they couldn’t pay up. Grace was suddenly angry at Dani for not accepting her help with that. Grace didn’t understand what the big deal was. It was only money, and Dani would never have to pay her back. Grace set the bowl down in her lap and leaned back in her seat. She stared out at the park, watching kids play. She wished she were that innocent again. 

The firm knock on her car window startled Grace from her daydream. She looked up to see Sarah Connor standing there. Grace opened the door and got out to meet her. Sarah wore a black t-shirt, her usual vest, and a badge around her neck. Sarah would work in plain clothes, but never under cover. Everyone knew who she was, and she was proud of that. She wore aviator sunglasses, and never took them off when talking to Grace. 

“I see you lived.” Sarah leaned against the hood of the Camaro. “That must have been a rough night for you, kid.” 

“Yeah,” Grace ran her hand through her shaggy hair, staring at the ground. She remembered the bar tab. 

“You doing ok? How’s Dani?” Sarah was allowed to ask the tough questions; the ones everyone thought were none of her business. 

“I’m alright. Dani is too. Just dropped her off at Carl’s.” Grace glanced up at Sarah and back down at the ground. 

“Does she even know, Grace?” 

Grace shook her head. Her shame and embarrassment were almost overwhelming now. “I don’t know how to tell her.” 

“Well, let me give you a little heads-up on the matter. With Felix dead, I’d count on Alex making a statement with that. He’ll also demand payback. And if I know Alex half as well as I think I do, he’ll take it out on every single Ramos there is if they fuck him over. Every. Single. One. Grace, you have to tell her. You might be the only one who can help them.” 

Grace pulled out her wallet and produced a hundred dollar bill. She folded it and handed it to Sarah. “Bar tab.” That was all Grace said. She got back into her car, slammed the door and drove off, leaving Sarah Connor standing on the side of the road. Grace felt like a cornered animal. She never even saw the two men watching her from the other side of the park. 

Dani sat back down in the office, afraid to think of anything at all. Half of her mind believed Felix was dead already. It was unlike him to disappear. He didn’t look like he’d been dead more than a day or two. She knew who killed him. Joe had been pretty proud of it, she thought. He flaunted the Harper’s power all over the chop shop. He threatened every single one of them with death if they didn’t pay up. Their only saving grace was the gift of time. Maybe, just maybe they could do it. 

Grace fucking Harper. Dani was furious. She had just given every part of herself to that woman, only to find out it was all a lie. Dani could turn her back on Grace and assume she was dead to her. That had been the Ramos way for years. But Grace had lied to her from the beginning. Maybe it was to protect Dani, she realized. It didn’t make it any easier to digest the truth. Grace was Joe Harper’s fucking sister. And Joe knew about them. Had Grace told him? Dani had so many questions. Her heart demanded answers. 

If this was the last time she ever saw Grace, Dani Ramos would get the truth out of her one way or another. Diego was too stunned to ask Dani about her relationship with Grace. Of course, when he realized what was going on, he too would be furious. For now, the specter of Felix overshadowed everything for the Ramos men. 

Dani pulled out her phone and began punching the keypad with great speed and ferocity. 

Dani: I want to see you. 

Grace: I’m working. I’ll be off at 5. I can come get you then. 

That was all the information Dani needed. She was going to confront Grace fucking Harper on her own terms. She wasn’t going to let the blonde mobster come pick her up. Dani was going to follow her home and do it there. Dani was not afraid of Grace. She was pissed off. She could borrow Papi’s car. 

She already had his gun.


	14. Temperance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angry Sex  
> and please do check the tags

Dani Ramos was not known for her patience. She had a fiery temper with an extremely short fuse. She had basically stormed out of the office, taking her father’s car. The last time she took his car without permission, she’d been grounded for a month. But that was many years ago when she was still in school. She could justify taking his car then as an act of teenage rebellion. Today, Dani was on a mission. 

She went home without her family that afternoon. She sat on the edge of her bed and texted Grace. 

Dani: Something came up. I’ll call you later. 

This situation called for some patience and tact on Dani’s part. 

Grace: Ok. I’ll be home tonight. 

It was perfect. Dani looked at the clock. It was only 230pm. She had enough time to shower and plan what she was going to say when she confronted the blonde. The rage building inside of her was close to spilling out of her in that instant. Dani wanted to throw things, break things. Instead, Dani decided to save it and use it later. She opted for a hot shower to get her blood pumping. 

At 445pm, Dani pulled up to the corner across from Harper’s Auto Repair. Grace’s car was parked outside. She killed the engine and waited. Dani pulled out her phone to check her messages. 

Diego: Where did you go? 

Dani: I’m meeting a friend for dinner. 

Diego: Who? Where are you? It’s not safe, and you have Papi’s car. 

Dani: Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing. 

Diego: Hope so. 

Dani: I love you both. I’ll be home later. 

Diego: LY2. Be safe. 

Dani put her phone into her bag. She let her fingers travel over the cool gun metal. The .38 was loaded. She knew how to use it. She wasn’t afraid of Grace Harper. If anything, Dani thought, that liar better be afraid herself. She watched the auto shop as the last customer pulled his car out of the garage and left. At 501pm, Dani watched the shop lights go out. Grace left through the front door, locking up behind her. Dani watched the blonde pull her phone out of her pocket, check it, and slide it back into her pants. Nothing from me, Dani thought to herself. 

As Grace pulled away from the shop, Dani followed her at a safe distance. She’d never actually followed anyone before. The whole way to Grace’s apartment, Dani was paranoid about being spotted. She didn’t think Grace would run from her, especially if she didn’t know what Dani was up to. 

Dani followed the black Camaro into the parking garage. The parking spots were numbered with tenants’ apartment numbers. Grace pulled into 3B. Dani stopped in the visitor’s area and waited for Grace to go upstairs. There did not seem to be any security that Dani would have to try and bypass. No door man or key pad. Grace lived in very modest housing. This wasn’t even a very nice area of town. It didn’t make sense to Dani. With all of that Harper money, she figured Grace would have a nice penthouse somewhere. Instead, Grace lived about as humbly as Dani did. 

She waited for another 15 minutes before finally calling up the nerve to go up to apartment 3B. No one came in after Grace, so Dani was sure she didn’t have any company. It was now or never. Dani wanted answers. She wanted Grace to know she was not to be fucked with. 

On the third floor, Dani walked down to 3B. She rang the bell and waited. She stood in plain view of the peep hole. Dani had nothing to hide from this woman. She could hear footsteps within the apartment growing closer and louder. Dani straightened her back and held her head high. She listened to the locks being undone. Her heart started pounding. The door opened quickly and Grace stood before her, slightly confused. 

“Dani, what are you doing here?” Grace leaned out and looked up and down the hall. Two small hands were on her chest, violently shoving her backward into her apartment. 

“How was work, Grace Harper?” Dani pushed the door closed behind her, staring at the tall blonde. Grace had just come out of the shower. Her hair was still wet. She only wore a black tank top and a pair of gym shorts. She smelled fantastic, and Dani struggled to control herself from enjoying it. She took two steps forward to stand inches from Grace. The blonde looked as if she were ready to make a run for it. Dani didn’t even think about it. She simply reached and slapped Grace right across the face. Hard. “That,” Dani began, “was for lying.” 

Grace recoiled, cradling her cheek in her hand. She knew she deserved that one. She nodded at Dani and just took it. Dani stood her ground and poked her index finger hard into the center of Grace’s chest. “You better explain yourself.” Dani hissed. Grace took a step back. “You lied to me from day one about who you are.” 

“Dani, I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you.” Grace rubbed her cheek. 

“When?! When were you going to tell me you’re a fucking Harper, because it seems like there was never a good time to do that. You should have told me at the very beginning and saved me a lot of fucking trouble!” 

“I know.” 

“Did you find me that night on purpose? To get information from me about my family? About my fucking Uncle Felix?” Dani stepped forward, feeling the blonde retreat a little. 

“No, baby. It wasn’t like that. That was just a coincidence, I swear.” 

Dani stepped closer, slower this time, less menacing. Grace stood still. 

Her voice was just a whisper. “Don’t ‘baby’ me, Grace.” The flat of Dani’s hand contacted Grace’s cheek again, harder than the first time. The slap sent Grace’s head reeling to the side. She realized Dani slapped harder than a lot of men punched. Grace took that one too. Dani had every right to be angry. 

“Dani, please.” 

“Did you kill my uncle?” Point blank. Dani’s hand was fisted up, ready to bring more damage to that pretty blonde face. 

“No,” Grace answered. 

“Were you there?” 

“Yes... but,” Grace clenched her jaw, letting Dani slap her again even harder. Her cheek stung, and her whole head was starting to vibrate. 

She did not want to get hit again. 

“You watched them kill my uncle?” Dani didn’t even wait for the response. She was not about to let Grace Harper get the drop on her. She reached down into her purse and pulled out the .38 Special. The snub nose revolver was heavy, despite its small size. She lifted her arm to point it right at Grace, but the blonde was faster than mercury. 

Dani felt her back being slammed against the wall. Grace’s body was holding hers still. Her arms were being held out to the sides by Grace’s strong hands. They both looked at the gun in Dani’s hand. The fear in Grace’s eyes was real, and it gave Dani much satisfaction. She wanted Grace to feel that. She wanted Grace to know even though she might be a Harper, she was certainly not invincible. 

“I didn’t.” Grace held her there, pinned at the waist, chest, arms, “They wanted me to do it, but I said no, so they kicked me out.” Grace pressed all of her weight forward. Grace’s breathing was unsteady. So was Dani’s. 

“Drop it, Dani, please.” Grace just stared at the gun. All she wanted was for Dani to calm down so she could explain herself. This furious woman in her grasp would not be reasoned with. She would not let go until Dani gave it up. “If I really wanted to hurt you, you’d be dead in 30 seconds.” Instead of threatening, Grace sounded somewhat defeated. 

Dani looked at the gun, then to Grace. She leaned her head forward against the blonde’s cheek, feeling the heat of her skin. Dani exhaled hard and let the revolver fall from her grip. She hadn’t cocked it at all. The gun thudded heavily on the floor below her. Grace kicked it away somewhere near the couch. Dani watched the blonde turn to look at her. Dani braced herself against the wall, and with all her might she threw her head forward at Grace’s mouth. 

Grace had seen it coming. She was taller and had the advantage of the reach on Dani. Grace leaned back and easily avoided the headbutt. However, Dani’s forehead came crashing down on her collarbone. That hurt Grace worse than any of the slaps combined. Grace spun Dani around in her arms and pushed her against the wall, face first. “Don’t provoke me, Dani.” 

Dani growled through her clenched teeth. “You sound just like your father and brother!” 

“No. I’m not like them.” Grace leaned her forehead against the back of Dani’s head. She was breathless from the adrenaline. Her body was becoming aroused from the excitement, danger, and being pressed against Dani. She instinctively pushed her hips into Dani’s ass. 

Dani felt the hardening bulge. “Oh, so are you just going to fuck me now?” It was less of an invitation and more of a dare with the threat of violence just below it. Dani was not going to let Grace just take whatever she wanted. The feeling of the blonde pressed against her was thrilling, Dani had to admit. She breathed out, loudly, letting Grace rest against her. 

Grace loosened her grip on Dani’s wrists, letting the brunette drop her arms. Grace embraced Dani from behind, holding her gently, trying to diffuse the situation. Dani arched back against her, grinding her ass right into Grace’s bulge. The blonde gasped as her cock throbbed. Dani slipped a hand back between them. Grace moved to give her a little space, which turned out to be a mistake. Dani grabbed Grace’s balls beneath the loose shorts. Her grip was like a vice. She squeezed hard, nearly taking Grace to her knees. Dani leaned back, seething, “if you EVER lie to me again.” 

Grace was at her mercy. She’d burn the whole world down if Dani told her to. Grace let her head fall down against Dani’s shoulder. She was close to begging her to stop. Her knees were shaking as Dani’s hand tightened around her sack. Grace nodded her head emphatically. As quickly as she grabbed Grace, Dani let her go; only to let her hand travel upward. Dani firmly, yet gently, gripped Grace’s hard shaft through her shorts and began slowly stroking her. 

Grace turned Dani back around to face her, keeping the brunette pinned against the wall. It felt like the safest course of action at the moment. She stared down into the enraged and furious brown eyes. She could see the hurt behind them, and it tore at Grace’s heart. She felt both of Dani’s hands slip down inside of her shorts, taking her cock carefully. Grace wasn’t sure if Dani was going to try and hurt her again or not. She leaned in slowly, hoping for a kiss that didn’t end up in a bloody lip. 

Dani connected with her, kissing her roughly, demanding entrance to her mouth. Grace complied, opening her lips for Dani’s tongue. The kiss was absolute fire. Grace released Dani and reached down to start unbuttoning her jeans. She pulled back just long enough to see permission granted in the brown eyes. Dani nodded, urging Grace to continue. 

The urgent, frenzied movements of pulling clothing off, throwing it haphazardly across the room came next. Grace had Dani completely naked in seconds. She let the petite brunette strip her, exposing her for any potential abuse that might be coming. Dani was unpredictable, and that turned Grace on even more. She pressed their naked bodies back together, keeping Dani against the wall. Grace reached down and held Dani’s thighs and lifted her up. Dani spread her legs and wrapped them around slim hips, locking her heels behind the blonde. Grace rubbed her shaft against Dani’s wet center. This whole fight had turned them both on. Grace let Dani come down a little bit, as her cock head slipped inside the brunette. Dani slammed down on her, taking the entire length at once. 

Grace began fucking her hard and fast. There was no time to wait, no time to mince words. This needed to happen. Dani moaned loudly, digging her nails into Grace’s back. Those fingernails, like spurs, urged Grace to fuck her harder, deeper. Dani took one hand and grabbed Grace’s blonde hair, pulling it hard. Grace drove her throbbing cock deeper inside of Dani, making her yelp this time. 

The tall blonde pulled them away from the wall. Dani instinctively pulled off of her, slipping down to stand in front of her. They both groaned from the loss of contact. Grace could still see the fury in Dani’s eyes. The short brunette hauled off and slapped her again, just as hard as ever. Grace reeled back. 

“What the fuck was that for?” 

“Because it felt good.” Dani grinned, loving the way she unbalanced Grace. 

Grace moved forward, grabbing Dani’s hips, pulling her across the room. She thought about the couch, but didn’t want Dani anywhere near that gun. Grace pulled her over to the kitchen table, which was always bare. The blonde rarely ate at home. She pushed a pile of unopened mail onto the floor, flipped Dani back around and bent her over on the table, face down. From this position, Grace could drive Dani into oblivion. 

Dani was panting, trembling with excitement. “Give me everything you have, Grace.” She widened her stance to accept the huge cock. Grace leaned over her, holding her hard length in one hand. She grabbed the back of Dani’s head with the other, wanting to hold her down that way. Suddenly, Grace was overwhelmed by the truth of what Dani had said. Maybe she was just like her father and brother, taking whatever she wanted. Grace shook her head. This would be different. It had to be. 

Grace released Dani’s head, sliding her hand slowly and gently down to the middle of the brunette’s back. She held her there, but just barely. Grace pushed forward, letting her cock head slip inside the wet warmth of her lover. Dani pushed back on her, but Grace pulled back, not letting her have full penetration. “Take it.” Grace pushed slowly, giving Dani only a half inch at a time. 

Dani mewled and panted. Grace’s self-control was staggering. She opened herself, relaxing every muscle in her body for Grace. The blonde kept pushing forward until she was buried completely. They had never had sex like this. Dani could feel Grace’s power rumbling like a jet engine below her surface. Fingertips stroked Dani’s spine. She involuntarily clenched around Grace’s cock, holding her there, milking her. 

“Take it all, Dani. Feel me.” Grace ground deeply into her brunette partner, relishing the intimacy of the moment, loving their deep connection. Dani was so warm and tight around her. Grace was stretching her, creating her place inside of Dani. The blonde was panting, even though she wasn’t even moving. Her whole body was shaking. She leaned over and rested on top of Dani. She wanted to say the words that she knew were absolutely true in that moment. She stayed silent, because Dani had no reason to believe that Grace loved her. She kissed the back of Dani’s shoulders, working her way up her neck. She slipped her hand over Dani’s head, cupped her chin, and pulled her back to gain access to the brunette’s lips. “Kiss me.” Grace whispered. Dani tilted her head and gently caressed Grace’s lips with her own. 

The blonde moaned into the kiss and started moving, rocking them back and forth on the kitchen table. Each stroke was heaven. Grace had never experienced physical pleasure with a woman like this before. Each time with Dani just got better and better, even if they were angry. She began to move faster, pushing her cock deeper every time. “Yes, Grace.” Dani lifted her ass to meet the blonde’s thrusts. 

“I’m going to really fuck you now,” Grace moaned as she stood back up. She put her hands on Dani’s ass, gripping it tightly. 

“Yes.” Dani felt her walls tighten, preparing to be destroyed. 

With that, Grace began to pound her from behind. She fucked Dani hard and fast, trying to shake all the rage from the brunette. She knew she would come soon, and realized she’d been doing all of this without a condom. She wasn’t sure if she could pull out this time. And thinking that made Grace come hard. “Dani, oh fuck, Dani!” Grace felt herself release. Instead of pulling out, she pushed in as deep as she could reach, letting her seed flow. 

Grace pushed against Dani so hard and deep that the brunette’s feet were off the floor. She felt Grace come inside of her. There was nothing to be done about it. Dani closed her eyes and felt the heat between them increase as the heat inside of her body sparked and ignited a fire within. She was taking everything Grace had to give, just like she asked for. Dani put her palms on the table and pushed herself back and up. She felt Grace’s arms come around her as her feet touched the floor. Grace was shaking and moaning so hard that Dani thought she might fall over. “I’m sorry, Dani.” 

She reached her arm around and held Grace to her. “I’m not.” Dani whispered. 

“I need to come, baby.” Dani reached between her legs and rubbed her clit. It was completely swollen, nearly sticking out of her pink, wet lips. With just a few hard strokes of her fingers, Dani was rocking and shaking against Grace. The blonde held her tightly, feeling her body quake. Grace reached around and cupped Dani’s sex, just holding her. She listened to Dani sob uncontrollably. The blonde covered Dani with her lithe body, offering what stability and protection she could. Dani felt Grace everywhere, around her, inside of her. She let herself falter, hoping Grace would never let her hit the ground. 

Instead, Grace pulled out, scooped Dani up into her arms and carried her into the bedroom. Grace laid her down into the comfortable nest of blankets and sheets. She laid down beside Dani, facing her, pulling her into the cradle of her arms and legs. Grace threw a blanket over them both, decreasing Dani’s vulnerability even further. The blonde whispered to her about never wanting to lie again to her. She told Dani she wanted to get out, for good, and wanted the brunette to go with her. 

Dani relaxed into Grace’s hold, feeling oddly safe. “Where will we go?” 

“I know a few places around the city for now, safe houses. You and your family can stay there if anything goes wrong. I just need some time to tie up loose ends. Alex won’t let me just leave.” 

Dani knew what that meant, but she didn’t want to hear Grace have to say it. She pressed her face into Grace’s chest, feeling the blonde’s hot breath against the top of her head. She clung to Grace as if her life depended on it. Little did she know, it might actually come to that.


	15. A Defector's Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this chapter is a bit lengthy, but it's a pivotal chapter.  
> Second of all, this chapter is VERY violent. This will make ball squeezing in chapter 14 look mild :)   
> Torture scene ahead. You have been warned. Proceed at your own risk.

Dani was starting to fall asleep next to Grace. The sex had been hot. The come down had been even better than Dani imagined. Having the truth laid bare between them felt good. Dani knew the only thing she had lied to Grace about was where she lived. There was no danger in Grace knowing that, other than Dani’s apartment was basically in the ghetto. She didn’t have a big place of her own like Grace did, even if it wasn’t fancy. 

Grace’s rough fingertips traced Dani’s shoulder blades one at a time. Dani laid still and listened to Grace’s heart. She gingerly swept her fingers along the outline of one of the blonde’s breasts, listening to Grace hum her satisfaction. Dani raised her head up to look at the sleepy beauty beside her. Grace’s eyes were half closed, tracking Dani as she lifted up to regard her. 

Dani felt Grace’s fingers stop and settle against her back, adding pressure and pulling her in closer. Dani leaned over and met Grace’s lips for a soft kiss. The blonde gently sucked Dani’s bottom lip, licking it lazily. Grace was the best kisser Dani had ever known. Her kiss clouded Dani’s thoughts until there was nothing left in the world but Grace. She forgot who she was and didn’t mind it one bit. 

“I have to go home.” Dani broke the kiss. Grace held her tighter, not wanting to let go just yet. 

“It feels like every time I finally have you close to me, one of us has to leave.” Grace was halfway between pouting and just telling it like it was. Dani pressed a hand against the blonde’s belly, feeling the muscles contract in response. “Do you need a ride?” 

“No. I followed you here in my father’s car.” Dani smiled down at her gorgeous lover, lost in a sea of blue. She watched Grace connect the dots from earlier that day. Dani had been on fire, ready to shoot Grace where she stood. Now, they were in bed as if none of it had ever happened. “If I can get away again tomorrow, I would like to see you.” Dani licked her lips, lowered her head, and helped herself to Grace’s mouth. It was tender, but needy. Grace opened her mouth to Dani’s tongue. She felt a hand travel from her belly down between her legs. Dani rubbed past her soft shaft toward her balls. Grace jumped, suddenly scared of Dani grabbing her again. Even though she hadn’t been injured, Grace was wary of the touch. She pulled away from the kiss, watching Dani intently. She felt the small hand cup her and hold her. “I’m sorry about that. I won’t do it again. Unless you deserve it, Grace Harper. And soon enough, I’ll make it up to you.” 

Dani did not squeeze again. She simply let her fingers trail over the sensitive skin and back up to Grace’s belly. Grace let out a sigh of relief. That might have been even more scary to her than Dani pulling a gun on her. 

Dani sat up, looking around the room for her clothes. They were all still out in the living room. She stood up, somewhat unwilling to leave Grace at all, and went on the hunt for her pants and shirt. As she began to dress, Dani saw the revolver laying on the floor by the couch. She picked it up and put it back in her purse. She realized she felt better carrying it all the time now. She heard feet shuffling on the carpet behind her. She finished tying her shoes and stood up. Long arms enfolded her and she was being held again. Dani leaned back into Grace. “I don’t want to leave.” She held Grace’s arms with hers, feeling the blonde kissing the top of her head. 

“Soon, we won’t have to anymore, if that’s what you want.” Grace thought about every loose end she had to tie up. She did not tell Dani that there was a possibility she might not make it out of this alive. That was the Harper/Hill way. Being from South Chicago, Dani probably understood that as well. Dani turned in Grace’s arms, looking up. Grace bent and kissed her again with every ounce of tenderness she could find inside of her. They breathed each other’s breath for a few long moments, just enjoying the connection that seemed to deepen with every kiss, every touch. 

Dani finally broke free, forcing herself to leave. It was almost 9pm and she had to get back to Papi and Diego before they lost their minds. 9pm was not late at all, but after Joe’s death threat and uncle Felix, they knew how dangerous it was for her to be out right now. Grace made her promise to call when she made it home. She wouldn’t rest until she knew Dani was safe. Unfortunately, as long as Dani was Grace’s girlfriend, she’s probably never be safe. 

Grace locked the door after her and decided to sit and watch some tv for a while. She found her jeans on the floor and slipped them on over her boxers. She pulled a sweatshirt on over her tank top and flopped down on the couch. As she idly clicked through the guide, looking for anything decent to settle on, there was a knock on the door that startled her. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Maybe Dani had forgotten something. Grace admitted, it would be nice to steal one or two more kisses. She smiled and went to the door. She unlocked the deadbolt and threw it open. 

“Dani, I-” 

She almost saw three people standing outside of her door when the black cloth went over her head. Grace was being forced out into the hallway, against the opposite wall face first. Two men were grabbing her arms, forcing them behind her back. She felt handcuffs clap painfully around her wrists. “Don’t struggle, if you know what’s good for you.” Grace recognized Dino’s voice. Johnny must be there too. 

“Luke?” Grace choked through the thick black cloth bag over her head. It was getting hard to breathe, and she was starting to panic. 

“Shut up, kid. You really screwed the pooch.” Luke’s voice was cold, if not a little worried sounding. The three men hauled her down the steps and into the parking garage. Grace knew better than to resist. The three of them could kill her easily with her hands cuffed. She felt Luke’s big, rough hand on her upper arm as he pushed her into the back seat of a car. He shoved her to the middle and sat next to her. She could feel one of the other men on the other side of her. This was all for show, Grace knew. They were just trying to rattle her. She never would have agreed to meet Joe or Alex if they had called. She understood this was the only way to get people to come in sometimes. 

They drove for what felt like hours. Grace knew she was being taken to the warehouse where Felix met his end. It was Joe’s favorite spot for interrogation and beating people up. It was a place they never had bother cleaning blood off the floor. Her heart began to pound out of control. She could feel her pulse in her head and hear it in her ears. Grace was scared. 

She felt the car come to a stop finally. No one had spoken on the drive. Johnny usually drove, but he didn’t even bother to turn on the radio this time. Grace just had to listen to the sound of her own chaotic breathing, trying to make herself calm down. It was no use. Alex might very well want her dead now. 

The men, or just Luke really, dragged her out of the back seat and pushed her forward. She tripped a couple of time, unable to see where she was going, but the big hand on her arm kept her from falling. Her bare feet were pummeled mercilessly by sharp gravel. She was led up a couple of hard steps and pushed roughly through a doorway. She could hear her footsteps echoing in the room. The empty warehouse. Another hand grabbed her by the back of her sweatshirt and pushed her to her knees. 

Grace heard a cough that could only belong to Alex. “Take it off, it’s a little much, don’t you think?” His voice was too calm, placid like a lake before a storm. A hand yanked the cloth off of her head, taking a bit of her hair with it. Grace winced and tried to let her eyes focus on the room. It wasn’t well lit. There was a work light hanging from the ceiling and that was it. She saw Alex sitting in front of her, on the left. His right-hand man, Joe, was next to him. Joe had an evil grin on his face. 

Alex leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked at Grace sternly. “We’ve had you followed for the last few days. We know you’re seeing Dani Ramos. We know you’ve been seeing that bitch cop, too. You can imagine how this must look to us, Grace.” 

The blonde said nothing. She wasn’t about to reveal any details that she felt were clearly none of their business. Grace was also not going to beg. Even when a fist caught her square in the back. She fell flat on her face, choking on concrete dust. The pain from the blow rocked her whole body. She had no time to recover as a pair of hands pulled her up to her knees again. Luke was doing this. Grace just stared at Alex. If she could have killed him with a look. 

“I’m going to ask you nicely. What are you doing with Dani Ramos? You know that family is into us for a lot of money. They’re nothing but trash and thieves, Grace. And Dani? A prostitute? I mean, I know you like paying for it, but Jesus, honey. Dani fucking Ramos.” Alex leaned back in his chair, waiting for an answer that was not coming. 

Grace gritted her teeth and waited for the next punch to land. The fist crashed into the side of her head and she saw stars before falling over sideways. She hit the other side of her head on the concrete. Her thoughts began to swirl around in her head. She wasn’t sure what was happening all of a sudden. Luke pulled her back up to her knees. 

“What are you doing talking to Sarah Connor? We saw her take you home one night, and we saw you pay her money. Is she in your pocket, Gracie?” Alex’s patience knew no bounds. He could do this all night. 

“Or in your pants? You fucking her too, sis?” Joe grinned as he said that. 

Alex shot him an annoyed look, then turned to Luke and nodded. 

Grace heard the aluminum baseball bat being dragged across the floor. Still, she remained silent. This was really going to fucking hurt. 

Luke handed the bat to Alex. He held it in one hand, tapping the length of it into his other hand. “Your loyalty to this family is in question. We have questions, and we want answers from you. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Grace.” Alex squatted in front of her, seeking the truth in her eyes. To Grace, it almost looked like Alex was sorry to be doing this. However, they all knew, it was just business. 

“Go fuck yourself, Alex.” Grace hissed. She stared down at the concrete, waiting for more pain. Alex stood up. 

“I can make this last a long fucking time.” With one hand, he swung the bat, cracking Grace right across the face with it. The room, and her whole world, went dark. 

Dani found Papi and Diego at home, counting the stash of money they kept for emergencies. She sat down in the living room beside her father. He was humming softly, licking his thumb, counting out 20s and 50s, stacking them neatly on the coffee table. It looked like a lot of money to her. Diego was on the phone in the other room, speaking in hushed Spanish. Dani could make out what he was asking for. He was asking someone in the neighborhood for help and support. He wasn’t asking for money, though. He looked at Dani from across the apartment and shut the bedroom door behind him. Whatever he needed, he needed to say it privately. Diego’s pride was on the line here. 

Dani picked up a pile of loose cash and began to sort through it with her father. She casually asked him how much they had so far. He stopped and looked at the piles he had counted. 

“So far, $35,450. We’re not going to make it to $70,000 tonight. We have two days to make the first payment. Diego can boost a couple of cars, but that’s only if he doesn’t get caught.” Papi was afraid that it wasn’t a sure thing. Dani thought about asking Grace to make up the difference, but she could not explain where the money came from. She also couldn’t pimp herself out and make that kind of cash in two days. 

Dani stopped counting and let the money fall onto the coffee table. “So, we’re fucked.” She leaned back on the couch and breathed hard. Her father didn’t answer. He just kept humming and counting, licking his thumb as he went. 

Dani did the next best thing she could think to do. She went to the kitchen and began making some food. She knew that with everything going on, no one had eaten since the goulash, if Diego had eaten at all. The least she could do was prepare something for them all. She was hungry as well. Dani decided not to say anything about Grace just yet. She’d keep silent, at least until she knew what the Ramos men had planned. 

After a homecooked meal of pozole, Diego had settled down a little bit, but he was still on his phone. Now, he was frantically texting. He hadn’t said a word since his last secret phone call. Papi was resting on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table next to the neatly stacked cash. They had counted out $42,380. It would not be enough. 

Dani took a shower. She changed her clothes and laid down on her bed. It was almost midnight. She thought about texting Grace but didn’t want to wake her if she finally got some sleep. A half hour later, Dani’s mind quit racing and she drifted off. 

Grace woke up at some point. Her head was pounding. She wasn’t handcuffed anymore. The room was dark. It felt small. She wondered how long she had been out. She could see dim light coming from under the door. She pushed herself up to her knees and softly touched her face. Her cheek was swollen from where the bat had landed. She checked her teeth. They were all still there. Her ears were ringing. Grace took a deep breath and coughed. Her ribs were intact at least. She sat against a wall, listening for signs of her family outside. She was really thirsty too. Hopefully they wouldn’t be too terrible and let her have a drink before they started pounding her again. She knew what was coming. Grace had done this to others many times before. 

It felt like hours had passed when she heard boots approaching the other side of the door. She heard the lock release and the door swung open fast. The light rushed in and blinded her. She held her hand over her eyes, only hearing and mostly feeling someone come into the room. The doorway was shadowed by someone big, probably Luke. Grace looked up to see Joe standing over her. 

“Dad’s gone for a while. It’s my turn. What you been up to, Grace?” Joe didn’t even wait for an answer. He kicked Grace right in the side, sending her sprawling against the far wall. She lost her breath and felt paralyzed. His boots were steel toed, and that kick hurt like a motherfucker. She clutched her side, certain he had broken a rib or two just then. He moved across the small room toward her and stomped her side again. She cried out this time. The pain was singing through her body like a fucking church hymn, solemn and holy. 

“Tell me about that bitch. That little Ramos cunt. What’s your deal with her? She knew where Felix stashed the money?” Joe knew perfectly well that there was no more money left. He was just pressing Grace for whatever she’d give him. This was a power play. It was just control. 

“Fuck you.” Grace coughed out. She held her side, waiting for the next kick. Joe reached down and fisted her hair, pulling her head up sharply. He leaned in to whisper to her. 

“It’s not ‘fuck me,’ sis. Fuck you.” He slammed her face directly into the wall. He pulled her head back and did it again. Grace felt blood fill her face, and her nose and lips exploded the third time. 

“Joe. That’s enough.” Luke was patient, but wouldn’t step in. 

“Fuck you too, Luke.” Grace spat blood on the floor. She couldn’t even see straight. She knew Joe and Alex had both used a lot of restraint while hurting her. This was just the tip of the iceberg. What these men were really capable of was unnatural. 

Joe kicked her hard in the stomach. Grace’s whole body heaved, curling around his foot. He drew back and stepped away. Joe turned and pushed Luke out of the way. “I’ll be back, Grace.” The door slammed behind them, leaving her in the dark once again. She collapsed onto the floor, letting herself bleed and hurt. 

It felt like days before they came back for her. The door swung open again. Alex Harper entered the room with a chair and a five-gallon jug of water. It was the kind for the coolers in offices and decent places of business. Luke followed him and cuffed Grace behind her back again. 

Alex sat calmly in the center of the room. Grace backed herself against the wall, as far from him as she could get. “You understand that this is less about what you’re doing with the Ramos woman and that cop, than it is to do with your loyalty to this family?” 

Grace nodded. 

“Why don’t you just tell us everything that’s been going on? Allay our fears.” He crossed his legs and leaned back, waiting. Luke took the cap off the water jug. 

“I’m glad you brought me a drink, Alex. I’ve been really thirsty.” Grace summoned all of her strength and courage, proud of herself for holding her resolve against these odious men. 

Alex stifled a laugh. “You won’t be after this.” He stood up and left the room. Johnny and Dino appeared and held her down on her back. Waterboarding, Grace thought. Fuck. 

The door stayed open. Grace’s choked screams, her gagging, and the shuffling of feet echoed into the main room. Alex Harper pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped off his face. 

Joe peeked around the door to watch what was happening to Grace. He smiled as she struggled to catch a single breath. 

Dani texted Grace in late morning. She received no reply at all. Finally, around 1 pm, Dani called her. The phone rang and rang until the voicemail picked it up. Dani left a message. Then she left another. And another. She was becoming frantic. It wasn’t like Grace to not answer. Dani knew something was wrong. Grace was fine when she left her at home. Grace was happy. Nothing had gone wrong between them in the meantime. 

She had a bad feeling. She recalled Grace saying she had to tie up loose ends with her family, she was probably in trouble. Dani began to sweat in her palms. She left Grace one last voice message and texted her to call her back as soon as she could. She poured herself a drink and swallowed it down. If Grace still wouldn’t call her or text back until tonight, she would go get Sarah to find her. 

After a few more drinks, Dani decided to tell Diego about Grace. Of course, she lied about how they had met. Diego would never understand the prostitution gig, even if she was trying to help the family. As she told him everything she could that would make any sense, Dani waited for the worst from her brother. He took it surprisingly well. He was quiet, which was uncharacteristic of him. Finally, Diego lifted his head to look at Dani sitting beside him on his bed. 

“You know that she can’t possibly tie up loose ends with her family. It’s a blood in/blood out situation. Cradle to the grave. That’s the Harper motto. They’d just as soon kill her as let her leave. She’s probably turned on you and gone back to Alex.” 

“You don’t know that, hermano. She could be in trouble.” 

“I don’t know that, but it’s what I would do.” Diego stared back down at the floor. 

“No, you wouldn’t, asshole. You’d start a war first.” 

“Funny you should say that, Dani.” Diego began to tell her how he had called all the neighborhood shop owners for help. Prominent local family members were agreeing to meet him at 7 pm at the chop shop. They were going to make a stand against the biggest crime family in Chicago. 

Dani stared at him, wide-eyed. “They’ll kill us all. They’ll kill us all anyway, Diego. But this? This is suicide.” He knew she was right, but he told her they had to do something. They’d never be able to boost a car and move it fast enough to make up the first payment. 

“We can’t just risk it with more lives, Diego. There has to be another way.” Dani shook her head and walked away from him. 

“Like what? Begging Grace for help?” Diego shouted after her, “Don’t trust a Harper, Daniella!” 

She ignored him and went back to her room. 

Grace was barely able to move. She shifted effortlessly in and out of consciousness. Her whole body hurt. There was not an inch of skin or bone that had not been bruised or split open. She had water still in her lungs. They left her alone for a little bit. She wasn’t cuffed, but she was still locked in the dark room. Through her swollen eyelids, she watched shadows move back and forth outside the door. She wondered why they didn’t just kill her. She was never going to tell them what they wanted. She would never be loyal to the Harper family again. 

Grace reluctantly turned over and rested on her back. Her gums hurt like hell, and all she could taste in her mouth now was the disgusting taste of blood. She recalled the time when she was the one doing this to other people, as merciless as Joe and Alex. Did she enjoy it? She couldn’t tell now. Maybe she did; she had hurt a lot of people worse than she needed to. I fucking deserve this, Grace thought. She smiled through broken lips and cried silently. 

The Ramos family opened the garage door of their chop shop at 7 pm. It was an invitation to the entire neighborhood. They needed everyone’s help now. There was no time to keep secrets. The first members of the new alliance began to filter in. There was the new butcher, Nancy from the post office, Nina from the flower shop, and of course, Carl. 

Diego even called in some members of small street gangs; they were mostly just teenagers and young adults between 17 to 25. Dani knew Diego must feel terrible to drag these kids into this potential war, she felt terrible too; but if Diego was determined to do this, he would need every bit of help he could get. 

Dani stood beside her father and watched the nervous procession. There were about thirty people in the chop shop now, but that was far from enough to fight the Harpers, and not to mention they were not as well-armed as the Harpers’ goons. There were also crowds gathering outside the chop shop, discussing what was going on in hushed voiced. Many of them nodded to the Ramos’s, showing their support, although they didn’t want to get involved with this. Dani was grateful still. Her neighborhood had her back. 

Diego spent the next fifteen minutes reemphasizing everything. People agreed on how the Harpers were literally killing the neighborhood. Everyone knew what happened to Felix could happen to them one day, even if they did nothing wrong. The Harpers were no longer the Robin Hoods they used to be a few generations ago. They became nothing but brutes after Alex took over. Alex Harper had to go, or else no one would ever be safe. 

Dani felt her heart pounding so fast that she began to feel sick. Her anger was building up too as she watched the crowd getting madder. There was going to be bloodshed. She wished there could be another way, but just like Diego said, the Harpers wouldn’t even let their own people just walk away like that, let alone them. This wasn’t the easy or the hard way situation anymore, this was the hard way or no way. 

She glanced at the people outside the shop again, but this time she saw two unfamiliar faces coming this way. “Diego.” She nudged her brother, who stood up immediately as he saw them. 

“The fuck?” Diego frowned. He walked to the front door and stopped them there, Carl blocked their way with him. Dani reached her hand back to hold the gun that was at her waist, but Papi gently put a hand on her arm, telling her to wait. 

“Having fun without us?” One of the men said, loudly. 

They must be Alex’s goons. Dani gripped tighter on her gun. 

“We still have two days until the first payment. You are too fucking early, Mitch.” Diego sounded both angry and nervous, like everyone else there. 

The guy called Mitch laughed. “I wonder if the first payment will ever happen, Diego. Cuz this…” he swung around and said, “This doesn’t look like you are going to pay our money back, unless you’re doing some fund raising here.” He took one step closer, only inches away from Diego. “How fucking stupid are you, man? You are trying to start a war with Alex?” 

Diego clenched his jaw but said nothing. 

“You won’t have that chance anyway. He can just kill all of you before your little plan even gets carried out.” Mitch looked him up and down, “And lucky for you, Diego. The only reason that keeps him from doing that, is he doesn’t want cops on his tail.” 

Mitch took out his phone from his pocket and glanced around the chop shop. “Alex decided to give y’all bastards a chance.” He spotted Dani, and grinned at her with a despicable look. “You, c’mere!” He yelled at Dani, waving the phone in his hand. She approached slowly, with her father right behind her. “Make the call. Alex is waiting to hear from you.” 

Luke pulled Grace up to her feet. He held her by the shoulders until she was steady enough not to fall over again. He helped her out of the room and into the main part of the warehouse. Joe and Alex were already there, sitting, waiting for her to spill her secrets. When she made it to the center of the room, feet away from the Harper men, Grace was forced to her knees again. Physically, she didn’t have any fight left in her. 

“So, we hear that your little girlfriend and her family are gathering people to make a stand against us. Of course, you know that’s not wise. Fighting us never ends well for anyone.” Alex pulled out a cell phone. It wasn’t his phone, Grace noticed. It was just a little burner flip phone from the dollar store. He laid the phone on his lap and pulled two fat cigars from his jacket. He handed one to Joe, who looked delighted by it. 

“We’re going to wait. We’re expecting a call. Dani Ramos is going to call this phone any minute now. You have the opportunity to make this right, Grace. When you hear her voice, you tell her to come talk to us. Tell her everything’s okay. She’ll believe you. When she brings her family in, your loyalty will never be questioned again.” Alex rolled the cigar between his fingers, holding it to his nose and sniffing the tobacco deeply. Joe copied his father’s movements. Grace almost laughed about how much of a tool Joe was. 

Grace stared at the floor. If she didn’t do this for Alex, he’d hurt her even more. She could withstand the physical abuse, but she could not betray Dani. Could she? Grace had a thought that if she would simply give them what they wanted, Joe and Alex would give her life back. Ever since she met Dani that night, Grace had been given nothing but headaches. 

The phone rang. It rang again. Alex flipped it open and leaned forward in his chair, handing it to Grace. She reached out, her hand shaky. She had to use two hands to hold it up to her ear. Her heart was in the pit of her stomach as she heard the soft voice on the other end say hello. 

“Dani? It’s Grace. I need you to listen very carefully to me.” Grace looked up at Alex, seeing the approval in his eyes. “You, and your family... need to.... you need to run, Dani! RUN!” Joe stepped up and snatched the phone from Grace’s hands. The back of her head became a punching bag for Luke’s fist, while his other hand held her firmly upright. 

Dani could hear the grunts and groans coming from Grace. She held the phone to her ear, trembling. Grace had told her to run. The Harpers were not going to give them any time at all. And it sounded like they were killing Grace. “Grace? Hello?” Dani was almost shouting into the phone. 

“Run, Dani, run.” Joe whispered into the receiver. “I’ll enjoy the hunt.” He closed the phone and turned his attention to Grace. 

Alex pulled a fancy cigar cutter out of his jacket and snipped the end off his cigar. The blade cut through it effortlessly. As he lit his smoke, he handed the cutter to Joe. The younger Harper giggled with joy. He cut off the end of his cigar, lit it and puffed it to life. Joe handed the cutter back to his father. Grace looked up at him, seeing the happiness in his eyes. 

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Alex stepped toward her. “Hold out her arm, Dino.” The goon stepped forward, grabbed Grace’s right arm and pulled it straight. Alex straddled her arm at the elbow, locking it with his legs. He faced away from her. Dino and Luke held Grace steady. 

“Grace, I’m not going to kill you. But you should know, what you just did? You can’t come back from that. We’re going to give you a little reminder, so every time you look at your hand, you’ll think of your betrayal,” Alex said, slipping her little finger into the hole of the cigar cutter. He pushed it down nearly all the way to where the fist met the finger. 

Grace did not want to beg, but this was too much, even for her. “Alex... don’t do this.” She didn’t say she was sorry. She didn’t offer any information. Grace just begged Alex not do it. She struggled against Luke, who just told her to let it happen. Grace began to cry. She never called him anything but Alex before. “Dad... please.” 

Alex shook his head, held her hand, squeezed it, and forced the cutters through her finger. Grace felt the blade snap the bone. It was a sickening pain that she felt deep inside her gut. Alex quickly stepped away from her. Luke and Dino let her go and backed off. Grace pulled her hand into her chest, clutching it tightly. She felt her own hot blood running everywhere. She saw the finger laying on the concrete in it’s on puddle of blood. Grace’s mind splintered in that moment. She looked down at her hand to see if it was real. She was bleeding profusely, and was now missing her little finger. Grace looked up at Joe’s smiling face. Alex was already on his way out the door, wiping the cigar cutter in his handkerchief. 

The room began to spin. Grace closed her eyes and hoped to land anywhere but the warehouse floor.


	16. The Devil You Know

Grace Harper was bleeding all over herself. She was in shock. Her body was shaking when she hit the floor. Unfortunately, she couldn’t force herself to pass out. She laid there on the freezing concrete, holding her right hand against her chest. Her sweatshirt was soaked in blood and sweat. Her eyes were unfocused. Someone was kneeling in front of her. She could smell the cigar smoke. A rough hand grabbed hers and held it out in front of her. She couldn't’ fight it. All she could do was whimper and cry now. The burning sensation of the cigar was unbelievable. Grace howled as Joe cauterized her hand. He threw her hand back at her and humphed to himself as if she had been ungrateful for his favor. 

Her vision went white. She opened her mouth to scream, and nothing but air came out. Grace was spent. She rocked through each wave of pain, feeling her empty stomach knot up. 

“Get her the fuck out of here, Simmons. I can’t look at her anymore.” Joe was always a prick. This whole incident just proved that he’d never be better than that. All Grace could think was it was no wonder no one liked him. 

“Where should I take her? Your house?” Luke was trying to goad Joe into a fight. Grace knew that Luke would probably love to punch his lights out, given the chance. 

“Take her to the morgue for all I fucking care. I’m outta here. Got a hot date at the Eagle.” Joe laughed in his typical style. He sounded like a hyena. He was probably the most annoying person Grace had ever met in her life, even if he was her brother. She saw his figure move away from her, listening to his fancy boots pound the concrete as he went out. 

“You two, get to the Ramos shop right away. I expect they’ll probably run.” Joe yelled over his shoulder. 

Luke was close, but Grace couldn’t see him. She let her eyes fall shut and tried to focus on anything but him. She listened to her breathing, which was erratic. She listened to the noise in her head, which was only static. It was like someone turned the television on and left it on channel zero. Grace heard Johnny and Dino leave, saying nothing more than “yes, sir” as they went. 

Luke came around and knelt in front of Grace. “Let me see it, Grace.” He reached his hands out slowly to take hers. She flinched and tried to roll away from him. He stopped her with a big hand on her shoulder. “Let me see it,” he said again, softer this time. She let him take her hand in his. He pulled out a wadded up handkerchief from his pants pocket. “There’s no snot on it, I promise.” Luke shook it out and wrapped it gently around Grace’s hand. He took her left hand and placed it over the wound. “Keep pressure on it. It’s still bleeding despite what that idiot tried to do.” She nodded. 

Luke lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his car. As if he’d done it a thousand times before, he opened the back door and kicked it open with his foot. As carefully as he could, Luke laid Grace into the back seat. He propped her up against the window and let her legs stretch out a bit. He shut the door and got in to drive. It was starting to rain. Luke set the wipers, the headlights, put the car in gear and backed out of the warehouse parking area. 

Dani knew Grace wasn’t kidding around when she said to run. Diego, Papi, and Carl chased the guy named Mitch and his associate off the premises. She had to go get help. It wouldn’t be long before the Harpers sent more people after them, and this time it wouldn’t be to schedule an appointment. They’d be coming for blood. 

Dani had been holding the revolver in her hand since the call. Grace was hurt and she was in trouble. Dani had no idea where to go to look for her. The Harpers had places all over town where they tortured people. Dani knew of only one person that could help her. She stuffed the gun into the back of her pants, put on her jacket and ran out the garage door, right as it was closing. 

She heard Diego yell after her, but she was already running. She had to go find help. It was raining now, and dark. Dani had to come up with a plan on her way to find Sarah Connor. The police captain would be the only person left who could possibly help her. Sarah had connections and eyes all over the city, and Dani needed them now. What was she going to tell Sarah? She was only a couple blocks away from the station house. If Sarah wasn’t there, Dani could not explain this situation to her. 

In the middle of Burley Avenue, Dani Ramos stopped and pulled out her phone. Of course, Sarah had given Dani her private contact information, for use in the case of an emergency. At the time, Sarah meant if she needed money or a ride home from the bar. Dani believed firmly that this counted as an emergency. She dialed the number, listened to the ringtone, and waited. 

“Connor.” Sarah only ever answered with her last name. 

“Sarah! It’s Dani! I need help!” She stood in the street, watching the headlights come straight at her. Dani finally snapped out of her trance and got to the sidewalk. The rain was really coming down now, and she was feeling it through her jacket. Dani relayed the story quickly to the captain. Sarah told her to go back to the shop and wait for her. She’d be there within the hour. Dani hung up the phone and walked back. She had to keep Diego and Papi there too. Her decision to call Sarah was about to change every Ramos’s life as they knew it. 

Luke drove the speed limit through the city streets. He had to obey traffic laws. Getting pulled over wouldn’t do anyone any good. There’d be too many questions to answer about the bloody, bruised woman in the back seat. Luke checked the rearview mirror every few moments. Grace wasn’t saying anything. Luke was just making sure she was still there. He felt horrible about all of this. He was loyal to the Harpers, and his heart was all twisted up. He had been loyal to Grace too, but Alex was signing his paychecks. He tried to tell himself it wasn’t personal, but the tortured soul in the back seat spoke differently. 

“Hey, Gracie. You doing okay back there?” Luke drummed the steering wheel nervously. He had her guns with him in the front seat. He knew she couldn’t hurt him, but she could definitely hate him. That would probably be worse, he realized. He looked back in the mirror, watching her shift her gaze out the window, cradling her injured hand. 

Grace Harper was in terrible pain. Endorphins that once protected her body were now nonexistent. Her adrenaline had all run out. Her body throbbed and ached. Grace watched the rain beat on the window beside her head, listening to the sound of the engine. She tried to let it drown out everything. Instead, Luke began to talk again. 

“You remember that time, you were maybe thirteen years old? We were at the park. I took you and your brother there one day because your parents were busy. I can’t remember what they were doing, but,” 

Grace remembered. They were killing an upcoming rival mobster who was trying to stage a coup. It had been big news. This was one of Luke’s favorite stories to tell her. 

“Yeah, we walked all over that park. It was a beautiful day. Gorgeous!” Luke tried to smile into the mirror. Grace continued to ignore him. “Yeah, and there was that giant oak tree. You remember that? It was that gnarly old beast that had been there a hundred years. Me and you and Joe tried to reach around the trunk, but we never could. It was so big. And his arms were too short.” Luke laughed, hoping Grace might laugh too. She didn’t move. 

“You climbed that tree. Goddamn, Gracie. I was so scared. I told you to come down, but you were fearless. You just kept climbing higher and higher. Finally, you got so high that you got a little scared. I talked you down from that tree, remember? Till, you know, you fell and broke your arm. I drove you to the hospital, remember that?” Luke kept begging her to remember. Grace remembered the day perfectly well. It wasn’t something she could ever forget. 

Luke looked back again, and his heart broke. He couldn’t see anyone in his back seat except thirteen-year-old Grace. “Tonight, Gracie, your dad was like that old gnarly oak. And you just kept climbing, and climbing. You were fearless.” Luke paused to wipe tears out of his eyes. “You are better than all of us put together, baby girl.” His voice broke. Luke stared straight ahead through the rhythmic motion of the wipers. He sniffled and blinked his tears back. 

Grace didn’t know if she could ever forgive him. Tonight, she certainly could not. She closed her eyes and thought about Dani. She hoped her family would run far away from this madness and never return. They didn’t deserve this shit, Grace thought. Dani didn’t deserve any of it. 

Luke pulled into the emergency room parking lot and stopped the car. “I’m real sorry about this, Grace.” He pulled her out of the back seat and laid her down on the sidewalk in front of the sliding doors. He rang the bell for help. Luke left Grace lying there in the rain, alone. 

Sarah Connor arrived at the Ramos garage with four uniformed officers. She banged on the front door with as much verve and enthusiasm as a task force operative. “Chicago PD! Open up!” She yelled and her voice boomed through the alley. She needed everyone in the vicinity to hear this. Two squad cars were blocking the alley in both directions, lights flashing, illuminating the block. 

Dani opened the door without hesitation. The police officers came storming in, guns drawn. Everyone from the meeting had all gone home by now. The only people remaining in the shop were Diego, Papi, and Dani. The first officer pushed past Dani, allowing the second and third cops to go by too. Sarah caught Dani by the elbow and led her into the garage. In the open bay, the officers put them all under arrest. 

Sarah began the recitation of Miranda rights. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. You have the right not to make statements. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?” 

The officers cuffed all three of the Ramos’s and led them out of the garage. Diego was furious, fighting against the officer behind him. “What are we being arrested for?” 

“Running an illegal chop shop, for starters. Stealing cars. Resisting arrest if you’re not careful. Ruining my evening. Is that enough of a resume for you?” Sarah followed them all out into the alley. She kept a keen eye on the street. People were standing around at safe distances, watching the whole show. Good, Sarah thought. Get the news to Alex Harper. The Ramos family is going to jail. It was all Sarah could think to do on such short notice to save everyone’s lives. 

As the squad cars drove away, hauling Diego, Dani, and Vincente Ramos to jail, Carl stood outside of his shop and watched them go. His eyes were steel grey, penetrating the cars as they went by. He hated to see this happening to such good people. They were just trying to make a living, like everyone else. In the end, they were trying to help the entire neighborhood get out from under Alex Harper’s thumb. This wasn’t fair to them, Carl thought. His face was tight, his jaw clenched. Carl sighed heavily, returned to his apartment above the deli, trying to think of a way to post bail.


	17. Enemy of My Enemy

The city of Chicago never slept. There was always something happening on the dirty streets, especially in the South neighborhood. Criminals outnumbered police officers 15 to 1. The cops had a hard time keeping up with crime since the Harpers began running things. Everyone paid a price to Alex and Joe. In turn, everyone struggled to make ends meet otherwise. The path to criminality was clear for most people. Everyone seemed to have a side hustle, whether it was prostitution, drugs, or guns. In some cases, it was all the above. The Harpers demanded a steep price for protection, services, and goods. 

Carl was no exception to the law of the jungle. He paid Alex Harper more than he could afford to keep the street gangs off his ass. If it had not been for Alex, Carl would be replacing store windows every month. He was not from Chicago, and some immigrants were not well liked by the area natives. More than once, Carl had swastikas painted on his storefront. Paying Alex kept that from happening. Carl was just trying to make a living, like everyone else. He didn’t have a lot of money stashed away, but he did have some. 

In the safety of his apartment above the deli, Carl counted out a couple thousand dollars. That was all he had, and he was taking it to the station to try and bail out the Ramos family. He’d been at the meeting earlier. He knew the importance of getting rid of the Harpers once and for all. The Harpers had provided the neighborhood with great amounts of business and protection from rivals; but anymore, it just wasn’t necessary. Besides, Alex Harper had become a greedy, evil man. Joe was even worse. They had to be dealt with. 

The Harpers had their hands in everyone’s business, taking a chunk that no one could afford. Their power, Carl realized, was an illusion. All the neighborhood had to do was stand together, even without firepower. They could gather with sticks and stones and drive the Harper family away. Even the gangs and other neighborhoods that once were considered enemies could be bargained with for better terms. There was an old saying that Carl lived by: the enemy of my enemy is my friend. The Ramos clan was proving that saying to be gospel. 

When he got down to the police station, Carl asked specifically for Sarah. He met her in her tiny corner office. 

“I want to post bail for Dani’s family.” 

“I can’t let you do that, Carl. And here’s why.” Sarah laid it all out for the big man. “The Harpers plan to kill them all. Grace was supposed to bring them all in, and instead, she betrayed her family and warned the Ramos’s to run.” 

“And I thought she was just another Harper.” Carl looked pensive, considering the last couple of times he’d seen Grace with Dani. 

“No. She’s not like them. She’s just stuck with them for now,” Sarah said. “Anyway, Diego and Vincente are safe behind bars. We just fucked their business completely, but they’ll live. I can’t hold Dani on anything. The books aren’t in her name. So, Carl, I need a favor from you.” 

“Name it.” Carl would do anything to help the Ramos’s. He’d hide Dani at the bottom of a mine shaft if he had to. 

“You still got that summer cabin? Up in Makanda?” 

“Of course. I haven’t been there in a while, but yes.” Carl started to see what Sarah wanted. 

“If I let Dani go right now, will you take her up there tonight?” 

“Yes.” Carl was succinct in his speech. 

“We need to do this now then.” Sarah stood up from her desk and signed Dani’s release papers. “Wait outside. I’ll send her out. Make sure you’re not followed. Tell her, on the way, that I’m going to find Grace and bring her to the cabin. Got it?” 

“Got it.” Carl stood up and walked out without another word. The thing he liked most about Sarah Connor was she was always right to the point with things. He never wondered where he stood in a conversation with her. 

Sarah released Dani from the women’s floor of the jail. She explained that Dani couldn’t be held without charges against her. It would fly if anyone asked. Sarah told her to go with Carl, and he’d explain everything on the way. At the door, Dani wanted to hug Sarah, but the Harpers had eyes everywhere, and it wasn’t worth the risk. “Just hang on, kiddo. I’ll find her.” That was the last thing Sarah said to Dani as she walked out. 

Carl explained everything to Dani about her brother and father. They were safer in lockup right now than hiding anywhere in the city. At least this way, Sarah could keep an eye on them. Dani probably would have been safer in lockup too, but if their plan to eliminate the Harpers was to come to fruition, at least one Ramos needed to be on the outside. 

The drive to Makanda was quick. Carl took backroads and avoided populated areas. It helped him to make sure no one was following them. As far as he could tell, there was nobody behind them for miles. He took several unnecessary turns, just to be sure, before finally pulling into the wooded area. 

Carl’s cabin wasn’t huge. It had two bedrooms, a bath and shower, a living room, and a kitchen. Carl said he’d be out in the morning with some groceries. He wasn’t sure what was in the kitchen, since he hadn’t been there for a while. There should be some frozen stuff in the deep freezer. She could help herself to whatever was there, but he’d be back in the morning. He handed Dani the keys and drove off into the darkness. 

Dani knew Carl couldn’t stay. She just wished she wasn’t alone. Sarah had returned her revolver, which Dani shoved back down into her pants. At least she had that. The inside of the cabin was nice enough. It was just a little dank and dusty. Dani locked the doors and checked the windows. She drew the curtains and laid low for the night. She wasn’t sure where she should sleep, so she pulled a blanket off of one of the beds, along with a pillow, and took up space on the sofa in the living room. 

She laid in the dark for a long time, listening to her stomach rumble. She wasn’t sure when she’d eaten last. Dani wasn’t really hungry, though. She was terrified. Her family’s business was ruined because of her. Diego and Papi were in jail because of her. Granted, it was to keep them alive for now. Grace was missing. The Harpers had her at one point, but God only knew where she was now. Grace had done the unthinkable against her family. Dani knew Grace was supposed to lure them into a trap, but warned them instead. Dani heard them beating Grace because of it. She just hoped the blonde wasn’t dead. Dani pulled the blanket up over her head and tried to find some respite in sleep. 

Grace woke up in a hospital room. She was wearing one of those gowns that had no back. There was an IV running into her arm. She felt pretty woozy. The florescent lights were brightly shining into her eyes. She struggled to focus on the room. It smelled clean and antiseptic. Her face felt like it had been caved in. She licked her lips, feeling the split in the bottom one. Grace sniffled, noting that her nose was probably broken. Her eyes felt like they were swollen in the sockets. 

Her hand was wrapped in heavy, white gauze. She could see the indentation where her little finger had been cut off. Grace took a breath and nearly fainted. Her ribs on her left side hurt badly. She used her fingers to feel along her ribcage, to count how many were broken. It felt like maybe two were fractured, as her fingers traced the pain. Her stomach ached from where Joe had kicked her. She had to hand it to the Harper men. For all their anger and rage at her, they had used a great deal of restraint. 

Grace looked at her right hand again and cursed under her breath. She knew that would happen. The point of cutting a finger off was not about pain, it was about the mark. A reminder, like Alex said. She was marked as a traitor and the shame of the gang and the family—at least half of her family. Grace was not just a Harper. She is a member of the Hill family too, which was probably worse. The Hills were matriarchal, and her mother basically had the whole city in her pocket. Grace suddenly wondered how her mother would feel about this, about her betrayal and the torture she had gone through. Fiona definitely knew this by now, but obviously didn’t even care. The last time they spent time with each other was almost ten years ago, and now Grace had become a traitor. Fiona was probably regretting having her at all. 

Grace wished she hadn’t been born as well. Her life was already fucked since the beginning. Being the heiress of two criminal families? She never wanted this. No one would. She imagined growing up in a normal family like other kids; she would have graduated from college and become an engineer now. And maybe, she could have met Dani in another occasion. 

Dani. 

Grace almost sat straight up as she thought about her girlfriend, but the pain was too much she had to lay back. She hoped Dani and her family got away from this, at least temporally. Alex wouldn’t quit until he got what he wanted. She needed someone to clue her in and update her news about what was going on out there right now. 

A doctor entered the room, looked at her chart, and ordered some pain meds. The doctor told her she was lucky to have only mild injuries. She said Grace’s injuries just looked worse than they actually were. The broken nose, two ribs, her finger, and a laceration on her chin were the worst. All of the bruising would go away in a week. A nurse injected something into Grace’s IV line, and she rode the wave of sweet relief into the darkness for a while longer. 

Sarah Connor had standing orders with city hospitals, jails, and morgues to let her know if anything suspicious came in. Bodies with bullet holes, mangled ER patients, and anything related to the Harpers were on Sarah’s radar. The call came in around 4 am, that Advocate Trinity General had admitted Grace Harper. 

Sarah instructed them to notify no one else, not even her family. Sarah paid a hefty price for exclusivity to these calls. That did not always ensure that no one else would show up in the meantime, but it allowed Sarah to get there first most of the time. She didn’t like to be last on anyone’s list. That’s why she worked as hard as she did for so many years. She started her rookie year on the force working regular beats. She worked on foot in South Chicago. She made it a point to get to know everyone in the neighborhood. People respected her and knew her. She had formed ties with those people. In public, Sarah could be seen doing the right thing. 

Sarah’s private life was another matter. Alex Harper had Sarah on his payroll for the last few years. He had found out somehow that she had taken a bribe from a team of lawyers to drop some trumped up charges on a prominent gang member. There was a lot of money involved with the exchange. Sarah got a little richer, and Tomas Chevalier walked away from murder. Alex Harper had discovered this faux pas and branded Sarah as two-faced. He never made her shame public, but he capitalized on it. He could have extorted her for the money she made off the deal, but instead, he put her to work for him. In exchange for keeping her secret, Alex blackmailed Sarah into covering his ass. She never made a dime off the arrangement. She had to make a lot of terrible choices. 

It all came down to what Sarah could or could not live with. She’d been living under the Harper thumb for years. She always liked Grace. She was one in a million and never fit the Harper/Hill categories. Sarah secretly hoped that Grace would find her way out of this mess. Sarah loved Dani Ramos with all her heart. To see the two of them together was bittersweet for Sarah. She knew Dani was on the path to getting away from Chicago through her education. The combination of Grace and Dani together increased their chances of wanting to move away; but it also increased the odds of them getting killed in the process. 

At 630am, Sarah managed to get away from the station. She’d spent too many hours there lately anyway. She didn’t need to explain why she was leaving or where she was going. She just got in her car and drove to Advocate Trinity Hospital. Sarah pulled her badge out of her shirt and let it hang from the chain around her neck. She ran her hand through her gray hair, realizing she was getting too old for this shit. 

The emergency room lot was empty, save one ambulance and probably the doctor’s vehicle. Sarah parked out front and made her way in. The admitting staff knew better than to hold her up when she came in at odd hours. She stopped long enough to find out where Grace was being held. 

Grace wasn’t in the ICU any longer. She had been moved to a private room in the east wing. It was where the short-timers went. Non-life-threatening injuries and illnesses were housed there. The admission person warned Sarah that Grace already had a couple of visitors who were still there. Sarah asked who they were. 

“Family,” the young desk clerk said. 

Sarah turned and walked quickly down the hallway. She thought if Alex got here first, Grace would be dead. As Sarah rounded the corner to the east wing, she saw two big guys sitting in chairs outside the room. She stopped and pulled herself back out of sight. She needed backup. Sarah pulled out her cell phone and texted her lieutenant to meet her at the hospital, asap. She peeked around the corner, but the goons had not seen her. 

It was a half hour later when two uniformed officers arrived to help Sarah. They walked together, hands on weapons, down the hall toward the two men. Sarah approached them first. 

“I’m Captain Sarah Connor of the Chicago P.D. The hospital staff have complained about two men loitering outside this room. I’m going to have to ask you to move along.” Her voice was strong, echoing off the walls. Sarah had the ability to be larger than life when she wanted to make a point. 

Both men stood up to meet her. Sarah took a step back from them, as each man was easily a head taller than she was. 

“Are you threatening me?” She asked, preparing to draw her gun. 

“What the fuck?” One of them asked, clearly confused. 

“That sounds like a threat.” Sarah waved to her officers who proceeded to arrest the goons. 

“What the fuck, lady? What is this about?” 

“I don’t know. You’re just pissing me off tonight,” Sarah was out of witty answers. She was tired of this bullshit. “You’re both under arrest for loitering in a public place. And you’re both ugly as fuck. That’s probably illegal too.” 

As the two police officers cuffed the men, pushing them out of the east wing, Sarah went into Grace’s room. The blonde was awake, wondering what was happening out in the hall. 

“Relax, kid. I’m not here to arrest you.” Sarah pulled up a chair next to Grace’s bed. She flopped down in it, finally relaxing for the first time all day. “How you feeling?” 

Grace exhaled as hard as two broken ribs would allow. She was sitting up a little bit, drinking water. “They nailed me.” 

Sarah nodded her head in agreement, seeing the mess that was Grace’s face. “How many fingers did they take?” 

“One. I won’t miss it.” Grace swallowed the ice water. It tasted better than anything she’d ever had. 

“Ok, I’m not going to bore you with the details. What you did, according to Dani? You should be dead. You made a mockery of the Harpers tonight. Alex won’t let it go with just one finger.” 

“Where’s Dani?” Grace hadn’t even heard what Sarah was saying. Her sole concern was on Dani Ramos’s wellbeing. 

“She’s safe. Trust me on that. She called me after you warned them. We arrested her family. The Ramos’s are in jail for now.” Sarah leaned forward in her chair, whispering, “Dani is out of the city. When you’re well enough, you’ll be moved to where she’s at. She’s okay, Grace. She’s safe for now.” 

Grace nodded. She wanted to believe Sarah had good intentions. Right now, Grace didn’t have a friend in the world. What would all this have been for if Dani was hurt, or worse? Grace had to believe Sarah was telling the truth. 

“I got two good cops on your door. According to the doctor, you can probably leave tomorrow night. Just sit tight and relax, ok? Don’t leave and don’t do anything stupid.” Sarah stood up. As she moved to leave the room, she looked back at Grace. “You really care about her, don’t you?” 

Grace looked at the wall in front of her for a long moment. She didn’t just care about Dani. Grace would have moved the whole world for Dani, no matter the personal cost. Grace stayed silent, nodding almost imperceptibly. 

“Hang in there, kid. This isn’t over. I’ll be back.” And with that, Sarah was off to monitor the temperature of the city. Chicago was about to become a firebomb. 

Grace laid back in the bed, feeling the edge of her pain come back tenfold. Grace wanted to cry. Everything hurt so bad. It hurt to breathe. But this was suddenly all bigger than her. 

Within an hour, Grace was sleeping again. 

She had no idea how much time had passed after that. A big, gentle hand on her arm woke her. She looked up through blurry eyes to see Carl standing over her. She cringed, waiting for the worst of him. 

“Wake up, Grace Simmons.” Carl laughed softly. He threw some clothes on the bed and turned his back. “Get dressed.” 

Grace struggled, but sat up, confused. “Where are we going?” Her head was swimming. She wasn’t sure she could go anywhere, if she could stand up at all. Grace could barely breathe, and she was winded from just sitting up. 

“You’re getting out of here, now. There’s no time to wait. Get dressed, please.” 

“Carl, I don’t know if I can.” Grace held a t-shirt in her hands, afraid to even raise her arms over her head. 

“Fine. Then we go as you are. Stand up and turn around.” Carl was full of authority and apprehension. He was told to get Grace out of there without being noticed too much. The doctor had brought a couple of prescriptions in and a list of care options for Grace’s wounds. He was in Sarah’s pocket. 

Grace was wobbly on her feet. Carl stepped up behind her and tied her gown all the way down. He held the clothes he brought in one hand. He held Grace’s arm with his other and walked her down the hallway. 

Grace thought she might throw up, but Carl was much larger than she was, and stronger by far. He was hauling her forward, whether she wanted to go or not. His grip on her arm wasn’t hard. Carl wasn’t trying to hurt her; he was just trying to get her to move fast. Her knees gave out and she fell right in front of the side exit. Carl bent over and helped her up, as carefully as he could. She groaned loudly as his hand gripped her ribcage, right above the fractures. Carl said nothing. He just picked her up, took her outside and placed her in the passenger seat of his truck. 

Grace couldn’t get a breath. She was in so much pain, she thought she might die. Carl had probably moved her ribs out of place. At least that’s how it felt. She cradled herself as he drove quickly. Carl opened a pill bottle with one hand. He took out two pills and handed them to Grace. “Chew them up.” He ordered. Grace popped the Oxycontin tablets into her mouth and chewed. The pills were bitter, but the relief came fast. 

Grace had no idea where they were going, and at that moment, as euphoria washed away her pain, she didn’t really care.


	18. Ice

It was early in the morning when Dani woke up. She’d been sleeping on the couch for two nights now, maybe three. She’d lost track of time out there alone. She didn’t have her phone or her purse with her. She had no idea what day it was and had not bothered to turn on the TV. In a way, Dani didn’t want to know what was happening. Every move she had made lately had been in fear of one thing or another. Or she had acted in haste and anger. 

She thought about the last time she saw Grace. She’d slapped the blonde several times and even drew a gun on her. The evening had ended well. Too well, really. Dani could not live with the sinking feeling that her last word to Grace was “hello?”. Grace’s last words to her had been telling her and her family to run.

Dani sat up on the couch, stretched and looked around the room. It was a nice place, even without much furniture or personal belongings. There were no photos on the walls, no paintings. The living room looked into the kitchen, where there was a big dining table and four chairs. The living room had the couch and a recliner, the tv and the stand it was sitting on. That was basically it. There was a bathroom upstairs and two bedrooms. Dani wasn’t in need of exploring. She needed news, although she was afraid of knowing what was going on back in the city, if she was being honest. She was not ready for any form of bad news.

The television didn’t provide much in the way of local dealings. Carl had a simple satellite package. Dani settled on a movie and went to find something to eat. Carl was supposed to bring food soon. She thought he’d be there by then. In the pantry she found some dry cereal that had not expired. Of course, there was no milk, but that didn’t bother her. She plopped down on the sofa, watched her movie and ate cereal out of the box. When she got thirsty, as shredded wheat tends to make a person, Dani found a beer in the fridge. Carl better hurry up with the supplies, she thought.

No sooner was the thought out of her head, than Dani heard someone coming up the driveway. She pulled the revolver from under the pillow and crept to the front door. She made sure it was still locked. Dani leaned over to the window beside the door and pushed the curtain back with the barrel of her gun. It was Carl’s car. Dani breathed a sigh of relief and unlocked the front door.

She stood in the doorway and watched as Carl came around to the passenger side door. As he opened it, Dani drew in a deep breath and held it. She saw the blonde hair first and nothing else.

“Grace!” Dani exhaled, shoving the revolver into her pants. She hurried to the car, stopping suddenly as Carl helped Grace to stand up. Dani didn’t even recognize her. Her face had been pulverized into shades of purple and blue. “Oh, my, God,” Dani whispered. She closed the distance between them and moved to help Carl.

Carl had one of Grace’s arms over his shoulder and his arm around her waist. Dani stepped to the other side to do the same thing.

“Don’t, Dani. She has broken ribs there. I’ll get her inside. There’s groceries in the back, if you would get those instead.” Carl kept Grace moving. None of them needed to be seen. He told Dani to hurry.

Dani’s heart was in her throat. What had they done to Grace? Her hand was all bandaged up. Whatever happened, Dani knew it wasn’t good. She grabbed the several bags of groceries out of the back seat and hurried inside. She left everything on the kitchen table and ran up the steps.

Carl was laying Grace in bed inside the master bedroom. This was the room Dani took the blanket and pillow from. Dani moved to the windows and pulled the curtains to provide some shade from the sunlight. Grace moaned softly as Carl eased her down onto the bed. Grace was still in the hospital gown with a tag around her wrist. It looked as if Carl had abducted her from the ER.

“What happened?” Dani looked up at the big man. He shook his head.

“I don’t know. Sarah called me to go pick her up and take her out the back way. My orders were to bring her here to you. Here,” Carl reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a phone. “Use this to contact Sarah if you need anything at all. Don’t call anyone else. Just lay low for now. Take care of her.”

Dani took the phone and opened the contacts. There was one entry with Sarah’s name and number on it. “Not even my family?”

“No. Just stay out of sight. I can’t stay. I have to go back and open the deli and pretend like nothing is going on.” Carl handed Dani the prescription bottles and a sheet for wound care from the hospital.

Dani turned her attention to Grace as Carl walked out. She half heard his car start and drive off, but Dani was already somewhere else. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her semi-conscious girlfriend. She leaned over a little bit, just to be closer without touching Grace.

“Can you hear me?” Dani whispered.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I don’t look great right now.” Grace’s voice was low and gravelly. 

Dani sighed and reached out to touch a spot on the blonde’s cheek that wasn’t bruised. She let her fingertips rest lightly. “Oh, Grace, what did they do to you?”

“Nothing good.” 

Dani looked at the bruising. They’d beat her face in, for sure. Both eyes were black and swollen. The bridge of her nose was split a little. She had a cut on her jaw that had been closed with butterfly sutures. Grace’s bottom lip was cut too. Dani looked down the blonde’s body, mentally mapping where Carl told her there were broken ribs. She had to be extra careful about that. Diego had busted a rib as a kid, and he ended up with pneumonia because he wouldn’t even try to breathe deeply. It had hurt him too bad. Dani would make sure that didn’t happen with Grace.

“Grace, your hand?” The blonde’s right hand was wrapped up. Dani reached out and stroked Grace’s right arm, which made Grace jump. “Baby,” Dani whispered. 

“Don’t worry about that, Dani. It’s not that bad.”

“What did they do?” Those men had hurt the blonde badly, scared her.

“Alex cut off my little finger. But I’ll be okay.” Grace mumbled, reaching out to Dani with her left hand. Dani instinctively caught Grace’s left hand and held it against her belly. He cut off her finger. What kind of monster could do this to his own daughter?

Dani stroked Grace’s hair. She watched her blonde lover try to keep her eyes open. “Did they do it because you warned me? Or before?”

“Because I warned...” Grace’s voice trailed off. Dani could tell she didn’t feel good. She should probably still be in the hospital. Dani stood up and got the wound care sheet and a pain pill for Grace. 

“Hold on, love. I’ll bring you some water.”

Grace nodded and closed her eyes while Dani went back down to the kitchen. At the sink, Dani pulled a glass from the cupboard. She held it in her hand, feeling the cool surface beneath her fingers. She counted all of her fingers, knowing Grace lost one for her. For her. Grace just had the shit beat out of her, all for her. For a moment, Dani felt worthless. Why would anyone go through that for her? She looked up, as if staring through the ceiling to where Grace was laying. She felt her rage for the Harper men brewing beneath her skin. Grace had lied about who she was, in order to protect Dani. She endured a beating or several, maiming, and probably being ostracized from her family, all for Dani. 

The thought of the Harper men made Dani’s blood boil. Her face grew hot. Her pulse bounded in her veins. She held the glass in her hand tightly and threw it with all her might against the far wall. She watched it shatter, leaving only a tiny spot of broken glass stuck against the wall. Dani wanted to break every dish in the house. She turned back to the sink and held on to steady herself. Grace needed her upstairs, and Dani was determined to remain in control of herself.

She pulled a tray of ice from the freezer after filling up a glass with water. She emptied the ice tray into a plastic bag, covered it with a dishtowel, and headed back upstairs. Grace had not moved and looked rather weak and pathetic in that hospital gown. Dani set the makeshift ice pack on the bedside table and helped Grace to drink the water. She made the blonde take a pain pill, followed by an antibiotic. 

Dani also helped Grace into the clothes Carl left for her. One of the bags of groceries was actually full of clothes from Sarah. Dani couldn’t thank that woman enough. As she aided Grace in taking off the gown, Dani saw the greater extent to which Grace had been beaten. Her entire torso was covered in bruises. Fist-shaped marks covered Grace’s back. Her stomach was a pool of blue, stemming up and over the blonde’s side. Dani gasped at the sight. How had Grace endured all of this? 

“It looks worse than it is,” Grace groaned, letting Dani strip her naked. The brunette knew differently. This had to hurt worse than anything. When Grace was dressed in t-shirt and sweatpants, Dani found an extra blanket and covered her up. She sat for a long time, on the edge of the bed, holding the icepack to Grace’s face. The blonde held Dani’s hand the whole time. They didn’t speak. They just exchanged the occasional look until Grace finally fell asleep.

Dani held the ice pack to Grace’s face for a little while longer, being as gentle as possible. She sat for a long minute, just looking at the battered blonde. She gazed at the split lip and bit her own lip in response. Dani then stared at the bandaged hand, wondering what it looked like beneath. She bit her lip harder, feeling the flesh crunch between her teeth. Tears welled up in her eyes. Dani looked away, across the room, and silently wept.

Again, Dani had no concept of how much time passed. She was leaning forward with her head in her hands. She’d stopped crying long before, but just remained in the same position. She pulled the wound care sheet from the table and looked it over. For broken ribs, ice would help. Dani pulled back the blanket and placed the icepack softly against Grace’s side. The blonde moaned and tried to shift away.

“Be still, Grace, the ice will help.” Dani pulled the blanket back up over Grace’s body, leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. “Rest. I’ll be back up in a little bit.” Dani felt the blonde’s hand reach out, and she caught it, holding it gently. The range of emotions building inside Dani were too much to process all at once. She felt rage, hatred, sadness, guilt, and something more powerful than all of those feelings combined. Dani let Grace hold her hand as she looked into the blue eyes, silently telling Grace she was safe now and everything would be fine. She squeezed Grace’s hand and laid it gently against her chest before she moved to leave the room.

Grace wanted to jump up from the bed and comfort Dani. She knew how hard this must be for her. Grace couldn’t even imagine seeing Dani this way. Grace would have killed someone over it by now. She stared up into the ceiling, wondering what to do next. Right now, Grace understood, she couldn’t do much of anything. Her side ached badly, and her hand was throbbing again. She tried to ride the wave of opiate induced pleasure into sleep, but her mind was racing. She was thinking about Alex and Joe. She was thinking of her mother and Sarah and Carl too.

Mostly, though, Grace just wanted Dani to come sit next to her again. Admittedly, that’s when Grace felt happiest. Even in her beaten state, Grace could numb the pain with Dani’s presence alone. Knowing she was alive and safe was enough to help Grace heal up faster. Grace’s will to be better was strong now, and Dani was there to take care of her for a bit. Grace loved that idea too, being taking care of by someone she cared about was new to her, mostly because she never really cared about anyone that deeply before. She realized she never needed anyone like she needed Dani either. She never knew what it felt like to be dependent on somebody. She always thought being emotionally or materially dependent was a sign of being weak, and Grace would never accept that.

But being with Dani didn’t make her feel weak, instead she felt stronger and safer, knowing there was someone she could trust and rely on; a connection like home she could always go back to. She had a purpose now, a mission. What she and Dani had worth fighting for and even killing for if she had to. Her last thought was all about Dani before she fell asleep again.

Grace woke in the late evening hours. It was dark in the room. It was dark outside. She tried to sit up and felt a warm hand touch her back as she lifted herself. “Let me help you, amor.” Dani had been lying beside her and Grace didn’t even know it.

“How long have you been there?” Grace felt every muscle in her upper body react to sitting up. It really fucking hurt. Grace panted, trying to steady herself as her broken ribs made themselves known. She started sweating, even just from sitting up.

“A while. Are you hungry? When was the last time you ate? Carl brought food with you. I can make you something.” Dani rubbed Grace’s back softly, careful not to push on the bruises. Grace noticed how nice Dani smelled. She was beginning to really like that scent. It wasn’t perfume or anything fancy. It was just Dani’s natural scent. Grace turned to look at the brunette in the dark.

“That would be nice, Dani. I don’t know when I ate last.” Grace thought about food and her stomach began to rumble. ”I should try and move around a little bit.”

“No, you shouldn’t. All I want you to do is sit here and breathe.”

“What? Why?”

“With broken ribs, they take time to heal. If you don’t work the muscles around them, and take some deep breaths, you could develop pneumonia. It happened to Diego.” Dani brushed Grace’s back in big circles. “Put your arms up over your head.”

Grace reached up and began to cry. Dani’s heart broke for her. “I know it hurts, but please try. Just a few deep breaths, baby.” Through her tears and pain, Grace took in a deep breath. She was shaking, exhaling hard and loud. Dani stopped the whole thing. It was too early for that. “Okay, Grace, stop. I’m sorry. Don’t do it again.” Dani felt awful. She’d put Grace through even more unnecessary pain. She rubbed the blonde’s back some more, letting Grace cry it out. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, I’m alright.” Grace’s skin was almost glowing in the dark. Dani could see the beads of sweat. “I’ll try again tomorrow.” Grace looked to meet her eyes. “I’ll try every day for you, Dani.”

Dani Ramos knew that Grace meant every word of that, in so many different ways. Dani’s heart swelled inside of her. She bit back more tears and leaned her head to rest against the side of Grace’s face. “I’ll bring you something to eat, my love.” Dani stood up to leave when Grace stopped her.

“I don’t want to be without you.” Grace whispered. “I’m going downstairs with you.” Dani knew she couldn’t stop the blonde even if she wanted to. She didn’t want to though.

Dani helped Grace down the stairs and eased the her down onto the couch. She covered her with the blanket and put her feet up on the little coffee table. Dani handed her the remote and listenes to Grace flip through the channels while she made them a late dinner.

They ate Hamburger Helper and salad in the light of the TV. Grace did her best to manage with only one hand but ended up spilling food over herself. She accepted Dani’s help and let the brunette feed her. Grace felt herself getting teary. She swallowed the last spoon of her food and took Dani’s hand. “Thank you,” she said, “for everything.”

Dani smiled and nodded. Neither of them spoke more after that. They cuddled on the couch, letting sound of the program on the TV fill the gap of silence in the room.


	19. Queen Anne’s Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Depiction of drug use.

When Luke got the call from Johnny, who brought him the news of Grace’s disappearance, he almost sighed in relief in front of Joe. 

Johnny sounded furious. The goons they sent to spy on Grace got arrested by the cops for some ridiculous reason; and Grace escaped the hospital later that night. More than that, Dani Ramos was no where to be found after she was released from custody. Sarah Connor was behind this, and Luke didn’t even need Johnny to tell him that. He was grateful that she risked herself to help Grace and Dani, but he worried about her a lot. Sarah had been kept on Alex’s pay roll for years, and whatever she was doing now was suicidal without a doubt. Alex paid Sarah to stay keep the cops away from his business. Alex might not kill a police chief, but he could ruin her career and turn her life to hell with a snap. 

They had no idea where Grace went, but one thing for sure was someone else other than the cops helped her. With the broken ribs and all those wounds, there was no way she could escape herself. When Luke left her at the hospital, she could barely move at all. Luke was suddenly drowning in guilt again. He wished Grace and Dani were safe wherever they were now, and hoped they would never come back. 

Luke hung up the call and looked at Joe, who was at his favorite booth, with three women about his age sitting around him. They were all half-way drunk, and probably high on something too. The women all wore slinky, low cut dresses and too much eye makeup. Luke knew that this was not a good time to tell him the “bad” news. Joe always did stupid shit when he was drunk. Luke carefully approached them, waited until Joe got his attention on him. He told him about Grace’s escape, and the young man was visually getting madder with each word Luke had said to him. He smashed his glass and flipped the table, more glasses and bottles broke on the floor. The women ran away immediately. 

“I should’ve killed her.” Joe breathed heavily through his nose, “That would have saved us a lot of problems.” His right hand was bleeding from smashing the glass, but he didn’t even care. 

Luke said nothing. Joe meant every word he said. That was not the first time that Joe wanted Grace dead and the only reason he hadn’t done it was Alex wouldn’t let him, but not because he loved Grace. It was more like Alex was obeying Fiona. She would not let anyone hurt her kids. Alex was foxy though, because cutting a finger from Grace was well justified. A traitor deserved it, even if that was their flesh and blood; Fiona would say the same thing, or else she would be going against her own rules. But Joe was no Alex, he was not a bright kid. He was too impulsive and arrogant, doing things without considering the consequences. Luke had to clean up his messes all the time. 

Joe yelled out about killing Grace again. His voice broke a little, and almost sounded like he was about to cry. Luke looked at his still bleeding hand and handed him some tissue. He felt pathetic about how much Joe had changed, and the time when Joe and Grace were still loving siblings felt like a century ago. 

Grace used to be very protective of Joe; being protective was always in her characteristics. She once fought an older boy who pushed Joe off the slide in the park. Joe got some scratches on his knees from that fall, and he was all teary. Grace chased that boy all the way to the other side of the park to make sure he would not come back to bother Joe again. Luke had to stop her before the boy’s parents came to argue with him. On their way back, Joe was holding her hand as they ate their ice creams. Luke said he would not ask for a better sister, and Joe nodded sincerely. 

Joe looked up to his big sister through his childhood, but as he grew older, the admiration just turned into jealousy at some point. Grace had better grades than him at school; she always won the fights during training with him; plus, she was taller and stronger than him. And the parents…Oh the parents…Luke thought, they both preferred Grace too. 

The day when Alex had the talk with Grace after she beat up half of the Grade 12s, Luke could see the jealousy burning in Joe’s eyes when Alex said Grace proved herself. That was probably the day Joe stopped seeing Grace as a sister. She became a rival, to his pride and his position in the family. 

Luke suddenly felt funny how the first time Joe threatened to kill Grace was when he was drunk too. Joe threw a party on his 21st birthday. Grace came too even though she hated the crowds and noises. Luke didn’t know what happened exactly, they were both so drunk and Grace probably made a bad joke. When Luke made his way through the crowd, Joe was already pointing a knife at her, saying something about “say that again, and I’ll fucking kill you.” 

Grace stood up slowly, towering down over with her full height. Grace was easily a whole head taller than Joe, and she used it to her advantage. 

“Don’t think I won’t do it.” Joe threatened again. He was nervous though. 

Grace grabbed onto his wrist and twisted until he had to drop the knife. She smirked and released him. “Yeah, yeah. Of course, you will.” She kicked the knife away and walked past Joe, turning her attention on the girl who was sitting next to him. 

“Bridget, right?” She asked, the girl nodded. “This party sucks. Wanna get out of here?” 

Bridget looked at Grace, then at Joe; it was awkward, and she didn’t know what to do. “Come on.” Grace shrugged, jerking her head toward the door. She left with Grace in the end, leaving Joe standing there in disbelief and shame. He didn’t care that he was the one who started this, all he could think of was he got humiliated. All Joe could think was that Grace took whatever Joe wanted most. 

“I’ll fucking kill her.” He mumbled. 

“You don’t mean it, Joe.” Luke put a hand on his shoulder, trying to let him sit down, “You are both drunk, okay? Just…” 

“I mean it.” Joe pushed his hand away as he sat back down, “I’ll make her pay.” 

“You know you can’t do that.” Luke said, “She’s a Harper. She is one of you.” 

Joe took a deep breath. “She’s not anymore. Fucking traitor.” He pulled out the handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wrapped it around his bleeding hand. He was furious. He didn’t know who he was angrier with. 

Luke had given him the message, but Joe had learned not to shoot the messenger, literally or figuratively. Grace was always humiliating him in one way or another. As far as Joe was concerned, Grace deserved everything they’d done to her and more. If he had his way, Grace would pay an even steeper price the next time they were together. Sarah Connor was another matter. He couldn’t just kill her in plain view of the world, even though she was likely behind the disappearances. 

How else could Dani Ramos get out of jail so soon? How could Grace get out of the hospital without anyone seeing? Joe had placed those two guys on her hospital room himself. No one was to go in or out. The only way they should have let this happen was if, of course, someone arrested them or killed them. As Joe’s blood continued to boil over the whole matter, both possibilities were likely. If those two idiots didn’t stay in jail until he cooled off, Joe would kill them both himself. 

Joe left the club without so much as a word to Luke. He left his mess behind. It was beneath him to clean shit up like that. Joe didn’t think he was arrogant. He just knew he was better than menial custodial tasks. People thought he was a fuck-up in that regard. He always left a trail that could be followed. It wasn’t that he ever wanted to be caught. He was just making his mark. 

Joe remembered the bedtime stories Luke would read to him and Grace when Alex and Fiona were conveniently out of town. His favorite story was about Edward Teach, or Blackbeard, the famous pirate. Luke would recount the tale of how Blackbeard was unknown until he captured the French slave ship, La Concorde, and renamed it “Queen Anne’s Revenge”. Joe thought that was the coolest thing ever. Blackbeard was feared and renowned in the Caribbean as a fierce fighter. Blackbeard took what he wanted and left mostly corpses in his wake. Luke told them that Blackbeard had a habit of leaving at least one person alive to tell the story of Blackbeard to others, increasing his notoriety and terror. 

Joe often likened himself to Blackbeard, taking what he wanted and leaving a trail of fear and dread. It was his warning to others. He couldn’t help it if others around him thought he was sloppy. They all knew, even though they played mop-up crew to his Blackbeard, that he was fearsome, and dealt harshly with his enemies. Joe purposely left loose ends for people to find. After all, dead men tell no tales. 

He understood, from early in his life, that he would go down much like a pirate. His fate would catch up to him eventually, but that was no reason to Joe, not to live the life he dreamed of. He wished he had a huge ship and could sail the seas. He settled for a Bentley and his pistols. His ocean was the city of Chicago. Joe was just born at the wrong time, in the wrong place, he believed. 

He parked his car outside the police station and watched for a time. It was dark, and the air smelled of rain again. Joe reached into his jacket pocket and produced a flask. He drank deeply from it, screwed the cap back on and wiped his chin. When he slipped it back into his pocket, he pulled out a small vial. The glass contained a white powder. Joe did a pretty good business in cocaine importation from Quebec. He didn’t ask too many questions. He was just assured that he was paying for quality coke. His guys chopped it, stepped on it, cut it up a hundred ways to Sunday before selling it at twice the price. 

Joe kept the good stuff for himself. He unscrewed the cap and stuck a car key down into the powder. He snorted the bump off the key, licked it, and put the keys back in the ignition. Joe snorted deeply, taking the coke all the way up his nose. He felt that side of his face go numb briefly, and his heart began pounding. Fuck, he thought, that was good! 

He sniffled again, keeping the drip where it was supposed to be, and pulled his pistol out. In his right mind, Joe knew this wasn’t the smartest thing he’d ever done. But he wasn’t in his right mind. Fueled by whiskey and cocaine, Joe felt invincible. Nothing he could do could possibly go wrong right then. He rolled his window down, facing the police station. He pulled the slide back on the pistol, chambering a round. 9mms through the front window sounded like a good message for Sarah Connor. 

Joe pointed his weapon at the building and fired off three rounds. Before anyone could stop to see what was going on, Joe hit the gas and burned rubber. The Bentley Continental Coupe flew down the street, and Joe was off and running. No one would catch him. Even if they had security cameras outside, which he knew they probably did, Alex would get him out of this mess. And, in typical Blackbeard fashion, Joe Harper’s name would be known. 

Nina Zelinski was going into her shop early. She liked arriving before sunup, to beat the heat and the crowds. People didn’t exactly flock to her flower shop, but the traffic on the sidewalk afforded her a great deal of business and advertising when she set up her bouquets outside. Nina had owned this shop since her mother died. Maja Zelinski came over to Chicago from Poland with Nina back in the 1980s. She put every dime of her late husband’s life insurance money into that flower shop. She ran it for decades with great pride, until in 2018, Maja succumbed to congestive heart failure. 

Nina took over that same day, with the same zeal her mother always had. She greeted every customer like a friend, and treated every friend like family. Flowers sold well enough, all year round, but ever since the Harpers stuck their noses in everyone’s business, Nina had to earn more money on the side. 

That first year that Alex started taking almost 45% of her weekly profits, Nina had a hard time just making ends meet. She went home after that first payment, in tears. She had no idea how she was going to keep up with the Harpers. On her mother’s desk, Nina found an old book written in Polish, about apothecary work. 

Organic medicine was popular again now that pharmacuetical prices were outrageous. People were turning to more holistic, home remedies to beat insurance prices. Nina began growing herbs and other useful plants in the back of her shop. Nina got the word out that she was also doing a side business as a healer. Her old-world knowledge helped her gain credibility among the neighborhood. 

The one thing Nina found out, was that there was an increasing demand for sedatives and even poisons. She kept that side of her business very private. People whispered that she was a czarownica. A witch. Nina let it be known. She started doing a lot of business raising and selling belladonna, oleander, and even deadly nightshade. Nightshade Nina was born out of necessity to quietly do away with one’s rivals. Her patrons were also primarily women in unhappy marriages. 

The first customer through Nina’s door that day was none other than Sarah Connor. The aging police chief had been home when the shots were fired through the station windows. As Sarah shopped for flowers, her team was combing over the video surveillance from the previous night. She knew damn well who did it, but she also had to follow a certain course of action. There were steps that had to be taken first. 

Sarah milled around the flower shop, until she was sure they were alone. 

“Can I help you, Captain?” Nina didn’t have a Polish accent. She had been in Chicago too long, and lost her accent before she even started school. 

“As a matter of fact, you can.” Sarah ran her fingers over green, full leaves. Everything in Nina’s store was well cared for. Nina loved her plants, and it showed. Sarah liked the smell of the shop. The air was just better in here. “The neighborhood needs your help. I know you were at that meeting the other night at the Ramos place.” 

Nina looked up from the front desk, paralyzed with fear. The last thing she needed was trouble from the cops too. “I can explain.” 

“You don’t have to. I know what’s going on. Diego and Vincente are in lockup right now. Safest place for them. I gotta ask you, Nina, do you want to get rid of the Harpers for good?” Sarah pulled the leaf of a creeping vine between her fingers, caressing it softly. 

Nina stepped out to meet Sarah in the middle of the room. “Doesn’t everyone?” She suddenly realized she sounded exactly like Maja in that moment, accent and all. Sometimes it slipped out. 

“Yes. We do.” Sarah included herself. “How well do you know Diego?” 

Nina hummed softly. “Not as well as I would like.” She was a soft sell on Diego. If he ever asked her out, she’d never say no to him. Sarah nodded, fully understanding. 

“Well, I have an opportunity for you to... spend time with him. Get to know him.” 

“How?” Nina folded her arms over her chest. There was always a catch, a bargaining point. 

“We need you to visit him, twice a week, in jail. Pretend you’re his girlfriend. Let him raise his allies through you.” Sarah didn’t say any more. She let the idea sink in with Nina. The florist was in her late 20s, dark black hair, and darker, wicked blue eyes. Sarah could see Nina understanding what she was asking. 

Nina Zelinski was smelling what Sarah Connor was selling, and she liked it very much. The offer would put Nina and her business at risk with the Harpers. However, she knew that her business and her life were no safer from the Harpers anyway. She was always one payment away from the streets. She was always one non-payment away from ending up like Diego’s Uncle Felix. 

“I’m in. Whatever you need.” 

“Good.” Sarah looked at her and nodded, tipping her sunglasses down over her eyes. “What I need are a dozen roses. A gift for a friend.” 

“Vase or paper?” Nina smirked and turned back to the front desk, writing the captain up. Her first transaction of the day was not going out the door free.


	20. There Goes the Neighborhood

Days turned into a couple of weeks at the cabin. Grace was healing well. She had run the entire course of antibiotics and her hand showed no signs of infection. Dani remembered the night Grace let her take the bandage off to clean it.   


Dani had been horrified at what had been done to Grace. Nearly the entire little finger was gone. Just gone. Grace said the doctors had to debride it from where Joe tried cauterizing it with his cigar. Once they took out all the damaged tissue, they were able to clip the bone a bit lower and sew the entire thing shut. Grace assured Dani that it looked a lot better than it did at first. The area around Grace’s knuckle was black and blue and a little swollen, as were the rest of her fingers. Dani cleaned it up with materials in Carl’s first aid kit. She decided to keep wrapping Grace’s whole hand, just to keep the blonde from hitting it on everything.   


Grace’s face was no longer swollen. The bruising was no more than a sickly yellow and green shade that covered most of the blonde’s face now. Dani was learning to ignore it. Grace told her that her face didn’t hurt anymore. Dani had removed the butterfly sutures from Grace’s jaw since the cut there had healed together. She’d be left with an ugly scar, but it was a small price to pay for her life. The cut on Grace’s nose was nearly gone now. Her nose was not misshapen at all, which was a blessing to the blonde. She could handle scars, broken bones, missing fingers; but could not handle the thought of having a crooked nose. Dani teased her about vanity and having her face rearranged.   


The split in Grace’s bottom lip was healing as well. It was deeper than Dani originally thought and was taking forever to close up. Mostly, Dani wanted to kiss Grace, but she held back many of her own desires to allow Grace’s body to heal. The blonde’s ribs were still very sore. Dani had been able to convince Grace to do deep breathing exercises several times a day, to work the muscles and to clear her lungs. Dani listened for the familiar, wet rattle every day in Grace’s chest. So far, she heard nothing. Dani thought they might be in the clear with it all.   


Every day, Grace was moving a little better. She still wasn’t 100%, but she made progress every day. By the end of the second week, Grace was no longer wearing the bandage on her hand. She was reluctant to take it off, because she didn’t want to look at it. It was more than a wound. It was a mark of a traitor. She had known several people in her lifetime that had the same mark, all given to them by Alex Harper.   


Dani and Grace had decided that Saturday nights were movie nights. Carl had delivered them a deck of cards, some dice, a couple of board games, and an entire stack of DVDs from his home. Mateo and Alecia picked them out. Carl said it was a good thing they did, because he’d have brought them his entire John Wayne collection. This comment from Carl made Dani roll her eyes and thank the heavens he didn’t subject them to that.   


Dani had been taking great care of Grace during this time, making sure the blonde did not exert herself too much. Grace objected sometimes, wishing Dani would not baby her so much. The truth between them was well known, however. Grace had saved Dani’s life, and her family’s lives. Dani was grateful to her for that. Dani was careful of every bruise, every cut, every fracture on Grace’s body. They had not been sleeping well at night. Grace found it difficult in the first week or so to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She moaned and groaned a lot in her fitful sleep, and it kept Dani awake. It didn’t bother Dani at all. She was always ready with a pain pill or an ice pack to help ease Grace’s pain. By the end of the first week, Grace stopped taking the pain pills. She said she didn’t like them. They dulled the pain, sure, but they also dulled Grace. Dani kept them on hand, just in case, but opted for ibuprofen and acetaminophen instead.   


The second Saturday at the cabin, after dinner, the two chose a movie and gathered in the living room. Grace was dressed in her classic tank top and shorts. The cabin had air conditioning, but it was still hot and humid. Dani helped her onto the couch, holding Grace’s left hand in both of hers, lowering her slowly. Grace raised her arms up and leaned back into the couch, practicing her deep breathing while Dani got the movie ready.   


Dani looked back, watching Grace lay her head back and close her eyes, pulling in slow, deep breaths. She smiled at her lover, enjoying the fact that Grace was listening to her advice on healing, and practicing it without being nagged to death. She’d had to get on Diego’s ass to breathe, and he still wouldn’t do it for her. Every new thing about Grace made Dani like her even more. She turned back before Grace saw her staring, and popped the DVD into the player.   


Dani flipped off the lights and moved across the room to make sure the door was locked. The curtains were drawn and the living room was dark, save the flickering of the television light. She sat down beside Grace on the couch, on her left side. Dani was conscientious of which side she sat on, as not to hurt her partner. She sank down beside the blonde, feeling an arm come down around her shoulder. Dani pulled the blanket up over them as Grace put her feet up on the coffee table.   


Tucking herself into the blonde’s side was something Dani really loved. The protection and comfort she felt there increased with every passing day. Grace’s natural scent was like home to Dani. Even when she hadn’t showered, Grace smelled like heaven. Dani couldn’t get enough of her that way. Grace’s hand on her back stroked up and down gently, slowly, lulling Dani into the safety net thrown out by her lover.   


About 45 minutes into the movie, Dani realized she wasn’t even watching it anymore. She couldn’t tell what was going on at all. She had been completely hypnotized by Grace’s presence beside her. The bruising on Grace’s belly was almost gone, and Dani could touch her abs freely now. She slipped a hand under Grace’s tank top and let her fingertips trace the outlines of muscles. Grace shifted under her touch, leaning back into the couch more. The blonde dropped her feet from the coffee table and planted them on the floor in front of her.   


Dani turned on the sofa, tucking her left leg under her against the back of the cushion. She draped her right leg over Grace’s left thigh. The blonde turned her head to look at Dani, who was eye level with her.   


“I really want to kiss you, Grace.” Dani whispered quietly. The blonde muted the television without breaking eye contact.   


“Come here.” Grace pulled Dani against her side, letting the brunette wrap her arms around Grace’s shoulders. The kiss was slow. It was a little awkward because Dani was acutely aware of the cut on Grace’s lip. “It’s okay, Dani. It doesn’t hurt.”   


With that encouragement, Dani moved in and brushed her lips across the wounded skin of Grace’s lip. Grace opened her mouth to let Dani explore it a bit more. The brunette lightly touched the split with her tongue before she met Grace’s tongue in the first kiss they had shared in almost two weeks. Dani moaned, absolutely floored by the reconnection between them. Grace exhaled hard, apparently feeling the same way.   


“I want you,” Grace’s voice was slightly better than a growl.   


“You can have me when you heal up more. Tonight, let me take care of you.” Dani pulled back, staring into the glowing blue eyes. She smiled and shook her head, looking away.   


“What?” Grace cocked her head to the side, giving Dani a quirky, lopsided grin.   


“I’ll tell you later.” Dani wasn’t sure when she could tell Grace what she was feeling. Instead, she decided to distract her partner by using the leg she had draped over Grace’s thigh to pull the blonde’s legs apart a little. Grace let out an incomprehensible noise, somewhere between a moan and an “oh yeah.”   


Dani held the back of Grace’s neck, pulling her closer for more kisses. The blonde smiled against Dani’s mouth, welcoming her. Once Dani had Grace’s attention focused on her lips and tongue, she slipped a hand up under Grace’s shirt. She pushed the tank top up, stopping just below Grace’s breasts. Dani slipped her hand higher, brushing a breast with her fingertips. “I want you to just relax. Don’t move. Don’t do anything, okay?” Dani whispered, pushing the shirt up just enough to expose a stiff pink nipple. She bent her head and took it into her mouth, sucking gently, raking her tongue over it until Grace was pushing against her. Dani put a hand in the middle of Grace’s chest, easing her back down into the couch. “Be still.”   


Grace nodded, watching Dani pull back and admire her body. Grace was thin, her skin pale and beautiful. Dani couldn’t get enough with just her eyes. She had to touch this woman everywhere she could. She lightly moved her fingers down from Grace’s breasts, over her belly, to find the soft trail of blonde hair below her navel. It wasn’t too much hair, just long enough for Dani to roll between her fingers. She could barely even see it. Dani kissed Grace’s cheek, her forehead, her nose, and resumed her work against Grace’s mouth. Their tongues danced, creating more and more heat between them, until they were both moaning.   


Dani slipped her hand below Grace’s shorts, into her boxer briefs, and palmed the hard cock she found there. Grace was so massive, Dani had trouble getting her whole hand around the length. “Dani,” Grace whispered as she flexed her cock. Dani squeezed gently before pulling away to remove Grace’s underwear and shorts. She only pulled them down partway, just to release the hard cock from its confines. Dani broke from their kissing to look down between Grace’s legs.   


The hard shaft was impressive. Dani really wanted to feel it inside of her, in her mouth too. She would take Grace every way there was to have her. But tonight, she wanted nothing more than to please the blonde simply, and softly. Dani wanted to make this easy for Grace, in her current condition. She reached back down and gripped Grace’s cock firmly, stroking her slowly. Grace panted as Dani pulled on her a little faster, making Grace even harder.   


Fluid began to leak from the tip, and Dani used her thumb to smear it over the head, making her strokes slicker. She cupped her hand in front of her mouth and spit into it. Dani felt dirty doing it, but Grace did not seem to mind it one bit when Dani used it to lube the blonde’s cock. Dani’s hand glided back and forth along the length even better now. Grace was moaning softly with every stroke. Dani pumped her cock faster, but not harder. She wanted Grace to come, but she wanted it to be a gentle rise to her orgasm.   


“I just want you to feel good, lover.” Dani whispered in her ear. She could feel Grace’s heart beating at every place their bodies connected.   


“Dani, it feels so good.” Grace groaned. She was rocking her hips up into Dani’s hand. The brunette stopped her, ordering her not to move at all.   


“Let me do this. All I want you to do, Grace, is come.”   


As Dani spoke those words, Grace’s balls tightened up. Her climax was getting closer. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Dani caught her head in her hand, holding her steady. Grace was moaning over and over again, as Dani slowed her strokes down near the end. She ran her palm along the length, ran her fingers over the head, squeezed Grace’s cock, and repeated the pattern. Dani was massaging Grace’s dick. “Come for me when you’re ready, baby. Don’t hold it in.”   


Grace felt her orgasm sweep through her whole body. She came harder than she thought she would, spilling semen over Dani’s fingers as her cock pulsated and throbbed. Dani kept stroking her softly, taking her through her climax completely. She had her hand on the back of Grace’s head, and she pulled the blonde close so she could kiss her neck, her ear, her cheek, until finally finding her home at Grace’s mouth. Grace finally began to settle down. Her breathing was shallow and fast, slowing with each new breath. Dani held Grace’s cock still, finally letting it go against the blonde’s belly. Dani traced her fingers through the patch of hair, loving every part of her partner’s body all over again.   


Dani was pretty proud of herself in this moment. She looked at Grace, sitting there, breathing normally now, eyes closed. The muscles in her face had relaxed. Grace’s shoulders weren’t so tight now, as Dani ran her hand over and back behind Grace’s head. She could feel how slack Grace was right now. This was good. She had done this to the blonde. Grace had let her guard down completely for Dani Ramos.   


Grace finally opened her eyes and looked over at Dani. “You are the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met, Dani.” Grace was sure she was saying that not only because Dani had just made her come, but she really truly felt that way. There was something special about Dani, and she felt that on the first day they met. And their feelings for each other were deepening every day.   


Dani smiled and leaned forward, catching Grace’s lips with her own. Silently, Dani said, “so are you, my love”.   


Carl showed up early in the morning with a supply delivery. He unpacked grocery bags from the back of his car, an exchange of DVDs, and more clothes. This time, Carl brought news.   


Dani put away groceries in the kitchen while Carl sat in the living room with Grace. Carl sat down in the recliner. The chair groaned under his weight. Grace relaxed back into the couch, breathing as deeply as she could.   


Carl looked at Grace with mild disdain. He still somewhat felt that Dani was in this whole mess just because of Grace. “You look terrible,” Carl mumbled. He didn’t want Dani hearing him picking on the blonde.   


Grace smiled and rubbed a hand over her forehead and eyes. “Yeah, at least I still have all my face.”   


Carl laughed louder than he meant to. Dani walked in right as Carl said, “but you’re short a finger.”   


“Carl!” Dani snapped. Grace just smiled and flexed the remaining fingers on her right hand.   


“You got me there.” Grace was looking at her hand, realizing she was moving it better now. The swelling had gone down. If it wasn’t for the bruising, she’d be using it all the time. As it was, she was still being very careful with it. Dani had taken the stitches out a few days before, and it was getting better every single day.   


Dani sat down beside Grace, taking the blonde’s left hand in hers. She stroked the back of Grace’s hand absentmindedly as Carl began telling them the news. Chicago had become a hotbed of activity, particularly in their neighborhood.   


“Nina Zelinski has been visiting your brother in jail, Dani. They are pretending to be an item.”   


Dani huffed. “Pretending, huh? Diego has had a crush on Nina since last year.”   


Carl largely ignored the comment and continued. “She is handing out his orders to the locals. We are going to stand against the Harper men and take the neighborhood back.”   


Grace felt the surge of shame at the mention of her family name, knowing she was no longer a part of it. Her feelings were twofold. She was glad to be out, but she felt bad about betraying them at all. In her heart, Grace knew she’d do it again for Dani.   


“Alex Harper has enlisted street gangs from the north and west of the city to start trouble with us. Basically, he is no longer protecting us from anyone.”   


“What about the Sicilians?” Grace interjected. “The Parisi family always wanted to run South Chicago. Won’t they want a piece of this?”   


“They’re already there, Grace.” Carl looked at both women as they put the pieces together. The neighborhood was under fire and Alex was letting it happen.   


“That’s not the worst of it. There are a lot of broken store windows, car windows, slashed tires. Goods are not being delivered on schedule. Two days ago, there was graffiti on Nina’s door saying ‘Burn the witch!’ We don’t know if that’s a threat from the Harpers or the gangs, but really, no one is safe right now.”   


“Sounds like someone knows what Nina is up to. Someone inside the police department maybe?” Grace knew Alex had people literally everywhere. Not everyone was going to be loyal to Sarah. Not everyone was a good guy at heart. She squeezed Dani’s hand, understanding that the brunette’s family were in jeopardy as well.   


“Mateo got hurt last night. He was out with some friends when a group of older boys stopped them. He never said who did it, but it’s pretty obvious.” Carl looked down between his feet.   


“Carl, oh my god. Is he okay?” Dani sat up straight. She’d known Mateo since he was a little boy. Carl’s family meant as much to her as her own.   


“Yes, thanks. He’s home with Alecia. He just got a small cut on his forehead when someone threw a rock.” Carl rubbed his palms on his pants. “I need to get home. Do you need anything next time I come?”   


“I have a list,” Dani answered as she stood and headed to the kitchen. She had a running list on the table. She scratched off things Carl had already brought. She looked it over for a minute, thinking about their needs. She lifted her head and stared at Grace for a moment. The lanky blonde was comfortably resting. Dani felt like all moments of her being with Grace in the past few days flashed back like slides. It made her heart swell. She bit her bottom lip and scribbled something at the bottom of the list. She folded the paper and handed it to Carl. She was grateful that he only slipped it into his pocket and did not read it in front of everyone.   


Carl stood and hugged Dani. “Diego and your father are fine, Dani. Please don’t worry. Sarah has things in hand. The neighborhood is about to rally together and force the Harpers out for good. Just sit tight and make sure Grace heals up. We need her on our side.”   


Grace pushed herself up off the couch to meet Carl’s gaze head on. “What do you mean?”   


“You’re not a Harper anymore, Grace. Everyone is talking. You’re a Hill now.” Carl reached out, hesitantly at first, surprised as Grace stepped into his arms. Carl bit back his emotions, welcoming Grace to the neighborhood. 


	21. Midnight Cocktails

Nina Zelinski made her way quickly from her flower shop to the neighborhood butcher. Paul Athman had been new to the area. She only knew him from a couple times she went in for pork chops and sausages. He seemed nice enough, if not a nervous sort. Paul stuck out like a sore thumb in the neighborhood. That was what Nina always thought whenever she saw him. He was shifty, always looking for trouble to walk in his door at any minute. Diego had decided that the stand against the Harpers had to start at his place. 

Alex Harper had been taking everything he could from Paul Athman’s butcher shop. Paul was new, and consequently that made him the low man on the collection spectrum. Plus, Alex had been getting greedy in recent years, taking way more than people could afford to give him. He had ordered a beating on Paul the first month he was open for business. The butcher had come up short on his first payment. 

Nina entered his shop and locked the door behind her. She stood across the countertop cooler and spoke softly to Paul. 

“This is what’s going to happen. You’re either in or you’re out. Things are going to get ugly really fast around here. Diego Ramos is organizing a way to force the Harpers out of here for good. But first, we have to stand up to them and send a message that we won’t be fucked with.” Paul listened intently to Nina, hanging on every word, trying to absorb the actual meaning of what she was telling him. He nodded in response. 

“So, what do I do?” Paul leaned forward on the glass, glancing down at the ribeye cuts he had made that morning. It was hard for him to think about losing his livelihood in a neighborhood war. Then again, he couldn’t afford to keep paying for the Harper brand of protection anymore. 

“Nothing really. Just let the people come in and wait for Alex’s men to show up for payment. They’ll bring guns, bats, shovels; whatever they have. Alex will only ever send two men to do this job, so the more people that are here, the better it will be. We know his flunkies will be here tomorrow afternoon. It’s all been arranged. Just keep your front door open like usual.” Nina flashed Paul a smile and winked at him as she looked over his daily cuts of meat. “I’ll also take a porterhouse.” Nina looked down into the cooler and pointed at a very thick t-bone steak. “That one.” 

Paul opened the case and pulled the steak out. He didn’t bother to weigh it or price it out for Nina. He just wrapped it in butcher paper and thanked her. Everything looked legitimate as Nina left his shop. 

The next day, Johnny and Dino arrived in the neighborhood of South Chicago right on time. It was 2pm. Time to collect from their first mark. The butcher was always fun to visit, because Johnny scared the living shit out of him. Johnny remembered a few weeks ago when Grace and Luke had beat him half to death for having a short payment. It made Johnny laugh that the butcher was so weak, for a man who used knives every day. 

The street in front of the shop was unusually empty. Normally, there were any number of people milling around, watching the Harper business being conducted. Everyone wanted to see what happened to local shop owners. Today, however, Johnny realized, the entire street looked closed for business. What did he care? It was almost a hundred degrees out anyway. No one in their right mind would be outside right now. 

Dino opened the butcher shop door and stepped in with Johnny close behind him. Johnny was looking at his phone when the door behind them slammed shut. The string of bells on the doorknob was there to alert Paul Athman of incoming patrons. The bells pealed loudly, and Johnny ran right into Dino’s back. Dino was stiff as a board. 

“What the fuck, man?” Johnny finally looked up at his phone to see an angry group of residents staring back at him. There must have been 15 to 20 people standing there silently. “Hey! What the fuck is this all about? You having a sausage party, Paul?” Johnny laughed nervously. He looked closer at the people standing in the way of him and Paul Athman. They each held something that could be considered a lethal weapon. One had a pipe, one had a gun, one other had a baseball bat, and someone held a length of tow chain. 

“Motherfuckers,” Dino said in his thick Chicago accent. It sounded more like “muthahfuckahs”. 

Paul Athman stepped forward out of the crowd. Since it was his shop, it was his place to give the news to Alex Harper’s men. “We’re not paying today. We’re not paying ever again. If you want money, come and get it.” 

“You know how stupid you sound right now, meat man?” Johnny stepped up beside Dino. He drew his gun and waved it across the crowd. “I could just start shooting and,” Paul cut him off. 

“You might get one or two of us, but neither of you will walk out of here alive. Give my regards to the Harpers. Now, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll turn around and get the fuck out of here.” Paul Athman was terrified. He could hear his voice shaking, but he had to do the right thing. He wasn’t the only one in the neighborhood being taken by the Harpers. He felt a hand on his shoulder in solidarity. Paul stood up straighter than he ever had in his whole life as Johnny and Dino turned around and headed to the door. 

“This ain’t over, butcher. All of youse! This ain’t fucking over by half!” Dino yelled as Johnny pulled him out the door. 

The sigh of relief inside Paul Athman’s butcher shop was loud as the collection of neighbors, family, and friends finally made a stand against the tyrannical Harper regime. 

Diego and Vincente Ramos had been in jail for several weeks. Diego was going stir crazy. He kept having this dream that he’d left the chop shop door open and people were stealing his tools. He woke from the dream every time, pissed off three ways to Sunday. Vincente assured him that it didn’t matter either way. They had pretty much lost the shop. 

There were 20 men in their jail pod. Diego knew a few of them from the neighborhood. One guy even stole cars for him on occasion. Some were drug users, some were just petty criminals. Everyone had a story, Diego realized. He mostly ignored everyone except his father. They played cards throughout the days, watching tv in the evenings after dinner. 

The evening meal came and went without consequence. Turkey sandwiches and potato chips were served. Diego thought it wasn’t very good, but he’d certainly had worse meals. Someone turned on the television from a remote station. Inmates weren’t allowed to touch the tv. It sat high up on the wall. When it came on, the volume was up too high and echoed off the concrete walls. Diego shut his eyes, trying to adjust to the assault on his senses. 

The local news was always the same. Some unknown man had been murdered by the lake. His body had been found floating in a pile of debris by fishermen. A meth lab had been busted. There was a stray cat problem in South Chicago. Someone from the west side won the lottery, becoming an instant millionaire. Diego wished it had been him, but he never bought lottery tickets. Diego stood in the center of the room, surrounded by his fellow criminals as news correspondent Jody Lynn Terrance did her fluff piece on Gianni’s Bakery. 

The sound in the room was blocked out by a sudden, sharp pain in Diego’s side. He felt the burning right below his ribs. The pain was so intense that Diego reached and held himself there. He put pressure on the spot, trying to rub it away. He felt his hand get wet. He pulled it back and saw the blood. A lot of blood. What the fuck had just happened? 

“Papi,” Diego said weakly. His father turned to him and caught him as he fell to the ground. Vincente looked around at the people in the room. There was one inmate on the far side of the room. They only knew him as Gabriel. Vincente had met him one other time on the outside. He was sure that Gabriel had worked for Joe at one point. 

Gabriel smiled at Vincente, who was holding his bleeding son, and dropped a makeshift weapon into the garbage. Vincente cried out for help, as the crowd began to realize what had just taken place. 

The alarm sounded inside the pod, and officers came in, yelling for everyone to get down on their bellies. Vincente had no choice but to let go of Diego and fall to his stomach, putting his hands behind his head. He looked up once to see Gabriel being hauled out of the pod, still smiling a toothy grin at Ramos men. Vincente looked over to his son, who was still bleeding and losing consciousness. 

Two officers, trained medics, came in and began administering emergency first aid to Diego. They pulled him out of the pod and the electromagnetic locks slammed shut; effectively closing the door between father and son. Vincente felt himself beginning to panic, but knew the officers would get Diego to a hospital. Chicago cops weren’t bad in the public eye. The police department could not have a stain like Diego’s death on their hands. Sarah Connor would never allow that, Vincente realized. Alex Harper had ordered a hit on his son. That could only mean one thing. Alex Harper was nervous about losing his position in the city. Vincente rolled onto his back after the police left them, and smiled. 

Alex Harper hung up his phone when his inside man had called saying the deed was done. Alex paid handsomely over the years for police cooperation. His officer, Sergeant Max Clevinger, had visited Gabriel early that morning and told him what to do. Gabriel had been arrested a week before on a distribution charge. He was heavily into drugs, often supplying Joe with his cocaine. Alex knew all of this for a long time. He thought maybe getting Gabriel off the street was a way to get Joe to clean up a little. He also knew that if he promised Gabriel something, leniency on his sentence, he’d do whatever Alex asked of him. Gabriel would probably to go prison for life now. Alex Harper really didn’t care about a second-rate thug from the ghetto. He had bigger fish to fry, including Diego Ramos. Now, he would sit back and wait for news on Diego's physical status. He hoped Gabriel had killed him, but it was impossible to know until Clevinger called back. 

Max Clevinger had also informed Alex that a warrant for Joe’s arrest had been issued. He was being charged with a few felonies, including reckless endangerment and discharging a firearm in the city limits. His advice was to have Joe lay low for a while. Alex had no idea where Joe was at the moment, but would call him very soon. That little pissant was always making trouble, Alex thought. 

In the meantime, Alex had planned a two-pronged attack on the neighborhood. Dino had called him too, letting him know what happened earlier. Alex wasn’t really surprised. He actually expected this a long time ago, when he first raised his rents on people. To Alex, the neighborhood people were no better than sheep. They needed a leader, even if that leader was corrupt. Alex likened himself to a father of South Chicago. He gave them everything they needed in return for a little of their money. It was extortion, but it worked for a long time. It was all coming to a head now. 

Alex knew if he wanted to remain in control of the neighborhood, he had to impart some fear onto the people. What better way than to take out a local hero? Diego Ramos was a do-gooder at heart. That was his greatest fault. He’d give the shirt off his back only to be stabbed in the back moments later. The attack on Diego would resonate with his friends and family. 

Nina Zelinski was another problem. Sergeant Clevinger told Alex about her visits. Alex knew she was working an angle, orchestrating this whole fucking stand against them. He had just ordered a brand new message to be sent to the people of South Chicago. 

Nina was sleeping when she heard the alarm go off downstairs. It was still loud, even though it was a full story below her. It was the smoke alarm in her shop. She rushed down to the first floor, hopeful that it was just a dying battery. Halfway down the steps, she ran right into a thick wall of smoke. She coughed and gagged, unable to go further down. She ran upstairs to her room and dialed 911. 

“I need the fire department! I’m trapped on the second floor. Yes, that’s right. Nina’s Flowers on 83rd! Hurry, please!” 

Nina could smell smoke in her bedroom. If she thought about it too long, she thought the floor beneath her feet was getting warmer too. She ran to her bedroom window and opened the window facing the street. All she saw was a ball of flame coming right for her. Nina ducked out of the way as a Molotov cocktail sailed into her bedroom. The glass exploded all over the wood floor. She could smell gasoline as a new blaze began to consume the air in the room. Nina screamed out the window for help. She could jump. She looked out and saw a second cocktail heading right for her. 

She remembered a crucial detail about all city apartments. They all had fire escapes now. She turned for her kitchen, hoping to get out the window and outside. As she threw the kitchen door open, the backdraft nearly knocked her into next week. Her kitchen was already in flames. The heat was so intense as the fire consuming her home grew out of control. Nina could no longer draw a clean breath. She was losing her mind. She had no control over this situation. 

Nina turned and ran to the bathroom. She did not have the forethought to put on shoes. Her bare feet were licked and burned by the fire that was eating her apartment. She was just trying to breathe. She made it to the bathroom where she started the shower. She got in, hoping that would somehow protect her from the inferno. The air was hot and it was absolutely impossible to breathe. 

Nina Zelinski panicked in the shower. She cried out loud, begging God to help her. She prayed in English and even in Polish. The smoke rolled under the door and choked the life out of her before the flames ever even got to her. Her last thought was of her mother, Maja. 

“I’ll be home soon, mama.”


	22. Precious Cargo

Carl woke up to the noise outside his bedroom window. He sat up straight, panting like he just had a nightmare. The room was lit up by the blue and red lights of police cars and fire trucks, the loud sirens nearly deafened him. Alicia sat up too, confusingly looked at the window then looked at him. Carl had a bad feeling about what was going on outside. He told Alicia to go check on Mateo and stay home with him, then he went downstairs and went out from the back door of the Deli. 

The first thing he saw was fire at the end of the road. A huge fire lit up the night sky. Thick black smoke kept coming out from the top of the building and rolled angrily in the air. People were gathering in the street, blocking Carl’s sight, he wasn’t sure which building it was. He swallowed hard as he moved closer to the site. A police officer stopped him from getting any closer, but that was enough for him to recognize the already destroyed building. It was Nina’s shop. 

Carl couldn’t ask the firemen if anyone was in there, he couldn’t even make a sound. It was already too late for the fireman to extinguish the fire no matter how hard they tried. He stepped back, staggering, and watched the fire engulf the house. 

Alex Harper kept his word. He sent Nina Zelinski to a witch trial. 

Carl numbly loaded the supplies into the back seat of his car. He took the pregnancy test for Dani out of the plastic bag and wrapped it into a separate brown paper bag. He thought that maybe Dani didn’t tell Grace about it. He suddenly felt furious, thinking that a Harper probably got Dani knocked up. He saw Dani as his own daughter, and in any other occasion, he would be overjoyed if Dani was expecting. But with Grace Harper? He knew that Grace risked her life to save Dani and her family, but it was getting more difficult for him to separate Grace from her background. Her father ordered an assassin for Diego and had Nina killed brutally in the same day. Her family had been the shadow of South Chicago for years, and Grace was a part of it. 

Carl took a deep breath and reminded himself Grace was no longer one of them. However, what bothered him the most was the baby itself, if Dani was carrying one. Even though Grace was apparently ostracized by the Harpers, the kid would still be the next in line of the Hills, just like Grace herself. There was no end for this evil loop. 

He let his mind drift away as he drove to Makanda. It was only 4:30 in the morning when he arrived, and the sky was still dark. The lights in the cabin went on when he turned off the engine. Two minutes later Dani came out to help with the groceries. Carl greeted her with the best fake smile he could put on and carried the bags into the cabin with her. 

Grace was slowly walking down the stairs, one step at a time. Her hair was a mess and she didn’t look quite awake yet. Dani mumbled something in Spanish and dropped the groceries to help her. Carl’s poker face cracked as his eyes met Grace’s, and Grace sensed it immediately, but said nothing. Once Dani helped her sit down in the couch, Carl went straight to the point. 

“I’m afraid that I have bad news for you.” 

He told Dani about Diego first and assured her several times that Diego was fine, and he just needed a few more days in hospital. And because of this incident, Diego and Vincente were now under witness protection. Alex Harper would not have a chance to lay a finger on them anymore. Dani was visibly relieved a little knowing that her father and brother were moved to a separate safe house by the police. Grace, on the other hand, just lowered her head down and stared at the floor. She was ashamed of what Alex did and felt responsible for a lot of this. 

Carl went on with Nina’s death, and that was when Dani couldn’t help it anymore. She sobbed silently, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. Grace finally looked up and turned to Dani. She reached out her left hand, wanting to hold Dani’s, but she pulled back at last. To both Grace and Carl’s surprise, Dani took Grace’s hand and entangled their fingers. Grace gasped and gratefully tightened her grip. 

Nina’s death hailed the start of a war between the neighborhood and the Harper family. She was a local, a friend, family. Her demise would not go unnoticed or unpunished. Carl also informed Grace and Dani about the stand at Athman’s butcher shop. A very clear message had been sent to Alex Harper. Unfortunately, for all their bluster and courage, the people of the South Chicago neighborhood were no safer today. Carl said that Alex would most certainly send in whatever forces he had at his disposal to wreak havoc on the residents. Grace nodded in acknowledgement of this truth, still staring at the floor between her bare feet. She knew better than anyone what Alex was capable of. 

Dani let go of her hand and lightly rubbed Grace’s back. 

Grace shook her head and stood slowly. “I'm going to go lay down.” She was healing well, just still a bit slow. She turned and went up the steps, one at a time. She held the railing and pulled herself up at a much slower pace than she liked. 

Dani stared at Carl as she listened to Grace’s footsteps disappear into the distance. Her heart was in her throat. Everything was happening so much more violently than she thought it would. Dani didn’t know what she thought the neighborhood would do to get rid of the Harpers, but this was too much. She understood it would only get worse before it got better. 

Carl leaned forward in the recliner. “I got what you asked for, but I have to know, Dani, if it’s true, is this something that you want?” 

“Carl, I can’t even think about it right now.” 

“If that test,” Carl looked upstairs at nothing and lowered his voice more, “if that test is positive, you’ll be thinking about it for the rest of your life. I’m only asking because I care about you. You are family to me.” Carl regarded Grace as a bit of a walking disaster and wondered if the blonde would make a decent parent. He was conflicted about his feelings toward Grace Harper. Or Hill. Whoever and whatever she was now. 

“Carl, I promise you, this will all be fine. Grace and I will work it out, whatever the test says. Please don’t worry about me. Thank you for getting it and not saying anything.” 

“Dani, if you ever need anything at all, come to me. I will do everything in my power to help you.” Carl wanted to pull Dani into a huge hug and just squish her. He loved and adored her like she was his own kid. 

“Thanks, Carl. You’ve already done more for my family than I ever dreamed of.” Dani stood up with the big man and walked him to the front door. She said goodbye and watched him drive away. 

The very next thing she did was taking out the tests from the paper bag. She couldn’t wait any longer. She had to know now. She had no experience of using a pregnancy test before, so she read the instruction several times. It was pretty easy, but she wanted to make sure she did every step right. 

After dipping the head of the strip into the urine, Dani put the it on the edge of the sink, perfectly flat, like the instructions said. She set up a 5 minutes countdown on the phone and sat back on the toilet. She was shaking her right leg uncontrollably, biting on her thumb too. Her heart was pounding so fast that she felt sick. Dani couldn’t remember the last time she was this nervous. 

She tried to use deep breaths to calm herself down, but to no avail. The bathroom was too quiet for her liking; the whole cabin was too quiet. She wished Grace was watching TV in the living room or making whatever noise she could. The silence just made every second feel like hours for Dani. 

When the alarm finally rang, Dani almost jumped up. She picked up the strip, took one last deep breath before looking at the result. 

“Pregnant 3+” 

Once she knew the result, all the nervousness was gone. She conceived more than 3 weeks ago. That was just around the time she and Grace had unprotected sex, the first and the only time. She subconsciously put a hand on her belly. She was glad and worried at the same time. She loved Grace, and she was absolutely feeling thrilled by the fact that she was pregnant with Grace’s baby. But she suddenly realized one important issue. She was still having other tricks back then, although there were only two other guys, and one of them was Tom. The other one, which she didn’t know his name, used a condom. She was sure the baby was Grace’s, but would Grace believe it? 

Dani felt her face burn with embarrassment. She didn’t know how to face this whole situation anymore. Dani steeled herself, preparing for whatever reaction Grace was about to have to the news. She held the strip in one hand and the package in the other, exhaled deeply before she went out the bathroom and went upstairs. 

Grace was sitting at the edge of bed, quietly practicing deep breaths. She looked like she was still a little overwhelmed and self-blaming about what happened to Nina and Diego. Dani could see the upset in her eyes. She felt like that was really not a good time, but she had to do it. 

“Grace, um…” Dani slowly walked toward Grace. The blonde tilted her head as she noticed what was in Dani’s hand. 

“What’s that?” she asked, straightening her back, “Wait, is that a pregnancy test?” There was a short pause after she said that, her eyes widened when she realized it was pregnancy test indeed, and the result was pretty obvious to tell from Dani’s expression. 

Grace stood up; her whole body ached terribly at that sudden movement. She gritted her teeth to hold back a groan. She met Dani halfway in the bedroom, looking into her eyes which were still a little red from the crying over Nina. Grace then looked down at the tester and asked softly, “May I?” 

Dani nodded and handed both the package and the strip to her. Grace looked at the screen on the strip first, then the instruction on the package, then the screen again. 

“Three, three weeks.” Grace mumbled, vividly remembering that day--the day when everything went crazy. She was overwhelmed with joy but felt terrible that she brought nothing more than troubles to Dani. She wanted to slap herself for being that careless. 

“Dani, I’m so sorry…” She said, her voice broke, “I’m so, so sorry.” 

Dani looked confused. She shook her head. “Why are you sorry?” She took the package and the strip from Grace and put them aside. She held Grace’s hands in hers, stroking them softly. 

“I shouldn’t have…If I…” Grace was getting teary, her body started to tremble, “I know this is the most inconvenient time and if you don’t…If you don’t want this, with me…” 

“I want this.” Dani cut her off, gripping her hands tighter, careful of her right hand. “Of course, I want this with you, Grace.” 

Dani said that in such a firm tone it made her heart swell, but she sensed that the brunette wanted to ask something else but didn’t know how to bring it up. “What is it, Dani?” She held up Dani’s hand and kissed the back of it. 

Dani shook her head and sighed, feeling stupid about what she was going to say, but she wanted to be honest with Grace. “It’s nothing. It’s just that…I thought you’d doubt if it is yours at all.” She looked away awkwardly, “Cuz, you know…” 

“Dani…” Grace reached out her right hand and cupped her cheek, running her thumb over the soft skin. “I trust you, with all my heart. You have it, remember?” Dani recalled that day at the motel when she said she wanted her heart. She laughed out gently. 

Grace lowered down and kissed her forehead, then slowly dropped down to her knees. For one second Dani thought that Grace’s body was aching so much that she couldn’t stand; but Grace balanced herself on both her knees and held Dani’s thighs. She looked up with her blue eyes, gazing into Dani’s eyes like she was offering her worship. 

“You could’ve been pregnant when I first met you, and I would still fall for you and love you and the baby as much, Dani.” 

Dani couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. They rolled down her face and fell into the carpet. “I love you too, Grace.” 

Grace carefully put her hand on Dani’s belly, feeling her body heat. She lift up the hem of Dani’s shirt a little and pressed a soft kiss on her skin. Dani ran her fingers through Grace’s hair and gently pulled. 

Grace struggled to stand back up. The muscles in her abdomen were pulling against her ribcage. She let out an audible groan, and Dani bent to help her up. Grace, so tall, grew in front of Dani like the fabled beanstalk. Dani raised her eyes to meet Grace’s full height, feeling herself fall deeper and harder for the blonde. She smiled up at her lover. 

Grace exhaled softly and rested her hands on Dani’s shoulders. The swell of emotion inside of her was rising up into her throat, cutting off her ability to speak. Dani’s smile was infectious, and Grace couldn’t stop herself from smiling back. She gazed down into deep brown eyes with absolutely nothing but love. Grace was amazed that Dani found her worthy, not only of being her partner but also being a parent. The blonde raised her right hand and stroked the side of Dani’s face, keeping that precious eye contact. Dani was the mother of her child. Grace never thought she would have children. Yet, here they were, three weeks pregnant. 

“Dani, I can’t even begin to tell you what I’m feeling. I can’t tell you even a tenth of what’s in my heart,” Grace slipped her left arm around Dani, gently pulling her close. If she stilled herself enough, Grace thought she might feel the magic brewing inside of her dearest love. “All I want to do is care for you, and protect you.” 

“Amor, I would love nothing more.” Dani stood on her toes, wrapped and arm around Grace’s neck and pulled her down into a soft kiss. Dani loved how Grace always gave her a kiss when she pulled her like that. The blonde was so giving, always ready for Dani; and the brunette loved her all the more for it. Grace pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Dani’s. She closed her eyes, just feeling the body and presence of her partner. 

Dani wasn’t sure who started it, but hands began exploring bodies, touching, rubbing against clothing and skin. Kisses that were once chaste and gentle became deeper and needier. Their breathing grew heavy. Grace’s heart was racing. She tugged at the hem of Dani’s shirt, wanting to pull it off. This was one of her ways of asking permission from Dani. The brunette reached down and pulled her shirt off over her head. Grace fumbled with her tank top, feeling ridiculous at how ungraceful she was sometimes. Dani giggled as the shirt got caught on the blonde’s neck. 

As Grace pulled Dani against her, the heat from their bodies intensified their feelings. Both women were determined to go slow. The fire inside of Grace was burning through her core. She could not get enough of Dani Ramos. The brunette was perfection to Grace. There was a gentle pulling at buttons and waistbands, and before they knew it, both were naked. 

Standing in the middle of the room like this was not comfortable for either of them. Dani pushed as Grace pulled, and they moved in tandem back toward the bed. The backs of Grace’s legs touched the mattress, and she braced herself as not to fall back. She held Dani at arm’s length, staring at her beautiful bronze skin. Seeing Dani completely naked was something Grace loved very much. Every line, curve, and fold of Dani’s skin was heaven to Grace. 

Grace was no slouch in the beautiful body department. Dani bit her lip and eyed Grace from head to toe. Her form was so chiseled. Years of working on cars had made Grace’s biceps, triceps, and deltoids bulge just enough for Dani’s liking. Her shoulders were strong. The blonde had small, but perfect breasts with beautiful light pink nipples. Grace’s hips were thin, and she even had that V cut below her defined abs. Dani stepped forward and ran delicate fingertips across Grace’s chest, as if examining her skin. Dani was etching the memory into her mind, carving out a permanent space for her lover. 

Grace reached up and took Dani’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, tipping the brunette’s head back to look up. Blue eyes gazed down into brown. “Daniella,” Grace whispered, smiling. 

Dani’s eyes closed at the sound of her full name. She fell forward into Grace’s body, letting the blonde enfold her in strong arms. Grace carefully moved them back onto the bed. She switched their positions and put Dani on her back. Grace held her weight over Dani, not wanting to crush or hurt the life growing inside. They stared at each other for a long minute, as Dani stroked Grace’s hair back out of her eyes. 

“Come here,” Dani whispered, pulling Grace by the back of the neck. The blonde lowered herself carefully. Feeling Dani’s naked body like this, so tender and beautiful, evoked a response from Grace. She grew hard very fast, resisting the urge to grind against Dani. “Grace, you won’t hurt me.” 

The blonde paused, trying her hardest to convey what she was feeling through nothing more than a look and a touch. “No. I won’t.” Grace gently nudged Dani’s thighs apart and rested between them. She ran her fingertips up and down Dani’s sides. She leaned back just a bit as her right hand found a soft breast. Grace cupped it and squeezed gently, brushing the nipple with a nimble thumb. Dani closed her eyes and moaned softly. It was music to Grace’s ears. She just watched Dani’s face express her pleasure. 

Grace’s hard shaft was resting along Dani’s moist center. She moved a little bit, shifting just enough to rub herself against Dani’s clit. Grace could feel it swelling against her cock. Dani arched her back up into Grace, lifting her hips to get more friction. Grace held her and let her rock back and forth. Grace was not going to force this. She just held the brunette and watched her, loving every movement, every expression. 

Dani couldn’t take it anymore. “Grace, please,” She whispered. Dani reached for Grace’s right hand and slid it down between them, letting Grace find her wet spot. That was all the instruction the blonde needed. She softly ran her fingertips back and forth until the wetness beneath them allowed her to slip easily inside. Grace closed her eyes and just felt Dani clench around her fingers. Everything in this moment was perfect. 

“Dani,” Grace buried her face in Dani’s neck, kissing the skin between her neck and shoulder. Dani gripped the back of Grace’s head as the blonde gently touched her sensitive spot inside. Dani shuddered and groaned into Grace’s ear. 

“I need you, my love, please,” Dani never begged. Grace was more than happy to give her whatever she wanted. She raised her head to kiss Dani again and was met with eager lips. Their tongues met, and both felt like they had just come home. Grace removed her fingers and guided the head of her cock inside Dani. She held her just like that, not wanting to push hard. She wanted this so badly, but was slow and deliberate. Dani began panting which made Grace’s heart pound so hard she could feel it in her head. 

Grace pushed carefully, feeling her length slide deep. When their hips joined, they both moaned out their pleasure while their lips remained locked. Dani kept kissing Grace, holding her face, cupping a pert breast. Dani squeezed Grace’s nipple, which elicited a heady “uuhnnng” from the blonde. 

They moved together like waves of the ocean. Their lovemaking was tidal, ebbing and flowing with the pull of their love for each other. It felt like hours that they were connected, touching, kissing, and stroking one another. Dani’s moans were turning into higher pitched cries, as she mewled her joy. Grace breathed as quietly as she could, listening to her partner’s sounds. She loved this moment. She loved this woman. Their eyes locked for a minute when Dani’s body began to tremble. The brunette wrapped her legs around Grace, holding her close. She splayed her hands across Grace’s back, signaling the blonde to take her over the edge. 

Grace rested her full weight on Dani, pumping her hips softly. She had one hand on Dani’s thigh, pulling their bodies tighter together as Dani came gently. Grace throbbed and pulsed as her own orgasm met Dani’s. Their ability to come so close together was uncanny. Grace wrapped her other arm around Dani’s neck, cradling her protectively. Their sweat mixed together. Grace’s tears fell on Dani’s burning skin. Together, wrapped up in each other, Dani and Grace came down slowly from their high. Neither wanted to move an inch. 

“I love you so much, Dani. I always will.” Grace breathed into Dani’s neck, smelling the spicy perfume of the brunette’s hair. “I will love our baby with everything I am.” 

Our baby. The words struck Dani dumb. The reality of the situation, the gravity, crashed down around her, and she sobbed loudly. The sound simply escaped her lips. Dani had no control over it. Grace raised up to look at her crying. “Dani, I didn’t mean...” 

“Shh. Grace. You are the best, most wonderful woman I have ever known. I’m yours forever.” Dani kissed her again. Their emotions transcended every physical need, every problem in the city. Their love trumped all in that moment, and they simply gave over to what they felt for each other.


	23. The Hills

“Dani?” Grace’s voice was soft and sleepy. The two had made love for quite a while that morning, in the early hours after Carl left them. Grace laid on her back, holding her partner close to her side. Dani moaned quietly and stretched out against Grace’s body. 

“Hmm?” Dani’s own voice was low and gravelly. She rubbed her hand over the blonde’s belly, feeling the muscles tense beneath her touch. Dani opened her eyes and pulled herself up on an elbow to look at Grace. The blonde was visibly disturbed by something. “Have you slept at all?” 

Grace shook her head, staring up into the ceiling. “We need help, Dani. More help than the neighborhood can give.” 

Dani sighed and laid back down, resting her head on Grace’s chest. She could hear the heartbeat beneath skin and bone, telling on Grace’s state of mind. “Who will help us?” She knew their prospects were bleak against the likes of Alex Harper. Everyone wanted a piece of the neighborhood now. 

“I need to call Sarah. She’s the only one who can reach my mother.” The words came out of Grace’s mouth as if she were spitting venom. This was the last thing she wanted to do, but now with Dani being pregnant, the neighborhood in turmoil, she was only one person in the world who could make everyone safe. 

“Your mother? You’ve never talked about her.” Dani rubbed her fingertips lightly over the blonde’s pale skin. She just wanted to let Grace know it was okay to talk about it. She could hear the reluctance in the words. 

“Fiona Hill is my mother. I’m sure you knew that. Everyone knows that.” Grace began. She felt Dani nod against her chest and tightened her arm around the brunette. “We haven’t spoken in almost ten years. There’s been some bad blood.” 

Dani didn’t know whether to ask more questions or just let Grace work it out. The blonde continued to tell Dani the story of her estrangement with Fiona Hill. 

Fiona was born into a life of privilege. She was the youngest of two daughters born to the infamous Virginia Hill. Fiona and her sister, Margaret, grew up behind the walls of a veritable fortress. Though they were not cared for by their actual parents, the trust held them well till adulthood. Being the children of Bugsy Siegel and Virginia Hill laid a steep price on their young heads. 

Fiona Hill never had to worry about anything. She had horses as a girl. She had clothing from personal tailors, and a private tutor all the way through college. Her father had been mysteriously gunned down in Las Vegas before she even had a chance to really know him. Virginia Hill was in and out of Fiona’s life so much that the poor child thought her nanny was her actual mother. 

Margaret Hill was a selfish and spoiled brat. She was in line to inherit everything, and she used that knowledge like a weapon against Fiona. She made sure, at every turn, to remind Fiona that she would have nothing if not for her. Margaret was also planning to dismantle the family business, turn everything she could for a profit and leave the continent. 

Fiona hated the idea more than she hated Margaret. All Fiona ever wanted was to live in Chicago and continue her family’s legacy. The Hills were respected, feared, and revered. They were good people, and they did good things for Chicago. The Hills were philanthropists. They donated to charities and kept crime at a minimum. Of course, that kind of protection came with a price, but everything could be paid for it seemed to Fiona. 

Grace and Joe also grew up on the estate. Fiona was barely there, as was the Hill family way. Luke tended to the children most of the time after the old nanny passed on. Aunt Margaret came to visit sometimes. Margaret was a beautiful woman. She had long red hair. She was all fire, Grace remembered. She wore beautiful dresses and high heels like her feet were made for them. 

Grace remembered that day very well. There were heated arguments from behind the door of the office. Grace couldn’t recall what was said. She mostly just remembered muffled yelling, followed by the occasional snifter being shattered against a wall. The fights between Fiona and Margaret were epic. It was all because Margaret wanted to sell everything. Fiona wasn’t happy with a simple cut of the profits. 

Grace hid in the closet of the foyer that night when the screaming escalated. She remembered Margaret stomping in those stiletto heels up the staircase. The stairs were wide and curved, grand in a way that suggested they were built by God. The house was believed to be bankrolled and built by Al Capone, as Grace remembered. She listened as Fiona ran up the stairs behind her sister. 

“No, you fucking won’t!” That was all Grace remembered her mother screaming. The next thing the young girl heard was the thumping and bumping of something tumbling down the stairs. Immediately, Grace pulled herself out of the small closet, pushing out of the nest of coats and scarves she had made for herself. She stepped to the bottom of the stairs, where Aunt Margaret laid, broken and unmoving. 

Fiona stood, almost triumphant, at the top of the staircase. When Grace’s eyes met hers, Fiona turned away. 

Grace called 911 to help Margaret, but it was too late. The fall had broken the matriarch’s neck. She was dead before she stopped falling. Grace cried for her aunt, there on the steps, and still to this day. There were times, that Grace wished Margaret was her mother, and not Fiona. The greed of Grace’s mother was insatiable it seemed. She would stop at nothing in her quest for power. Though it was an accident, Grace never believed that Margaret’s death was anything but murder. Fiona never talked about it with her, and through the years Grace’s belief of Fiona killed her own sister only got deepened. 

As soon as she was old enough to leave, Grace packed her bags and moved to her own apartment in South Chicago. She started to work at the auto shop about the same time. Fiona almost faded out her life since then. They basically only saw each other on Christmas. And within three years, Grace lost interest in going back to the estates for a “family night” every December. She had to dress up nice and formal only to have a dinner with people with fake bright smiles and secretly want each other dead. The family was broken and sick and barely held together only by their last names. Grace never saw Fiona again after she stopped going to the estate. 

The history of the Hills left Dani speechless. She felt bad for the blonde, having to grow up in such a fucked-up environment. She couldn’t imagine what that must feel like. Dani’s family was the opposite of Grace’s. Mamá and Papi loved her and Diego and they were the best parents she could think of. They’d never been wealthy, but a loving family was more than enough for her, and she would do whatever it took to protect her family, especially now that they were expecting a new member. 

“I’m sorry, Grace. That’s just…terrible.” She raised her head up to look at Grace, who was still staring at the ceiling. 

Grace was struggling with the idea of seeking help from her mother. Grace didn’t trust her, and she thought that maybe Fiona would hurt her even worse than Alex did for her betrayal. “I don’t know if we can count on her, Dani.” Grace turned to her, “She probably killed her own sister to take over the business. I don’t know what she is capable of.” 

“She’s our last hope.” Dani said, her hand cradling Grace’s face, “If anyone can help us to turn the table over, it’s her.” 

“She’s…She’s a villain, Dani.” 

“And we are fighting a villain.” Dani’s eyes were suddenly lit up by burning assertiveness, her voice firm and commanding, “She’s the risk and the shot we have to take.” Grace looked into those brown eyes, she sighed and grinned to herself, knowing that she was in love with such a remarkable woman. 

Grace nodded. She held Dani’s hand and kissed her palm and wrist. “You’re right.” She said, “I’ll do it, for the neighborhood, and for us. The three of us.” She moved her right hand to Dani’s belly, slowing rubbing on the smooth skin. 

After they got dressed, Dani handed Grace the phone Sarah gave her with only her number in it. She gave Grace one more nod for permission and encouragement. 

It took Sarah a few seconds to pick up. “Conner.” The police chief answered the call with her last name. 

“Sarah, this is Grace.” 

“Oh. Good to know you’re still alive, G.” Grace heard her lit up a cigarette with the lighter, “Is Dani ok? What do you need?” 

“Dani’s doing ok. Listen, Sarah, I need a favor from you.” Grace swallowed, she turned her head to look at Dani, “I need you to leave a message for my mother.” 

There were ten good seconds of silence, until Sarah asked, “You want me to talk to Fiona Hill?” 

“Yes. I’ll do whatever I can to repay the favor, Sarah. But right now, I really need you to reach out to her.” 

Another long pause before Sarah sighed and cursed under her breath. “You better know what you’re doing, Grace.” Sarah sighed again, “Now leave your damn message.” 

“Tell her…I want to make a deal with her. I need her help.” Grace paused, “and her future grandchild needs her help.” 

The afternoon waned into evening, into darkness. Grace began to worry that her decision to call Fiona was misguided. She waited by the phone, by the front window, hoping for any kind of sign that help was coming. Dani finally had to pull her away from the window, gently urging Grace to sit and relax. 

They were cuddled on the couch, watching some detective series from Carl’s stash, when Grace began to nod off. She wasn’t sure if it was real or a dream, but the sound of helicopter blades in the distance roused her. Grace sat up and listened carefully. Was it a helicopter? They were so far from anything resembling civilization. No, she was sure of it. It was a helicopter. It only mattered because that was Fiona’s preferred method of travel. It always had been her way of showing off her power and prestige. 

Grace slipped away from Dani, who was still sleeping on the couch. The clock on the wall said it was almost 2am. Grace moved to the front window again, Dani’s revolver in hand. She pulled the curtain back and watched the beacon lights of the chopper begin to circle right above the cabin. 

“Dani, wake up, baby.” Grace called from across the room. The darkness and silence of the cabin was invaded by the lights and sounds coming from the helicopter that was clearly going to land right in the front yard. The Bell 407 was small, as far as choppers go, but it was just Fiona’s style, Grace thought. It was bright red, seated six, including the pilot. Grace felt Dani move up beside her, and the blonde instinctively put her arm around her. 

“Ready?” Grace asked. She didn’t know if Fiona Hill would be on that ride, but either way, they were about to get an introduction of some sort. 

Grace opened the front door as the chopper blades began to slow. A man in a black suit stepped out of the aircraft, crouched and ran toward them. Over the sound of the engine, he yelled, “Grace Harper?” The blonde nodded to him, holding Dani carefully behind her, and the revolver visible at her side. “I need you both to come with me. Your mother is waiting.” 

Grace looked at Dani. They didn’t really have anything to pack. Fiona would probably blow a gasket if they showed up in sweats and t-shirts. There was no time to argue. Grace slipped the revolver into the pocket of her hoodie as Dani shut off the lights and locked the door. She slipped the keys into Grace’s hand and they followed the guard into the helicopter. 

Dani watched the cabin disappear into the night as they ascended and flew north. The ride only took about ten minutes. The entire city of Chicago was an expanse of lights below them. Dani could not orient herself in the darkness, and silently hoped Papi and Diego were okay, wherever they were in the city tonight. 

Grace held Dani’s hand, keeping a close eye on the guard. He was sitting with his legs crossed, texting someone on his phone. She looked out the window, watching the city fly by. She couldn’t really believe she was finally going home after all this time. She was nervous and not exactly excited to see her mother. She had a sinking feeling that things were only going to get worse before they got better. 

The Hill estate was lit up like an airport. Flood lights illuminated all corners of the main house and courtyard. Dani saw the pool and the garden first. The main house was enormous. There was a second house, possibly for guests or servants, but it was every bit as big as the main house. There was another large building to the south, Dani noticed. It wasn’t lit up like the main property. It was probably a stable. Grace had told her once about the horses. The entire manor was surrounded by trees. The beacon lights of the chopper reflected off of something below, making Dani think there was a pond or a lake nearby. 

Grace swallowed hard as she felt the aircraft touch down on the north lawn. She listened to the vehicle power down. The guard opened the door and motioned for them to step out. The rotor blades had completely stopped moving, so there was no need to crouch and run this time. The pilot stepped out also, wearing a black suit like his comrade. Neither of them spoke to Dani or Grace. They just led the way into the house. 

Grace saw the security cameras posted everywhere. They stepped inside the front door of the Hill home and were greeted by a woman in her mid-50s. Dani clutched Grace’s hand. Her partner looked nothing like her mother. It was hard to reconcile the differences between them. This woman was shorter, dark hair with a bit of gray, and a very round face. 

“My name is Emma. I’m the housekeeper. You must be Grace.” The woman looked up at the blonde towering before her. Grace held out her hand but Emma just shook her head. “It’s not necessary. This,” Emma turned and smiled warmly at the brunette, “must be Dani. Please, both of you, come with me.” 

Emma turned around and led them both through the foyer. Dani was in awe of the architecture. The hall was enormous. The ceiling must have been easily 30 feet from the floor. The staircase was exactly as Grace had described it: wide and curving around the wall, as if built by God. The marble and wood mingled together beautifully. Paintings adorned the walls. Dani recognized a Jackson Pollack piece from his Springs period. 

Emma took them upstairs and to a room in the center of the hallway. It was Grace’s old bedroom. “It’s just as you left it, Ms. Harper. If Dani would like her own room, it can be arranged.” 

Grace opened the door to her room. “No thank you, Emma. We’ll be fine in here.” She held Dani’s hand and pulled gently. 

“Your mother wants to see you as soon as you are settled.” Emma stood, waiting for a response. 

“She still doesn’t sleep?” Grace asked. Emma shook her head. 

“Not that I know of, Ms. Harper. If you require anything else, I’ll be in the kitchen.” 

“Thanks.” Grace pushed the door shut behind them and leaned on it, exhaling a deep breath. 

Dani switched the light on, revealing Grace’s childhood bedroom. It was not exactly as Grace had left it. Someone had cleaned it up, removed her posters, and put some kind of fancy bedding on the bed. It smelled as if it hadn’t been occupied in that long, but otherwise, it did not resemble the room Grace remembered. Some of her things were still there. Her record player, her stack of vinyl albums, her baseball cards, the first-place trophies in show jumping; they were all there still. Dani wandered around, looking at everything that embodied her girlfriend. Grace watched the brunette take it all in. 

Dani sat on the edge of the bed. Then she laid back. “You okay?” Grace stepped toward her. Dani nodded. 

“I’m tired.” 

“Get some rest. I’m going to go see Fiona.” Grace turned to the closet. She slid the door open, seeing a wide variety of dress shirts and pants. They’d all still fit. Grace’s physique hadn’t changed a lot since she was 18. She pushed through the selection on hangers, finding a black button-down shirt and a pair of black slacks. She dressed quickly, feeling Dani’s eyes on her. When she was finished, she slipped the tennis shoes back on that she was wearing before. Fuck you, Fiona, Grace thought. 

Dani’s eyes were all over Grace. She looked fantastic, if not a bit tired herself. Dani smiled. Grace bent over the bed and lowered herself gently down onto Dani’s body. “I’ll be back soon. I love you.” Grace kissed her sweetly. Dani gripped the blonde’s arms. She knew this was going to be hard for Grace. Dani kissed her back, trying to invoke as much courage and strength as she could for her blonde lover. 

Grace shut the bedroom door behind her as she moved silently down the hall. She stopped at the top of the staircase, remembering the last time she saw Aunt Margaret alive. She looked up and saw the security camera turning right in her direction. “Welcome home, Grace Harper,” it said, blinking its red light at her. 

She padded down the staircase, letting her hand slide against the cool bannister. If she didn’t know any better, it was almost as if she’d never left. Fiona’s office was just off the main foyer. Grace did her best not to make any noise as she approached. It probably didn’t matter, since the security cameras were well aware of her presence. 

The door to Fiona’s office was open. A soft light from a desk lamp lit up the room within. Grace stepped into the doorway. The woman sitting behind the desk looked much older than Grace remembered. Her shoulder length blonde hair was looking a little limp and dusty these days. A pair of reading glasses adorned the face of the Hill family matriarch. Lines cut deeply into Fiona’s face, marking her with age and wisdom. She was carefully reading something on the screen of her laptop and did not look up, even when Grace darkened her doorway. 

“Don’t just stand there, child. Come in.” Fiona still didn’t look up. Grace stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. The room was a library. Books on the history of Chicago, the United States, and volumes of encyclopedias adorned the walls. Business administration books, tech manuals, and even a few self-help books were all just a small part of Fiona Hill’s massive collection. There was an entire bookcase dedicated to the classics: the Oddysey, the Iliad, Moby Dick, Treasure Island, and even Don Quixote, just to name a few. 

“Have you read them all yet?” Grace asked absentmindedly, looking over the office for the first time in ten years. 

“Sadly, no. I have yet,” Fiona clicked something with finality and shut the laptop, and looked up at her daughter, “to find the time.” She regarded Grace over the rims of her reading glasses. “You have grown up well, darling.” Fiona sat back in her comfortable leather chair, offering Grace to sit. The blonde took the seat opposite her mother and the two simply stared at one another. 

Fiona peeled the glasses off her face. “What brings you here? I thought I’d seen the last of you when you stopped showing up for Christmas.” Her ability to torture Grace was unmatched by anyone other than Alex. 

Grace shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “There’s no love here, Fiona. Let’s just be adults. I’m here because your husband is out of control. He seems to want everyone’s heads and won’t stop until we are all bowing down to him.” Grace believed that Fiona would know exactly what she was talking about. Fiona Hill knew everything, most of the time before anyone else did. She made it her business to know things. 

“Alex is doing a job that I created for him.” 

“Seriously, Mother, he’s not doing that job anymore.” Grace leaned forward, trying to establish herself in this conversation. She was not about to let Fiona blow over her needs this time. “And you know it.” Grace put both hands on the edge of the desk, letting Fiona see Alex’s recent work. 

Fiona glanced down at Grace’s hand. She knew the mark of the traitor. She’d been the one who came up with the idea in the first place. Cutting off someone’s finger was really just a warning. In the case of family members, it was proof of betrayal, often ending in the betrayer’s removal from the family. These were Fiona’s rules, and she was breaking the rules just by having Grace in her office. 

“And you think I should help you? What have you ever done for me, dear girl?” 

“It’s always the fucking power struggle with you isn’t, Mother?” Grace hissed. “You always have to have something, some benefit. Don’t you have any love left in you? First, Aunt Margaret, now me. Where does your hatred for you own family end?” 

Shots had been fired. Fiona sat up and pulled a bottle of fine scotch from her desk. She poured herself a drink, and did not offer one to Grace. “Tell me what’s happening down there in the dirty neighborhood by the stinking fucking lake.” Fiona sipped her drink, smiling casually at Grace. 

The blonde told the story about how Alex Harper was getting greedy, taking more than the people could afford. She talked about Felix Ramos, Diego and Vincente, Nina Zelinski, and Dani too. 

“I suppose you know about the child,” Grace ended her tirade against Alex with that. 

“Chief Connor might have mentioned a child.” Fiona finished her drink. 

“I want out, Mother. I don’t want this life for Dani and the baby. I don’t want it for myself.” 

“So...” Fiona flicked her hand toward the door, “go. No one is stopping you.” 

“My father will never let that happen.” Grace remembered how Alex always said that the only way out of the family was death. Even a traitor still had use to the group. Fiona cocked her head to the side and chuckled. It was a sound Grace was intimately familiar with. They had the same laugh. They were cut from the same cloth, she and Fiona Hill. That thought left a sour taste in Grace’s mouth. 

The matriarch rummaged through another desk drawer as Grace watched. She pulled out a manila envelope and opened it. Fiona shuffled through several papers before finding the one she was looking for. She slid it across the desk toward Grace. 

“What’s this?” Grace picked it up and about fell over dead. It was a state-issued birth certificate. Hers. 

“Alex Harper is not your father.” 

Grace felt all the fire inside of her being extinguished, along with a lot of fear. The father’s name was listed on the certificate. Franklin Jacobson D’elia. Grace ran a finger over the name, trying to connect any of her memories with this man. 

“Who?” Grace was lost in thought. 

“He was your real father. He died just before you were born. A few weeks before I married Alex.” Fiona’s tone was suddenly softer. She could see the effect this was having on Grace. After all, this was still her daughter. Fiona bit back her emotions. 

Grace looked up at Fiona, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “But this means. Oh my god, Mom. This means.” The sudden onset of enlightenment was beginning to overwhelm Grace. Fiona could see it sweep through the blonde. 

“Yes. It means that you were always free to leave.” 

Grace began to tremble. She’d never been a Harper. She could have left whenever she wanted. Her fingers shook as she held the certificate. Grace laid it gently back down on the desk. She stared at her right hand. That motherfucker had taken her finger, and she recalled begging him to stop. “Dad,” she had cried. 

“You never told me?” Grace felt hot tears just on the edge of falling. 

“I wanted you to stay.” 

Fiona poured another glass of scotch and slid it across the desk to Grace.


	24. This is Ms. Daniella Ramos

The tall blonde woke early. The sun wasn’t even up yet. She looked at the bedside clock. It was only just 530am. Emma would be up getting breakfast ready. Fiona liked breakfast by 7 am sharp and to get things flowing by 8. It was always her way. Grace needed coffee. Dani was still sleeping, and Grace did not want to disturb her. 

Grace looked at her sleeping lover, imagining the tiny life growing inside of Dani. The swell of love swept through Grace at the speed of light. She did her best not to cry right then. Dani mumbled something in her sleep and rolled away from Grace. This made the blonde want to laugh out loud. She couldn’t possibly love this woman any more if she tried. 

She dressed quietly, trying not to disturb Dani. She wore a blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans from the closet. Fiona liked everyone looking halfway decent around the house. Grace grew up dressing for every occasion. She really wanted to hang out in her sweats today. Grace checked herself in the bedroom mirror. She combed her hair back and headed downstairs. 

The house was cool and quiet. The sheer enormity of the manor was overwhelming all these years later. Grace thought the house was huge when she was a child, because she was smaller then. As it turned out, the house was still gargantuan. It was a testament to the Hill family decadence. She moved quickly through the foyer and toward the kitchen. 

Emma was cooking bacon and eggs on the stove when Grace stepped in. The smell of bacon made Grace’s stomach rumble. She was extremely hungry all of a sudden. 

“Good morning, Emma.” Grace said quietly. The housekeeper had her back to Grace, and she didn’t want to startle her. Emma turned around with a spatula in her hand. 

“Ms. Harper! What a pleasant surprise. Breakfast will be ready soon.” 

“I’ll wait till Dani’s awake to eat. Is there coffee?” Grace thought she could smell the imported Colombian brew that her mother always loved. Emma moved to the urn beside the stove and poured Grace a hot cup of fresh coffee. 

“Take anything with it?” Emma asked as Grace sat at the small kitchen table. That table was for the servant staff. Harpers and Hills did not sit there, generally speaking. “I can bring this to you in the main dining room, Ms. Harper.” 

The name Harper had a newfound sting to it, and Grace was starting to dislike it all the more. “Please, Emma, just call me Grace. And just black coffee is fine.” Emma nodded and set the mug down in front of the blonde. Grace picked it up and smelled it, loving the aroma of the finest coffee Fiona’s money could buy. She sipped it carefully, trying not to burn her mouth. 

Emma returned to the stove, flipped the bacon and prepared some eggs. Fiona liked hers basted or poached. Grace hated runny yolks. For years, Fiona made her eat them that way. She watched Emma pick up the morning newspaper and smile to herself. “Grace, did you see this?” Emma folded the paper back and handed it to Grace, pointing to a very small article at the bottom of page 12. It was tucked down in between the obituaries and the classifieds. If you weren’t looking for it, you wouldn’t have even seen it at all, Grace mused. The headline read: 

“Local Author Accused of Intellectual Property Theft”. The article mentioned some cut-rate writer with a penchant for stealing from others. Investigations were pending. 

Grace shrugged and set the paper down on the table. She set her coffee down over the article and regarded Emma. “Never heard of her.” 

“I just thought it was funny. I see her ‘novels’, if you can call them that, at yard sales for a dime.” Emma chuckled to herself. 

Grace laughed, reached for her mug and clumsily knocked it over onto the newspaper. “Shit,” she grumbled. Grace used the paper to mop up the coffee and threw the whole thing in the trash. Emma came behind her with a wet cloth, wiping it all away into nonexistence. She poured Grace another cup and the two sat in silence until breakfast was finished. Emma even made Grace some scrambled eggs just the way she liked them. 

Before eating breakfast, Grace made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She was still a bit sore, but at least she could breathe again. Grace opened the bedroom door quietly, and saw Dani standing in front of the full-length mirror. 

“Hey, I was coming to wake you,” Grace said, slipping inside the room. Dani was dressed in one of her shirts from the closet. She had rolled up the sleeves, because they were obviously too long. The shirt fit Dani in a way that made Grace shiver. It was tight across her shoulders and chest. Any tighter and it wouldn’t have fit. Dani had tied the bottom into a knot, keeping the excess length up around her hips. She was also wearing a pair of Grace’s jeans, which were perfectly tight in all the right spots. She had to roll them up several times at the ankle. Grace felt bad that Dani didn’t have clothes of her own here. She made a mental note to speak to Fiona about that later. 

Dani turned around and moved toward Grace. The blonde leaned her head to the side and smiled at Dani, opening her arms to her partner. Dani slipped into Grace’s embrace, stretching upward for a kiss. “You’ve had coffee.” Dani licked her lips, tasting the brew. “I smell bacon too.” 

“Are you hungry? Emma has everything ready downstairs.” Grace leaned back to visually inspect Dani. She wasn’t looking to make sure Dani was acceptable to Fiona’s standards. She was checking the status of her partner. Dani nodded emphatically. She took Grace’s hand and let the blonde lead her down to the main dining area. 

Fiona did not join them. She ate in her office, as usual. Dani was served a huge plate of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, orange juice, and coffee. She ate until she felt better. Grace encouraged her to eat more, but Dani was full after only half the plate of food. Grace shoveled in everything she was served. Over the last of her coffee, she ate what remained on Dani’s plate too when the brunette slid it toward her. Dani laughed to herself, enamored of Grace and all her quirks. 

Emma returned to clear the breakfast plates and told the two that Fiona wished to see them both in her office when they were done eating. Grace really wanted a cigarette, but it would have to wait. Fiona did not like to be kept waiting. She was an impatient woman. Grace stood and held Dani’s chair as the brunette stood. She led Dani down to Fiona’s office. Grace was extremely nervous about Fiona meeting Dani for the first time. What would she think of the mother of Grace’s child? 

The door to the office was always open. Fiona liked to give the impression that she was not unapproachable, but that was untrue most of the time. Grace stepped inside and introduced Dani to her mother. Fiona was looking at something on her computer, not bothering to look up right away. Typical, Grace thought. She offered a chair to Dani and sat down in the other beside it. 

Fiona looked up, closed her laptop and took off her reading glasses. She was dressed in one of her fine suits, black from head to toe. She stared at Dani for a moment, who did not break the eye contact either. Grace could feel her palms sweating. 

“Ladies, I’ll cut to the chase. You’re going to have a baby. My grandchild. I want to make you an offer you can’t refuse.” Fiona began. Try me, Grace countered silently. Fiona began to lay out the plan to provide financial security to the baby throughout its life. First, she would cover any and all medical expenses until birth. Then, Fiona suggested setting up a fund for private schools and then college later on. The baby would want for nothing in that regard. 

Fiona watched Dani process the offer. Grace knew that it would come with a hefty catch, if she knew her mother at all. 

“Ms. Hill, that’s a very generous offer,” Dani admitted. She glanced over at Grace who stared at the floor. 

“No.” Grace said quietly. 

“What?” Dani looked at Grace and then at Fiona, who only seemed mildly amused. 

“Mother, I told you, I want out. We don’t need your help so that you can lord it over us forever.” 

Fiona shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her chair. 

“Wait, can we at least discuss this, Grace?” Dani was staring at an opportunity for their child that she herself never had. This was a once in a lifetime chance. Dani would not have to struggle to pay for a single college correspondence course for her own child. The child would never know the financial hardships that she knew. Dani had to admit that she didn’t want to turn down the offer. She wanted nothing for herself but the best for her child. It was easy for Grace to say no, of course, as someone who grew up privileged, Grace never knew what it felt like to be constantly worrying about her financial status. 

“I have nothing left to say.” Grace stood up. She was furious. Fiona could not offer her love or compassion, or even her presence in the baby’s life. Only her money was good enough. Grace shook her head and held her hand out to Dani. They were leaving. 

“Suit yourself, darling.” Fiona did not argue at all, but she felt the sting of Grace’s rejection. For all her power and prestige, Fiona Hill still could not give her family what they so desperately needed: her. 

Dani followed Grace into the foyer, and she pulled Grace to a sudden stop. “Wait a minute, dammit. We should talk about this.” She whispered to Grace. Her voice still echoed in the giant room. 

“Come on.” Grace looked around at the security cameras in the hall and took Dani outside to the courtyard. They argued about the money. Dani told Grace her concern of their child’s future. She couldn’t just throw this kind of opportunity away without a blink. 

“You can’t negotiate with that woman, Dani. She already has shit planned five steps ahead of everyone. If we take her money now, we’ll be in debt to her forever. And she will never let us forget it.” 

“Grace, I know you probably think that, but at least she’s trying. She’s trying to do something for the baby.” Dani cupped Grace’s cheek. The blonde looked back in the direction of the house. 

“She’s not trying. If she was trying, she’d just want to be there for the baby. For us.” Grace’s feelings were hurt more than anything. 

“If she really doesn’t give a shit, she wouldn’t even have us here in the first place. But instead she broke her own rules and took us in,” Dani put a hand in the middle of her chest, trying to calm her down a little, “She doesn’t know how to be a good parent, and maybe this is the only way she knows how to help.” 

“Well, she needs to learn new ways.” Grace pulled free of her partner and stormed off by herself in the direction of the stables. 

Grace reached the barn and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. She lit one and took a long, deep drag. Her mother never smoked, and often threw that in Grace’s face as well. She was hiding back behind the barn, as if she was still in high school. Grace listened to the ambient sounds of horses inside, snorting and stomping. The man who cared for them should be here soon. Grace stubbed out her smoke in the grass and went into the stable. 

There were five thoroughbred racehorses in their own private stalls. Grace looked in on each of them. It was past feeding time, and the handler had not yet shown up to take care of them. When the horses saw Grace, they began to get more excited. Grace shook her head and picked up the pitchfork at the end of the stable. She moved quickly, first mucking out their stalls. She hefted day-old straw bedding and horse apples into the wheelbarrow. Grace climbed up into the loft and knocked down a few bails of fresh straw along with a couple bails of green hay. The horses were stomping louder and nickering for her to hurry up with breakfast. 

After cleaning the stalls and replacing the hay, Grace hefted large portions of hay into each stall. By this time, Michael, the horse handler had arrived. Grace leered at him between forkfuls of hay. He should have been here hours ago. He was no older than 20, she thought. “Completely irresponsible,” Grace muttered. She wasn’t sure if she was talking about the handler or her mother. When she finished, she handed the pitchfork to Michael and left the stable. 

Dani quietly stood in the doorway of Fiona’s office. “Can we talk?” Dani heard her voice break and was a little embarrassed. She knew she had to be strong in the face of this woman. Dani also wanted to appeal to Fiona’s humanity and compassion. 

The matriarch looked up from her constant work and invited Dani in. The brunette sat back down and thought about what she needed to say. 

“Ms. Hill, Grace is very angry at you for a lot of reasons.” 

“You don’t have to tell me that, dear. I know her quite well.” Fiona clasped her hands together on the desk. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think you really do. She’s changed since you last saw her.” 

“And how long have you known her? A month maybe? Long enough to get knocked up by the most eligible bachelorette in Chicago?” 

Dani sat up, tensing suddenly. She felt her ears burn. She now knew what this was all about. She wasn’t good enough for Grace, in Fiona’s eyes. Dani would never be considered family, and therefore was not worth Fiona’s effort to be involved. Maybe Grace was right, she wasn’t even trying. 

“My offer for money for your bastard was sound, Ms. Ramos. I would be doing my part.” 

Fiona’s words bit into Dani’s ears with the ferocity of wild cats. Dani tried her best not to fire back with “what the fuck did you just say?” 

She shook her head slightly, frowning, and let out a laugh with contempt. 

“Is that what you think of me? Of your grandchild? I’m just some unworthy host, and the baby is just an illegitimate piece of trash?” Dani felt like crawling over the desk and strangling Fiona. 

“Well, then, dear girl, let me make you another offer. I will provide the same financial safety net for the child, and I’ll raise you...” Fiona was upping the ante, and she had a hell of a good poker face. “Financial security for yourself as well.” 

“If?” Dani knew the clause was conditional. 

“If, you leave today. Take that child inside of you, and leave. Just you. Forget about Grace. She isn’t who you think she is.” 

Dani could have been knocked over with a feather. “Are you kidding me?” 

“Not at all, Dani. Plus, I’m offering you freedom from the burden of poverty. All you have to do is leave.” 

“Why? So you can have Grace all to yourself? Yeah, she told me everything last night.” Dani hissed, “You kept her father’s identity secret all her life for your own selfish reasons. You hoped she would stay. You’re delusional, Fiona. Grace would never stay with you.” Dani was almost yelling now, accusing Fiona for lying to Grace since day one. 

“Let me be clear with you, young lady. She is not and will not be who you want her to be. She won’t be loyal to you. Grace’s life is here, with her family. It’s her fate.” Fiona thought she had the conversation locked down with that remark. 

“Who exactly do you think she is, Fiona? I don’t know your answer, nor do I care.” Dani leaned forward, closing the distance between them, “But the Grace I know? She risked her own life to save me and my family, and you know that better than anyone. I trust her with my own life. With OUR baby’s life. You don’t get to have her, Fiona.” 

Dani sat back, letting out a long and angry exhale. “You never had her. You were never there. I’m here and I will always be there for her. I give her everything she needs and more. Am I supposed to just throw that all away and leave like a stray dog because you decided it? Is that our fate?” Dani stood up and stared Fiona down. “Well, fuck fate!” 

Dani turned around and walked out with the confidence of a woman freed from death row. She strode through the foyer, hearing Fiona yell behind her. 

“Maybe I was wrong about you.” 

Goddamn right you were, Dani wished she could have screamed. 

Dani Ramos stomped up the grand staircase and down the hall to Graces room. She threw the door open, startling a half-naked Grace. The blonde was wearing a pair of white dress slacks. She was fresh out of the shower. Grace turned to look at Dani as the brunette slammed the door behind her. 

Dani moved across the room and pressed herself right up against Grace’s naked torso. She grabbed Grace by the back of the neck and pulled her roughly down into a sloppy, hard kiss. Dani was taking what was hers, claiming Grace. Fiona Hill, nor anyone else, would ever tell Dani what she could and could not have. And all she wanted was Grace. 

Dani pulled away, staring deeply into Grace’s confused blue eyes. She pushed Grace backward toward the bed. When the blonde’s knees hit the bed, Dani pushed her down onto her back. Still saying nothing, Dani climbed on and straddled Grace’s hips. She unbelted the blonde and unzipped her pants. 

“Dani, what’s going on?” Grace let Dani handle her like this, knowing there was a good reason for it. They had argued and Grace had run off like a child. Dani could still be pissed off about that, she realized. The brunette came down fast against Grace’s chest and kissed her again deeply. 

“Shut up,” Dani hissed. She slipped her hand inside Grace’s pants and began to work the blonde’s full length out. Grace panted at the sensation of being stroked so quick and rough. 

“Is everything okay?” Grace asked as Dani pulled the blonde’s cock free of her clothing. Dani looked down at the magnificent length between them. 

“It is now.” Dani replied. She backed off just long enough to get her own pants and panties off before straddling Grace again. She positioned Grace’s hard cock at her soaking wet entrance and slid down slowly. “Let’s get one thing straight, Grace. You.” Dani raised herself up and slammed down. “Are.” She slid up and back down again hard. “Mine!” Dani began to ride Grace like a racehorse. “I am not going to let anyone... ANYONE!....take you away from me!” Dani was bouncing up and down on Grace’s rock-hard cock, grinding in between thrusts. She took Grace’s hands and put them on her hips. The blonde tightened her grip and let Dani fuck her brains out. 

Grace moaned and breathed hard as Dani slammed herself down into the blonde’s hips. It felt fucking amazing to Grace. Whatever was bothering Dani had her lover on fire, and Grace couldn’t even form words now to find out what happened. She suspected her mother had something to do with it. Grace cleared her mind, listening to Dani cry out louder and louder with each hard thrust. Grace’s cock was throbbing inside of Dani’s tight center. She wasn’t going to make it very far. She thumbed Dani’s swollen clit, feeling the brunette’s orgasm begin. 

“Oh fuck, Grace, yes! That’s it!” Dani arched her back and fucked herself up and down on Grace’s dick as she came. She flooded Grace with her wetness. Grace was groaning, ready to come also, when Dani looked down at her and whispered, “harder, Grace.” 

Holy shit, Grace thought. She moaned loudly as she sat up against Dani. Yes, the pleasure was intense, but so was the pull against healing ribs. Grace ignored the pain and wrapped an arm around Dani, pulling her down tightly against her body. She pulled her knees up as high as she could to gain traction and put one arm out behind her for balance and leverage. She began to fuck upward as Dani bore down hard on her shaft. Grace’s mind was splitting wide open. It felt so fucking good. She drilled Dani as hard as she could, feeling that no matter what she did, it wouldn’t be enough for her partner. Dani helped her though, meeting each strong, deep thrust with her own hips. Quickly, Dani was coming again, calling out Grace’s name loudly. She leaned forward and bit Grace’s neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. Dani was marking her lover as her own, for everyone to see. Grace began to shake and throb, pulsating within Dani’s wet core, spilling her seed inside. If she could have made Dani pregnant again, it would have been right then. Grace gave her everything, and Dani was taking it all. 

Dani finally stopped shaking. Her thighs were weak and trembling. Grace pulled her down onto the bed, holding her carefully. Dani leaned over and kissed Grace softly, thoroughly this time. “I love you, Grace. You are mine forever.” 

“I am yours, Dani. I will never leave you. Or the baby. Never in a million years.” Dani was satisfied in every way. She collapsed against her partner, holding on as if her life depended on it. 

Grace heard someone shuffling away from the bedroom door. It would not have been Fiona. She never bothered to come looking for anyone. Grace slipped away from Dani to check the door. She opened a crack to see a basket of clothes sitting there. Grace dragged it in and handed the note on top of the neatly arranged things to Dani. It was addressed to her. “Ms. Ramos, since you can rise to every occasion, I thought maybe you should dress for them as well. We have guests coming. See you at lunch.-Fiona” 

Dani smiled smugly and shook her head. Fiona was testing her. 

“What did I miss?” Grace gave Dani a confused look, which then turned into a terrified one, “Wait, you did not take the money, did you?” 

“No.” Dani put the note away and stood on her tiptoes and wrapped an arm around Grace’s neck, “It seems like your mother and I came to an understanding.” 

The blond still looked worried, she narrowed her eyes and asked, “Ok…What kinda deal did you make with her?” 

“There is no deal.” She kissed Grace softly, “I guess she just doesn’t hear people say the f word to her everyday.” 

Grace chuckled and kissed back. They had a quick clean up and began to redress. 

Dani descended on the basket of clothing. It was all brand-new stuff from gods knew where. There were black lacy bras, panties to match, stockings made of silk. And a dress. Dani held it up. It was a tight little black number. Not quite formal, certainly not casual. It was beautiful. 

Dani slipped out of the rest of her clothes and into that dress. It fit her like a glove. Grace opted for a different pair of white slacks though, since the others were ruined. She donned a white button-down shirt, tucked in. She pulled the white suit-jacket from her closet and slipped it on before turning around and nearly fainting. Dani was stunning in that black dress. She was sliding her slender feet into a pair of heels that put her almost at eye level with Grace. 

“Zip me up,” Dani turned her back to Grace. The looked at each other in the reflection of the mirror. Grace grasped the zipper and began to move it up, watching the fabric tighten around her partners back. The blonde let a finger trail lazily along as the zipper closed between Dani’s shoulders. Dani felt the hair on her body stand up at Grace’s touch. The still-hungry look in Grace’s eyes spoke a million words to Dani. This would never end between them. They would always want each other. 

By the time Dani and Grace went out of the bedroom, the servants were already busy preparing the main dining room. Emma explained that Fiona was expecting her friends from Austria. Virginia Hill lived her late years there. The public thought she quit the crime business for good by then; and in fact although she did cut off her relationship with the mafia back in Chicago, she still had her own business running in Europe. And Fiona Hill did not waste her mother’s connections there. 

Grace was not familiar with that part of her family business at all, but just imagining sitting down and eating with a bunch of pretentious crime bosses was giving her a fucking headache already. She remembered back when she was only about ten, Fiona got angry at her because she used the wrong spoon for her soup in front of everyone. Yep, Grace rolled her eyes, wrong spoon, totally unforgivable. 

At around 11am, Grace saw cars approaching the manor when she was smoking on the balcony. Ok, that was it, she thought, taking one last drag. Time to meet the guests and time to quit smoking. That was one important thing she needed to do for Dani and the baby. It was not good for her own health either. She took out the pack of cigarettes and threw it in to the trash can. 

She went back to her room to meet up with Dani. They checked their looks one last time before going out. She loved the way Dani ogled her, and she couldn’t take her eyes off Dani herself. She held Dani by her hips and lowered her head down to kiss her. 

“Shall we, darling?” 

“Yea, let’s.” Dani whispered, pecking on her lips again. 

Fiona was already greeting her friends. There were about twelve of them, most were about her age, four of them were older in their late sixties maybe. She was having a small talk with them when Grace and Dani walked down the stairs. 

“Oh, aren’t you two dashing?” She smiled at them as they got closer, Grace knew that smile and that tone too well. 

Dani glanced around the room, noticing the not-so-subtle confusing look in the guests’ eyes, especially the two older couples. Of course, she thought to herself, they were probably surprised to see someone with darker skin here who was not helping with the dishes; but was holding a Hill’s arm. Grace turned her head and exchanged a look with her, they both held back the urge to laugh. She loved how the blonde could read her mind sometimes. 

“This is Grace, my daughter.” Fiona introduced, “and this…” 

Fiona’s eyes met Dani’s; she was curious how Fiona would introduce her. 

“This is Ms. Daniella Ramos,” The matriarch grinned, the corner of her lips curled proudly; She gave Dani a nod as she continued, “my daughter’s better half.” 

Grace felt her heart surge with pride as she slipped behind Dani at her place. The blonde pulled out Dani’s chair for her as the brunette sat down. Grace brushed her fingers along one of Dani’s shoulders as she took her own place at the table.


	25. 24.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an insert between 24 and 25. It is a simple moment in time. It, in no way, enhances the plot or propels it forward. This is pure, unadulterated smut. It's hot outside, so we decided to make it even hotter in here.
> 
> By the way, this chapter is entirely Sekki's fault. She is a genius and an incredibly bad influence on me. 
> 
> Cheers!

Grace didn’t like her mother’s estate very much. The house harbored too many bad memories for her. Her Aunt Margaret’s death was the pinnacle of Grace’s dislike for her childhood home. 

It wasn’t all bad, though. The house itself was nice enough. There was a pool, a stable, and even a weight room. Grace loved working out. She hadn’t really had a chance lately, with everything going on with Dani and Alex and the neighborhood. Grace hadn’t had a chance to take care of herself properly. Having the shit kicked out of her and losing a finger didn’t help matters. 

Grace wandered the property in the middle of the night, thinking everything over. She left the upstairs portion of the house and headed down. She passed Fiona’s office, the kitchen, and the library. Her mind was everywhere. What were they going to do about Alex? 

Grace's thoughts turned to Dani and the baby. It was a blessing to Grace. She never even thought she’d be able to have kids. It was hard for her not to smile at the notion of having a child with Dani. A family with Dani was an even better idea. Grace loved her so much, and would love any and all babies they could conceive. Smiling during this tumultuous time was not hard for the blonde. This whole pregnancy made Grace feel healthy and virile. She wanted to do something for herself for a change. 

She found her way down the hall, where the temperature began to rise. The steam room was putting off heat tonight. Perhaps Fiona had been down here earlier. The sauna was a favorite of Grace’s mother’s. She didn’t like it too much herself, but the room was connected to Fiona’s home gym. Working out in there made Grace sweat, and she liked that. 

The gym had a bench, free weights, and mirrors all around. Grace laughed at Fiona’s vanity. She was only wearing a black tank top and her sleep pants. Since she hadn’t planned on coming down here, those clothes would have to do. Grace began to stretch out. Her muscles were sorer than she realized. She hadn’t been very active lately. She took a few long moments to ease the tension out of her body before lifting a single dumbbell. 

Once she felt limber enough, Grace laid back on the bench. The bar above her was set for whatever Fiona was benching before. Grace decided to try it. She lifted the bar out of the cradle carefully. The weight was not too much for her at first. She noted that her mother was very strong. Grace managed about fifteen repetitions before setting the bar back in the cradle. She could have kept going for a while longer, but didn’t want to risk muscle failure without a spotter. 

Grace sat up and reached down for the 20lb dumbbells beside the bench. She felt the weight pulling on the muscles in her arms and shoulders. She rested her elbow on her knee and began to curl her forearm in toward her. The strain felt good to her. She watched her bicep tense and flex with each repetition. Grace worked her other arm for a few minutes just to get warmed up. 

She stood up and found the jump rope hanging from the wall behind her. She hadn’t jumped rope in years. She felt slightly awkward at first, thankful she was alone. She stood facing a mirror, and slowly began to work herself out. The cardio felt really good to her. Grace’s heart began to pound harder. Her body temperature began to rise. She felt sweat beading on her forehead. She whipped the rope around faster, feeling her body respond to her drive. Adrenaline began to flow. Grace hadn’t felt this good alone in a long time. 

Dropping the rope and skipping away from it for a few steps, Grace bounced back and forth on the gym floor. She did not want to stop the momentum building inside of her. Her hands weren’t wrapped, and her right was really in no shape to hit the heavy bag in the corner. Grace dropped down to the floor and began doing pushups. She kept going up and down until she couldn’t keep the blistering pace she set. Grace stopped and rolled over onto her back and did crunches. Sweat was dripping from her. Her blonde hair was wet. She’d just had it cut again that day, and she thought she looked pretty fierce. She could feel sweat rolling down the back of her neck as she curled into herself repeatedly. She could kiss each knee as she brought her legs up to her chest. 

When she was out of breath, Grace finally made herself stop for a moment. She bounced right back up to her feet, put her hands on her hips and walked it all out. She was absolutely soaked. The humidity in the gym added to her workout. Grace loved sweating. It made her feel like she was actually doing something. She moved to the bench again and picked up the weights, starting a series of lunges in front of the mirror. She felt the pull and burn in her thighs with each movement. She watched the muscles in her legs flex as she bent to take more. 

Grace straightened and began to do more bicep curls in the mirror. She liked the way her body looked in this moment. She was slick with sweat, her form sleek and agile. Grace felt alive. She wasn’t sure if she actually saw movement behind her, but she didn’t stop curling the dumbbells, right over left. Her eyes focused behind her in the reflection of the mirror, recognizing Dani standing in the doorway. Grace smiled at her partner and began lifting the weights more forcefully. She was showing off. Grace watched Dani half smile, licking her lips. Grace grinned at her girlfriend, watching as the petite brunette stalked closer to her. 

Grace set the weights down on the floor beside her. She was squatting, keeping her back straight. Dani crept up right behind her, setting her palms flat on Grace’s back. Dani gasped as Grace stood. She felt the muscles in the blonde’s back tighten and ripple beneath her touch. She grabbed Grace by the hips and spun her around so they were facing each other. Dani could not take her eyes off Grace’s arms, shoulders, and chest. Her lover’s skin was glistening with sweat, and Dani longed to taste the salt. 

Dani stepped into Grace’s personal space, running her fingers along the blonde’s forearms, up over the now bulging biceps. Dani stopped there, gripping the taught muscles. She stared up at her beautiful girlfriend. 

“Lift me.” Dani challenged, sliding her hands up to Grace’s strong shoulders. The blonde bent slightly, putting her hands under Dani’s thighs. In one swift motion, Grace picked her up without the slightest effort. Dani instinctively wrapped both legs around Grace’s hips, hugging her tight. She breathed hard at the sensation of the hard cock pressing against her. The heat from Grace was arousing Dani very fast. She locked her feet behind Grace and pressed herself against the blonde, needing more friction. 

“I’m more than ready, babe.” Grace said, leaning in to kiss Dani. The brunette did not shy away either. Their lips met and tangled together hungrily. Dani opened her mouth to Grace’s, inviting the blonde’s tongue inside. She was not disappointed when she tasted Grace. She was home. Their kiss was hot and messy. Grace held Dani’s thighs while Dani ran her hands through short, blonde hair, scratching her scalp. Grace moaned as she pulled Dani down harder against her. Their desire for each other was epic. Dani was healthy and in no danger from a good old-fashioned fucking. At least that’s sort of what the doctor said. Grace smiled against Dani’s lips, letting the brunette back down to the floor. She took Dani by the hand and led her back to the bench. 

Grace threw one leg over and sat down, straddling the padded surface. She motioned for Dani to do the same. They worked through a few stretches sitting there. 

“It feels good to loosen up your muscles,” Grace explained as she stretched her arms up over her head. Dani followed the exercise, stretching her back and arms out with Grace. They locked eyes in that moment, and Dani gave Grace an evil grin. She dropped her arms to her side and leaned over forward toward Grace. She snagged a quick kiss from the blonde as she continued to lower herself down. Dani reached out and slipped her fingers into the waistband of Grace’s sleep pants, gently tugging. Grace exhaled loudly, knowing what was going to happen. She lifted herself up a little, letting Dani take her pants down around her thighs. 

Grace’s hard cock sprang free, and Dani bent her head lower. Grace closed her eyes and groaned as Dani’s wet mouth began to take in the head of her dick. Dani struggled with her loose hair for a moment, before Grace reached down with both hands and pulled it back for her. With her left hand, Grace held Dani’s hair in a pony tail. Her right hand rubbed up and down Dani’s back, encouraging her to keep going. Grace knew there was a risk of getting caught, but Dani’s mouth felt too fucking good to stop. 

Dani took her in, inch by inch. 

“Remember the first time?” Grace asked, gripping Dani’s hair a little more. The brunette wordlessly nodded over Grace’s cock, making the blonde shudder. Grace licked her lips and whispered, “take it, Dani,” as she put a little pressure on the back of Dani’s head. The brunette did not hesitate, taking Grace’s hot, stiff length to the back of her mouth. She relaxed her muscles and allowed the head to slip into her throat. This made Grace groan loudly. “Fuck, baby. Your mouth feels so fucking good around me!” 

Dani ran her tongue all over the hard shaft, massaging every vein, sucking gently at first, then harder. She was making Grace thrust up into her mouth. Grace’s hand on her back was kneading into her skin, trying to find something to hold on to. The blonde was going to come soon if Dani kept this up. Dani bobbed her head up and down, letting Grace guide her. 

“Do you want me to come in your mouth?” Grace’s voice was little more than a rumble in her own throat. 

Dani hummed in appreciation of her lover’s dirty talk. She reached and grabbed Grace’s hip with one hand and carefully stroked the blonde’s swollen, tight balls with the fingers of her other hand. Grace began to fall over the edge of ecstasy as Dani sucked her cock even harder now. Suddenly, Dani pulled off completely, right before Grace exploded. 

The blonde made a displeased noise, and began to tremble from the loss of her lover’s mouth. She felt her cock throb, but she refused to come yet. Grace knew Dani had other plans for the two of them. 

“Remember the first time?” Dani asked, standing up in front of Grace. She turned around and pushed her own sweatpants down, showing Grace her naked ass. “All night, you said.” 

Grace was shocked that Dani remembered what she had said. The night was not supposed to be memorable for either of them. It was just a release in a dirty motel room. Grace never imagined it would amount to anything, let alone this. This. Daniella Ramos, the love of Grace Hill’s life, the mother of her child. Grace could hardly breathe at the sight of her perfect partner. 

“Dani, come here.” Grace commanded. The brunette turned and closed the gap between them, hiking up her sweats. She could see the look in Grace’s eyes. She could feel the longing and the love between them. Dani bent and kissed Grace tenderly, moving down her chin, to her throat, brushing her lips everywhere she could taste Grace’s salt. 

“I love you. Now, come upstairs.” Dani ordered quietly. She took Grace’s right hand in hers. She was never afraid to hold Grace’s injured hand. She even squeezed it with her own pinky, letting it lay over the scar. She could feel how hot Grace’s skin was, how tremulous she made the blonde. The feeling was mutual. Dani could not get up the stairs fast enough. 

Grace’s room seemed an hour away, but there was a satisfaction to be had in the sound of the lock closing them in. They moved together and quickly stripped each other naked. Grace held Dani at arm’s length, just to gaze at her. The brunette’s body would go through some major changes soon, and Grace wanted to remember each and every stage of Dani’s beauty. She pulled Dani into a hug, holding her gently. Dani slipped her hands up Grace’s front, tickling her firm abs, cupping her breasts. She leaned in and took a stiffened nipple into her mouth, which made Grace gasp and arch her back. Dani pinched the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she bit the other one softly. Grace was panting and moaning. 

Dani moved and side-stepped Grace. She moved to the bed and crawled up on her hands and knees to the very middle. Grace’s cock throbbed and twitched at the filthy sight. She loved seeing Dani vulnerable and open to her. The blonde assumed her position behind Dani. She ran her calloused fingers across the smooth skin of Dani’s ass, lower back, and up her spine. Dani lifted her feet and rested them on top of Grace’s calves. The blonde held her cock against the wet, inviting entrance. 

“Ready?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, because this is going to be dirty.” Grace eased herself into Dani’s soaked core. Dani moaned loudly, pushing back against her partner until hip bones met voluptuous ass cheeks. Grace pushed in harder, stretching Dani open. “God, Dani, you are so fucking tight!” Grace dropped her head back and let her eyes roll shut. 

Dani cried out at the sensation of Grace’s cock filling and stretching her. It was better than the first time. Grace’s workout had sent all the blood to her cock, making it harder and bigger than it ever had been. Engorged, she held Dani still, grinding deeper inside. Grace made circular movements with her hips, and began to pull out slowly. She pushed back in as slowly. Dani tried to push back again, but Grace held her still, dictating the pace herself. 

She fucked Dani gently at first, with only the head of her huge shaft. She loved the feeling of being barely inside Dani’s tight center. Pushing in and out, teasing Dani, Grace realized she could come just this way. 

Instead, the blonde pulled out, rested the head against Dani’s dripping hole, and pushed all the way back in. Grace picked up the pace and began to fuck her deep, if not harder than she meant to. It felt beyond her control now. Grace angled her hips, thrusting to the right several times, then the left, determined to let Dani feel every bit of her. 

“Oh my god, Grace! This feels so good! I’m going to come!” 

Grace leaned over, pressing her front to Dani’s back, holding her weight with her left arm. Grace slipped her right hand around, finding Dani’s wet folds. She slid two fingers into the hot flesh, and rubbed Dani’s swollen clit in quick circles. She kissed the back of Dani’s neck, biting gently, claiming her prize. 

“Come for me, my love.” Grace rasped, feeling Dani begin to buck against her. Grace fucked her harder and deeper. “That’s it, baby.” Dani let go, feeling completely safe and protected by Grace, as the blonde carried her into bliss. Grace held her close as Dani’s orgasm swept over her. Dani cried out and moaned Grace’s name over and over. 

Grace felt the convulsions and the flood and began to fuck faster. Her own orgasm was so close. Dani lowered her head onto the pillow. Grace put a hand in her back and rested her weight over the brunette. She had to admit, she loved the sight of Dani like this, face down and taking her huge cock. Grace thrusted deeply, pausing inside as Dani clenched her walls. Grace grunted and pushed herself in deeper, and her entire body began to pulsate and throb. Grace came hard inside of her partner. 

“Ohhh, Dani!” Grace was trembling and shaking. She pulled out slowly, panting at the sensation of air against her unnested cock. She dropped down beside her lover. 

Dani rolled over and let Grace hold her. She kissed the sweat on the blonde’s cheek, neck, shoulder, and chest. They laid together for several long moments, just breathing hard. It took a while for them to come down from the intense high they had experienced together. Grace rolled to face Dani, pressing a hand to Dani’s belly, where her future was growing. Their kiss was fire, but subdued by their lovemaking. Grace pulled Dani close. Words failed her. There was so much she wanted to say. So much she was feeling. All she could manage was a barely audible “I love you, Daniella,” in between sharp breaths. The brunette curled into her, wrapping her in arms and legs, and all the love Dani possessed.


	26. Mobster's Honor

Fiona called Grace down to her office early in the morning. Grace, dressed and ready for whatever her mother would throw at her, stepped into the study. This time, Fiona looked up directly at her as she walked in. 

“You look well.” Fiona began the dance that always took place between them. It was a tango of sorts, a give and take resulting in beautiful and often painful exchanges. 

“Uh, thanks.” Grace ran her hand through her shaggy blonde hair. She took her usual seat in front of Fiona’s desk, crossing her legs. Grace stared down at her dark blue jeans and her old boots. These clothes were from high school, and still fit her perfectly. She mused that not much had changed. Grace looked up to see her mother gazing at her with a look akin to fondness. It was an alien feeling. 

Fiona shook her head, bringing herself back to the moment. “I’ve made an appointment for Dani to see an OBGYN in Rockford. She’s the best in the state, highly recommended. It usually takes months to get in to see her, but...” Fiona handed a business card across the desk. 

“But you got her in today.” Grace took the card and read it. “Dr. Mary P. James, Obstetrics and Gynecology. Thanks, mom. When?” 

“Just after lunch. It’s an hour and a half from here. Carlos and Steven will take you two there.” Fiona leaned back in her chair. “They are my most trusted guards.” 

Grace shook the card back and forth between two fingers. She caught sight of the spot where her pinky used to be on that hand. The wound was no more than a deep purple scar now, only slightly tender to the touch. “Why are you doing this?” 

“Doing what, dear? Helping your better half get decent medical care?” 

“Something like that.” Grace still did not completely trust Fiona. With her mother, there was always a catch. 

“Consider it my good deed for the next nine months.” 

“Mom, we don’t need that kind of help.” Grace countered, always presenting Fiona with an argument. It was just like it had been when she was a child. She fought with Fiona every step of the way, claiming her independence one argument at a time. 

Fiona looked a bit exasperated, as if she was growing tired of the constant banter and bickering between them. “Oh, for Christ’s sake, Grace, can’t you just let me do this for you?” 

Grace blew out a long breath. She had come here for help. Fiona was offering help in many different ways. If Grace knew anything, it was not to look a gift horse in the mouth. But Fiona’s gifts were tragically always full of Trojans. She shook her head, arguing silently with herself. 

“Ok. Thank you for this.” Graced finally let herself accept the assistance and stood up to leave. “I’d better help Dani get ready then.” She turned to leave when she heard something heavy drop onto Fiona’s desk. 

“I have something for you.” Fiona stopped Grace dead in her tracks. The tall blonde turned back around to see her mother had produced a lock box and was keying it open. Grace watched Fiona open the case and spin it around to face her. Grace took a step toward the case, gazing down at its contents. Inside were two beautiful .45 pistols. Springfield 1911s with silver grips. There was a sort of flame/tribal design on the silver. Grace reached down and picked them both up, one in each hand. She loved the weight of them. They were heavier than her 9mms from Luke had been. These felt, decidedly, more serious to Grace. 

“For me? Why?” Grace glanced up at Fiona, seeing the matriarch smile at her, before returning her stare to the perfect weapons. It wasn’t her birthday or Christmas, or any other gift-giving occasion Grace could think of. 

“I’ve been holding on to them for a while now. I wanted to give them to you the year you stopped coming to Christmas.” Fiona’s voice broke and she stopped speaking abruptly. Grace put the guns down in the case and looked at Fiona for a moment. She remembered why she stopped coming. All those idiot guests and goons. Alex and his drinking. Joe and his arrogance. They all flaunted everything they had at each other. Holidays became an occasion to mark how well everyone was doing financially, by seeing who could outdo each other with extravagant gifts. These pistols would have taken the cake for Grace. 

There was something in Fiona’s eyes right then that spoke to Grace on a deep level. Fiona was trying to apologize for all the missing years. Guns weren’t going to do it, but the lack of ceremony and occasion were certainly creating a space for Grace to forgive her mother. She watched Fiona spin the case back around and pull out the top layer, holding the guns. A false bottom was exposed, which held two extra loaded clips and a shoulder harness. 

“Step over here, Grace.” The blonde stood and moved around the desk. This was a spot she was never allowed to be. This side of the desk was Fiona’s sacred space. No one got near here. Grace felt honored to be let into the hallowed area. She removed her jacket. Fiona spun her around, facing away. She helped Grace into the shoulder harness, which was tailored to the blonde’s body. Since nothing had really changed over the years, the harness fit her perfectly. Fiona spun her back around and picked up both pistols, sliding them down into the holsters under each of Grace’s arms. 

It felt strange to Grace being this close to her mother again, in every sense of the word. They locked eyes for a moment before Fiona stepped back to admire Grace and her new hardware. “Perfect,” Fiona whispered to herself, smiling softly. Grace felt a sudden shock of panic at the prospect of having to hug Fiona. Instead, Fiona stepped closer and cupped Grace’s chin, running her thumb over the scar on the blonde’s jaw. Fiona had wondered what Grace’s years alone had actually done to her. Rather than hashing out old memories, happy or painful, Fiona did the next best thing. She moved forward. 

“You need a haircut, child. I have a card of a friend in Rockford. You can stop there today.” Fiona turned away from Grace, hiding the tears in her eyes. 

“I’ll find a barber, Mom. Don’t worry about it.” Grace stepped away from the desk, put her jacket back on and left without another word, hiding the tears in her own eyes. 

“Oh, and Grace?” Fiona turned and leaned on her desk. Grace stopped and turned back in the doorway. “Keep them safe.” 

Grace patted one of the pistols beneath her jacket. “I’ll take good care of these.” 

Fiona chuckled. “I meant Dani and the baby, Grace.” 

Grace felt her face flush. Of course, that’s what Fiona meant. Grace smiled broadly, showing Fiona her perfect teeth. The blonde felt a little foolish, but this was a win for both of them, a reconnection. Grace turned and went to go find Dani...and her baby. 

Fiona Hill sat back down at her desk, opened her laptop and began scanning contents of ledgers. This had become her daily routine for years. She kept close track of all transactions in her family’s name. Fiona did business internationally as well as locally. Sometimes the numbers added up, sometimes they didn’t. She was usually able to spot and correct errors. She sometimes believed her life could have been better spent as an accountant than a mob boss. 

Once she finished reconciling the books and figuring errors, Fiona called Alex Harper. 

“Hello, Alex.” Fiona rocked back in her chair and slid her feet up on her desk between the empty gun case and her computer. 

“Fiona.” Alex’s tone on the other end was cold and curt. 

“I want to meet with you. It seems we have some important things to discuss.” 

There was a short silence on the other end. Alex was mulling it over. 

“Fine. Terms?” 

“The Oriole on Walnut Street. No guns. No goons. 730pm sharp. Tonight. Dress for the occasion.” 

“What’s the occasion, Fiona?” He sighed heavily. Alex had little patience with his wife’s game playing. He knew she loved to control the situation, but he was growing weary of her antics. 

“Business, dear boy.” Fiona ended the call. She cradled her cell phone against her belly. She knew he would come. She also knew he would come armed, despite her terms. She called the Oriole restaurant and made arrangements for the evening. Fiona Hill would have no trouble getting a reservation whenever she wanted. It was a perk of the family name. 

She took off her reading glasses, laid them on the desk and closed her eyes. She rubbed her temples, considering what had to be done to remedy this entire situation. Fiona felt herself getting older by the minute. Mobbing was a young person’s game, she thought. 

Carlos and Steven Rodriguez were brothers. Twins. They did almost everything in life together, including getting security positions with the Hill family. They had worked for a security company through college, until Carlos dropped out and joined the navy. Steven stayed on with the company until Carlos returned from Afghanistan. He had been injured in an IED explosion. It wasn’t serious, but it was enough to send him home on a medical discharge. Shrapnel had torn through his left knee, leaving him with a limp. 

Fiona Hill did not care if he limped. She cared if Carlos could drive a car and shoot. Those were two things he knew how to do very well. Steven rode shotgun with him every time. Steven served as a lookout and navigator to Carlos. Since they were identical twins, they looked alike in every single way. The only way Fiona could ever tell them apart was by Carlos’ limp. She cherished their loyalty to each other and to her family. 

One night, during a shootout between Alex and a rival family, Fiona got caught in the crossfire. If it had not been for Steven and Carlos, who shielded her and spirited her away from the fight, Fiona would not be alive today. The incident was the primary reason Fiona rarely left the estate these days. 

Grace and Dani sat in the back seat of the sedan. They sat close together and quietly made jokes about the men in black sitting in the front. Carlos and Steven always wore the same black suits and sunglasses. If they were wanting to blend into a crowd and not look like a security detail, they failed miserably. Pop culture had ruined their look. 

Dani held Grace’s hand. The blonde was more nervous about the visit to the OBGYN than Dani was. She bit the thumb on her left hand, chewing the nail and skin. It was her habit when she felt anxiety. She also bounced her knee rapidly. For all of Grace’s charms, Dani thought, she sure had some nervous ticks. 

The brunette reached across and pressed a hand into Grace’s right, tangling their fingers together. 

“Don’t be nervous, amor. Everything is going to be just fine. This is more of a ‘hey, congratulations, you’re pregnant. See you next month’ kind of visit.” Dani tried to be quiet about it. Carlos and Steven knew where they were going, but did not need to know every detail. 

“It’s not that.” Grace put her left hand down, wiping her thumb on her pants. She stared out the window away from Dani. 

“Mirame, Grace.” 

The blonde turned her head and saw Dani for the first time that day. Grace had been distracted by something. Dani knew it too. 

“What’s bothering you?” Dani scooted closer to Grace, offering the blonde a sense of safety that they only ever felt together. Grace began to lower her guard and relax a little with Dani so close to her. 

“It’s a couple of things. I don’t want to worry you right now, going into this appointment. I’m sorry, Dani. Can we talk about it afterward?” 

“We can talk about it now. I won’t feel comfortable going into this without knowing what’s eating you.” Dani had a point. She worried more for Grace than the blonde could ever worry about her. 

Grace exhaled loudly, knowing this fight was futile. “For one thing, we’re not safe out here. I don't’ care who my mother has protecting us.” That was completely understandable from Dani’s viewpoint. The brunette snaked a hand up Grace’s torso, inside her jacket, feeling one of the guns under her arm. Dani completely understood why Grace was carrying. She slipped her fingers between the leather holster and Grace’s body, feeling the heat. “For another thing, I-” Grace swallowed hard. She couldn’t even get the words out. 

The car began to slow to a stop. They were pulling up at the office of Dr. Mary P. James, OBGYN. 

“Come on, Dani. I’ll explain it later.” Grace opened the door and stepped out, holding it for the brunette. She had been saved by Carlos’ timely driving. She didn’t really want to have to explain to her partner that her earlier connection with her mother had left her conflicted about staying on with the Hill family business. Dani stopped Grace beside the car. The blonde shut the back door and leaned against the black sedan. Dani pressed herself against Grace, staring up into the deep, troubled blue eyes. She reached up and held Grace’s face in her hands. The blonde leaned her head to the side and regarded Dani for a moment. Her partner’s soft brown eyes showed her nothing but love and trust; something that Grace was never going to compromise ever again. She leaned down and captured Dani’s lips with her own. Grace inhaled as Dani exhaled. For a moment, they breathed together as Dani deepened the kiss. Grace slipped her tongue between Dani’s lips, tasting her. Dani lowered her hands to Grace’s chest and reluctantly pushed herself away. The brunette smiled up at Grace, seeing her toothy smile turn randy. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Dani held Grace’s hand and led her into the building behind Carlos and Steven. 

Fiona materialized at the Oriole at 725pm. She made a habit of being early to everything she attended. Even if she was only five minutes early, she liked to get familiar with her surroundings first. Alex had not yet arrived. Fiona had brought two guards with her to dinner. She would never make the mistake of traveling alone. Of course, Alex would bring his own men. There was no trust between Fiona and Alex anymore. Fiona couldn’t actually remember a time when there was. 

Alex Harper had married Fiona just after the death of Grace’s father. He had done it to preserve a certain image the Hill family was trying to uphold. Grace’s real father had been no more than a driver for Fiona. Alex had worked for her for years as a muscle man. He did all of her dirty work. He had been around, and close to her during her pregnancy with Grace. When Frank D’elia died suddenly of a heart attack, Alex stepped in to marry Fiona. 

Fiona was never in love with Alex. He served a purpose, and that was about it. She had loved Frank fiercely, and felt his loss deeply. Every time she looked at Grace, she could see Frank in her eyes. Alex had none of Frank’s characteristics. Alex was a cold man, almost heartless. He refused to raise Grace for the most part. He never told her he loved her, and Fiona doubted that he ever did. He had only ever told her he was proud of her one time. 

Alex entered the Oriole at 730 sharp, as expected. He wore a tailored suit, dark blue. It was almost black under the candlelit room. Fiona had reserved the entire place for this evening. It was not a problem for her to pay handsomely for their privacy. This was still a public place, and Alex would be an idiot to try something here. 

Fiona was seated in the center of the room. Alex laughed to himself about her always needing to be the center of attention. In this case, it was the literal truth. She motioned for him to sit. 

A waiter appeared and poured them each a healthy portion of wine. 

“Umm, garcon?” Alex had no ability to speak French. He was just being a dick to the waiter. Fiona blinked twice at him, revolted by what an animal he really was. “Can I just get a beer and two shots of Pendleton?” 

The waiter nodded and disappeared into the back. Fiona crossed her legs under the table, feeling her garter belt shift under the weight of her hidden pistol. She wasn’t taking chances with this man. If she had to, she’d shoot him under the table without hesitation. Though the guards remained outside the restaurant, Alex and Fiona were terribly dangerous. 

The waiter reappeared with Alex’s drinks. 

“I’ve taken the liberty of ordering for us both.” Fiona began. “I hope you still like your steak burnt to a crisp.” 

Alex had never eaten a steak cooked more than medium rare in his life. He liked it bloody. The bloodier the better, in his opinion. He shot Fiona a look that should have dropped her dead on the floor. 

“That’s fine, dear. So, let’s get to the point. Why am I here?” 

“Well, Alex, to be perfectly FRANK,” She loved throwing that at him every chance she got, “I’ve been hearing that you’re being very naughty. South Chicago is a mess. You’re killing people, cutting off fingers. Shall I go on?” 

Alex stared at Fiona over his beer. He knew better than to give her too much information. If he had learned anything over the years, it was that Fiona already knew everything. 

“That’s not necessary. I have a few issues of my own with you, Mrs. Harper.” Alex knew Fiona hated being called that, and never missed an opportunity to remind her that it was still her legal name. She kept everything in the Hill family name, safe from him; but as far as Alex was concerned, Fiona was his. 

“Oh? Do tell.” Fiona sipped her wine. She waited with baited breath for whatever Alex thought he knew. 

“Grace and that Ramos woman. The hooker. I know they’re at the estate. You’re harboring fugitives. Helping a traitor.” 

Fiona downed her entire glass of wine without taking a single breath. She carefully wiped her mouth without disturbing her makeup. “About that. Yes, they are with me. I saw what you did. Your “handiwork” as I like to think of it.” 

“She had it coming. She warned the Ramos family to run.” 

“Alex, I don’t really give a shit about the details. If you say she’s a traitor then she is. End of story.” Fiona was goading Alex into a fight. 

“Then why are you letting them stay there? Grace should be dead to both of us. Those were YOUR rules, Fiona. You’re breaking your own rules.” Alex tossed back a shot of whiskey. His face flushed bright red from both his anger and the alcohol. He opened his jacket and pulled out a beautiful Cuban cigar. He smelled along the length of it and began to roll it between his fingers. 

“Might I remind you Alex, that they are, in fact, MY rules? Also, Grace, in case you have forgotten, is MY daughter. I’ll do what I like concerning those two things.” Fiona waved to the waiter who marched over quickly and poured her another glass of wine. 

“Then that makes you a traitor too. Mobster’s honor dictates that any traitor, no matter what their family status is, deserves to be thrown out with nothing. Nothing, Fiona. I’m within my rights to do just that.” Alex leaned forward, elbows on the table like an uncouth baboon. He bared his teeth at Fiona. “Do you want that? I’ll burn this whole fucking city to the ground to get you out.” 

“What do you want, Alex? You want to run things? Do you want to be in charge of every single aspect of this crazy business? Or do you just want me to lengthen your leash?” 

Alex sat back, saying nothing. 

“Good boy.” Fiona drank, keeping eye contact over her glass. “Now, the brass tacks. You have absolutely no right to do anything, Alex Harper. Aside from having no claim to the family, other than our marriage,” she laughed, “I have it on very good authority that you’ve been embezzling money from me for years.” 

Fiona watched the blood drain from Alex’s face. She had him. 

“Prove it.” His mouth was dry. “This is ludicrous. I’ve never stolen anything from you!” Alex drank his beer trying to cool himself off. 

“What’s the going rate for rent in South Chicago? 50% a week?” 

“45.” Alex answered. 

“It used to be 30. Where’s the excess? It’s certainly not being recorded in my ledgers. You sign those ledgers every month, Alex. Where’s the money?” 

“Fiona, you should really drop this right now.” 

“Or what? You’ll cut off my finger too?” The waiter came out with two plates. He sat Fiona’s down in front of her. It was a beautiful dish of pasta and seafood. Clams and linguini. Alex received his plate as Fiona ordered it. The steak before him was nothing more than a charred piece of shit. It smelled like human excrement. 

“Classy, Fi.” Alex pushed the plate toward her. Fiona smiled and tucked in to her dinner. 

Alex reached into his jacket. Fiona slipped her hand between her legs. Other than sustaining a gunpowder burn on her thigh, she could shoot him and never even move. She cupped the pistol without missing a bite. 

Alex pulled out the fancy cigar cutter. It was the same one he used on Grace. He snipped the end of his cigar, lit it, puffed it to life, and blew out a thick cloud right at Fiona. 

“Well, it seems like you have it all figured out then.” Alex chewed the end of his smoke, reveling in the quality of the tobacco. 

“Mmm.” Fiona wasn’t even listening to him anymore. She was lost in the deliciousness of the clams and garlic sauce. 

“You might have a problem though. Should you decide to go up against me. Because let’s face it, Fiona. I’m not going to go away quietly.” 

Fiona wiped her mouth gently, laid her napkin on the table and drank her wine. She was incredibly calm for a woman who was being threatened. She raised an eyebrow at Alex, cueing him to continue. 

“While you sat in your castle all alone? I was out, working the streets. I worked every angle I knew of. I know Chicago much better than you ever will. And all of your friends?” Alex refused to be bothered by the shit in front of him. He wanted to gag and throw up, but he remained stoic. “Let’s just say that money went to pretty good causes. I’m a bit of a giver. So, you should probably think about who you can trust now. Because I promise you, Fiona, you don’t have as many friends as you think you do. And you don’t even know which ones.” 

Alex sat back in his chair, triumphant. Of all the ways he could hurt Fiona Hill, taking her connections was the foulest of all. The Hill family business relied on, was rooted in its connections. Fiona had paid through the nose, for decades, for loyalty. Alex had apparently just ripped the rug out from under her. 

Fiona pushed her dinner away, having lost her appetite. If Alex Harper had bothered her at all, she wasn’t about to let him see it. She pushed her chair back and stood. She wasn’t going to wait for Alex to be a gentleman. If she did, she’d be waiting for eternity. 

Alex followed and stood up. He buttoned his jacket and turned to leave. “Thanks for dinner, Fiona. I’ll remember this for the rest of my life.” 

“Alex, one last thing.” 

Alex stopped and turned around. He looked very impatient, like he had a train to catch. 

“I want a divorce.” Fiona was serious. If Alex deserved anything at all, public humiliation and ostracizing from the family would do just fine in her opinion. 

“Heh. Yeah, sure, Fi. Over my dead body.” Alex laughed loudly, turned and walked to the front door. 

“That can be arranged, dear boy.” Fiona called out.


	27. Kill Box

Fiona arrived back home later that night. She headed through the massive front door of her home, slipped her heels off by the door, and headed to the kitchen. She had already had a couple glasses of wine with her dinner, but she was thirsty for more. Dealing with Alex always left her feeling empty. Seeing him these days made her miss Frank that much more. Fiona would drown it all out with a 1997 merlot. 

She sat down at the small kitchen table and uncorked the bottle with the dexterity of a professional wine steward. The popping sound of the cork coming loose was something Fiona loved. She should have let the wine sit for a few minutes and breathe, but she was desperate for a drink. She longed for the deluge and purge of her memories. She poured a glass and began to sip it down. She never heard the kitchen door open behind her. 

Grace and Dani had come down for a late night snack. After working out, Grace was hungry. After sex, they were both starving. Grace stopped them dead in their tracks upon seeing Fiona sitting there with her back to them. Jesus, Grace thought, she can probably smell us. 

“Hey, mom,” Grace said, not wanting to startle the older woman. Fiona barely turned her head in their direction, mumbled something incoherent, and took another long drink. Dani slipped past Grace and headed to the refrigerator. She wasn’t going to wait for them to figure out their respective positions in the staff kitchen. Dani’s hormones were changing, and so was her appetite. She was hungrier than normal. The old saying about eating for two was proving to be true already. After their private workout upstairs, Dani was craving red meat and bread. She really wanted a cheeseburger. 

“Ladies, will you join me for a bit?” Fiona wasn’t exactly slurring yet, but Grace could tell that her mother was on her way there. 

“Yes. Let us get some food first.” Grace joined Dani at the fridge. They pulled out a head of lettuce, some sliced roast beef, tomatoes, mayo, and bread. Grace made them some sandwiches from a loaf of Emma’s fresh baked bread. It had a nice crust on it, but the inside was incredibly soft. Grace loved this bread. She hadn’t had it in years. Dani stood beside her, assembling the cold cuts and lettuce while Grace worked the knife through the bread. They exchanged no words, save a couple of knowing glances. 

They sat down opposite Fiona. Grace dug right into her sandwich. Dani took a moment to look at the older woman. She looked sad, Dani noticed. Dani dropped her eyes to her food and began to eat. The sandwich was amazing. 

“Something needs to be done about Alex and Joe,” Fiona started. She told them both about her dinner with him. Grace felt a little betrayed that after everything she’d been through, Fiona would willingly go see him for any reason. Fiona told them about his embezzlement, the amount, and how he was usurping her connections to fight for himself. Grace calmed down a little bit, feeling Dani’s free hand under the table on her knee. Grace reached across the small table and poured Fiona another half glass of merlot. 

“What do we do?” Grace was fully out of her element here. Going up against the Harper men had crossed her mind many times, but she never actually had a plan. Fiona began laying out a few ideas that were practical and made sense. 

Dani couldn’t take it anymore. She felt like everything was just happening around her. She was suddenly thrown into this world with this completely dysfunctional family. She was pregnant. She was being hunted. She had a girlfriend. The one thing that bothered her the most, that Dani hadn’t had time to process, was her family. Diego and Papi had basically disappeared when she and Grace did. She heard they had been taken out of the jail after a failed assassination on Diego. She knew they were under police protection, in a safehouse, somewhere in the city. But that was all she knew. 

“Wait a minute. Please.” Dani put her hands up as if to say she couldn’t handle any more of this. Grace stopped talking and looked at her. Grace really looked at Dani right then. She could see things suddenly she hadn’t paid attention to before. There were bags under Dani’s eyes. She was tired. She was scared. Obviously, Dani wasn’t sleeping well. Grace reached her hand over and touched Dani’s shoulder. She could feel how tight the muscles were. Grace suddenly felt horrible that she hadn’t noticed any of this before. 

Dani just stared at her empty plate. She didn’t know how to ask for this. “I want to see my family.” All she could come up with was exactly what she was feeling. Diego and Papi had been everything in the world to her, and suddenly, in her hour of need, her family was suddenly this new mobster gang. Dani was a creature of comfort. No matter what was happening in their lives, the Ramos family always stuck together. She needed them. 

Fiona finished her glass of wine and stood up. “The best I can do tonight is a phone call. Will you two excuse me for a moment?” Fiona straightened her dress down over her hips and slipped out of the kitchen. 

“Hey you.” Grace whispered. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Dani felt like she was finally being noticed. “I just feel lost right now without them. I know you’re trying your best to take care of me, Grace. But Diego and Papi know me better than anyone in the world. They are my family. I mean, you are too, but everything is so fucked up right now.” 

“You don’t have to explain it to me. I get it.” Grace scooted closer to Dani and began gently rubbing her shoulders. She felt the knots that had been taking up room under Dani’s skin for weeks now. Dani closed her eyes and leaned back into the blonde’s touch. “Things have been moving so fast. I’m kind of used to it working this way with my family. I’ve never been through this bullshit right now, but I know how to deal with everyone. I’m sorry I dragged you into all of this.” 

“This isn’t your fault, amor,” Dani said. “I just need to talk to them, to know they’re alright. I miss them.” 

That was something Grace had never really experienced before. She had missed Luke once or twice when he left town on business. As far as her mother or Alex went, she never felt that emotion when separated from them. How could she deny Dani a chance for connection with her loved ones? It was dangerous for all of them, but Grace would do anything for Dani Ramos. 

Fiona returned with a cell phone. She slid it across the table to Dani. “When it rings, answer it.” Fiona poured the remaining wine from the bottle into her glass. She swirled it around, watching the thick red coat the crystal then fall away quickly. It did not take long for the call to come through. It was a restricted number, but Dani answered it after the first ring. 

“Hello?” She spoke softly, afraid of her own shadow. Things had been so weird lately, she wasn’t entirely sure what to expect right then. 

“Dani?” The voice on the other end was searching for a light in the darkness. 

“Papi!” Dani squealed with delight and relief. She stood up from the table, oblivious to the other two women sitting there. Grace looked up at her partner as the brunette began her rapid-fire Spanish to Vincente Ramos. The smile on Dani’s face melted Grace’s heart. She looked at her mother who was also smiling behind her wine glass. 

Dani excused herself from the room. She rambled excitedly, giddy about finally reaching her family. Grace could hear her talking out in the foyer. 

“Mom, I need some advice.” Grace leaned in closer, her voice just a whisper. 

“What? What do you need?” Fiona looked genuinely confused. She leaned in too. 

“I want to propose to her.” 

“Um, ok.” Fiona was feeling the wine now, making her judgement slip. Her words were sliding together a little more now, but Fiona could hold her liquor. “What do you need from me?” She was willing to help. 

“I know what I want to say to her, kind of. I know I want to marry her. But I don’t have a ring.” 

“Yes, you do.” Fiona smiled at her. She began to work the ring off of her right ring finger. On her left was the platinum wedding band she wore that Alex gave her. Once free of her digit, Fiona passed the ring to Grace. 

It was a delicate gold band with a diamond set in the middle. The stone was easily 1 carat, if not more. It was huge. “I can’t take this, Mom. You’ve worn this forever.” 

“Yes. Since your grandmother died. It was hers.” Fiona watched her daughter hold the ring and process all the things associated with it. 

“This is Virginia Hill’s wedding ring?” 

“The one Bugsy gave her, yes.” 

Holy shit, Grace thought. “Well, I guess if I’m going to propose to the mother of my child, I should go all out. She’s going to be floored.” 

“By the proposal or the ring?” Fiona chuckled. She couldn’t help it. The situation called for some levity. 

“Both. I mean, wow.” Grace stuffed the ring deep in her pajama pants pocket as she heard the kitchen door creak open. She looked up to see Dani wiping tears from her eyes. Grace stood immediately and stepped toward her. Dani handed her the phone and let Grace take her in her arms. “Baby?” Grace whispered. 

Dani sobbed against Grace’s chest. Fiona sat silent, watching them. “It’s okay. They’re okay. They’ve been missing me too. I got to talk to both of them. Diego has recovered. I was so worried about him.” 

Grace stroked Dani’s back and kissed the top of her head. 

“Well, that's it for me, ladies.” Fiona stood up carefully. She was feeling the room begin to spin around her. She grabbed another bottle of wine from the rack on the counter, another glass, and bid Dani and Grace goodnight. 

Grace watched Fiona go, staggering a little. She held Dani tight against her until the brunette broke the embrace. Dani used a paper towel from the counter to wipe her face off. “I’m sorry, Grace. I must look terrible right now.” She blew her nose into the towel. Grace thought Dani looked absolutely lovely. This was her moment. 

“Dani,” Grace took a deep breath and felt her heart start slamming in her chest. She put her hands in her pockets, feeling the ring in her left. She swallowed hard and closed the ring in her fist, out of Dani’s sight. “I want to say something to you. And I’m going to be clumsy and stumble through it.” 

Dani nodded at her, getting lost in the intense blue of Grace’s eyes. 

“I know we haven’t known each other very long. I know that this hasn’t been easy for you at all. I still can’t understand why you’re still here after everything that’s happened. But you are here. And it hasn’t all been bad. We’ve had some really good moments together.” Grace looked down at her feet, pondering her next words. “Really great moments.” She looked back up at Dani, who was nodding and smiling in agreement. 

“The thing is, Dani. Before I met you, I spent most of my life alone. The company I kept with women was paid for. Before you, I never had a girlfriend. I can honestly say that before you, I didn’t know what love was.” Grace inhaled deeply and pulled both hands from her pockets. She felt the ring in her fist, heavy like a stone. 

Grace let the weight pull her, and she dropped down to one knee. “Daniella Ramos, I love you with everything that I am. I love our baby just the same. I know life is messy, and I’ve screwed up a lot. But if you’ll give me the chance to prove myself, I’ll spend the rest of my life making it all up to you. Will you marry me?” 

Dani’s eyes flew wide open. She couldn’t breathe. Her hands flew up to her mouth when she saw what Grace had in her hand. The ring was beautiful. Grace had done everything just right tonight. Dani felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks again, hot but not sad. She stared through her watery eyes into the loving blue orbs staring back at her. Grace held the ring up, and Dani slid her finger right into it. A perfect fit, just like they were together. 

“Yes.” Dani nodded emphatically. “Yes, Grace.” Grace wrapped her arms around Dani and stood up, holding her fiancé up against her. They were eye level with one another. Grace was smiling in a way that Dani had never seen before. There was genuine joy and happiness in Grace’s smile. Her eyes welled with tears as she kissed Dani. Their lips connected, igniting that flame that always burned between them. This time, though, it was different. It was secure, now immovable by their love. 

Dani buried her face in Grace’s neck, kissing the hot skin there. She could feel the blonde’s flush, the rush of her adrenaline, the beating of her heart. “Take me back upstairs, Grace,” Dani whispered. The blonde let her down to the ground, took the brunette’s hand and led her up the grand staircase. 

Joe Harper got up extra early that day. He hadn’t been sleeping well recently. Grace had been bothering his mind, although she was not much a threat to him now, since her betrayal got her crossed off the list of heirs. 

Fiona’s support for her was a shocker to Joe. He rolled his eyes while imagining Grace running to mom and begging for help. Like Dad said, Fiona was breaking her own rules by taking that traitor and the Ramos woman in; but it was also a good thing to some extent: now Alex had some legit reason to kick Fiona out of the business. After Dad taking over, he would be next in line, with no opponents at all. Joe grinned at that idea. 

He went straight to the auto shop. It was the monthly meeting time again. And he swore to god the auto shop looked a hundred times better without Grace’s presence. 

It was few hours earlier than the opening time, Alex was in the office, having breakfast that Luke brought them. Luke was a morning person. He always knew the best breakfast places in town. Joe sat down at the table and dug in. 

Alex was in good mood. He told Joe about successfully threatening Fiona the night before; and how hard she tried to hide her anger and nervousness when she knew some of her friends were turning their backs on her. Joe laughed with his old man, feeling powerful and content. 

Alex’s phone rang when they were half way through the meal. He wiped his mouth with the napkin, frowned when he looked at the number. He picked up the phone but didn’t say anything, waiting for the caller to speak first. 

The caller explained something to Alex and he finally let out an “ohhh”, and few seconds later, a loud and disbelieving “WHAT”. 

Both Joe and Luke stopped eating, the guards outside even came in to check on them. 

Joe swallowed hard and put his knife and fork down. He looked at Alex nervously, trying to get some clue from his expression. 

Alex stood up and asked “are you sure” and “how could that even happen” several times. Joe had no idea what kind of news could make his dad this shocked. 

Alex finally hang up. He seemed lost, like his soul just left his body. 

“Uhh...”He tilted his head, and made a low and dry sound. 

“What is it, Dad?” 

“That was one of my informants. He has been keeping an eye for any trace of those two fuckers if they ever leave Fiona’s place.” Alex bit his bottom lip, he sounded like he could not believe what he was going to say next, “they went to Rockford yesterday... To see an ob-gyn.” 

Luke choked on his coffee and coughed. Joe shot him a look before turning back to Alex. 

“An ob-gyn.” Joe repeated, not sure if he heard Alex correctly. 

“Yes.” Alex sat back down in the chair, picking up his fork and stirred the food absentmindedly. He paused for a few seconds, then locked his eyes with Joe’s. 

“Dani Ramos is pregnant. “ 

Joe felt as if the room was spinning. He felt a wave of nausea in his stomach. He always got sick and wanted to throw up when he was too overwhelmed. 

He grabbed on the edge of table to steady himself. 

His fucking sister and that little thief were going to have a baby. He didn’t even know that was physically possible, but there was no time to wonder about biology at this moment. Ten minutes ago he thought he was the only one in line for the throne, but now his unborn nephew or niece was in his way. 

He was “the second”, again. 

Joe heard his father saying something about not to do anything funny and let him handle it; but he was half deafened by his own pounding pulse. 

Grace, Dani and their baby needed to die. He inhaled sharply. They needed to die as soon as possible. He would not wait for Alex to handle it. 

“Are you listening to me, Joe?” He heard Alex yelling behind him as he stood up and walked out of the office. “Don’t do anything stupid you little shit!” 

“Yes, dad.” He mumbled. 

He always listened to Alex; being the good son and the good right-hand man he needed to be. But at some point he realized if he really wanted to prove himself, he needed to take a bigger shot. 

For his entire life, he had been doing things Alex’s way; but this time, he would handle it in his way. It was time to introduce the city of Chicago to Joe Harper’s way. 

Joe found out Alex had him followed by Luke. That black Cadillac SUV was way too obvious, Luke probably didn’t even care if Joe would find out. Maybe that was his point, letting Joe know that he got eyes on him so he would behave himself. 

Not this time, Luke, Joe huffed. 

He pulled over, jumped out of the car and walked to Luke’s. He glared at Luke through the windshield, pulled out his pistol and aimed at the left front tire. 

“Fuck you, Luke.” He said, making sure Luke could read his lips. He shot the tire flat, and left without a word. 

Joe spent the rest of the day at a nice Irish bar he liked. He had a few beers, waiting for time to pass. Alex didn’t send more goons to follow him, which would make it easier for him to carry out the plan. 

By sundown, he left the bartender a generous amount of money before heading to Englewood. That was the place where Grace went to see her informants when she was looking for Felix Ramos. 

The term “informant” might be overrated. It was a prostitute that she saw that day, but clearly she did give Grace some useful information. After all, they had found Felix Ramos. 

Joe drove around the sketchy neighborhood, and parked near where Johnny remembered Grace was that night. About an hour later, the people in all kinds of shady business started to show up. They were like rats; they lived in the dirty sewers and only came out at night, Joe thought. 

A group of prostitutes gathered around of corner of the street. Joe drove to them and rolled down his window. 

Johnny told him it was a tall woman with dark wavy hair that Grace met up with. He glanced around and found the woman matched the description. 

“Hey you!” He made a loud snap to draw her attention. 

The woman walked to him, put a hand on the car roof and lowered her head. 

“Yes, handsome?” She smiled at Joe while checking him out from head to toe. Joe noticed she had a nice voice. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Valerie.” She answered, licking her lips, “you can call me Val.” Joe knew what she was thinking: his nice car and nice suit were impressing in this neighborhood. 

“Ok, Val.” Joe nodded, and gave her a fake worried look. “Do you know Grace Harper? She’s about 5’11, short blonde hair.” 

“Grace?” Valerie straightened her back, looking a little alarmed. 

“Yes, she’s my sister, and she’s missing.” Joe just realized he was good at acting, “We haven’t seen her for weeks now, I’m worried. The last time she was spotted was here. I thought you girls would probably know where she went.” 

Valerie licked her lips again, processing the information. Joe was completely sure she was the one Grace saw that day now. 

“I might know a thing or two.” Valerie said, giving him a foxy smile, “but it doesn’t come free.” 

“Oh of course. I get it.” Joe let out a relived sigh, “I really need some clues about how to find her. Come on in.” 

Valerie stepped in the car without a second thought. Joe smirked to himself. 

He drove them to a small parking lot behind a diner. 

He took a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to Valerie, who seemed to be genuinely amused. 

“When was the last time you saw her?” 

“A month ago, probably. She was looking for a guy, Felix Ramos.” 

Joe asked her a few more regular questions so that it wouldn’t feel suspicious; and Valerie didn’t really know anything new about Grace. Instead he learned some unnecessary stuff he didn’t want to know. 

“So, you’re like...her favorite.” Joe decided it was time to lay his cards on the table. 

“You can say that.” Valerie smiled as she played with the end of her hair. That smile looked somewhat shy. 

“Well, do you know other girls she’s familiar with? I’ll go talk to them and see if they know anything.” 

“I don’t know where to find them, babes. Grace and I didn’t talk much about it. I only know their names.” She glanced at Joe’s wallet again. 

Typical. Joe held back his mocking laugh and handed her another bill. 

“I do remember she mentioned some girl called Dani.” She said, “she got it bad, I’m telling ya.” 

Dani, of course. Joe gritted her teeth. Anger started to build up again. 

“You know what, Val?” He brushed his hair back with his fingers, “you really didn’t tell me anything useful tonight.” He turned to her, pleased with the terrified look in her eyes. “Get the fuck out of my car.” 

Valerie stepped out of the car without hesitation. She walked away so fast that she was almost running. 

Joe got out too, pulled his gun out and aimed at her. “Enjoy that two hundred bucks, Val.” 

He sent a bullet right into her head. He watched her fall down forward onto the ground. 

Joe wasn’t sure if one dead hooker would be enough to lure Grace out. If it wouldn’t, he would love to kill more anyway, until the day Grace would give in and show up. It was only a matter of time, that Joe was sure about. 

He knew Grace pretty well. That woman wouldn’t sit there and watch people die because of her. Her conscience would kill her before he does. 

This was the kill box he designed for Grace. And he couldn’t wait to see her fall into the trap. 

Sarah Connor hadn’t investigated a crime scene herself for almost three years now, after she became the police chief. Sometimes she missed solving crimes with her partner, but as a dirty cop who needed to take care of the both sides, she didn’t really have that time anymore. 

It was still early in the morning when she got the call from the police in Englewood. They found a body in a parking lot, and witnesses' description of the suspect matched Joe Harper’s profile. 

It didn’t surprise her at all. Joe was a total maniac, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do. What surprised her was the identity of the victim: Valerie Reviello. 

Sarah had known her personally. Sarah talked to her once about a year ago, when she was dealing with some shit that the Harpers were up to. 

She had Grace followed for a while. Grace was the least participating member of her family, but she still knew a lot more about the business than regular goons. 

Sarah’s people followed Grace to a hotel. She was with a prostitute. Sarah told them she would handle it herself. She rushed to the hotel, a really nice one, which was kind of uncharacteristic of Grace. Sarah had never seen her choose fancy places to meet with the girls. 

She waited in her car until Grace left alone. It was easy for her to find out which room that woman was in by simply showing her badge to the receptionists. 

Sarah’s jaw dropped when the woman answered the door. She was pregnant, at least for six months. 

Ohhh you poor thing—that was the first thing popped up in Sarah’s mind when she met Valerie Reviello. 

However, whatever Sarah had in mind was wrong. She noticed the room was tidy as new. The bed sheets looked like no one had ever touched them, and there was takeout food on the table. 

Sarah was there with the plan of turning Valerie into an informant, and she already had her speech in mind to convince her. She prepared something like “I know who Grace is, and I know she’s not treating you well” and “you don’t need to be afraid, she won’t know about this and we will protect you”, but the scene in front of her was telling that none of her speech would work, and Valerie proved it. 

She told Sarah she had known Grace for two months now, and she was nice to her. She picked her up from time to time because she felt bad for her pimping herself out while being pregnant. They hadn’t even done many intimate things. And tonight she dropped her here just to make sure she could have a good night of rest and something to eat. 

Sarah looked at Valerie, quietly observing her, and the young woman did seem like she was in desperate need of sleep. 

Valerie didn’t become an informant, and she said she was sorry that she couldn’t help because Grace never talked about her family business. 

“No, kid.” Sarah said, seeing herself out of the room, “I think I learned quite a lot about Grace tonight.” 

Sarah felt her eyes getting a little teary when she saw the body of Valerie in the morgue. 

There was a hole in her face where the bullet went through her forehead. Her eyes were open, lifeless. 

Sarah told her people to find out where her child was. They baby was barely one year old, and he or she was probably crying and starving and waiting for a mother that could never go back. 

Sarah recalled how she assured Valerie that she could provide protection of her, and how Valerie said Grace’s protection was enough for her, even though she knew it was only temporary. 

“I guess... both of us failed to protect you, kid.” Sarah swallowed and raised her head up to stop her tears falling. 

She excused herself out of the morgue and pulled out her phone. She called the number of the backup phone that she gave Dani. 

It was Grace who picked it up, she told Sarah that Dani was in shower. 

“Good.” Sarah said, “so I won’t be the one who’s gotta tell her about this, cuz I really don’t know how.” 

“Tell her what?” 

“Valerie Reviello is dead, Grace.” 

Grace didn’t say anything right away. Sarah hated the silence like this. 

“She was a heroin addict, Sarah. It was bound to happen sooner or later.” Grace tried her best to sound like she was not affected at all, but the shaking in her voice wouldn’t lie. 

“It was not heroin that killed her, Grace. It was your brother.”


	28. Breaking Point

Dani turned off the shower and stepped out. The towels in the bathroom were plush terrycloth and a deep blue color. They reminded Dani of Grace’s eyes. She wondered if that was done on purpose, but shook off the idea as she dried her hair. The bathroom was just off the bedroom. She thought she could hear Grace talking to someone briefly. She could have stilled herself enough to eavesdrop. Instead, she allowed Grace her privacy and went about her business. 

The bathroom was stocked with soaps, oils, perfumes, powders, and lotions of all sorts. There were men’s things and women’s things also. Dani picked up a few bottles to smell them, getting more familiar with her new fiancé. Some of the oils and lotions smelled the way Grace usually did. All they were missing were a hint of motor oil and sweat. Dani smiled and wrapped the towel around her body. She opened the door and felt the cool air enfold her. 

Grace sat on the edge of the bed with the cellphone Sarah gave them in her hand. She stared at the floor. Dani’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the look on Grace’s face. She was beginning to feel fear all over again. Just a second ago, Dani was lost in the comfort of Grace’s childhood home, only to now see her lover despondent and listless. Grace didn’t even look up at her. 

Dani slipped the towel off of her and dressed quickly. Fiona had brought in extra clothes in her size. Dani remembered not being unimpressed by the style either. The clothes were not frilly or overly girly, but still feminine enough for Dani’s liking. There was nothing pink. She pulled on a yellow blouse and some jeans from the pile on Grace’s dresser. 

All this time, Grace did not even look up at her. Dani watched the blonde carefully for any clue as to her state of mind. She moved and sat down next to Grace, gently rubbing her hand over her partner’s back. Still, Grace did not move. 

“Are you okay?” Dani knew that Grace would either tell her what was going on, or she wouldn’t. It did not feel like a moment that Dani should pry into things. Grace’s life was complicated, even before Dani came along. 

Grace remained quiet, staring at the cell phone in her hand. 

Dani sighed softly. “When you’re ready, so am I.” She started to stand up, wanting to braid her hair for the first time in weeks. Grace’s sudden grip on her wrist pulled her back down to sit. 

“I don’t know how to tell you this. Or even if I should.” Grace continued staring away from Dani. It felt as if she was purposely avoiding eye contact. 

“Grace, you can tell me anything. If you’re going to marry me, you should get used to trusting me completely.” 

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, turning to face Dani finally. 

“That was Sarah,” Grace began. Her voice was shaking and her hands were trembling. Dani reached down and took the phone from her, laying it on the bedside table. She turned back and took Grace’s hands in hers, offering comfort in her own silent way. Grace continued to tell her the story of Valerie Reviello. 

Grace had met Val when she was pregnant. Grace felt bad for her and developed a soft spot for the young prostitute. Val was working a corner that Grace frequented when they first met. Grace was actually surprised at how much she initially cared for Val, how gentle she was with her. The blonde always overpaid her for everything Val did. When the pregnancy went into later stages, Grace picked Val up for only oral sex or hand jobs. It was just an excuse she used to pay Val something. Grace was guilty of feeling too much for this woman she didn’t even know. All she knew was that Val had a shitty apartment on the south side and was always in danger of eviction. There were no guarantees with hooking. Sometimes, if Val could make rent, she had little or no money for food. Grace wouldn’t have that. 

Sarah Connor had found out about everything one night when she approached Val. Up till then, Grace was content to be somewhat anonymous with Val. Carrying the Harper name had perks as well as problems. Val never expected things from Grace. She never called her for favors or anything extra. The giving was all on Grace’s part. 

Once the baby came along, Grace didn’t see Val for a while. One night, Grace was seeing another girl when Val showed up on the block again. Val told her that she’d been home, but barely hanging on to her place. The old lady that lived next door to her had been watching the baby. It was an arrangement of mutual need. Grace took Val for the night and overpaid her several hundred dollars to make her rent and buy food. 

Dani sat quietly and let Grace talk it all out. By this point, Grace seemed a bit more relaxed. Dani knew that the blonde had never talked about this with anyone before. When Grace got to the part about Joe killing Val, she began to come undone. Tears formed in her perfect blue eyes, falling down her flushed cheeks. She started trembling again, so Dani moved close to her and pulled her into her arms. 

Grace spoke of her guilt about not being able to protect Valerie Reviello, even from her own family. Grace also told Dani about her guilt over feeling this way for Valerie in front of her. 

Dani stopped her right there, pushed Grace away from her and put her hands on the blonde’s cheeks. “Look at me, Grace.” Dani’s tone was forceful, with an undertone of anger. “You don’t feel bad about any of that, do you understand me?” Grace tried to look away, but Dani held her firm. “You helped that woman during probably the hardest period of her life. She was alone, except for you. What you’re feeling right now? It’s understandable. Please, baby, don’t feel bad about this. If you didn’t feel anything at all, I’d be worried. This is what makes you human.” 

Grace began to cry harder, letting herself fall into the safe place Dani created for her. Dani pulled her in close and continued, “I know you miss her. I know you cared for her. I had an ex-boyfriend once that I felt like I was cheating with on my new boyfriend because I missed him. You’re not betraying me, Grace, or her. Just let yourself feel this.” Dani gripped the muscles in Grace’s back, feeling the blonde sob uncontrollably now. She reached up and threaded her fingers through Grace’s hair, cradling the back of her lover’s head against her shoulder. 

They sat together for what felt like hours, until Grace was finally emotionally spent. Dani did not falter for a moment. She was solid, reassuring and faithful. Grace sniffled against her chest, reminding Dani she’d have to change her shirt. 

“You know what this means?” Grace’s voice was still cracking against her anguish. Dani did not answer, but just waited for Grace to speak. She knew exactly what this meant, though she was terrified of Grace actually saying it. “It means that Joe has to die. This is the last straw. He’s crazy and out of control.” 

When Grace regained her composure, and Dani had changed her shirt again; the pair made their way down to Fiona’s office. The only one who could sanction a hit like this was Grace’s mother. 

Dani let Grace lead her into the office where they both sat down, uninvited. 

“What brings you two here?” Fiona said, staring at her laptop screen. Dani hated the way that woman never looked up from her work to properly greet anyone. 

“Mother, we need to talk about Joe.” Grace said softly. It was only then that Fiona looked up at either of them. The look in Fiona’s eyes was that of a woman accepting the truth about her family for the first time. Dani felt a pain in her heart for all of them. She never understood how anyone could be so distant from each other even in the same room. 

“Joe. Yes.” Fiona shut her laptop and took off her glasses. “What about him?” 

“He just killed a friend of mine in Englewood.” Grace balled up her fists. Dani reached out to steady her. She was terrified of Fiona being snarky and sarcastic in the most inappropriate moment. 

“He’s trying to lure you out of hiding, dear.” Fiona said plainly. “It’s obvious. He must know about the baby.” She looked right at Dani. “Joe doesn’t know where Dani’s family is, or he’d probably have killed them instead to lure HER out. He’s crazy, but he’s smart. He knows wherever one of you are, the other is likely to be close behind.” 

“It’s a trap?” Dani asked. 

“Everything is a trap, my girl.” Fiona smiled, but it was fake. Dani could see the fear behind her eyes. “Everything Alex and Joe Harper do from now on is an effort to rid the world of the three, four of us.” 

“I want him dead, Mom.” Grace wasn’t kidding either. Dani swallowed hard. This family was insane. How could anyone wish their sibling dead? She did her best to understand the lifetime of confrontation and anger that laid the foundation for this request. 

Fiona rested her chin in her hands, thinking about what Grace had just said. Dani watched the wheels turning in the matriarch’s mind. This should not be an easy decision. 

“Do you have a plan?” Fiona finally asked, leaning back in her chair. Her body language told Dani that she was open to suggestion. 

Grace stared at her own feet and shook her head. 

“Well, Joe won’t come to his death willingly, Grace. He’s too smart for that. You have to bait him, trick him. Let him think he’s in control of everything. For all his intelligence, Joe has one fatal flaw: his ego.” 

Dani thought the entire thing through in seconds. If she was carrying the legitimate heir to the Hill family fortune, Joe would obviously want her dead. Married to Grace or not, Dani and the baby posed the biggest threat to Joe, who was not by any means a legitimate heir. The only way to lure Joe into a trap would be to “use me as bait.” Dani spoke the words before she could truly think about the impact. 

Grace snapped back to attention and jerked her head in Dani’s direction. The brunette looked at her, seeing the fury in her eyes. “No! You are not bait!” Grace was seething at the notion of staking Dani out like some goat for Joe. 

“Really, it’s the only way to get him out in the open.” Fiona was supporting Dani’s idea. “He will see this as an opportunity to get rid of all three of you. Then, he and Alex only have me left to deal with.” 

Grace held back all of her rage as Dani could see it. She watched the blonde begin to shake again, this time damming up pure anger. 

“I’ll need Diego and my father. And we’ll need to go home.” Dani had an idea for making this all work out. Grace shook her head in disbelief. 

“This is insane.” The blonde whispered to herself. 

“Go ahead, and good luck.” Fiona put her glasses on and opened her laptop again. Dani cocked her head and stared at the older woman. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Fiona Hill had just given Grace the okay to end her own son’s life. Fiona regarded her for a second. “Don’t worry, dear. There’s no love lost between Joe and I. We barely know each other. He was a product of coercion and blackmail.” She said no more and went back to viewing her spreadsheets. 

Grace stood and took Dani’s hand. 

“One thing though.” Fiona said without looking up. “Stop by the garage and armor up. You two will need vests. This isn’t a game to Joe. And if I’m going to lose a child tonight, I’ll make sure it won’t be you.” She shot Grace a look that lasted less than a second, but it said everything neither of them could. Grace nodded and pulled gently on Dani’s hand. 

Grace’s plan was to call Luke. She needed his help, and he needed her forgiveness. She knew he’d do anything to try and make things right with her. She knew his phone number by heart and dialed him once they reached the garage. 

Luke was overjoyed to hear from her. She explained the situation to him and told him he needed to pick a side. The silence on his end of the line was uncomfortable. For a moment, Grace thought this might have been a mistake. Luke sighed heavily and asked her what she needed from him. She told him to tell Joe that she and Dani have been spotted in the South Chicago neighborhood with Diego and Vincente. Grace told him to get Joe to the neighborhood as soon as he could, that she and Dani would be taking a walk to the park around 9pm. Luke agreed to help her and hung up the phone. 

Grace helped Dani into her bulletproof vest and vice versa. They shared a moment together with gentle touches and private whispers. Grace held Dani, telling her that she would die if she lost her tonight. Dani tried reassuring the tall blonde that nothing bad would happen, but she knew that wasn’t true. She couldn’t promise Grace anything of the sort. She was exposing herself and their unborn child to absolute danger. It was the only way, though, and they both knew it. 

Sarah Connor showed up at the safe house to release Diego and Vincente Ramos from her custody. She explained the situation to them in as vague terms as she possibly could. All she really told them was that Dani was going home, and she needed them by her. She armed them both with pistols and explained that Joe Harper was going to go after them all that night. She drove them down to Carl’s Deli, where they were all planning on meeting up. Sarah could have no part in whatever was going to happen. She needed to be as far from there as she could manage. 

Grace and Dani arrived with Carlos and Steven. The two guards dropped them off at the deli and headed out. As Dani entered the sandwich shop, she could hear her brother before even seeing him. His voice was loud and excited as he told Carl everything he knew. 

“Diego?” Dani used her small voice to get his attention. Diego turned and almost dropped his coffee. He opened his arms and pulled Dani in for a very tight hug. She tried to break free, but it was no use. 

“Be careful, hermano. Estoy embarazada,” she whispered to him. Grace stood to the side. She was aware of what Dani was telling him. Diego stood back and stared at his sister. 

“Seriously? What? You’re...? Who???” Diego couldn’t even make sentences. Dani smiled as Vincente walked up to them. The old man laid his hand on Dani’s shoulder. 

“Grace.” Dani turned to her partner, who was now being stared at by all three of the Ramos’. Diego pushed past Dani and stood toe to toe with Grace. His eyes were brewing something similar to hatred, and Dani knew what was coming next. 

Diego cocked his arm and took a swing, landing his closed fist into Grace’s eye. She did not fall back. She took the hit, absorbing the entire thing. She shook her head and looked back at Diego. 

“We good?” Grace said, rubbing her cheekbone. 

“Yeah. We’re good. You better know what the fuck you’re doing, Harper. If you hurt her, lo juro por Dios...” Diego gritted his teeth. He meant it and Grace knew it. Dani stepped between them. 

“Enough. Let’s just get through this. Then you two can have your pissing match over me. Okay?” 

Grace stepped back behind Dani, resting her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. Of course, she wasn’t going anywhere. She could feel her eye begin to swell. The pain in her cheek was a good reminder that her family was not like the Ramos family. They were close and protective of one another. Grace respected that, but was determined to remain a part of it. 

Carl came to Grace’s rescue with an ice pack. She wanted to show her strength and refuse it. Dani took the pack from Carl and pushed it against Grace’s cheek. Whether she wanted it or not, Grace held it to her face as they talked about what to do. Carlos and Steven were already at the park. Vincente and Diego needed to get there too. Everyone needed to be armed and in place before Joe got to the area. It needed to look like Grace and Dani were walking alone. Joe would follow them and think he trapped them by the amphitheater in the park. That’s when they would strike. 

With the plan in place, Diego and Vincente hugged Dani again. They shot Grace a menacing look on their way out the door. Dani shook her head as they left. 

“Sorry, Grace. It’s a Ramos thing.” 

“It’s ok. I get it.” Grace laid the ice pack down and Carl walked them out of his shop. He locked up and headed to the park himself. One more armed man would not hurt anything. 

Joe Harper got a call from Luke around 8pm. Luke knew better than to give Joe too much time. If he knew too far ahead of schedule, he’d fuck the whole thing up for everyone. He’d bring an army to take down Grace and Dani, and Luke wouldn’t let that happen. It would take Joe at least 45 minutes to drive to the neighborhood. 

“Well I'll be goddamned. Are they really that stupid?” Joe felt his heart beginning to race. This was too good. 

“I guess. That’s what my guy told me. They were spotted around Carl’s Deli an hour ago.” 

“Meet me there, Luke. I’m going to end this shit tonight.” Joe hung up and began brushing invisible dust from his nice suit. This was his nervous tick. He always needed to appear perfect. He felt like tonight, he would be perfect. Taking out those two assholes and that fucking fetus would be his crowning achievement in Alex’s eyes. Joe headed immediately to the neighborhood. He called Johnny and Dino on the way. He wasn’t taking any chances on those two. 

At 845pm, Grace and Dani began their walk to the park. It was dark out, and they stayed in the well-lit streets. Grace tried not to be afraid, but really, Joe could be anywhere. She had not heard back from Luke at all since she called him earlier. She gripped Dani’s hand. Both of their palms were sweating. They exchanged nervous looks, but said little on the way to the park. 

From somewhere behind them, Grace could hear the distant revving of the Bently engine. She knew Joe was following them. Why he didn’t just run them down was a mystery. They turned a corner, and two minutes later, the headlights illuminated them from a block or two away. Grace squeezed Dani’s hand. This was really going to happen, she thought. 

“Hey.” Dani said suddenly. Grace turned to look at her, but they both continued walking. They were almost there. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Daniella. I promise, this is almost over.” Grace tried not to break out into a sprint. She was nervous as hell. She was afraid for Dani’s life, for the baby’s. 

They forced themselves to walk slowly inside the park. It had to look genuine. If they were too quick, Joe would know he was being led somewhere. Grace looked around cautiously, trying to spot any of Joe’s men, or their own for that matter. All she saw were a couple of shady figures in the distance, but it was too hard to tell who was who. 

Dani tried to twine around Grace and be playful, all for show. Grace managed a smile and thought that under any other circumstances, she would be loving this. At this moment, the only thing Grace loved was how well Dani played the part. Grace artfully guarded Dani’s back at every turn the brunette made. The amphitheater was only a few yards away now. 

Grace held Dani’s hand as they walked to the seating area. They were sitting ducks. She hoped with all of her heart that Carlos, Steven, Diego, Vincente, and even Carl were all in position around them. Once Joe arrived, they would have to close in quickly and take out at least Johnny and Dino. 

“This is going to get ugly.” Grace whispered in Dani’s ear as she pulled the petite brunette into her lap. Dani wrapped an arm around Grace’s shoulder, watching the blonde’s back. 

“I know. I’m scared, Grace.” Dani felt two gentle hands hold her close. 

“I am too.” 

“Well, well, well! What the fuck is this, then? A private viewing of you two fuckers getting it on, eh sis?” Joe appeared out of nowhere. 

Dani’s spine straightened and fear filled her heart to the point of explosion. Grace tightened her grip and sat up. She was aware that she’d have to push Dani off of her in order to get to her guns beneath her jacket. She could feel the weight of her pistols under her arms. 

“No, don’t stop on my account! Keep doing whatever it is you’re doing. I’m not staying anyway.” Joe held a 9mm Baretta in his right hand. Grace kept watching him as Luke appeared out of the darkness behind him. She could have sworn she saw shadows even further out. Grace prayed this would not end badly. She gently pushed Dani up to her feet and stood up herself. 

Joe laughed. “You know, you two have caused me more fucking misery than anyone else I’ve ever dealt with. Grace, you’ve stood in the way of everything I’ve ever wanted. You were Dad’s fucking favorite, if that were ever possible. You don’t even try, and you get everything you fucking want. Well, that’s over tonight. Tonight, I’m taking what’s mine.” 

Grace said nothing. She had no plan beyond this. She waited, backing Dani up behind her. Grace would use herself as a shield to protect the brunette and the baby. 

Joe laughed again. “Did you not think to bring any fucking friends with you? Are you two fucking simple? Oh well, don’t answer that. I prefer to think you’re just that stupid.” He raised the pistol and pointed it right at Grace’s head. “Nice shiner, by the way.” He pulled the hammer back. 

Luke stepped in between Joe and Grace. The distance was only about ten feet between the rival siblings. Luke stood just two feet from Joe. 

“I can’t let you do this, Joey. That’s your sister. You can’t kill her.” Luke pleaded. 

“Get the fuck out of the way, old man. You think I won’t shoot you too?” 

A gunshot in the near distance caught them all off guard. Luke moved just to the left, thinking he would go for Joe’s gun, but the young Harper pulled the trigger instead. The bullet tore through Luke’s shoulder, knocking him back down on the ground. 

In the momentary confusion, Grace drew a pistol and blew Joe’s knee out. She was running at him and tackled him. The push sent the gun flying from Joe’s hand. There was another gunshot somewhere in the darkness, and everyone began to emerge from the shadows. 

Dani counted Carlos and Steven together, followed by Carl. She looked around and began to panic. Where was her brother? Her father? Fuck, she thought. 

“Diego?!!” She yelled into the night. 

“Just a second, Dani! Vamos a conseguir el coche!” 

She couldn’t tell where Diego’s voice was coming from. Dani turned her attention back to Grace. The blonde was pounding Joe’s face with her fists. Dani pulled her revolver out of her pants and marched over to where they lay on the concrete. She touched Grace’s shoulder and held the gun on Joe. The young Harper was bleeding from his mouth and nose. His knee was oozing blood as well. He was still conscious. Grace backed off and stood up as Dani held the gun on him. 

“Move. I fucking dare you, pendejo!” Dani didn’t know if she’d shoot Joe, but if he moved an inch toward Grace, she just might do it. 

The headlights of the car approached quickly. Diego drove through the grass and parked the car right beside them. Vincente got out and stood by Dani. He relieved her of his revolver. “Hey, I was looking for this.” 

Dani shrugged and smiled at her father. She backed up again, putting Grace between herself and Joe. She felt Grace’s arm come out and around her. 

Diego walked over and kicked Joe right in the side. Joe grunted and curled into a ball as Diego kicked him again hard. 

“That’s for my uncle, puto! You killed him! And for what? For what???” Diego shouted as he continued kicking Joe. 

Grace stepped in and kicked Joe too from the other side. “You hurt Dani’s family, you killed my friend, you tried to kill me and the woman I love.” Grace’s voice was so calm and cold, despite the fact that her boots were landing hard against Joe’s side and hip. 

Vincente stepped in and kicked him hard. Joe was crying, begging them to stop. Dani realized that this man before them was no more than a pathetic weasel. 

“You’re done, Joe. Goodbye.” Grace raised her pistol, but Diego stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. 

“No. You don’t want to do this. You don’t want to be part of what’s going to happen next. Go home. Take my sister, and take care of her, please.” Diego’s brown eyes looked exactly like Dani’s in the dim light. Grace’s edge softened at the insistence, the care, and even the love this man had in his heart. He was protecting her from having to live with killing her own brother. Grace nodded and slipped her pistol back into its holster. 

Grace turned to Luke, who was holding his injured shoulder. "Thank you, Luke. I mean it. "

The older man nodded. He was clearly in a great deal of pain. 

"What will you do now? " Grace asked, looking back at Joe lying in a heap. 

"Don't worry about me, baby girl. I'll figure it out. " Luke managed a bit of a smile and walked away alone.

Dani reached for Grace’s hand and let the blonde take her away from the scene. She looked back as Papi opened the trunk. Johnny and Dino were lying dead inside, curled into each other as if they were sleeping. Each had a bullet hole through their head. Grace kept the two of them moving past the vehicle and onward toward the Ramos home. 

Diego, Vincente, and Carl held Joe down, though he didn’t put up much of a fight. He was nearly unconscious and bleeding. Carlos pulled out a set of handcuffs and ankle shackles. He slapped them on Joe’s wrists and ankles. Steven helped Carlos pick Joe up and haul him to the trunk of the ancient Cadillac. The trunk was big enough to hold at least another two bodies. They unceremoniously threw Joe in on top of his dead goons. 

Diego stood over Joe, one hand on the lid of the trunk. 

“You should know one thing before this is all over, amigo. Grace was never planning on staying with the family. If you’d just waited another week or two, she would have left with my sister. The whole thing could have been yours if you weren’t such an impatient little bitch.” Diego watched Joe’s eyes widen in shock as he slammed the trunk shut. 

Diego and Vincente Ramos drove the Cadillac out of the park. Carlos, Steven, and Carl followed Grace and Dani, making sure they were safe. 

Diego took the car to a deserted place near Navy Pier, several miles away from the neighborhood. He and Papi parked the car and got out. They could hear Joe’s strangled cries for help, and they both just looked around to make sure no one was watching. Vincente produced a heavy cinder block from the back seat and a length of rope. Diego tied the steering wheel tightly to both of the side view mirrors, ensuring that it would not move too much right or left. He started the Cadillac, and looked up at his father. Vincente nodded. Diego dropped the brick onto the accelerator and slammed the car into drive. He pulled away quickly so he didn’t get knocked over by the car. 

The two Ramos men stood at the abandoned boat dock and watched the old Caddy speed towards the edge of the wooden ramp. They took in the sight of the car taking air for a moment before crashing down into the chilly water of Lake Michigan. The vehicle began to sink immediately, being dragged under by the weight of the classic American steel. 

Joe Harper met his end.


	29. Summer Heat

The Rodriguez twins dropped Carl at his Deli before driving Grace and Dani back to the apartment. They would stay there and let Dani have more time with her family before going back to Fiona’s. 

When Dani told the twins the address, Grace cocked her head and asked, “when did you guys move?” 

It took Dani five good seconds to realize that she hadn’t told Grace about the fake address. She suddenly felt bad for lying, but as Grace said, compared to her lies in the beginning, Dani’s lie was nothing. 

“And I will never lie to you again, Dani.” Grace reassured her, “or hide anything from you.” 

“I know.” Dani smiles and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, “I won’t do that again either.” 

The twins walked them to the front door, Dani invited them in and wanted to make them some food, but they insisted on guarding by the door. In the end Dani handed them two glasses of water and they thanked her very formally. Grace found the way her stubborn fiancé interacting with the even more stubborn twins kind of cute. 

As soon as Dani closed the door behind her, she inhaled deeply and let out a loud exhale. Dani was overjoyed from being home again and she missed the familiar scent of it so much. It was a mix of spicy food, Tide detergent, and Diego and Papi’s cologne and aftershave. 

It was definitely a “home sweet home” moment for Dani. 

She turned around and saw Grace curiously glancing around the living room. Dani tugged her arm. “Come on, I’ll show you around.” 

Dani didn’t remember the last time she gave a home tour to anyone. It was probably back in primary school when her friends used to come around. She showed Grace the kitchen “where the magic happens”, then Papi’s room, and the main bedroom she and Diego shared, which had a thick curtain in the middle to separate it. She told Grace that when they were kids, Diego always wanted more space so he used to move the curtain just a little bit forward every night so Dani wouldn’t notice. 

Dani laughed while she was telling the story, which made Grace grin. It was always nice to know that Dani had such a loving family and a happy childhood. She wandered around in Dani’s side of the bedroom, looking at a map of Central and South America hanging on the wall, the books and study materials on the wooden table, and a picture of the Ramos family. Dani looked just like her mother. 

She was suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed. “It must be nice to have a home like this.” 

Grace’s voice brought Dani back from the ecstasy of being home after all this time. She looked up into Grace’s eyes, seeing a trace of sadness in them. What happened a few minutes ago began to haunt her as well. They had just killed Grace’s half-brother, even though he deserved it. And Grace was ready to pull the trigger herself. 

She didn’t know if Grace had ever killed before, but she knew she would definitely do it if their lives were in danger. Dani would kill for her too, just like how Diego and Papi got rid of Joe tonight. 

“Hey,” she cradled Grace’s face, her left cheek was still a little swollen and purple form Diego’s punch. “This is your home now, my love.” She grazed Grace’s cheeks with her finger tips, careful not to hurt her, “you ARE my family.” 

She felt Grace’s hands resting on her lower back, gripping tightly. 

“This is our home, okay?” 

Grace nodded firmly, like a proud little child who just got praised. Dani chuckled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her. 

“I mean not literally. This place is way too small for three adults already.” Dani chuckled and playfully poked the middle of Grace’s chest with her index finger. “When everything is over, we’ll find a place of our own.” 

“Yes, Mrs....” Grace smiled but stopped mid-sentence. She didn’t know if it was necessary for either of them to change their last name. And Dani probably wouldn’t want to change her family name to Hill, let alone Harper. Grace was not particularly fond of her own family names for that matter. She thought about taking the name Ramos. Grace Ramos didn’t sound too bad. 

“Hmm.” Dani was lost in the thought too. She bit her lip as she played with the names in her mind, but shook her head at last, “let’s decide that later, yeah?” 

Dani found herself in the kitchen, letting Grace wander about and make herself at home. Dani opened the refrigerator and immediately recoiled. The odor of spoiled milk and meat was enough to turn her stomach inside out. She shut the fridge and leaned against the door. 

“Dios,” she whispered, exhaling to expel the rancid aroma from her nose. Grace was immediately behind her. 

“What is it?” The blonde touched Dani’s back, staring at the assortment of homey fridge magnets. Some were jokes in Spanish. Some were photos of places Grace had never been, down in Mexico. Some were holding notes and invoices up. 

“No one has been here in over a month. I think we’re going to get take out tonight.” Dani still felt a little nauseated. She knew she’d have to clean all that garbage out soon enough, but not tonight. 

Grace turned Dani around and smiled at her with a gentle grin. “Pizza?” 

“Mmm. Sí.” Dani stood up on her tip toes and pulled Grace down for a kiss. 

Dani ordered three pizzas. One for Grace and herself. One for Steven and Carlos, and one for Papi and Diego whenever they came home. The fellas never minded cold pizza. That was one thing about them that Dani always appreciated. Even with her home caring for them, they still lived mostly like college bachelors. 

Steven and Carlos stopped the delivery guy at the door. Dani had invited the twins in to eat and watch television, but they refused. Carlos spoke softly in Spanish to Dani, about maintaining their position at the door, ensuring her safety with Grace inside. It was how Fiona Hill had trained them. They were to be there, without being there. Dani understood the situation, and brought them paper plates and Cokes to drink, along with two folding chairs from the kitchen. It was the least she could do for the men entrusted with guarding their lives. 

Dani sat next to Grace on the living room sofa. She recalled the stacks of cash that were scattered all over the coffee table the last time she was home with her family. That was a crazy night. They’d come up short in the count. Dani had been scared. She was more scared then for Diego and Papi than she ever was for herself. Tonight, with the Rodriguez men on the door, Dani felt oddly safe in her own home. 

Grace stuffed her face with pizza. Dani laughed to herself. She had never seen Grace eat so much since meeting her. It was amusing to watch the tall, thin blonde shoveling piece after piece into her mouth as she stared at the tv screen. It made Dani’s heart swell a little, watching her new lover relax. It made her hopeful for a future where they could enjoy things like this on a regular basis. 

Dani’s appetite waned suddenly. She leaned back into the old sofa, pleasantly lulled by the idea of being home. But it was not enough. All this time since Felix’s blunder, meeting Grace, and the ensuing chaos, Dani had forced herself to be so strong. She’d used an inflated sense of self-assurance to get through the last month and a half. Being at home again made Dani feel more vulnerable. She didn’t want to have to be this strong. Slowing down, even for the evening, had Dani second guessing herself. 

She thought about her correspondence courses, how abruptly she had stopped working on everything. She was so close to getting her diploma. She was close to getting away from this life. Dani Ramos had never given much thought to what she wanted to do with her life. From a young age, she was taking care of others. Other people’s lives had become Dani’s life. If she was being honest with herself, Dani didn’t really even know who she was. Now, things were markedly the same. She was now a mobster’s girlfriend, the mother of an heir to a fortune. It wasn’t about her. It was about her womb. Dani wondered if she’d ever be her own person. What did she even want out of life? She couldn’t answer these things, especially right now. 

“I want a shower, Grace.” Dani looked over at her partner, whose face was stained with red pizza sauce. Dani shook her head and picked up a paper napkin off the coffee table. She reached over and gently wiped Grace’s mouth for her. 

“Sorry. I’m hungry and a little sloppy right now.” Grace spoke through a mouthful of food. She didn’t mean to be so crude. Her instincts were in control right now, and they were all hungry. Dani laid the napkin in Grace’s lap, squeezed her thigh and stood up. Without saying anything, she turned toward the bathroom. Dani half expected Grace to follow her, or at least say something. She knew how protective the blonde was. It felt good to Dani, most of the time, but right now, she really just wanted to be alone. 

She made her way into the bathroom she shared with her brother and father. The sink was cluttered with Diego’s hair products and Papi’s shaving stuff. Dani shut the door and inhaled deeply, loving the scent of her family surrounding her. She felt more at ease in this moment than she had in over a month. 

The hot water allowed Dani to rinse off her worries. She felt her muscles relax under the hard stream of the shower. The only thing left on her mind was how she was going to marry someone she’d only known for six weeks at most. Dani was beginning to feel more like herself since being home. She was surprised how suddenly it came back to her. She didn’t even realize how close to losing herself she had been till she got back to the apartment. There, under the shower, Dani remembered who she was. She was a Ramos. She was from a very proud family. She wasn’t a shrinking violet, no matter what the circumstances were. She had led her family through some really hard times since her mother passed away. In many ways, Dani was the head of the family more so than her father ever was. 

Dani finished washing herself and stayed in the shower for a few extra moments, enjoying the solitude. She silently thanked Grace for not coming to check on her or try to join her. Dani would have welcomed her no matter what, but it was really nice to just have some time to herself. She made a mental list of the things she wished to talked about with Grace later. She liked lists of things. She mentally added cleaning out the refrigerator and picking up her final correspondence courses at the post office before they left for Fiona’s again. 

Dani toweled off and put on Diego’s bathrobe. It was far too long for her, but she wasn’t going to be wearing it for long. She rolled her hair up into the towel and opened the bathroom door. The air from the hall rushed in to greet her. It was cool against her burning skin. She breathed deeply, feeling relaxed. 

She heard the front door open and hushed voices. Dani peeked around the corner to the front room. She watched Grace hand a garbage bag full of trash to one of the men out front. Dani pulled herself back out of sight as Grace shut the door and locked it. She stifled a laugh thinking of the blonde cleaning out spoiled milk and rancid meat from the kitchen. The fruit and bread were moldy too. 

Dani’s bedroom felt eerily empty for some reason. After everything that happened, this room did not bring her the same feeling of safety and comfort. This had been her childhood room. Dani was clearly no longer a child, in any sense of the word. The events of recent days had corrupted what innocence remained in her. She heard Grace move up behind her. The blonde stepped up against her back, and Dani breathed in time with Grace. She leaned her head back against the her chest, just feeling her presence like a brick wall behind her. 

“Mind if I look?” Grace stepped out from behind and moved to Dani’s desk. 

“Feel free.” Dani stripped the robe off and stood in front of her closet. She didn’t even know what time it was, but all she really wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep for the next week. She had been feeling really worn out lately. She settled on her usual long t-shirt and underpants for bed. She moved to the edge of the bed and sat, pulling her bottle of lavender scented lotion from the nightstand. Dani fell into her nightly routine as if she’d never stopped doing it. She rubbed lotion into her arms and legs, put a little on her face and neck. She dried off her hair and began to braid it quickly. Once she had it all tied back, she felt the urge to sleep becoming harder to shake off. 

Dani laid back against the headboard, watching Grace at her desk. The blonde poured over all of Dani’s essays written for school. She watched Grace snoop through every drawer, thumbing through paperclips and odd coins. Grace rearranged a couple of books and Dani’s pencil jar. This made Dani laugh out loud. 

“OCD much?” Dani asked. Grace jumped as if she’d been unaware Dani was even in the room. 

“Oh, shit. I uh... Sorry.” Grace stumbled on the words as she put everything back the way it was. 

“Come to bed, amor.” Dani smiled at the goofy woman at her desk. If she’d had doubts about being with this person for the rest of her life, those doubts were quickly vanishing. Every moment spent together, Dani learned something new about Grace. So far, she was not disappointed. 

Dani felt her eyes growing heavy. She let them fall shut and immediately felt herself falling asleep. Grace’s weight in her bed brought her back. The blonde had stripped down to her tank top and boxers. She was moving toward Dani. “Roll on your side,” Grace whispered. Dani rolled away from Grace, feeling the blonde’s arms move around her, one under her pillow, cradling her head; the other around her waist. Dani lifted her shirt to allow Grace’s hand to roam underneath. Again, Dani was not disappointed. Soon, she was lost in some blissful dream about her mother. 

Grace woke as the sun was coming up. She sat up and looked around the room in the early light. Diego’s side of the room was still unoccupied, but the bedroom door had been opened. Grace listened, but the apartment was dead silent. She carefully got up and moved to the desk where her pistol harness hung over the chair. She pulled a gun and crept out of the room. 

The hall was dark. Grace was silent on the wood floor in her bare feet. She checked the living room and kitchen. No one was there. She wondered where the Ramos men were. Grace unlocked the front door and stuck her head out. Carlos was asleep with his head against the wall. Steven was alert and greeted her quietly. Grace nodded and shut the door again, locking it. She should have asked if the men came home at all. She hadn’t heard them if they did. She resumed her search. No one was in the bathroom. That only left Vincente’s room at the very end of the hall. 

Grace felt her heart begin to beat fast, hoping that Diego and Dani’s father were ok. She pushed the bedroom door open, and it creaked just a little. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw both men sleeping in Vincente’s bed. They were curled up beside each other as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Why had Diego not taken the couch? Did it even matter? She knew the Ramos’ were close. She could never fault them for sleeping in the same bed. After all, Dani and Diego shared a room their entire lives. The scene before her wasn’t weird or anything. They were just sleeping without touching. Grace pulled the door closed and went back to Dani’s room, envying the closeness they shared. She was also thankful for the privacy. 

The apartment was hot already. Grace noticed that the small AC units in the windows did little to thwart the summer heat of the city. She was sweating already and it couldn’t even be 6am. 

Grace stood in the bedroom, looking at Dani’s sleeping form in the bed. At some point during the night, Dani had released her braid. Her black hair was falling over her face, cascading over her shoulders. Grace thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She tugged her tank top off and used it to wipe the sweat from her face and neck. 

Crawling back in beside Dani felt like going home. Grace very naturally pulled the sheet up over them and nuzzled the back of Dani’s neck. The smell of Dani Ramos and the unintended excitement of searching the apartment had left Grace wide awake. Her body responded to the brunette beside her. She didn’t want to wake her up, but she wanted Dani nonetheless. She inhaled deeply and made a decision. 

Dani didn’t know if she was awake or still dreaming. She felt her legs being moved apart, followed by soft kisses on her thighs. She felt her knees falling over lithe shoulders and her heels automatically digging into a spine. Dani opened her eyes and lifted the sheet to see the shock of blonde hair between her legs. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back into the pillow, letting Grace continue. 

Grace pulled back only far enough to pull Dani’s panties down and off. The brunette was happy to oblige. Grace resumed her position, and Dani hooked her legs over Grace’s back again. Dani’s scent drove Grace to the point of madness. She desperately wanted to dive in and devour Dani, but held back. She was sweating all over, it was so hot. Grace’s desire was fueling the heat in the air. She gently nipped at Dani’s thigh, causing the brunette to yelp quietly. 

“Shhh,” Grace whispered from under the sheet. “They’re home. We need to be quiet.” 

Dani lifted her head to look at Diego’s side of the room. She collapsed back down when she saw he wasn’t there. She felt Grace’s mouth move closer to the spot she wanted touched, and Dani opened her legs further. 

Grace reached up with both hands and touched Dani’s belly. She held her like that, as if she were cradling the tiny life inside Dani. The brunette put her own hands over top of Grace’s, assuring her everything felt right. Grace ran the tip of her nose along the length of Dani’s wet slit. She inhaled the scent that she had come to love and need. Slowly, gently, Grace slipped her soft tongue between the folds of hot skin. She felt Dani shudder at the touch. Grace tightened her hold on Dani’s stomach, feeling her partner clench her hands. 

Grace wanted to make Dani feel good. Dani deserved unmitigated pleasure. Grace moaned softly at the taste of her lover. “Oh god, Dani.” It was all the blonde could manage to say. She had never tasted anything like this. Dani was salty and sweet at the same time. Grace couldn’t decide what she liked better, only that she loved every stroke her tongue took, as she tried to figure it out. 

Dani’s hands moved to Grace’s hair, tangling her fingers in the damp locks. Grace threw the sheet back so she could breathe a little better. It was so hot in that room, but Grace was insistent on Dani’s orgasm. That was her quest, her goal. She worked the bundle of nerves that made Dani moan over and over again. The brunette did her best to be quiet. Grace smiled against her wet skin, running her tongue up and down the length. 

Grace circled Dani’s wet entrance, but did not move inside of her right away. She could have used her fingers, but she wanted to make Dani come with nothing but her mouth. Dani started pushing her hips harder against Grace’s face, begging the blonde to move deeper and faster. Grace pulled back just enough that Dani could not grind into her. She used the length of her tongue to tease Dani, licking around and around her wet opening before sliding hotly back up to her swollen clit. 

She wanted Dani to find her own way to her orgasm. Grace knew she could bring the brunette over the edge quickly, but decided that a slower approach was better this morning. Dani fisted Grace’s hair with one hand. The other moved to the blonde’s shoulder, nails digging into skin. Dani was pushing her hips faster and harder. Grace gave in just a little, driving her tongue deep inside of Dani’s wetness. She felt the brunette’s legs tighten around her. God, but the taste of this woman made her hard. She wanted to drop her boxers and fuck Dani hard. Grace’s cock throbbed but she would not give in to her impulses. 

Grace moved her mouth up to completely cover Dani’s engorged clit with her soft lips. Dani panted and softly moaned her name. Grace gently worked the swollen nub with her tongue, sucking lightly. Dani arched her back up off the bed, so Grace slid an arm under her to hold her. She moaned into Dani’s skin, feeling the brunette buck and shiver as her orgasm began. They clung to each other as Grace brought Dani through it quietly. She gently licked every spot that Dani responded to, tasting the flood. 

Dani gripped Grace’s shoulder and pulled her upward. The blonde was covered in sweat and naked from the waist up. Dani loved the sight of her half nude lover. Grace hovered over her on hands and knees, her mouth shining with Dani’s wetness. Grace licked her lips, thoroughly pleased with her performance. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Dani whispered, gripping Grace’s biceps. The blonde glanced down between them, noticing how incredibly hard her cock was. She really wanted to sink herself deep inside of Dani. 

“Yes. But I’m not going to.” Grace whispered, almost breathlessly. The sound of birds outside of the window added to the morning heat. Dani could hear cars in the neighborhood now, along with the buzzing of insects. It was definitely summer. She reached up and pushed her hair back. She was covered in sweat. Grace’s naked body glistened in the early light. Dani yearned to touch her everywhere. Grace laid down beside her, pulling her in, back to front. “Too much sex this early in your pregnancy could be bad. That’s what the doc said, baby.” Grace caressed Dani’s ear with her words and her lips. The brunette arched into her again, pushing her ass back onto Grace’s throbbing length. “Dani...” Grace was pleading, but Dani was not giving in. 

Grace slid a hand up under Dani’s night shirt and gripped a full breast in her left hand. Dani’s skin was hot and wet, her nipple suddenly stiff against Grace’s fingers. The blonde pushed her cock against Dani’s back side, content to grind on her all morning. 

Dani threw her leg back and over Grace’s legs, giving the blonde room to dry fuck her. She knew Grace needed the release, and would give it to her one way or another. Grace was happy to have it, pressing her large shaft against where her lips just were. Grace buried her face in Dani’s neck, softly biting and kissing her way along the brunette’s jaw. Dani tilted her head, capturing the blonde’s lips with her own. 

“Oh, I love the way you taste after doing that.” Dani groaned into the kiss, taking Grace deeper. Grace pushed Dani’s night shirt up, and pressed herself against Dani’s back which was slick with sweat. It was so hot in the room it was almost uncomfortable. Their sweat allowed them to slide against each other easily as Grace pumped her hips slowly. She felt her cock rubbing against Dani’s wet center, only barred by the thin layer of her boxers. She could so easily slip out of them and penetrate her wife-to-be. 

Instead, Grace reached around and found Dani’s clit with her fingers. Dani was ready to go again, and rocked back and forth as Grace kept a slow and steady rhythm. It was delicious to both women, this mutual climax. The grinding and wanting, but not quite getting everywhere they both really wanted. It made Grace’s cock even harder as she pushed faster and faster against Dani’s body. 

“Baby, I’m gonna come.” Grace whispered, her breath hot and her tone intense. 

“Yes. Come for me, Grace. Come WITH me.” Dani pressed Grace’s fingers harder into her clit with her own hand. They rubbed her faster together. Dani began to shake and fold into Grace’s touch as her second orgasm washed over her. Grace felt the jerking of Dani’s body and her own climax overwhelmed her. 

“Dani...” Grace couldn’t stop now if she wanted to. She began to shoot a hot load right inside of her boxers. She closed her eyes tightly and could imagine herself buried deep inside Dani’s shuddering core. Grace continued pumping her hips harder as they both fell over the edge, quite silently together. 

As they came down, Grace’s breathing slowed to a more normal rate. She wrapped her arms and legs around her lover, holding her steady. “I...I love you so much, Daniella. I can’t even find the words anymore.” Grace stuttered. Her emotions were cresting over the last bit of control she had left. She wanted to weep in that moment, feeling so close to Dani. 

The brunette reached a hand back around Grace’s neck. She pulled her in as tightly as she could. “I love you too. You are wonderful, amazing. I want to be with you forever.” Dani felt Grace begin to tremble as the blonde let out a quiet sob. This was meant to be, Dani realized. Through all the danger and risk, the excitement and the fast pace at which everything occurred; this was meant to be. This was Dani’s wife. And she was Grace’s. 

Dani finally pulled free of her mate and decided to go start a pot of coffee. They couldn’t stay here forever.


	30. A Day Late and a Dollar Short

Sarah got a call from her lieutenant while she was having her lunch at Carl’s Deli. 

Her team just found Valerie Reviello’s child at her next door neighbor’s home and they were going to bring the baby back to the station. Sarah told him she would be there in twenty minutes. 

She glanced up to the counter, it was Alicia who did the cooking today, saying Carl was really tired and he was still sleeping. Sarah wondered what kind of shit Carl got himself into last night, but she didn’t want to force things out of Alicia so she chose not to ask. 

She thanked Alicia again before she walked out of the Deli, and immediately noticed a familiar figure on the other side of road. 

Luke fucking Simmons. She cursed under her breath. She quickly glanced around and there was no sign of other Alex’s goons. Luke was alone. Sarah didn’t know what he was up to but if he was stalking her, then he was doing a terrible job. 

Luke walked directly toward her, Sarah reached her hand back and gripped on her gun. Luke was the only one good man she knew in this business, but she wouldn’t risk it. 

Sarah could smell the booze when he got close enough, but he looked completely sober. “Luke, what the hell do you want?” She bared her teeth as she gripped tighter on her gun. 

“I need to talk to you, Captain.” He whispered, sounding very much sober too, “privately.” 

Before Sarah even processed that, Luke threw a punch at her, which she instinctively dodged. She locked his arm with her own and agilely used the inertia to make it easier for her to turn him over and smash his front against her car. Luke grunted in pain but didn’t resist at all. 

“Aren’t you smart, huh?” Sarah cuffed him and searched his pockets. Luke wanted her to arrest him, that was the only way a police chief and Alex Harper’s most trusted muscleman could talk privately without being suspected. 

When she pushed Luke into the backseat, she noticed his right shoulder was bleeding. His shirt was stained by blood. 

Sarah pulled his collar aside to inspect the injury. It was simply patched, and the gauze pad was all soaked. She tore it up and saw a badly stitched gun shot wound. 

She sighed while pulling out a First-Aid kit. “Wanna tell me what the fuck happened?” 

“I will, Captain.” He hissed when Sarah swiped the wound with rubbing alcohol, “I certainly have a lot to tell you.” 

It only took her fifteen minutes to drive to the police station. She sent Luke to the infirmary and told them to have him ready in interrogation room after treatment. 

The team she sent earlier came back soon after her. That was the first time she saw Valerie’s child, it was a baby boy. He had Valerie’s green eyes. The lieutenant told her his name was John, at least that was what the old lady next door said. 

Sarah never believed in heaven and hell or any form of afterlife, but weirdly, looking at the little life covered in blanket, she made a promise to both Valerie Reviello and Nina Zelinski. They would be avenged. She would shoot Alex Harper in his head herself if she would ever have the chance. The guilt was eating her alive about Nina’s death. If she hadn’t convinced Nina to take part in her plan, she would still be alive now. 

She gave John back to the lieutenant. They would take him to children services for now, since they hadn’t successfully get in touch with Valerie’s family. 

Meanwhile Luke was already in the interrogation room, Sarah grabbed two cups of coffee on her way. 

“So...”She sat down in the metal chair, glancing up and down at the big guy in front of her, “what’s the story?” 

Luke turned to look at the single-sided mirror and gave Sarah a look. 

“Don’t worry about that. No one is watching, and the camera is off.”Sarah took out a pack of smoke and lit herself one, “help yourself.” 

“I don’t smoke.” 

Sarah surprisingly lifted her eyebrows and put the pack of cigarettes back into her pocket. 

“I want a deal, Captain.” Luke leaned forward, his voice low and intense, “that wound? It was Joe.” 

“And?” 

“And he’s dead.” 

Sarah thought she heard it wrong, and before she said anything, Luke repeated it for her. 

“Joe Harper is dead. I know that’s a good news for you. And I also know, you want Alex dead, too. He lost his mind and he has to go, before he kills all of us.” Luke swallowed hard, it was not easy for him to say it out. Seventeen years with the Harpers, they were already a family to him. 

“And by ‘us’ you mean?” 

“Everyone. Me, you, Grace, Dani, Fiona Hill, and the neighborhood. Every-one.” He emphasized, grey eyes staring straight at Sarah. 

“I’m still waiting for the deal part.” 

“What if I say, I might know a way to take him out without starting a war in the city...and not causing you any trouble, what would you give me in exchange, Captain?” 

Sarah learned back in her chair, blowing the smoke slowly and tasting the bitterness in her mouth. “What do you want?” 

“Grace and Dani and her family, and everyone from the neighborhood who got involved will not be charged with anything. They walk free from this.” Luke didn’t sound like he was trying to negotiate, he sounded commanding. 

“Straightforward, I like it.” Sarah smirked, “what else?” 

“This plan...Not everyone can be lucky enough to make it out alive.” Luke glanced down at his hands but looked up again quickly, “I probably won’t make it. And I...” 

He choked while saying that. Sarah patiently waited for him. 

“I have a daughter. Olivia. She uh...she lives with my ex wife.” He managed a smile, “I lost contact with them after they moved away from Chicago. I don’t know where she is, what she looks like now, or whether is she doing ok. She should be twenty five this year.” 

“And you want me to find her?” Sarah stubbed our the cigarette, sighing. 

Luke nodded. “I’ve been saving money for all these years. If I don’t make it out alive...I want you to give her the money.” 

“Parent, huh?” Sarah slowly nodded too. 

“Do you have kids, Captain?” 

“None of your business.” She said, narrowing her eyes, “tell me more about your plan, and I’ll see about the deal.” 

Grace had never felt this embarrassed while she was dressing. Her underwear was ruined from their morning “cuddle” time, and she didn’t have another pair to put on. She decided to go without it and already put her jeans half way up when Dani opened Diego’s drawer and took one of his boxers. 

“Oh no. Hell no.” Grace shook her head and took a step back, “I’m not gonna wear your brother’s underwear.” 

“It’s clean.” Dani laughed out. 

“I know. It’s just weird.” 

“Well, you can go without it but I’m sure these jeans will be a torture to this little guy.” Dani playfully grabbed her through the thick layer of cloth, “I mean, big guy.” 

Grace still looked struggling. Dani sighed and pretended that she was going to throw it away. “Or you can have Papi’s.” 

“Fine.” Grace gave in and took Diego’s boxer. Dani was right, the jeans were too rough and she knew it was going to hurt later. 

Dani spent a movement with her family before going back to Fiona’s. They were talking in Spanish. Grace knew it was not that they wanted to keep things from her, it was just the need of feeling intimate. She tried to understand what they were saying but her grade 9 level Spanish was far from enough to grasp a thing. 

She only knew they were talking about her when Diego was staring at her with aggressiveness in his eyes. She couldn’t blame him. If he decided to punch her in the face again for dragging Dani into this and getting her knocked up, she would take it. She was still secretly grateful for what Diego did last night, not letting her kill Joe herself and saving her from future nightmares of it. 

It sounded like they wrapped up the conversation with some sort of plan. Dani stood up and told her she would explain it on their way back. Diego and Vincente would stay in the neighborhood for now. 

Before they left, Vincente stopped Grace by the porch. Dani nodded at him and waited outside with the Rodriguez twins. 

Vincente was only about 5’6, so even though he was standing on his full height, Grace was still towering over him. She looked into his brown eyes, noticing that both Dani and Diego had the same eyes like him, filled with genuine kindness. 

“Look, Grace.” He said, “You seem to be a good person. Dani told me a lot about you the other day on the phone, and just now. I can see why she chose you.” 

Grace nodded slightly. 

“I don’t blame you for getting Dani into this, it’s not your fault. It was Felix’s fault, actually. And thank you for protecting her and protecting me and Diego.” He glanced down at her right hand, which was missing a finger. 

“It was the right thing to do.” Grace said. 

Vincente nodded. “You’re brave and strong, kid. I know how difficult it must be to grow up with people like Alex. He’s the reason you have to go through all these...struggles. It was unfair to you.” He paused for a few seconds and went on, “and I know that in the past you used to...you know...” Vincente frowned a little, trying to make it less straightforward. 

Grace felt her face burned up. She knew what he was referring to. “I...It won’t happen again. I promise, Mr.Ramos, I will never...” 

“Just call me Vincente.” He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, “and don’t promise me, or Dani. Promise to yourself.” He squeezed hard on her shoulder, Grace could see his eyes turning red. “Promise to yourself that you will take good care of Dani and the baby.” 

“I will, Vincente. I will.” Grace put her hand on his, reassuring him. She was getting teary too, seeing Dani’s father trusting her with all he had. 

“And remember, “ He said before she left, “you’re better than who people think you are. And you can even be better than who you think are.” 

“Th...thank you...” Grace smiled at him and quickly wiped the corners of her eyes with the her sleeve. 

Grace’s day had a pretty emotional start with Vincente. She had never felt close to her own family, but this new clan was welcoming her, if in their own way. Grace felt like she was part of something really good now. She felt closer to Dani than she ever had, and that feeling was only increasing. 

Fiona was always in her office, no matter what time of day it was. Grace knew she could find her mother there, and went to speak to her. It was mostly just to announce her presence and talk about things with Joe, should Fiona want details. 

The older Hill woman sat, not watching Grace enter the office. By now, Grace had pushed past the formalities of waiting to be invited in. She just moved in quietly and sat down. Dani was upstairs getting ready for the morning they had planned. This meeting with Fiona shouldn’t take long, Grace thought. 

“So, how did it go last night?” Fiona was trying to be clever about Joe’s death. It really made Grace’s skin crawl about how nonchalant her mother was being. 

“As expected.” Grace stared at her mother until Fiona finally looked up at her. 

“I’m not sorry it happened, dear child. I’m only sorry it didn’t happen sooner. This whole fiasco had been dragged out far too long, but it didn’t reach a head until now.” 

Grace nodded. She understood that it had to happen. 

“You also understand that with Joe out of the way, Alex is naturally next. I can’t let him continue to make a mockery of this family.” Fiona was leaning forward on the desk now. Grace leaned forward too, closing some of the space between them. 

“So you want me to kill him next?” Grace was angry for some reason. She didn’t want to kill anyone, not really. Even revenge for her new family did not seem to warrant killing Alex Harper. 

“Think about it, Grace. It doesn’t matter who does it. It needs to be done. As my heir, you will have access to everything your heart desires.” Fiona was right about that, but Grace’s heart’s desire was upstairs putting on a pair of riding boots. 

“Mom, I told you, I don’t want to stay. I have other things to think about.” 

“Fine. But think about this, child: you will have everything you need, taken care of,” Fiona snapped her fingers in punctuation. “Everything you need for Dani? The baby? How will you possibly give them any kind of life without this one?” 

Grace stood up. She’d had enough. Fiona was right about everything. Grace had savings, but it wasn’t going to be enough to support Dani and the baby for very long in California. Her mother was making a good case for her to stay. 

“I’ll think about it, Mom.” Grace turned away and headed out. 

“Don’t think about it too long, dear.” 

Dani was halfway down the stairs when Grace started up. Instead, the tall blonde stopped and simply watched her lover move down toward her. It was a view, to be sure. Dani was beautiful. Her skin was glowing. If ever heaven had sent an angel to Grace, this was that moment. Dani reached out and Grace led her down the remaining steps. Together they left the house and walked out to the stables. 

Four thoroughbred horses waited impatiently for them. They’d been fed for the morning, and their stalls cleaned out. Usually, the handler would let them out for the day. He was getting ready to do that, when Grace asked him to saddle up the old mare at the end. 

Sally was a good horse. She was calm and temperate. She was strong and could handle two riders for a bit, as long as she didn’t have to run far. Grace wouldn’t let the mare run at all with Dani on board. The handler led the mare out of the stables and handed the reins to Grace. She nodded at him in thanks. The western style saddle was built for two riders. It was an old saddle. Grace remembered when she and Joe would use it together on their rides together. She always sat behind him, carefully controlling the horse because Joe was too little to manage. The memories found their way to her eyes. Grace blinked away the tears and beckoned Dani to saddle up. 

Dani wasn’t tall. She couldn’t manage to get her leg up high enough to put her foot in the stirrup. Grace threaded the fingers of her hands together and allowed Dani to step into the cradle she created. The blonde boosted her up so she could swing a leg over the horse. The old mare did not even take a half step. Once Dani was rested in the front, Grace swung up behind her. They took the reins together, Grace holding Dani’s hands in hers, arms gently locked around her waist. 

Grace clicked her tongue twice to signal the mare to move. The old horse began to walk slowly through the paddock and out into the apple orchard. Sally liked apples and knew the way to get them. Grace and Dani didn’t mind a slow ride either. Dani leaned back in the saddle against Grace, who was rock solid for her. 

“How’d it go with Fiona?” Dani did not mince words. She got right to the point. 

“As expected.” Same answer Grace gave Fiona earlier. 

“That’s all?” Dani rested her head against Grace’s shoulder, feeling the blonde exhale hard. Something was on her mind. “Baby, what is it?” Dani gripped her partner’s hands harder, trying to make Grace feel more secure. 

“What if we stayed? What if we didn’t leave this behind?” Grace was mostly just thinking out loud. Sally snorted, sniffing for fallen apples. Grace let the reins go a bit, giving the horse her own head. 

“Stayed? In this situation? That’s …" crazy, Dani wanted to say. Staying with the Hill family would be suicide at some point. 

“Yeah, I know. But there are good reasons to stay.” Grace countered. 

Dani wasn’t feeling like having this discussion ever again. “Name one.” She tried to sound as kind as she could. 

Grace paused. Sally stopped, clearly not paying her passengers any mind. The mare grazed on the thick grass. 

“There’s a lot of money here. Access to things we might not otherwise have. I’d be in control of things here.” 

“You mean like Joe and Alex were? Grace, this is crazy.” She finally said it. I dont’ care about the money. I know you grew up with it and it might be hard to imagine life without it. I’ve never had money like this. I CAN imagine life without it. It’s not so bad. Your priorities don’t get all fucked up by money. I don’t want to forget what’s important.” Dani prioritized family above all else. 

“I know. I just.... I’ve never been away from this.” Grace was scared to leave, but couldn’t actually say it. She felt Dani’s fingers stroking the backs of her hands as she rested them in the brunette’s lap. 

“Lo conozco, amor.” Dani whispered. She was scared too, but one thought above all others kept that fear at bay for her. “But think about this, please, before making any decisions. What happened between you and Joe? What if by staying, that happens between this one,” Dani brought Grace’s hand to her belly, “and another in the future?” 

Grace had not thought about that. She suddenly imagined her future children killing each other over a sum of money and control of a city that would never love them back. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Dani’s shoulder. 

“I’ll never let that happen.” Grace mumbled into Dani’s shirt. 

“Then we cannot stay, amor. And you know it.” Dani clicked her tongue and pulled the reins back, lifting Sally’s head with authority. The old mare began walking again, taking the pair through the thick stand of trees. 

The phone in Fiona’s office rang once, twice, continually. She casually ignored it until the voicemail picked up. Whoever was calling was determined to get a hold of her. The phone rang again. And again. Finally, Fiona had enough of the interruption from her game of Candy Crush and picked up the phone on the fourth ring. 

“Yes?” 

“Ms. Hill, this is Luke Simmons. We’ve met. I need to talk to you about Alex.” 

Silence met Luke’s introduction. Fiona sighed deeply. 

“I’m listening, Mr. Simmons.” 

Luke told Fiona about his meeting with Sarah Connor earlier that day. He told her all about the exchange for Alex’s life and the entire Hill family’s implication in his death; how he knew a way to prevent the latter from happening. 

If Fiona was impressed one way or another, she did not let on. She ended the call with a very curt, “thank you for your time, Mr. Simmons.” She hung up the phone, closed her laptop and stood. From her office window, she could see out into the apple orchard. She’d been watching Grace and Dani ride that old nag clear out to the edge of her property. 

In the stable, Fiona gathered her saddle and bridle. For such a slight woman, she packed a lot of strength. She carried the tack out to the paddock, where she stood quite still. She whistled softly and a young white gelding made his way to her. 

With the back of her hand, holding the bridle, Fiona softly caressed his nose, letting him feel the bridle in her hand. Once she had him calm and settled, the horse allowed her to put the blanket and saddle on him. She cinched it up tightly and climbed up. Snuffy was a young horse, only 4 years old. He was still a bit spooky in the beginning of rides, but once he got comfortable he was good all day. 

Fiona gently spurred him in the direction of Grace and Dani. Snuffy took off like a shot, galloping happily through the trees. Fiona Hill never felt more alive than when she was on a horse. No man on earth could make her feel this free, so very much herself. She laughed as she bounced in time with the graceful animal. Alex Harper would never see this one coming.


	31. All Good Things

Alex Harper was a man of means. He made his way into the Hill family business one shady deal at a time. Sometimes, Alex was a straight shooter and played by the rules. Unfortunately, that didn’t get him very far as fast as he would like. His illegal business dealings were where the real money was. Other than fleecing Fiona every chance he had, Alex dealt in firearms. 

His shipments always came in on the southwest side of Lake Michigan. The pier was close to South Chicago, where Alex ran most of the incoming shipments. His connections could be trusted. He paid them well enough. 

Luke was in charge of scheduling imports and exports. Truth be told, Alex didn’t really know where the guns came from. He didn’t ask either. It was just better that way, in case Alex ever got pinched by the cops. It was plausible deniability. Luke maintained a record of when things came and went. Alex was in charge of everything though, and he made damn sure to let everyone know it. He liked to inspect the shipments himself. Luke would give him a date and time, and Alex would be there, usually with Joe. 

Joe. Alex set his coffee down on the café table and rested his chin on his fist. He stared out the window, letting his mind wander. Where could Joe be? It didn’t make sense. Joe never hid out. He was too much of a braggard to hide, even if he got his ass beat. Joe was loud and visible all the time. Alex had checked with is contacts to try and locate Joe, but not even Johhny or Dino were answering his calls. 

Alex came to the assumption that his son was dead. He could give a shit less about the two goons Joe called friends. He knew Fiona was behind this somehow. He couldn’t get a grip on the idea that Fiona would order a hit on her own son. Granted, there was no love between them. There never had been. But could Fiona seriously do that? Alex considered another option: Grace. She’d definitely be capable of killing Joe. At the very least, she might have someone else do it for her. He remembered the night he told her to kill Felix Ramos, but she wouldn’t do it. Perhaps it was only because of her connection to that niece of Felix’s. Fucking hooker bitch got in the way. She screwed up everything. And Grace just lost her mind over the girl. 

Alex leaned back in his seat and sipped his coffee again. He wanted to get to the bottom of this whole thing. With Joe missing, Dani Ramos pregnant, and Grace working with Fiona, Alex knew his days were numbered. This next gun shipment would make all the difference. Alex had one more trick up his sleeve. He smiled to himself, despite his worry over Joe. 

He threw a few dollars on the table and headed out. Luke was waiting for him in the car. It was just the way Alex liked things. He liked Luke well enough, but never got too close to the man. For all Alex knew now, Luke could be working against him. That gunshot was enough to keep Luke from further harm. Alex believed Joe actually shot him to keep him from following. It was just like Joe to do such a thing. 

“Where to, boss?” Luke grumbled. He started the Cadillac as Alex got in the back seat. 

“Just to the shop. I’ve got some paperwork to do.” 

“You got it.” Luke put the car in gear and headed up the street to Harper’s Auto Repair. At the shop, Luke didn’t wait in the car. He had information on the incoming shipment. 

The two men sat quietly in the office. Alex was unnerved by the silence. Usually, Joe would be ranting about something that went down the night before. Joe was always complaining about everything. Today, Alex missed it a little bit. 

“Hey boss, I’ve got a new box coming in tonight.” Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper with the ship’s itinerary and manifest. It was headed in that night from Sault St. Marie. “Should be in about 2 am.” 

Alex didn’t even look up from the ledger. Luke wasn’t giving him very interesting information. It was just business as usual. “Sounds good, Luke.” He drifted off, lost in the numbers in front of him. Alex managed to look up at Luke and almost smile. “Thanks.” Alex was growing more and more worried about Joe. They always saw the gun shipments together. This would be the first time in 10 years they hadn’t gone together. “Hey, uh....have you heard anything? You know....from that idiot son of mine?” Alex was almost pleading with Luke to have some news. 

Luke shook his head and folded up the note and shoved it back in his pocket. “Sorry, Mr. Harper. I don’t know shit about fuck.” It wasn’t entirely untrue. Luke didn’t actually know where Joe was, or if he was alive or dead. He assumed the little asshole was dead, but the last time he saw Joe, he was alive. 

Alex put the ledger back in the desk and locked it up. “I’ve got some other business to attend to. I’m going to go see Liz. Meet me back here at 130am. You can go with me to the docks.” Alex wasn’t asking. This was a part of Luke’s job, to be available. Liz was Alex’s mistress in the east side. He was supporting her rather expensive lifestyle and paying her rent on a nice place. He mostly stayed there, since he couldn’t stand the sight of his wife. Luke had known about Liz for years. He just never said anything. He didn’t feel like it was his place. 

Luke nodded and left Alex in the office. 

Grace sat in Fiona’s sport room. It was more of a rec room. There were games, a pool table, several nice gun cabinets, trophies from horse jumping, and an entertainment center. Grace was lounging in a leather recliner. She had a white towel draped across her lap as she pulled apart her pistols. She took great care to clean each piece before reassembling them. Grace was lost deep in thought when Dani snuck in. 

The beautiful brunette walked slowly up beside Grace, who seemed to have no idea she was even there. Dani crouched down beside the chair and rested her head on the arm rest. “Whatcha up to, gorgeous?” Dani spoke softly, not wanting to startle Grace at all. 

Grace laid the components gently on the towel. She reached her arm out and let it fall down over Dani’s back. She loved the way Dani felt, even with the most casual of touches. Grace turned a bit to face her partner. 

“Hey, you.” Grace whispered. Dani managed her best smile, but she knew Grace was facing something unspeakable. She didn’t want to make Grace talk about it if she didn’t want to. Dani simply offered the blonde her company. “I don’t want you to go with me tonight. It’s too dangerous, Dani.” Grace looked away and fidgeted with the components with her free hand. She softly stroked Dani’s back at the same time. 

“Too bad, amor. This is my fight too. My neighborhood. My family. From Felix, to Diego and Papi, to you and this baby. I can handle myself. I mean, I’m not disabled. I’m pregnant.” 

“Yeah, I know. And I’d like to keep you that way. Anything could happen tonight. I don’t want to risk it.” Grace stopped stroking and held Dani firm. She wasn’t kidding. 

“Like I said. Too bad. I’m going. We do this together, no matter what happens. We do everything together.” Dani had her say and that was it. She stood up, looking down at her distraught lover. Grace took her hand, squeezing carefully. She knew the outcome of this argument, and preferred not to have it. Dani would go wherever Dani wanted. 

Grace sighed deeply and went back to work on her pistols. She had a system. She had a specific way she prepared for things like this. Usually, she was cleaning up Joe’s messes, but the pregame was the same. She’d clean her weapons, change her clothes, eat something, then go have a drink. Tonight, she’d do it all at Fiona’s house. She was getting really sick of being at Fiona’s house. She missed her apartment. She missed her car. At least she had Dani here. That was really the only thing keeping Grace from going insane. She looked up to say something to Dani, but the brunette was gone. 

Dani climbed the steps to their bedroom. She wanted to be alone for awhile. Grace would be busy with her guns for a bit. Dani decided on a hot shower and a change of clothes. When she got nervous, that was her thing to do. She felt like showering helped wash off the anxiety. New clothes helped her feel like a different person. The whole process allowed Dani to look at a problem from a new angle. She just needed time to think. She was scared shitless of what was coming down the pipe. She knew she could handle herself, and a weapon. She didn’t grow up in the south side of Chicago without learning a thing or two. She just felt like she was going to a shootout in an old western movie. 

Fiona was always ready for whatever. She didn’t need to change or shower more than once a day. She could handle her business naked and dirty if she had to. It was all about her mind set. When Fiona Hill made up her mind about something, there was no changing it. She closed her laptop. She had just finished emailing all of her trusted friends the spreadsheets showing how and where Alex had stolen millions of dollars from her. It had taken him 20 years to do, but the dumbass left a trail. He was certain he’d bought out her loyal contacts, leaving her with exactly one pile of shit. However, Fiona’s friends only responded to money. When she sent them proof of what he did to her, Fiona added the line “once a thief always a thief.” Within 24 hours, Alex wouldn’t have any friends left. 

Diego and Vincente were gathering a group to meet at the dock. Dani had called them to make the arrangements. She wasn’t forthcoming with the details, but Diego trusted her. If Dani said “be there,” he’d be there. She told him to bring about 10 people with him. “Refreshments will be provided,” she said before hanging up. Diego didn’t know what that meant, so he mentally prepared for anything to happen. 

Midnight approached. Sarah Connor was at her desk. The scanner in the corner didn’t have anything exciting to tell her. All units were conducting regular patrols. There was one domestic violence call and some idiot with a flame thrower in the park. Otherwise, it was a quiet night. Sarah was getting ready to head home for the night, just as soon as she finished the paperwork for the state. If there were no snags from here on out, she would gain custody of Valerie’s son, John. 

Just then, a scratchy voice came over the radio. Sarah sat up and listened to Seargent Hawthorne talk to the dispatcher about a group of people milling around down by the dock. It wasn’t the usual crew of workers. This crowd didn’t look like they knew what they were doing. Sightseers. Sarah picked up the handset and asked Hawthorne to call her private line. He dialed her immediately. She asked him if they were making trouble, or just loitering. He said loitering. She asked if it was anyone they knew. Hawthorne said he only recognized the Ramos kid. Sarah sighed quietly and ordered Hawthorne to come back to the station for briefing and reassignment. A bunch of people on the dock, she said, was not worth anyone’s time. 

In the light of the dock lights, Grace watched the cargo ship approach. It wasn’t loaded with any more than about 10 containers tonight. A normal shipment, happening during the day, would see the cargo weighing heavily on the ship. This particular vessel was too light. Alex, you sneaky sonofabitch, Grace thought. The ship’s lights were down, only the glowing red emergency lights were lit. Camouflage. Grace felt Dani step behind her and wrap an arm around her waist. Grace threaded her fingers into Dani’s and waited. 

They were an hour early. The captain of the ship had no problems dealing with Fiona instead of Alex. After all, every bit of this business was conducted in the Hill name, whether legit or not. The captain didn’t even disembark. He simply met Fiona at the end of the dock. He didn‘t want trouble. Getting caught with this cargo would mean trouble for him. He’d lose his license and his ship. Fiona thanked him for the shipment and told him the money had been wired to his account. It wasn’t a lie. Fiona paid the price for these guns. Anything suspicious, and the captain would have called Alex. She thanked him and let her team on board to check it out. 

Grace followed Diego onto the ship. The container was cracked open. Inside were at least fifty wooden crates. Each crate held small arms, like pistols, revolvers, rifles. There was even a crate full of anti-aircraft guns, grenades, and some kind of futuristic looking rifle. Grace didn’t recognize it, but was very interested in looking it over later. One crate at a time was lifted out of the container and onto the dock. There were enough weapons to supply the entire neighborhood in a street war. 

Once armed, ammunition was dispersed among the group that Diego brought with him. Fiona wasn’t sure how many people Alex would show up with tonight. Luke told her usually that it was just he and Joe and Johnny and Dino who came to the docks. In light of Joe’s disappearance, Alex might bulk up on protection. 

Everyone split up and took their positions. Diego and Vincente, armed with rifles, took a position on top of an old shipping crate, just out of the dock lights. Carl and three others moved off to the side of a utility shed. Grace, Dani, and Fiona holed up behind a truck, with Carlos and Steven close by. Now they just had to wait. 

At 2 am, a half hour later, vehicles approached the dock. Grace listened carefully to the sound of the chain link gate being unlocked. The hinges creaked, giving Alex away. She looked toward the dock to watch the cargo ship disappearing across the black water. The dim red lights didn’t give much away. The whole operation was just how Alex liked it. He didn’t want to interact with too many people. He preferred to have the goods left where he could see them. Usually Mitch was here to look after things till he showed up. 

Luke had given Mitch the wrong time too. All of Alex Harper’s men showed up at the same time. 2 am. 

“A bit late, aren’t you?” Alex’s voice was very inconspicuous. He paraded around the city like he was the most important person there. Grace heard a mumbled response, she assumed from Mitch. Alex continued to complain about Mitch’s lateness. His voice was growing louder and closer. 

Grace gripped the pistols in her hands. She rested her back against the truck, looking right to Dani, then left to her mother. This was insane. There were other voices behind Alex. Grace listened carefully. She didn’t recognize the voices. She recognized the bravado though. Alex brought more men. She could hear at least 5 other people coming. 

The crates sat in the center of the perimeter Fiona had set up. Alex and his idiot men were walking right into it as they approached the shipment. Alex ordered crow bars to pry the crates open. She watched from the distance, in the dark as Alex noticed the crates had already been opened. 

“What the fuck is this, then?” Alex bellowed at everyone. He started lifting the lids off every single crate to find them all empty. Alex’s anger showed in his movements and his voice as he began to scream, “What the fuck is this??” He threw a crow bar across the dock, in the direction of the truck. It clattered against the concrete. Fiona ducked back down out of sight. 

“He’s pissed.” She whispered to Grace. 

“Ya think?” Grace rolled her eyes and clutched her pistols against her chest. There had been no “go” word. No signal prepared. “How many are out there?” 

Fiona looked a bit pensive. “About eight, I think.” 

“Okay. We have them surrounded. If they make a move to leave, that’s our cue.” Grace’s heart was pounding out of her chest. Dani kept her position, crouched behind a massive truck tire, pistol in hand. 

“Mom, this is the last thing I do for you. If you need any-” Grace’s snide comment to Fiona was cut off by the sound of a gunshot somewhere behind Alex and his men. 

A second gunshot from the left, followed by the right. Voices were being raised, Alex and Mitch screamed to take cover. Grace heard bullets ricochet off the concrete and metal containers. She wasn’t sure who shot first, but it was on now. She stood up, raising her arms over the hood of the truck and took aim at Mitch. Her first shot missed, but the second took him right in the leg. Mitch cried out and went down, turning on the way and firing in Grace’s direction. A hand on Grace’s waistband yanked her back down. 

“Estupido! Keep your head down!” Dani hissed at Grace. “And you were worried about me!” They sat quietly, listening to the shots volley back and forth. Once everything died down, Fiona looked around the front of the truck. She saw three dead men by the crates. Not one of them was Alex. 

Dani dropped her gun when Mitch hobbled around the end of the truck. He was pointing his pistol right at her head. “Alex! They’re over here!” A shot rang out and Mitch’s forehead exploded. Grace had wasted no time in taking him down. 

Steven and Carlos had been caught up with two others from Alex’s party. Grace wasn't’ even sure where they were at this point. She felt like a sitting duck. More shots were fired all around them. Grace hoped everyone on their side was okay. 

“You three assholes! I know you’re there. Come out while you still can. Before I come over there and shoot every one of you.” Alex sounded like he was by the crates. 

“I’ve got eyes on him, Grace. Clean shot!” Diego shouted from his position. 

“Wait!” Grace shouted back. “How many left?” 

“Theirs or ours?” Diego sounded unsure how to answer. 

Grace rolled her eyes and looked over at Dani. This is your brother, she thought. “Theirs!” 

“Two! Alex and Luke! Behind the crates!” Diego shouted. 

Grace had enough of the games. She leaned over and kissed Dani quickly, stood and moved out from behind the truck. Both pistols raised, Grace scanned the dock with them as she marched forward. Luke and Alex were ducked down behind two stacked crates. Grace could see someone’s foot sticking out. It was an Italian leather loafer. Alex. 

Grace pointed a pistol at the foot and fired as she moved forward toward him. The owner of the foot yanked it back behind the crates and howled in pain. “You fucking little bitch! You shot my goddamned foot!” 

“Stick your head out and I’ll save you a whole bunch of trouble, Alex.” Grace stopped moving, guns trained on the crates. She could hear movement behind her as Dani and Fiona moved quickly to back her. She felt Dani’s back against hers. Perfect. 

There was a brief pause before Grace heard anyone else speak. Four hands came up from behind the crates in an attempt to surrender. “Ok, wait a minute. We give up, Gracie. Okay? Don’t shoot.” 

Grace kept her pistols pointed forward, not wanting to fall for any kind of tricks. She watched closely as the two men slowly stood up from behind their blind. Alex looked shaken. His white shirt beneath his fancy jacket was stained red. He’d been shot at some point. Grace couldn’t tell if it was serious. Luke looked okay. 

“Gracie, please. Don’t hurt me. Look!” Alex opened his jacket to show her his wound. Her finger tightened around the trigger in case he tried to pull a gun right then. Alex dropped his jacket and staggered forward a couple of steps. Luke stood right beside him the whole time, matching his every step. 

“Alex, you’re done. This ends tonight.” Grace was cold. She was surprised her hands weren’t shaking. She tried not to let herself think about it. 

“What are you gonna do? You gonna kill your old man?” Alex coughed and a red seam of blood appeared on his bottom lip. He was already dead. Grace watched him sway and his knees buckled, sending him to the concrete. Alex knelt there, holding himself. Grace stepped forward again. They were only a couple of feet apart now. She looked at Luke, who was resigned to not pulling a gun or defending Alex at all. 

While her attention was focused on Luke, Grace did not notice that Dani was standing beside her now. She did not see Alex reach into his jacket, instead of clutching his bleeding side. She barely had time to register the gun being pointed at her as the shot rang out. Grace turned her head, almost in slow motion to see the shock and fear in Dani’s eyes as the brunette teetered back and fell. 

“Noooooo!” Grace screamed. She turned back and opened fire on Alex, first blowing his entire gun hand apart. She aimed again and gave him another bullet right in the stomach. He fell over sideways, coughing up more blood. Grace dropped down beside Dani. The bullet had only grazed her ear and the side of her face. It was nothing but a scratch. Dani held the side of her head and nodded at Grace, eyes wide in shock. 

“I’m okay, amor. I promise.” Dani whispered. Fiona was there, holding a handkerchief against Dani’s head. Grace heard footsteps approaching quickly. Diego and Vincente. 

Grace stood back up and walked to where Alex lay. She kicked him hard in the chest, reminding him he hadn’t died yet. 

“Baby girl, please.” Alex looked like such an asshole when he begged. Grace trained the barrel of her gun right on his face. “Don’t. Please. It’s me. It’s Dad.” 

Grace thought of her life with her so-called “dad”. He was never there. He never said her loved her. Only told her he was proud of her once. So cold. He always favored Joe. Grace was not even a Harper. Her hand began to shake as she processed the memories of her childhood. She was certain who really took care of her all those years, and it wasn’t Alex or Fiona. It was Luke. She eyed the older man for a second. She nodded and dropped her arm to her side. 

“You are not my father, Alex. And I’m not going to kill you.” 

Fiona stepped up beside Grace, picked up the .45 and fired a shot clean into Alex’s head. “But I will.” 

The shot sent a shockwave through Grace. It was done. Alex Harper was dead. 

She exhaled sharply, emptying her lungs. Grace stared at his lifeless body. His blood painted the concrete. He was really dead. 

Dani! 

Grace turned quickly and dropped to Dani’s side. The brunette was half sitting up, and had watched the whole scene unfold. She looked up at Grace, trying to find words. 

Grace scooped Dani up into her arms, wanting to be anywhere else but right there. “Let’s get out of here,” she whispered to her partner. The car wasn’t far from here. Grace could have run to the moon and back with Dani in her arms. Her adrenaline would keep her going on hate alone for another million miles. They walked to Fiona’s car as Carlos and Steven showed back up. Steven had been shot in the shoulder. Fiona ordered the two to take Grace and Dani home. She sat up front with the Rodriguez brothers as they pulled out of the dock. 

“Wait!” Grace shouted. She reached up to touch Carlos on the shoulder. “Stop the car. There’s something I need to do.” 

The car came to a quick stop and Grace jumped out, running across the dock. Luke was still standing there, hat in his hands. He wiped his eyes as Grace jogged up to him. 

“Luke.” Grace stepped up to him and wrapped both arms around the older man. 

“Baby girl. I told you.” Luke began to sob. “I told you that you were better than all of us put together. I love you so much, Gracie.” Luke held her like a papa bear. 

“You were my real father, Luke. You were always my dad.” Grace cried into the big man’s shoulder. 

After a moment, she peeled herself from him, holding him at arm’s length. 

“What are you going to do now? I can’t just leave you here.” 

“Gracie, I told you before. Don’t you worry about me. I’ll figure it out. And this time, I’ve got a plan.” Luke winked at her, letting another tear fall down his wet cheek. 

Grace sniffled and clenched her jaw. She nodded at him, hugged him again quickly. “Get your ass out of here, old man, before the cops find you.” That was as close to “I love you” as she was going to get. 

Luke put on his hat and turned around, slowly walking away under the flood lights. 

Grace returned to Fiona’s car, sat down beside Dani and her baby, put a gentle hand on the brunette’s belly and shook her head in complete disbelief. A new line was beginning in that moment. It was no longer the Hills and the Harpers. It was Grace and Dani, and one junior version of both of them. Grace smiled at Dani Ramos, leaned in and kissed her softly, knowing for the first time ever, everything was going to be alright.


	32. Epilogue

Grace expected to see the name “Alex Harper” on the headline in the next morning. However, all the news said was there was a smuggling gone wrong at the port and few bodies were found, but none of them were identified as Alex. Grace knew by then that Fiona let her people take care of his body separately. 

Captain Sarah Connor cleaned up the mess that Alex made in South Chicago. She got the last of his goons arrested and they were going to stay in jail for a really long time. She kept her word and did everything in her power to save Grace, Dani and all others who were there that night from being investigated and charged. 

She also gave Luke the information she could find about his daughter. She was living in Toledo, Ohio. Her mother passed away two years ago and she was on her own now. Luke only told them he would find the best way to make things right before he left Chicago. 

Sarah retired few months later. She was tired of being in that position. She was a corrupted cop for most of her life and did a lot of things that she was not proud of, but she knew she finally did something good this time, for everyone—that also included adopting Valarie’s son, John. She was not exactly qualified to adopt him due to a lot of reasons, her age, to begin with, so on the paperwork, Carl and Alicia were the legitimate guardians, but Sarah took care of him most of the time. 

With Alex gone now, the neighborhood finally regained its peace. Carl’s Deli was popular as always; Mateo got into college to study computer science; Vincente rebuilt Nina Zelinski’s flower shop and Diego found a job at a local factory. 

Fiona was still on her throne, controlling the shady businesses in the city. She finally gave up convincing Grace to stay and be the next Matriarch. She was a little upset, but it was not like Grace and Dani would leave for good, so she coped with it in the end. 

Dani and Grace had their wedding at Fiona’s place. It was not too fancy or expensive. Instead, it was just a quick ceremony with a few guests. Grace cried more than Dani did. She couldn’t stop sobbing when she made her vows. Diego and Mateo volunteered to be the photographers, and Grace knew Diego must have taken tons of photos of her crying like a baby to make fun of her later. “I’ll take a copy of that.” Sarah said. 

Their first child was born seven months later. It was a girl, and she looked just like Dani. They agreed to name her Nina, after Nina Zelinski. 

They moved to Huntington Beach, California when Nina was two years old, after Dani finished college. They opened an Auto Shop there (completely legal business this time) and ran it together. Dani also wrote children's literature in her free time and had published a story collection already. Grace couldn’t wait to tell Nina bedtime stories written by her mom when she grew older. 

—————Three years later—————

“Mommy, can we go home? It’s so cold here.” Nina buried her face into her scarf, tightened her grip on Grace’s thumb and swang. 

“It’s just winter, sweat heart.” Grace took out a small beanie from her backpack and put on Nina’s head, “we have actual winter here up north.” 

“And we are going to see grandma, grandpa and uncle Diego, remember?” Dani gently poked the tip of her nose, Nina nodded and grinned. 

This was the first time Nina came to Chicago in November. They came back twice during summer in last three years, and Nina was too little to remember much. Diego and Vincente took a road trip to Southern California last winter to visit them, and Fiona once showed up at their door on New Year’s Eve. The Matriarch said she was on a business trip to Los Angeles and she was just stopping by, but both Grace and Dani knew she just missed them and her granddaughter. 

This Thanksgiving would be different though. It was Dani’s idea to invite all their friends in the neighborhood to celebrate together. 

The Rodriguez twins picked them up at the airport. Nina was tired from the flight and slept her way through the drive. 

Fiona was awaiting them. She was surprised that how much Nina had grown since she saw her last year. 

“Kids grow fast, don’t they?” Fiona picked Nina up in her arms, proudly looking at her, then at Grace, who smiled genuinely. 

Vincente and Diego arrived soon after. Nina ran to them as she screamed “Abuelo! Tío!”

Diego was amazing with children. He could always find something exciting to do for the kids. Nina was finally tall enough to ride a horse this year and she was was thrilled to see the racehorses at the stable. Diego took her for a ride and Grace had to stop Fiona from buying Nina a new pony right then. She and Dani wouldn’t want Nina to get spoiled too much. 

Carl, Alicia and Mateo arrived at about 3 pm. Carl insisted on bring his secret ingredients even though there was enough food to feed thirty people already. The couple began to prepare for the big dinner, Dani and Vincente came to help. Grace tried to join them as well, but she just ended up bumping into everything and everyone, almost knocked over some boiling pot. 

“Just go keep an eye on Nina and Diego, honey.” Dani grabbed her by the neck and gave her a quick kiss, “you know my brother is still a big baby himself.” 

Grace nodded and happily obeyed. 

Carl waited until she walked far away enough and said, “we should ban her from the kitchen, for safety matters.” His serious tone and thick Austrian accent made that sound funnier. 

Dani laughed out loud. “This is exactly how sloppy she is at home.” 

Sarah and John’s arrival was a pure glee to Nina. John was just one year older than her and he was her only friend her age here. These two spent the whole afternoon running around the manor, exploring every room. Nina was especially interested in all the big old closets and dedicated to find “THE wardrobe”. 

“Did you tell her Narnia stories, sister?” Diego laughed. They loved the Narnia books when they were kids. 

Sarah was impressed by how much Grace had changed through these years. She had known Grace for more than a decade and never saw her that happy before. 

“Never thought you’d be a family woman, but hey,” she looked at John and Nina, who were playing some board game now, didn’t noticed the big smile on her face. 

“Never thought I can see something else other than a pissed off face from you but...”

“Shut up, Grace.”

The blonde laughed and patted her shoulder. 

All of them were confused when the housekeeper went out to fetch someone again. They didn’t knew they were expecting someone else. Dani looked at Grace, somehow nervously. Grace reached to hold her hand. 

Fiona was amused by everyone’s reaction. She had the best surprise for them. 

Grace couldn’t believe her eyes when the familiar figure walked in. 

“Oh my god...” she gasped, shaking all over. 

It was Luke. He was as well built as he always was, but looked few years younger with a clean shave. 

Grace wanted to rush to him and give him the biggest hug, but another person appeared behind him. 

It was a young woman in her late twenties, about Sarah’s height. She looked nervous. 

Olivia. Grace mumbled silently. She had heard Luke talking about his daughter. And it seemed like the father and daughter worked things out. 

Luke introduced everyone to her, and Dani invited her to come help with the dinner. Olivia relaxed a little. Grace had a talk with Luke. She was genuinely happy for the old man. After all the crazy years, he deserved a happy retired life like this. 

After Olivia finished her work in the kitchen, she sat down beside Grace, who was holding Nina in her arms. The little girl found a bottle of blue nail polish somewhere in the house and was now using it on Grace’s nails. 

Olivia tried to talk about her father since Grace was the one who knew him the best. Grace told her Luke was the best parent anyone could ever wanted and she always considered him as her father. 

Olivia chuckled and said that would make them sisters. 

“I’d like that.” Grace laughed with her. 

Nina was done with the nail polish. Grace wanted to go help Dani but Nina made sure she waited until the polish was completely dry. 

The dinner was ready to serve. Everyone was busy setting the table and taking things out from the kitchen. The food smelled amazing, it was a mix of German and Mexican cuisine. 

They sat down at a long table, with Fiona at the head of the table, everyone else at the two sides, and an empty seat at the opposite end, there was a bouquet and a glass of bourbon. 

Nina asked who that seat was saved for, and Fiona told her that was for grandpa Frank. She then made a toast to Franklin D’elia, being grateful that he was in her life, and without him, none of this would have happened. 

They spent the next two hours chatting and dining, catching up with each other about what happened recently in their lives. 

Diego was talking to Olivia the whole time, trying to impress her with his part time job as a singer at a bar, completely ignoring Luke’s death stare across the table. Dani was relieved that he didn’t start to sing love songs right then. 

Nina taught John how to say "the dishes" in Spanish and John picked them up pretty quick. 

It was obvious that Fiona wasn’t used to a big dinner like this with while everyone was being so loud and half way drunk. Grace whispered to ask her how she liked it. 

“It’s not my thing, but...I can get used to it.” She raised her wine glass. 

“This is what family supposed to be like.”Dani whispered and winked at her. The elder woman grinned. 

When everyone was pretty much finished, Dani exchanged a look with Grace. They’d been waiting for the right time to bring out the news. 

Dani gathered everyone’s attention, and took Grace’s right hand in hers. 

“I’d like to say thank you, for coming to the dinner. It means a lot to me and it...reminds us what an amazing family we are. And that’s why Grace and I want to share this news with all of you.” She squeezed her wife’s hand, feeling both excited and nervous. “Next year...we will need one more seat for our family dinner.”

“Holy sh...”Sarah stooped mid-sentence when Carl poked her arm to remind her there were kids. 

“And yes, Sarah.” Dani laughed, “Grace and I are expecting...a baby girl!”

The room was suddenly loud again, this time filled with congratulations, wishes and blessings. 

Grace leaned over to Diego, pointed at her cheekbone where he punched when he first knew Dani was pregnant that day at their apartment. “Feeling like punching me again, Tío Diego?” She smiled wickedly. 

Diego gritted his teeth and pretended to throw a punch. He caught Grace off guard and quickly smooched her cheek. 

“Oh lord.” Sarah frowned, “That’s the most disturbing thing I’ve ever seen.”

Nina was still confused about what was happening, until Dani explained that she was going to have a baby sister.

“A baby sister?” Her eyes widened, “Can, can I name her?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Dani put a finger on her chin and tapped. 

“Please! Please let me!” Nina almost jumped out of her chair.

“All right, sweetie. What would you name her?”

Nina glanced around the room, and finally locked eyes with Fiona. “Can we name her Fiona? Just like grandma!”

Everyone groaned. “What about...”Fiona leaned over and whispered something to her. 

“Oh um... Ramona?” The little girl turned to look at Grace and Dani. 

Grace was just about to say that was a beautiful name before her daughter yelled out “Or Ramona Fiona!”

“Anyone else what a drink?” Grace sighed. 

“Yes!” Said everyone. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'd like to thank our readers for the support. The last two months had been a journey. It was a pleasure to write this story and share it with all of you. We truly hope that you like this ending!


End file.
